Supremacia Uchiha
by Aldevar
Summary: U.A. Enfrentado a la decisión de acabar con todo su clan, Uchiha Itachi decide optar por la alternativa. Una nueva realidad, donde nada será como se supone que sea.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: LO MEJOR PARA KONOHA.

Eran las once de la noche cuando el mensajero llegó a toda velocidad a la residencia del patriarca del Clan Uchiha.

Aunque la hora no era la apropiada para recibir visitantes, bastó ver tan sólo el rostro pálido y la respiración, nerviosa y agitada, del joven chunnin, para que la sirvienta que le recibió en la entrada comprendiera que el asunto que lo traía a esas horas debía ser de la mayor urgencia, por lo que lo hizo pasar al recibidor de la tradicional morada, en donde esperaría a ser atendido por los señores del hogar. Luego de dejar al joven allí, sólo, la muchacha corrió en dirección a la alcoba de sus amos a anunciarlo.

Uchiha Fugaku se levantó apresurado y algo molesto a ver al visitante. Si algo le incomodaba era que se le buscara a tan altas horas de la noche.

Entendía que él era el comandante del cuerpo policial de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, pero había oficiales de menor rango que podían encargarse de cualquier asunto que surgiera durante la noche. Ciertamente ya no era un muchacho y ya no le atraía salir a cualquier hora de la noche a perseguir criminales o tratar asuntos de seguridad como cuando era un joven inconsciente. Menos aún dejar sola, en el lecho matrimonial, a su mujer.

Una sola cosa le había distraído de sus responsabilidades profesionales y familiares en las últimas semanas, pero ese asunto todavía era lo suficientemente secreto y limitado como para que alguien molestase sobre aquello.

El mensajero se sorprendió en ver al señor de los Uchiha salir a recibirlo en bata, con rostro molesto. Esperaba tan sólo que el mensaje que traía no significase su muerte (y es que los jefes de los clanes tenían fama de ser seres terribles, apegados a antiguas tradiciones, y si había una tradición que era antigua era la de sacrificar al portador de malas noticias).

Con rostro serio y en silencio, Fugaku escuchó las palabras del chunnin. Cuando éste terminó su relato, le ordenó esperar allí, para luego llamar a un par de sus subordinados, que patrullaban el barrio Uchiha haciendo su guardia nocturna, a fin de que vigilaran al recién llegado, con órdenes estrictas de no hablar con él ni dejarlo marchar, pudiendo eliminarlo en caso de ser necesario. Cuando eso quedó arreglado, se retiró a sus aposentos y se colocó su tenida de combate.

.

.

.

Mikoto despertó sobresaltada al sentir como algo era colocado entre las sábanas de la cama que compartía con su esposo. Todavía medio adormecida, pudo reconocer a su pequeño Sasuke, quien entre sueños se quejaba de que lo dejaran dormir. Pero al alzar la mirada y reconocer como su esposo vestía su uniforme shinobi, con su protector ninja y la cinta en su brazo que denotaba su rango en la Policía Militar de Konohagakure, supo que algo muy malo debía haber pasado.

Antes de que su mujer dijera algo, su esposo posó su dedo sobre sus labios, silenciando sus palabras, mientras se acercaba al oído y le decía en voz baja: [ _"debo concurrir a la torre Hokage, parece que ha sucedido algo con Itachi y debo resolverlo. No te preocupes, tan sólo permanece aquí, atenta. Cuida a nuestro pequeño. Volveré apenas pueda"_ ].

Cuando termina sus palabras, la besa en la frente, para luego retirarse en silencio.

Fugaku se retira sigilosamente. De la nada, un par de shinobis del cuerpo policial, los que usualmente vigilan su hogar, se le suman, como su escolta.

* * *

Cuando el grupo policial está a tan sólo unas cuadras de la torre Hokage, se les une un anbu quien, sin decir nada, se coloca al lado del líder Uchiha. Fugaku no necesita verle para reconocerlo: es Shisui.

Sin intercambiar palabra alguna, los cuatro llegan a la entrada de la torre, en donde extrañamente no se ve ninguno de los usuales vigilantes chunnin. Rápidamente ingresan, corriendo silenciosamente a unos cuartos seguros ubicados en los niveles subterráneos de la torre; buscan un salón de tamaño mediano, en donde habitualmente se reúne el Concejo de la Aldea con los mandos ninja. Sigue sin aparecer ningún guardia.

Cuando llegan al salón que es su destino, el Uchiha mayor siente un aroma extraño, tenue pero que recuerda claramente de sus pasadas guerras: sangre derramada. Temiendo un peligro tras las puertas, hace ademán de querer sacar su tanto, a fin de no ingresar allí desarmado, pero Shisui, sacándose su máscara anbu, lo detiene, mientras le dice: _"no es necesaria tal precaución, Fugaku-sama"_.

Ingresan.

Allí, en el cuarto, mal iluminado por unas pocas velas, les espera de pie, en medio del salón, Uchiha Itachi.

Su hijo, su heredero. El prodigio Uchiha, el mayor orgullo del clan.

Y, a los pies del anbu y espía, los cuerpos muertos y desangrados de sus tres víctimas: los consejeros Homura y Koharu, así como Danzo, el líder de Raíz.

La mirada de Itachi es fría, y en sus ojos muestra una figura extraña: ya no el sharingan de tres tomoes que lo hacía tan fuerte, sino algo superior, algo que pocos han poseído dentro del clan, el Mangekyo Sharingan. Además, todavía tiene su propia tanto en su mano, con la hoja ensangrentada apuntando al suelo, goteando.

Al ver llegar a su padre, Itachi le dice:

\- Padre, tienes la oportunidad de detenerme y hacer que me ejecuten por la muerte de estos tres. Eso te dará el prestigio que requieres para posicionar a nuestro clan de mejor forma dentro de la aldea.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas que me pediste que espiara para ti dentro de anbu y con los altos mandos?

\- Si.

\- ¿Los que te acompañan saben lo que preparabas? Necesito saber si puedo hablar con libertad.

\- Sí, lo saben.

\- Bien… En realidad cuando acepté tu encargo mi propósito siempre fue sabotear tus planes de hacerte con el poder en la aldea. Tus pretensiones y las de los mayores de nuestro clan iban contra todo en lo que creo como shinobi, lo que tu mismo me inculcaste cuando era niño: la aldea está por sobre todo, por sobre la familia, por sobre el clan, por sobre la propia vida.

\- Supuse que entenderías las injusticias que sufríamos y que pondrías de tu parte para solucionarlo.

\- Supusiste mal. Y no sólo yo, Shisui también compartía mis ideas.

Fugaku mira a su acompañante, quien también exhibe en ese momento su Mangekyo Sharingan, el que había mantenido en secreto hasta ese entonces. Shisui tan sólo asiente a las palabras de su amigo y compañero.

Itachi prosigue:

\- Me ofrecí al Hokage para tratar de sabotear tu golpe de estado. De alguna manera los consejeros y Danzo-sama se enteraron de mi condición de doble agente y me buscaron por si se requería alguna medida de fuerza para evitar el derramamiento de sangre que inevitablemente provocaría tu ambición, otou-san.

\- ¿Qué te pidieron?

\- Al principio, tan sólo delatarlos. Pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba y tus planes crecían más y más ellos se pusieron exigentes, primero pidiendo tu cabeza y luego la vida de todo el clan.

\- ¿Acaso…?

\- Pretendían que yo acabase con todos ustedes. Al principio acepté, pensando que era lo correcto: los mayores se habían ganado el ser eliminados por pretender traicionar a la aldea, y el resto debían ser masacrados a fin de precaver cualquier conflicto futuro. El clan desaparecería, pero Konoha perduraría libre de nuestra amenaza.

\- Eres un tonto, Itachi.

\- Lo sé, padre. Tuve tiempo para meditar todo lo ocurrido. Era evidente que todo esto que planeaban que yo hiciera lo orquestaban a espaldas del Hokage, e incluso pretendían involucrar a dos enemigos de Konoha para facilitarles la tarea.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Uno es Orochimaru, lo descubrí recientemente. El otro no sé quien es con exactitud, pero debe ser bastante poderoso, ya que pretendían que sólo entre nosotros dos acabáramos con todo el clan.

\- Ya veo…

\- En fin, el saber que querían involucrar a extraños que sólo desean perjudicar a la aldea, sumado al hecho de que mantuvieron en todo momento al Tercero ignorante de todo esto, me hizo comprender que, en esta historia, estos miserables eran tan peligrosos como tú y tu plan para la seguridad de la Aldea.

\- ¿Entonces los mataste, sin más?

\- Fue bastante sencillo, ninguno de estos ancianos se esperaba que decidiera acabar con ellos, por lo que no tomaron ninguna precaución en mi contra. Cuando llegué a reunirme con ellos hoy simplemente los capturé con mi genjutsu y luego hice lo mismo con los guardias de la torre, para luego enviarlos a sus casas, a excepción del que mandé para avisarte de lo que pretendía hacer aquí. Luego, volví a este salón y los maté con mi espada, esperando que llegaras.

Mientras procesa lo que su hijo ha hecho, pregunta: _"¿pero los anbu, cómo…?"_. Shisui es quién responde: " _los he neutralizado con mi propio genjutsu, uno con poder suficiente como para convencerlos de cualquier cosa que quiera. No se preocupe, sólo les hice creer que esta noche todos tenían entrenamiento especial en el Bosque de la Muerte, por lo que no volverán hasta la mañana"._

Fugaku, viendo que se encuentra ante un hecho consumado, analiza rápidamente sus opciones: no puede permitirse sacrificar a su hijo por una ventaja que puede no ser tal. Es más, considerando la gran desconfianza que impera en toda Konoha respecto al clan Uchiha y a sus miembros, seguramente todos terminarán creyendo que las muertes provocadas han sido incitadas por el mismo clan, y los muertos serán vistos como víctimas inocentes.

No importan los hechos. Hace años que no importan cuando se trata de alimentar la desconfianza hacia los Uchiha…

\- No deseo tu muerte, Itachi. Incluso tus actos de hoy no han hecho más que facilitar el propósito del clan de hacerse con el poder en la aldea.

\- Lo supuse, padre.

\- Ahora expresa tus condiciones, hijo.

Itachi, sin quitar en ningún momento su Mangekyo Sharingan, limpia su espada corta en su pantalón, para luego guardarla en su funda, la que tiene sujeta a su espalda. Cuando termina, le dice:

\- Apoyaré tu propósito: serás Hokage, otou-san.

\- Pero…

\- El plan que tenías para lograrlo ya no se ejecutará, no permitiré que acabes con las vidas de los líderes de los clanes, ni toleraré una guerra civil. No me importa si crees poder ganarla.

\- Comprendo.

\- El Tercero vivirá. El cuerpo de Policía Militar Uchiha será disuelto y sus miembros se incorporarán al cuerpo shinobi o al anbu, según su nivel de habilidad; Raíz desaparecerá; asumiré el mando del clan y Shisui será el comandante del cuerpo anbu. Estas condiciones no son negociables.

\- ¿Y qué me quedará? Te reservas la fuerza para ti mismo, seré tan sólo un líder de papel.

\- No es así, sólo me aseguraré de tener lo necesario para evitar que los Uchiha se vuelvan unos déspotas. La Aldea está por sobre nosotros, y procuraré que el clan se integre realmente dentro de ella. A ti te quedará la política, las relaciones con los clanes y con el Señor Feudal; tendrás que ser un líder para todos en Konoha, no sólo para tu propio clan.

\- El clan no querrá seguirte.

\- Me seguirán, seguirán al más fuerte. Esa es la doctrina de los Uchiha.

El patriarca Uchiha consideró sus opciones.

Aunque el precio era alto, Itachi le ofrecía darle todo con nulo esfuerzo de parte del clan. Siempre supo de sus reticencias respecto del golpe contra los líderes de Konoha, pero había creído que al llegar el momento definitivo elegiría a los suyos, pero acaba de confesarle que no dudaría en acabar por si mismo con el clan, con su familia. Y su carta de reserva, su plan de contingencia, Uchiha Shisui, en quien cifraba sus esperanzas por si su propio hijo se le llegaba a oponer, resultaba ser fiel al mismo. Los dos shinobi más poderosos estaban juntos en ésto, y probablemente contaban con más apoyos.

Aceptaría las condiciones de su hijo; luego, con tiempo, vería el desarrollo de los eventos. Si Itachi se volvía un estorbo, siempre contaría con el tiempo necesario como para crear un poder capaz de neutralizarlo. Siendo Hokage, tendría los recursos de toda la aldea a su alcance:

\- Acepto. Sólo tendrás un día para dar lo que tan ligeramente has ofrecido. Si para mañana en la noche no soy Hokage, el clan ejecutará el plan original y tú no podrás interponerte.

\- Bien, padre. Ahora necesito que te retires a nuestro hogar. Al salir el sol todo estará hecho, te avisaré a primera hora como proceder.

\- No. Te has revelado contra mi autoridad como tu padre. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a pisar mi morada. No me importan tus razones, pero no dejaré pasar tu insolencia sin ninguna consecuencia.

\- Está bien, padre; Shisui irá.

Sin más que decir, Fugaku se retira, sin siquiera despedirse. Sus escoltas tratan de seguirlo, pero Itachi los hace detenerse: _"¡Alto, les hablo como el nuevo líder del clan Uchiha!"._ Viendo la autoridad que llevan sus palabras, ambos shinobi se detienen.

Sin demora, Itachi los envía a buscar un par de ninjas que los asistirán en la siguiente parte de su plan: un anbu y un miembro de la élite del cuerpo policial. Cuando los mensajeros se retiran con sus órdenes, Shisui le pregunta a su compañero:

\- ¿Es necesario?

\- Si, el enmascarado es demasiado fuerte.

\- ¿Incluso con tus nuevos ojos?

\- Todavía no los domino, y tengo la sospecha de que nuestro oponente también posee el sharingan.

\- ¿Quién se supone que es?

\- Uchiha Madara…

\- No es posible…

\- No lo sé, sólo lo he visto una vez, y logró sorprenderme, por lo que supongo que debe ser en extremo hábil. Se supone que es conocido de Danzo, él lo contactó para que cooperara con el exterminio del clan.

\- ¿Realmente ibas a hacerlo?

\- Mejor que todos hubiesen muerto como mártires que como traidores.

\- ¿Incluso tu madre… y tu hermano…?

\- Si… incluso ellos…

Shisui percibe la leve duda que llevan las últimas palabras de su amigo.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, en las afueras del muro perimetral que protegía Konoha, llegan finalmente los dos shinobi que Itachi necesitaba para neutralizar al enmascarado, por quienes había enviado.

La anbu, con una máscara de ratón, se inclinó respetuosamente ante su superior Itachi. El otro, menos formal, saludó al par que esperaba allí, en las sombras. Itachi le ordenó a la chica que se quitara su máscara, diciéndole: _"ya nunca más tendrás que usarla, Niobe"_. Ella le responde: _"uf, finalmente; ya me aburría todo este secretismo"_. El otro recién llegado, Ikuno, le señala a la muchacha, con rostro molesto: _"¿Acaso quieres estar luciéndote ante todos?, ¿no te basta con tu novio?"_. La joven, sonriendo con malicia, se acerca Ikuno y cruza sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, abrazándolo y haciendo que se agache para poder besarlo, para luego decirle: _"tonto, eres todo lo que necesito, Iku-chan"_. Shisui ríe ante la escena.

Rápidamente, Itachi les explicó a sus acompañantes lo que harían esa noche. Se supone que tendría su segunda cita con el enmascarado que se supone lo asistiría en su tarea de eliminar a todo el clan; él avanzaría sólo, y los tres restantes debían permanecer a la espera, ocultos. Cuando diera la señal, Shisui sería el encargado ordenar el ataque. Supuestamente el enemigo al que enfrentarían era muy peligroso, por lo que la orden era atacar a matar.

Con serio semblante, los dos recién llegados asintieron a las órdenes de su reconocido líder, luego de lo cual se pusieron a la carrera, a fin de llegar al paraje donde sería la cita.

.

.

.

\- [Recuerden, apenas les diga deben activar sus sharingan y atacar al enmascarado con todo, chicos.]

\- [Hai, Shisui-taicho]

El trío se encontraba a la espera, a ciento cincuenta metros de su blanco, quietos y a la espera. Shisui había activado su Mangekyo Sharingan, a fin de precaver cualquier posible trampa, pero por lo que podía notar el extraño enmascarado no se esperaba una emboscada.

La plática entre el extraño e Itachi se había extendido casi cinco minutos, y todavía el Uchiha no daba la señal acordada para que atacaran. Por un momento, el del cuerpo parpadeante pensó que su compañero se había arrepentido de su idea original, hasta que pudo ver claramente como, en un veloz movimiento, Itachi desenvainó su tanto y lanzó una rápida estocada al pecho del de la máscara, buscando su corazón, quien apenas logró esquivar el golpe mortal, aunque la hoja terminó clavándose en su pulmón derecho. Antes de que Itachi pudiera recuperar su espada, el extraño había roto la hoja de la misma con un sólo golpe de su mano, cargada con chakra katon.

Los tres observadores se lanzaron a sobre su presa, como perros de caza bien entrenados.

Madara pudo observar como se le abalanzaban cuatro Uchiha encima, dos de los cuales lucían el Mangekyo Sharingan y los otros dos un Sharingan completo: seguramente eran duros rivales, de poder similar todos ellos; Itachi se la había hecho, reuniendo un grupo que seguramente podría dar cuenta de él.

Pero el enmascarado no estaba indefenso, sino que rápidamente hizo aparecer sus kama con cadena, listo a eliminar a los insolentes agresores.

La lucha fue a corta distancia: los de Konoha sirviéndose de sus tanto reglamentarias y kunai, el enmascarado con su acero y sus cadenas. Si bien su técnica de intangibilidad le daba gran ventaja en combate uno a uno a Madara, el hecho de enfrentar a cuatro pares de ojos rojos altamente entrenados le hacía muy vulnerable, ya que le era imposible sorprenderlos o perderse de su vista. Podría haber simplemente escapado hacia la dimensión del Kamui, pero estimaba que aquella sería la mejor oportunidad para eliminar siquiera a uno de esos jóvenes; permitirles vivir a todos sin más era demasiado riesgo, ya que lo más probable era que con el tiempo todo aquél grupo terminara desarrollando los mismos ojos que él tenía, y eso habría significado la renuncia definitiva a sus planes de venganza contra su clan.

Cuatro Uchiha dominando el Mangekyo Sharingan serían imparables.

Los jóvenes no se esperaban tal nivel de habilidad y resistencia de parte de un sólo shinobi. Era como si ese extraño y sombrío sujeto realmente fuese el Madara de la leyenda; ninguna otra cosa podría explicar aquel nivel de fuerza y destreza. Debían acabarlo aquí y ahora, por la seguridad de su clan y de su aldea.

.

.

.

Casi diez minutos pasaron, pero los cuatro de Konoha no lograban vencer a su enemigo.

Es más, en ese momento de la pelea el enmascarado había logrado derribar a tres de sus oponentes; tan solo Shisui, gracias a su gran velocidad, podía seguirle el paso a la técnica de intangibilidad del enmascarado, y podía mantenerlo a raya, impidiendo su huida.

Viendo que mientras más se alargara la pelea mayor era el riesgo de que alguno de ellos terminara muerto, Ikuno y Niobe le hicieron señas a su líder, indicándole en silencio que apenas vieran un flanco abierto arremeterían en ataque sincronizado contra el enmascarado; no buscarían derribarle, sino que obstaculizarían su visión y movimientos de tal manera que Itachi tuviera paso libre para rematarlo.

Dos minutos más pasaron, hasta que Shisui fue derribado por su oponente, quien esquivando un jutsu igneo del de el cuerpo parpadeante le había clavado una de sus kama en su muslo izquierdo, haciéndolo tropezar.

Mientras Shisui cae, la pareja Uchiha hace su movimiento.

Como si fuesen uno mismo, ambos shinobi realizan los sellos necesarios para crear, cada uno, dos clones de sombras, los que corren a posicionarse a diez metros del enmascarado, en formación de cuadro, con su blanco al centro del mismo, para luego, flanqueándolo desde sus cuatro esquinas, realizar su más poderoso jutsu de fuego: " _Katon: Goka Messhitsu_ ".

Cuatro poderosas flamas surgen de las bocas de los clones, como si fueran unos lanzallamas vivientes, las que alcanzan al segundo el lugar donde espera el enmascarado, a quien rodean con sus ardientes flamas, las que van expandiéndose desde ese punto hacia afuera, gracias a que los clones las alimentan constantemente. Con esfuerzo, Shisui logra salir de allí con un _shunshin no jutsu_.

Cincuenta segundos de flamas ininterrumpidas son suficientes para consumir todo el chakra de los clones, los que desaparecen al unísono. Dentro del fuego, ahora apagado, permanece de pie e incólume, Madara, a cuyo alrededor el suelo brilla incandescente, producto del extremo calor allí concentrado.

Viendo que su enemigo ha resistido el fuego quien sabe de qué forma, Ikuno y Niobe corren en paralelo para alcanzarlo, sacando de entre sus ropas cuatro kunai cada uno, que sujetan en cada mano, dos por mano, con los que se abalanzan contra su enemigo. Un par de metros antes de llegar a él, el enmascarado ve como el espacio que lo rodea se llena de ilusiones de sus atacantes: muchisimas copias incorpóreas de los mismos.

Al principio Madara no logra entender lo que pretenden los jóvenes, siendo que simples ilusiones no podrán confundir a su propio Mangekyo Sharingan. Fija su atención unos momentos en Itachi, quien para su sorpresa espera, sin hacer movimientos, con sus ojos fijos en él.

Al momento, los jóvenes amantes comienzan a moverse a una velocidad impresionante. Ambos son tan veloces que sus figuras se ven como difusas en el aire nocturno; allí el enmascarado comprende todo: la técnica combinada ha sido diseñada para combatir dojutsus; ambos shinobi dejan un enorme rastro de chakra al moverse, lo que sumado a sus ilusiones, que ahora imitan los movimientos de los verdaderos alrededor suyo, llenan todo el espacio que le rodea, dificultándole el seguirles el rastro. Sus enemigos comienzan a cerrar el círculo alrededor suyo, y el enmascarado comienza a recibir golpes aleatorios de ambos shinobis. Presionado por el ataque coordinado, Madara hace uso de su capacidad de volverse intangible para evitar que lo impacten con sus armas, para luego hacerse sólido y responder, pero ambos jóvenes apenas dan un golpe se alejan de inmediato, cubiertos por sus ilusiones.

Veinte segundos después de iniciada la embestida contra el enmascarado, la trampa se cierra. De repente, aquellos movimientos erráticos de sus atacantes alrededor suyo lleva, tanto a los originales como a las ilusiones, a formar un circulo alrededor suyo, a cinco metros de distancia. Aquella posición exacta sólo dura milésimas de segundo, pero en ese tiempo tanto Ikuno y Niobe como sus ilusiones lanzan sus kunai directamente al cuerpo de Madara, al que atraviesan. Viendo que luego del ataque las ilusiones desaparecen y los jóvenes se lanzan contra él, el enmascarado solidifica su cuerpo para rechazarlos, pero la pareja se cruza en el aire sin llegar a golpearle, rodeándolo. Un ligero brillo en el aire frente a él le descubre lo que no ah logrado ver: sin que pudiera percatarse, los kunai arrojados llevaban con ellos sendas cuerdas de acero, extremadamente finas pero resistentes, las que rodean el cuerpo del enmascarado, inmovilizando sus brazos.

Ikuno y Niobe, viendo que su presa ha sido alcanzada, sueltan las ataduras, a sabiendas que si el cuerpo de ese sujeto ha resistido las llamas de su jutsu igneo es virtualmente imposible que ambos, con su sola fuerza física, logren usar las ataduras metálicas para seccionar alguna parte del enmascarado. Pretenden alcanzarlo antes de que logre soltarse, dándole un primer golpe, mientras a la sombra de la muchacha, Itachi, quien veloz se a colocado detrás de ella, remata al sujeto si es que trata de evitar el primer golpe haciéndose intangible.

Madara ve como los jóvenes se lanzan contra él; seguramente llegarán antes de que logre librarse de aquellas ataduras. Descarta recurrir a su kamui, sospechando que sus atacantes, luego de haberlo visto usarlo tanto, deben tener preparada alguna contra medida. En vez de aquello, decide esperar.

Viendo que el enmascarado no se mueve, ambos atacantes sacan rápidamente un kunai, el que toman con su derecha, listos a rebanar el cuello de su blanco.

El enmascarado ve el ataque y, aún atado por las cuerdas de acero, salta en el momento preciso en que ambos atacantes han lanzado sus ataques, con su metal apuntando al cuello de Madara. El salto no es suficiente para permitirle esquivar (no teniendo a sus agresores tan cerca), pero basta para que los kunai, en vez de cercenarle la garganta, se entierren en su pecho. Los golpes gemelos, destinados a cortarle la cabeza, impactan con la misma dirección, haciendo dos corte horizontales en el pecho, largos pero demasiado superficiales para dañar de gravedad a su blanco.

Aquel movimiento final logra soltar, finalmente, las cuerdas que sujetan al enmascarado, lo suficiente como para que el mismo se escurra entre ellas. Su reacción es rápida, y en apenas tres segundos el panorama se voltea a su favor.

A pesar de la alta velocidad que trae, Madara logra ver como Itachi se acerca por detrás de la chica. Antes de que sus primeros atacantes pasen de largo, uno a cada lado suyo, toma la muñeca en que cada uno lleva el kunai, apretando con fuerza y tirando uno contra el otro, con el propósito de que ambos shinobi se ataquen entre si, a la vez que estorban el paso de Itachi para que no le alcance. Con sus cuerpos en el aire, luego de que saltaran a dar el golpe en su fallido ataque combinado, ni Ikuno ni Niobe tienen forma de evitar que el enmascarado tire de ellos, con sus kunai todavía sujetos en sus manos; apenas y logran percatarse que su enemigo pretende usarlos para clavar sus armas en su compañero. Niobe, infructuosamente, trata de liberar su brazo; Ikuno, en cambio, se concentra en dejar caer su kunai; medio segundo pasa, y el movimiento de Madara lo lleva a cruzar los brazos de sus oponentes.

La sangre corre.

Niobe ve asustada como su propia mano, usada por su enemigo como una herramienta, ha clavado su arma en el pecho de su novio, alcanzando su corazón.

Ikuno sonríe, apenas y ha logrado soltar su propia arma, liberando a su amada del mismo destino que le ha alcanzado. Apenas logra bajar su rostro, a fin de ocultar su cara de dolor de su compañera, mientras le dice sus últimas palabras: _"te amo, pequeña"_.

Madara suelta a sus víctimas. Una se ha salvado, pero al menos el otro cayó.

Quedan tres.

El enmascarado mira por donde se supone venía Itachi, pero no aparece, como si se hubiese esfumado en el aire.

Pero Madara está seguro: allí venía, corriendo detrás de la chica, no era una ilusión, su chakra era evidente.

" _Allí venia…pero si no era él… entonces, ¿cómo?... un clon… un kage bunshin… entonces… ¿por dónde…?"_

El frío acero le revela la posición de su desaparecido enemigo. Sin que se diera cuenta, Itachi ha escapado de su vista y, con un largo rodeo, le ha atacado desde un punto ciego, esperando el momento en que estuviese distraído con sus otros oponentes.

La tanto de Itachi (de la cual queda un poco más de la mitad de su hoja original) se clava en su espalda, sobre-saliendo por todo el frente de su cuerpo, a la altura de su riñón izquierdo. Con rapidez, la hoja del arma entra y sale innumerables veces del cuerpo del enmascarado, alcanzando cada órgano suyo. Los tres últimos cortes cortan los músculos de sus brazos y le arrancan su máscara.

Madara ahora tiene su rostro visible, treinta perforaciones en su torso y los brazos inutilizados.

Antes de que logre correr para tomar distancia de su agresor, Shisui llega y, moviéndose a muy baja altura, realiza un corte limpio con su propia espada, la que corta los tendones del enmascarado a la altura de sus rodillas, haciéndolo caer sobre ellas.

Madara está vencido, inmóvil y agonizando. O así se supone, pero el enajenado tan sólo ríe.

Niobe suelta a su novio, ya muerto, y se levanta con dificultad, girando la vista hacia donde está el enemigo, derribado y flanqueado por sus dos compañeros. Viéndolo vencido, y suponiendo que tanto Itachi como Shisui pretenden capturarlo (sino lo habrían lisa y llanamente decapitado), ella arranca el kunai asesino, su kunai, del pecho de Ikuno, a fin de con esa misma arma reclamar su venganza.

Diez metros le separan del enmascarado, ahora con su rostro visible. Una nube cubre la luna momentáneamente, por lo que no puede ver el rostro del matador. La joven camina lento, segura de que el caído no tiene escape posible.

Cuando llega a un par de metros de su presa, la luna reaparece en el cielo, iluminando la escena.

Lo primero que Niobe ve son los rostros confusos de Itachi y Shisui, cuya vista va de ella a Madara. Al principio no comprende, pero al ver el rostro del enemigo entiende la confusión en sus compañeros, y lo que para ellos era una duda, por cuanto era imposible, para ella es un hecho cierto: _"Obito onii-san"_.

Niobe suelta el kunai, mientras sus lágrimas caen.

Las palabras de su compañera y su llanto confirman la sospecha de los dos shinobi, que al ver el rostro extrañamente familiar detuvieron sus embestidas.

Porque el que había muerto hace ya largos años, un rostro que fue familiar para los cuatro, incluido el muerto, había regresado de la tumba, a fin de reclamar las vidas de los miembros del clan.

La joven recuerda a su primo, su sonrisa, sus sueños. Recuerda aquel aspecto tan llamativo, los juegos que compartieron, su orgullo cuando supo que su maestro sería su héroe, el Rayo Amarillo.

Ciertamente su rostro ya no es el jovial de antes. No sólo se ve mayor, sino que además parece mutilado, pero en aquella parte que permanece sano, salvo por la falta de su ojo, el que ahora lleva su compañero, el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, es idéntico a su yo pasado.

Como queriendo confirmar sus sospechas, Obito habla:

\- Imouto… Niobe…

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Debía vengarme…

\- ¿Qué te hicimos? ¿qué te hizo Ikuno?

\- Me abandonaron, como abandonaron a mi maestro. Los Uchiha merecen morir, y tú lo sabes, Itachi. Estamos todos malditos…

Itachi aparta su rostro, avergonzado, mientras piensa que hace apenas unas horas pretendía lo mismo que aquél maldito remedo del pasado. La chica pregunta:

\- ¿Qué te hicieron, oniisan?

\- Me abrieron los ojos. La verdad te transforma… el dolor te cambia… me quitaron a Rin… tú me comprendes, ¿verdad, Niobe-chan?

\- Si, comprendo… que debes morir… Obito-kun…

\- Lo siento, pero tengo mucho por hacer para dejarme matar aquí.

La chica, sorda a sus últimas palabras, recoge su kunai, mientras seca sus lágrimas. Mira por última vez el cuerpo de su novio muerto, a fin de armarse de valor para lo que debe hacerse. Con paso firme acorta la distancia, hasta colocarse a medio metro de su enemigo.

Pero Obito provoca una explosión de chakra, la que lanza a los tres shinobi lejos de él. Los tres reaccionan rápidamente, viendo como una extraña espiral aparece frente a Obito, en el vacío, la que como un vórtice comienza a absorberlo.

El maldito trata de escapar.

Niobe, que es la más cercana, se da cuenta que no alcanzará a detenerlo. Furiosa, lanza un grito destemplado, mientras pide a los cielos le permitan detenerlo para poder vengar a su amor caído. Ese deseo se transforma en fuerza, una fuerza nueva y desconocida para ella.

Itachi y Shisui sienten el chakra que emana frenético de la kunoichi. Ellos lo reconocen, ya que lo han sentido en su propia carne. Ambos miran el rostro de Niobe, a sabiendas de lo que le acontece.

Un nuevo Mangekyo Sharingan nace. Uno que ha respondido al deseo de su portadora.

Obito ve como su kamui es interrumpido, siendo contrarrestado por una fuerza incluso superior a la suya. Asustado, observa a su alrededor, notando que el chakra que combate su técnica proviene de la chica. Con esfuerzo ve como ella se ha levantado y camina en dirección suya, con calma, manteniendo la vista constantemente en él.

Tarda unos instantes en percatarse de lo que sucede, y sólo lo comprende a cabalidad cuando ella está lo suficientemente cerca como para ver sus ojos, en donde un Mangekyo Sharingan, con la forma de un shuriken negro de seis puntas, de lineas rectas pero sin un circulo central, que flota sobre un fondo rojo, despliega su técnica única sobre él. Aquella técnica ocular crea un campo de atracción absoluto, contrarrestando así la fuerza de absorción de su kamui y reteniéndolo allí, como si estuviese atado al suelo donde está parado. La lucha de técnicas se alarga por casi un minuto, hasta que finalmente el kamui cede.

Los ojos de la chica le han provisto de una trampa perfecta, una que inmoviliza a sus enemigos e impide cualquier escape.

Cuando siente que la presión de la técnica ocular de la chica, Obito trata de reactivar su dimensión de escape, pero es demasiado lento: Niobe ha recogido ya su kunai y lo alcanza, sujetándolo; viéndose indefenso, el que se hacía llamar Madara le dice:

\- ¿Serás tú quien termine con mi vida, imouto?

\- No. Obito-kun murió hace años, tú sólo eres un insecto que debe ser aplastado.

Y así, de un sólo golpe, el mismo kunai que ha arrebatado la vida de Ikuno corta limpiamente el cuello de Obito, quien en apenas unos segundos muere, desangrado.

* * *

Fugaku esperaba despierto, en el umbral de su hogar. Pronto sería de día, y sabría si la promesa de su hijo sería cumplida.

Hace apenas una hora su esposa, preocupada, se había levantado buscándolo. Al verla, la tranquilizó señalándole que en realidad lo habían citado a la torre porque Itachi tendría una asignación secreta durante esa noche: capturar un grupo sospechoso en las cercanías de la aldea, de los que se sospechaba podían estar preparando una infiltración o un ataque a alguno de lo poblados cercanos, y había sido dada la orden a la Policía Militar de permanecer en alerta para proporcionar apoyo a los anbu en caso de necesitar mantener en custodia a los sospechosos, añadiendo que lo habían llamado tan sólo porque, en su posición de comandante de dicho cuerpo, consideraron apropiado que autorizara dicho despliegue nocturno, a fin de respetar la cadena de mando (usualmente cuando el anbu requería apoyo de la policía esas peticiones se cursaban a través suyo; nadie podía ordenar directamente a los Uchiha que integraban el cuerpo policíaco). Si se mantenía despierto y a la espera de novedades era por simple curiosidad.

Aunque no estaba convencida del todo, el hecho que su marido estuviese esperando en su hogar y no en el cuartel de Policía o en la Torre Hokage había convencido a Mikoto que el asunto, fuese cual fuese, no podía ser grave.

Y ahora, desembarazado de las sospechas de la matriarca Uchiha, Fugaku esperaba: Itachi había dicho que tendría novedades en la mañana, y el genio Uchiha nunca fallaba. Lo único que lo intrigaba es cómo haría para convencer al Tercero de ceder su posición y a los líderes de los demás clanes ninja, en especial a los Hyuga, sus rivales, de no resistirse al nuevo orden que se impondría en la Aldea.

* * *

Itachi veía con decepción el rostro de quien se suponía lo apoyaría en la masacre de su clan, tirado en el suelo, vencido y muerto. Una mentira, oculta tras una máscara y un falso nombre, otro traidor a su propia familia y a su clan. Sin apartarse del cadáver de Uchiha Obito, giró su vista a sus restantes compañeros.

Shisui, su más íntimo aliado, el único que compartía sus más íntimos secretos, un compañero inestimable, el único que podía igualarle en fuerza, al menos hasta esa noche. Lo había arrastrado en toda esta locura, menos convencido que él mismo, confiando tan solo en su juicio; era extraño, tantas misiones juntos y todavía no había podido perder la fe en él. Ciertamente Shisui era el único que no veía en sus rostro a un asesino (bueno, él y su hermanito Sasuke, pero él todavía no sabía nada del mundo).

Y ella, Niobe, quien tan sólo seguía en el suelo, sentada, abrazada al cuerpo inerte de su novio. Ciertamente la muchacha era fuerte, pero aquello podría llegar a quebrarla. La chica, a diferencia de ellos, tenía un corazón dulce, y su propia fuerza no la había nunca obnubilado. Rayos, si todos sabían que seguramente en poco tiempo ella e Ikuno se casarían y la hábil kunoichi se retiraría de toda esa vida de muerte y sangre y se volvería otra apacible dueña de hogar, formaría su familia y daría a luz a muchos pequeños revoltosos. Y ahora nada de eso le quedaba: había perdido la luz de sus jóvenes años, y en su reemplazo tan sólo le quedaba la culpa, la sangre de un antiguo amigo y aquellos poderosos ojos, un poder abrumador que ella no deseaba.

Y con ellos, él, Itachi, que de una u otra forma era el responsable de la tragedia de esa noche.

Si perder a uno sólo de ellos se había sentido así, ¿cómo pretendía realmente llevar a cabo la muerte de todos en su clan?

Tal vez Shisui tenía razón, y nunca se habría atrevido a hacerlo. Quería creer que su propia oscuridad no era tan grande…

.

.

.

\- Itachi, debemos decidir qué haremos con todo esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Shisui?

\- La muerte de Ikuno cambia todo.

Verdad, se suponía que Ikuno iba a ser su recurso secreto, su carta en caso de que su padre pretendiera neutralizarlos a ellos dos, la cara visible de la pequeña rebelión en el interior del clan que Itachi había orquestado, una rebelión de tres. El difunto, según habían planeado, como el tercero más poderoso dentro del clan, con un sharingan de nivel similar al del propio patriarca Uchiha, se mantendría cerca de Fugaku, como doble agente, y se mostraría dispuesto a asumir el mando de la fuerza que seguramente aquél prepararía para hacerles frente.

Niobe, habiendo escuchado la conversación de sus compañeros, les dijo, mientras dejaba al cuerpo de su novio suavemente en el suelo, levantándose:

\- Yo lo haré. Le diré a Fugaku-sama que Iku-chan se enteró de su rebelión y trató de acabar con ustedes y que ambos le dieron muerte, eso será motivo suficiente para justificar que los odie y pretenda aliarme con él en contra vuestra.

\- No pensé que lo supieras, Niobe. Nunca quisimos involucrarte en esto.

\- Lo sé, Itachi-kun.

\- ¿Crees que será suficiente?

\- Le enseñaré mi Mangekyo Sharingan, le diré que se despertó cuando Iku-chan llegó ante mi, herido de muerte. Fugaku-sama no hará preguntas ni les exigirá cuenta a ustedes por su muerte, son demasiado poderosos como para que se atreva a ello. Su misma debilidad le hará aceptarme, en este momento soy quien está más cerca de sus fuerzas.

\- Bien, Niobe. Honrarás la memoria de Ikuno cumpliendo su misión, pero debes asegurarte de…

\- Lo sé, debo convencer a Fugaku-sama de entregarme al Kyubi, a fin de ser yo quien lo cuide y entrene y así asegurarme que no se transforme en un instrumento suyo, sino que en el protector de Konoha, como fue el propósito del cuarto.

\- (Shisui interviene) Chicos, ese ojo, ¿podemos hacer algo con él? (apunta al cadáver de Obito).

\- (Itachi le responde) Sólo hay una opción posible: se lo daremos al hijo del colmillo blanco.

\- ¿Podrá con ambos?

\- Eso espero.

\- Se harán preguntas… se supone que Obito no existe…

\- Inventaremos cualquier historia. Mi padre sabe que hay un segundo individuo metido en toda esta trama, le diremos que era un sirviente de Orochimaru, quien logro recuperar un antiguo sharingan perdido. Hay suficientes Uchiha perdidos durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi para hacerlo plausible.

Habiendo decidido aquello, Shisui extrajo el ojo del cuerpo. Luego, Itachi lanzó su fuego al cadáver del falso Madara, a fin de incinerarlo hasta las cenizas.

Antes de que se separaran, Itachi le dijo a la chica:

\- Debes tener cuidado con tu nuevo Mangekyo Sharingan. De mi reunión con Obito, pude enterarme de algo: esos ojos se degradan con su uso, hasta quedar ciegos. Me sugirió robar los ojos de Shisui e implantármelos, ya que se supone que de esa forma obtendría unos ojos perfectos. No los tomaré para mi, pero pretendo intercambiar mis ojos con los suyos; supongo que el intercambio cruzado tendrá el mismo efecto, y así ambos preservaremos nuestros Sharingan.

\- Entiendo… los usaré lo menos posible…

\- Pensaba en los ojos de Obito. Sé que quizás no quieras usarlos, pero son el único Mangekyo Sharingan disponible, y no hay otro Uchiha que de señales de alcanzar ese poder. El cambio podría realizarse limpiamente, Kakashi no conoce todavía ese sharingan superior y podríamos reemplazar esos ojo por otros.

\- Lo pensaré… probablemente, si todo sale bien, Hatake-san termine descubriendo el Mangekyo Sharingan por si mismo; en ese entonces debemos asegurarnos que tu padre se entere de la limitación de esos ojos, de manera tal que piense que la única forma de preservar los míos es hacer el cambio. Cuando eso suceda, lo más seguro es que Fugaku-sama trate de convencerme, a fin de no perder mi nuevo poder. Ahí, con tiempo suficiente, podré decidir si acepto hacerlo.

\- Tu planteamiento tiene mucho sentido, Niobe-chan. Así lo haremos.

Estando todo listo, Itachi tomó el cadáver de Ikuno, con el cual siguió a la joven Uchiha a su hogar, a fin de que el mismo fuera hallado allí, mientras Shisui se dirigía a la morada de quien, antes del final de ese día, dejaría de ser el líder del clan de los ojos rojos.

* * *

\- Te estaba esperando, Itachi.

\- Lo sé, Hokage-dono.

\- Me llamas de forma diferente… supongo que hoy dejaré de ser el líder de la Aldea.

\- Supone bien.

\- Me alegro, ya necesitaba mi retiro. Es una pena que mis antiguos compañeros hayan tenido que morir, pero creo que es lo justo, si pretendían que acabaras con todos los de tu clan.

\- Usted sabe que no lo hice por ser justo o por preservar mi clan, sino porque era lo correcto, lo mejor para Konoha.

\- Cierto… Bien, confiaré en tus palabras, Uchiha Itachi. Desde ahora, tú serás el encargado de preservar la voluntad del fuego, el verdadero espíritu de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.

\- No le decepcionaré, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen.

\- Ya no, sólo Sarutobi-san. Me encargaré de mi parte, los demás clanes no estorbarán tus planes, los haré comprender que este cambio es necesario.

\- Gracias, Señor.

Cansado, Hiruzen toma su pipa y la prepara, mientras piensa en como procederá. La enciende, mientras llama a sus guardianes anbu, a fin de que convoquen para el mediodía a todos aquellos a los que necesita convencer para evitar una oposición violenta al nuevo orden que imperará en la Aldea.

.

.

.

Itachi se marcha. Aún hay cosas que deben completarse para asegurar una transición pacífica.

Los Uchiha dominarán Konoha, y él se encargará de que trabajen para engrandecerla y proteger a todos sus habitantes.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Aquí empieza esta nueva propuesta. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

La idea surgió hace un par de semanas, y esperé a terminar el primer arco de mi historia principal para darle forma.

He leído muchos fics donde se altera la historia canon, ya sea evitando la masacre Uchiha, ya sea protegiendo a Itachi cambiando el responsable o aumentando el número de sobrevivientes. Pero no recuerdo haber leído nunca uno donde los Uchiha tuvieran éxito.

Esta historia es algo más cercano al último escenario.

Será de desarrollo lento, de un capítulo por mes. Además, ira tomando forma a medida que vaya avanzando. No tiene un final establecido de antemano, por lo que a todo efecto es de duración indefinida.

En esta historia adoptaré la fórmula de notas al final de cada capítulo, donde aclararé dudas que puedan surgir en el desarrollo de la misma.

A los que se animen a seguirla, desde ya, gracias.

Como corresponde, la historia original, su universo y personajes pertenecen a su Autor, el cada vez más infame Masashi Kishimoto, que no ha sido capaz de defender su creación de abuso y sobre explotación que le han puesto luego de terminada.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: NUEVO ORDEN.

Las noticias corrieron raudas por toda la aldea de Konoha apenas el sol de la mañana se levantó, y siguieron durante varias horas alcanzando a todos los que la habitaban.

Como simples rumores, la gente comentaba en las calles sobre el asesinato de los tres consejeros principales de la Aldea, eliminados durante un atentado nocturno por un enemigo desconocido, del que se especulaba era un agente del criminal Orochimaru, uno de los tres Legendarios Sannin de la Hoja.

Pero más interesante que esas tres muertes eran sus consecuencias.

El asesino había sido interceptado por miembros del clan Uchiha durante la madrugada, en las afueras de la aldea, y había sido eliminado a costa de la vida de un alto oficial de la policía militar, uno de los mejores combatientes del clan de los ojos rojos.

Dicho suceso había terminado por mermar el ánimo y la autoridad del Hokage, quien como maestro y principal responsable de la fuga hace años del traidor Orochimaru había asumido la responsabilidad moral de este nuevo ataque, renunciando a su cargo por segunda vez en su vida -o al menos, eso era lo que decía en las calles a eso de las once de la mañana-.

Los clanes shinobi, viendo la aldea acéfala, se habían puesto rápidamente de acuerdo para elegir como nuevo Hokage de Konohagakure al líder del Clan Uchiha y superior de los héroes a cargo de la eliminación del atacante misterioso, Fugaku, quien dando muestras de su compromiso con la aldea abandonaría su puesto como líder de su clan, delegándolo en la persona de su hijo mayor, Itachi, el mayor genio shinobi de la aldea desde la muerte del Cuarto Hokage, Namikase Minato.

Así, aún antes del aviso oficial, en toda la aldea se comentaba que los respetados y admirados Uchiha alcanzarían finalmente la más alta posición dentro de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.

Itachi no podía estar más complacido de lo rápido que se había propagado todo, incluso antes de que lo dicha información fuese realmente verdadera. Ciertamente Shisui era muy bueno en su trabajo diseminando las noticias; algún día tendría que preguntarle como lo hacía para alcanzar tal nivel de efectividad.

Ahora, con ese trabajo ya hecho y la idea de la renuncia del Hokage y su reemplazo martillando las cabezas de los líderes de los clanes incluso antes de que la reunión que debía verificar dichos eventos se realizara, el joven Uchiha se preparó para asistir a su primera tarea como nuevo líder de su clan, a fin de asegurar el correcto curso de los eventos.

.

.

.

La reunión había iniciado a eso de las doce y media del día.

Allí, en presencia de los líderes de los principales clanes shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen había anunciado su propósito de abandonar su puesto como jefe supremo de Konoha y nombrar a Uchiha Fugaku como su sucesor.

Esa noticia fue el principio de un tumulto entre los asistentes, que sólo terminó cuando Itachi se apersonó, media hora después, en calidad de nuevo líder del clan más grande de la Hoja.

La protestas fueron llevadas principalmente por los líderes de los clanes Nara y Hyuga.

Nara Shikaku, dirigiéndose al Hokage, le hizo ver lo irregular que era poner en el puesto a alguien que no era un shinobi activo de la aldea, y que difícilmente contaría con el apoyo de los cuerpos armados, indicando (para que su queja no pareciera un alegato contra el clan del abanico) lo diferente que sería si, por ejemplo, su elección recaía en alguien como Itachi, quien era más que admirado en la aldea, un compañero a quien seguramente todos prestarían su aprobación, aun a su corta edad (y es que, con apenas catorce años, era más capaz que todos aquellos mayores que él).

Antes de que Sandaime respondiera, Hiashi hizo su alegato. Más directo -y menos diplomático- que su antecesor, reclamó que era inconcebible poner al líder de un clan a cargo del resto, recordando como había resultado en el caso de los dos primeros Hokages (líderes del clan Senju en ese entonces y con Tobirama aprovechando su posición dentro de su clan para tomar para sí la sucesión de su hermano, una condición que seguramente se hubiese eternizado si no hubiese sido por el rápido declive de los Senju luego de la muerte de Shodai Hokage) y que, si bien la situación se había subsanado en aquellos casos con la disolución de uno de los dos clanes fundadores y su desaparición como ente orgánico, era absurdo pensar que un clan como el Uchiha, dependiente de su dojutsu y fieros defensores del mismo (al igual que los Hyuga) aceptara tomar el mismo camino, por lo que el riesgo de que aquellos adoptaran una posición preeminente por sobre los demás clanes que se prolongara en el tiempo era demasiado alto. El nepotismo reinaría en Konoha, con un clan avasallando al resto.

En sencillas palabras el líder Hyuga señalaba que los Uchiha no eran de fiar y, con más poder del que ya contaban, serían imparables. Si el tercero insistía en su pretensión amenazaba con romper la concordia alcanzada en los últimos cien años entre todos los clanes shinobi.

Fue Itachi quien respondió a tales acusaciones.

Lo primero que hizo fue reconocer el peligro que su propio clan representaba para la aldea. Ocultando la trama de traición preparada por su padre y los mayores de su clan, el nuevo líder de los Uchiha expuso claramente los riesgos que representaban que uno de ellos se colocara en una posición dominante. Luego, expresando que compartía los temores de todos ellos, les hizo ver que el clan de los ojos rojos era parte esencial de Konoha, tanto por su tamaño como por el prestigio que le aportaba a la misma, y que era evidente que tarde o temprano uno de ellos llegaría a ocupar el puesto de liderazgo de la misma. Insistió que la política de Nidaime Hokage de excluir a los Uchiha de los puestos relevantes había sido un error, y permitirles crear su propio cuerpo armado una estupidez, y que dicha política de sistemática exclusión los estaba alienando. Por último, les señaló que la opinión que los clanes shinobi tenían de los Uchiha no era compartida por el resto de la población, que formaban el setenta por ciento de la aldea, y que un quiebre entre su clan y el resto de los clanes los perjudicaría más a ellos que al clan que él representaba.

En vista de aquello, Sandaime había optado por una solución que consideraba la mejor: pondrían a los Uchiha en un papel central, obligándolos a abrirse a la aldea. Con Fugaku a cargo, no podrían ya mantenerse aislados dentro de su mundo cerrado y serían obligados a interactuar con el resto de la aldea, de la misma manera que lo fue en su época el clan Senju. Eso, aunque no los eliminara como entidad, haría que los Uchiha se debilitaran por contacto: aprenderían a ver a Konoha como su hogar y al resto de los aldeanos como su responsabilidad, no como a extraños. Para lograr aquello privarían a los Uchiha de su brazo militar, haciendo que interactuaran con las fuerzas shinobi regulares; él sabía que aquello, por experiencia personal, era suficiente para que sus combatientes se sintieran más identificados con la aldea que con su propio clan.

O sea, Itachi presentaba todo eso como un experimento, nacido de la cabeza de Sandaime Hokage, que pretendía eliminar el poder de los Uchiha por asimilación al resto de la aldea. Un alegato que ninguno de los líderes de los clanes podía discutir, no cuando habían visto lo que similar situación había logrado con los Senju, el más poderoso clan en su época, reducido luego de poco más de cincuenta años a unos pocos miembros aislados, dispersos entre las masas que formaban la aldea. Hiashi intuía lo que aquello podía lograr, el motivo por el cual su propio clan había optado por un enclaustramiento aún más estricto que el de sus rivales Uchiha, renunciando a una posición de poder a cambio de preservar su pureza.

Pero quedaba un riesgo, uno demasiado evidente, y el líder Hyuga lo expresó sin reparos: " _Bien, Itachi. Supongamos que están en lo correcto y tu clan se integra como supones al resto de la Aldea; ¿quién nos asegura que en el intertanto tu padre no hará nada para perjudicarnos e intentar colocarlos a ustedes por sobre todos nosotros?"_. Itachi respondió: _"Ahora yo soy el líder del Clan Uchiha, por lo que si ellos pasan a ocupar un lugar diferente al que ya tienen_ _será sólo si lo permito. Y todos ustedes conocen la fuerza de mis convicciones, aunque algunos más que otros"_ ; Hiashi continuó: _"Quizás pienses así, y no seré yo quien cuestione tu compromiso con Konoha por sobre tu propio clan, de lo cual has dado muestra fehaciente todos estos años. Pero Fugaku podría tratar de usar su posición y subvertir tus propósitos. Quisiera confiar en que tus esperanzas se cumplan, Itachi, y que tus hijos y nietos dejen detrás su pasado y su historia y que el legado de ese maldito de Madara muera finalmente, pero ahora están tu padre y sus semejantes, quienes pueden hacernos mucho daño antes de que las nuevas generaciones ocupen su lugar. Lo siento, pero tus buenos deseos no son suficiente garantía para los Hyuga, así como para la mayoría de los aquí presentes"._

Hiruzen trata de intervenir, pero el nuevo líder Uchiha decide terminar esa discusión con una declaración radical: _"¿Y mi promesa de matar a mi padre y a los que lo apoyen si es que se muestra como una amenaza a esta aldea y a sus habitantes, será suficiente para tranquilizar sus temores, Hiashi-dono?"_

Todos los allí reunidos se ven espantados unos a otros, sin saber cómo tomar las palabras del pelinegro. Hiashi calla, mientras Sandaime decide hablar, buscando calmar los ánimos: " _He tomado medidas junto con Itachi-dono para precaver cualquier riesgo. De partida, la policía militar desaparecerá, mientras Uchiha Shisui, quien es fiel tanto a mi persona como a la de Itachi tomará el mando del cuerpo anbu, por lo que el nuevo Hokage no podrá disponer de ellos a espaldas del honorable Concejo de Clanes. Confío en que serán medidas suficientes para mermar sus capacidades, al menos en un principio. Además, con Itachi como líder Uchiha, esta instancia permanecerá fuera de la intervención de su padre. Ahora votemos"_.

Los líderes de los clanes votan a mano alzada la propuesta de Sandaime: uno a uno se van sumando a la sugerencia de su reemplazo, siendo el último de ellos el líder Hyuga, quien mientras otorga su voto para lograr la unanimidad necesaria, le señala a su nuevo igual: _"Espero que no llegue el día en que debas cumplir tu promesa, Itachi"._

Cuando el ya reemplazado Hokage da por cerrada la reunión, Itachi le dirige unas últimas palabras a los jefes de los clanes: _"Quiero que comprendan que seguramente se vendrán algunos cambios dentro de la aldea. A pesar de todo, sé que mi padre pretende ser un líder a la altura, aunque sea para proteger su legado ante todos; también sé que quizás algunas de esas medidas no agraden a todos los presentes. Tan sólo quiero que entiendan que si soy parte de todo esto es para proteger a la aldea, no para defender sus intereses individuales, y de la misma manera que los apoyaré a ustedes para oponerse a un mando dictatorial y abusivo de mi padre o de los Uchiha, lo apoyaré a él como legítimo líder de Konohagakure para llevar adelante los cambios que sean necesarios por_ _el bien de todos"._

No faltaron los rostros que se miraron entre los asistentes, todos compartiendo sus temores en silencio y sintiendo que quizás debieron haber impuesto más condiciones. Pero Itachi fue listo, y los confundió a todos con esa promesa de muerte. Todos ellos, tan concentrados en el riesgo que representaba Fugaku para sus clanes, han olvidado el peligro que, por su parte, representa el mismo Itachi: el peligro del cambio, de las nuevas generaciones pretendiendo alterar el cómo se hacían las cosas desde siempre.

Un peligro que sintieron cuando el Cuarto vivía, y a quien la fatalidad frenó en sus más íntimos propósitos.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sonríe para sus adentros, mientras piensa que tal vez el joven líder Uchiha podrá imponer, desde las sombras, los cambios que Yondaime Hokage Namikase Minato no pudo llevar a cabo en su corto período al mando de la aldea.

.

.

.

La noticia del nuevo Hokage se difundió de manera oficial a eso de las dos de la tarde, y a las cuatro los shinobi, reunidos en asamblea y a instancias de Uchiha Shisui, daban su aprobación al nuevo nombramiento.

Itachi en persona negoció, esa misma tarde, con el Daimio del Fuego su aprobación para la persona de su padre como el nuevo líder de la Hoja, cosa que fue obtenida rápidamente, con lo cual a eso de las nueve las gestiones para la entronización de Uchiha Fugaku, Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, estaban concluidas.

En la aldea la mayoría de las gentes celebraban la designación de un nuevo Hokage, con la esperanza de que el relevo del viejo Sandaime insuflara nueva vida a la aldea, ansiosa de recuperar el puesto de la más importante de todas las Aldeas Escondidas, cedido luego del desastre del ataque del Kyubi y de la guerra contra Kumo que le siguió a los pocos años.

En el barrio Uchiha se encendieron luces, mientras la bebida corría y la euforia se hacía presente, con los Uchiha celebrando que finalmente ocupaban el lugar que les correspondía. En privado, el Concejo del Clan, reunido por última vez por Fugaku, felicitaba a su nuevo Hokage y aprobaban todo lo hecho por Itachi, quien a sus ojos era el principal artífice de esa victoria sin sangre.

En su hogar, Uchiha Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi, vestido de sus mejores galas y firmemente tomado de la mano de su madre, veía como todo mundo se acercaba a felicitar a su padre, quien recibía los parabienes por su nuevo nombramiento sentado en el pórtico de su hogar señorial, tanto de sus parientes y vecinos como de los extraños que, impulsados por las nuevas, se habían aventurado a aquella apartada parte de la ciudad para honrar con su saludo al nuevo líder de todo. Extrañado por no verlo, Sasuke le pregunta a su madre por su hermano Itachi, pero ella le dice que él no vendrá esa noche, que sus obligaciones le retienen fuera de casa y que seguramente no lo verá tan seguido, pero que seguramente lo podrá ver durante los próximos días.

* * *

Dos semanas después…

En un salón de clases de la Academia Shinobi, durante la aburrida lección de códigos y conducta shinobi con que finalizaban las lecciones de ese día, Uzumaki Naruto apoyaba su cabeza sobre su banco, colocado en la última línea de puestos del salón. A su izquierda, Nara Shikamaru dormitaba ostensiblemente, echado de espaldas sobre su asiento y con la cabeza hacia atrás; incluso parecía que el chico babeaba. Su vista perdida en el alto ventanal del salón, en donde se había posado una pequeña ave grisasea.

Es que si bien comprendía que todo aquello era necesario para alcanzar su meta de ser el Hokage de la aldea no dejaba de ser aburrido, muy aburrido. Una sensación de desasosiego que sólo era reforzada por la más que evidente animadversión de sus maestros (salvo por Iruka-sensei, el único que le prestaba un poco de atención en las clases que daba).

Una colleja devolvió al rubio a la realidad, la que fue acompañada por las risas de sus compañeros de clase.

Naruto alzó su vista molesto por esa agresión gratuita, descubriendo que el maestro de esa clase, Hirato-sensei, lo miraba con enojo, mientras le regañaba por no prestar atención en clases y por ser un mal ejemplo para todos, señalándole por enésima vez desde que lo tenía de alumno que si esa iba ser su actitud que mejor dejara la academia y no estorbara a quienes sí querían aprender.

Todo aquello, obviamente, molestó al niño, quien reclamó el porqué no trataba así a los demás, mientras señalaba el evidente estado de Shikamaru, mucho más ausente de la clase que él. Hirato-sensei golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Naruto, mientras le señalaba que no podía compararse con su compañero de la misma manera que un perro no podía compararse con un hombre, y como queriendo demostrar su punto le consultó lo que les había enseñado durante ese día sobre rangos, lo que obviamente Naruto (quien despreciaba a ese tipo gruñón y que le hacía mala cara por todo) no pudo responder.

Un tercer golpe, acompañado de un regaño por ser tan tonto y contagiar con su estupidez al resto de la clase (lo que fue seguido de nuevas risas de parte de todos), le siguió la pregunta de lo mismo a Shikamaru, quien seguía viéndose dormido. Como por arte de magia, el chico Nara abrió los ojos y se enderezó, levantándose de su lecho improvisado, y respondió indicando los tres rangos básicos (gennin, chunnin y jounin), el grado de especialización superior (el tokubetsu jounin) y el cargo de Hokage (que, sin ser un rango propiamente tal, se consideraba el mayor rango de la aldea por su posición de liderazgo); luego, consultado sobre los anbu y los jounin-sensei, Shikamaru explicó escuetamente como esos no eran rangos propiamente tales sino oficios shinobi, y que por su relevancia recibían un trato especial aunque no implicaban por si mismos ningún estatus superior.

Cuando su profesor se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta del genio Nara y éste pudo regresar a su siesta, Naruto (quien no entendía como rayos su compañero había logrado captar todo eso si había estado durmiendo desde que empezó esa clase) fue enviado castigado fuera del salón por lo que restaba de la clase.

Así, de pie fuera del salón y expuesto a las miradas burlonas del personal académico que transitaba a esa hora, continuó la mañana del chico.

Al menos algo se escuchaba tras la puerta, y el rubio trataba de concentrarse para poder captar lo que se decía dentro. Podría no gustarle el profesor, o esa clase en particular, pero sabía que habría una prueba y si pretendía pasarla y no estancarse en sus estudios (el principio de su sueño) debía retener lo suficiente para superar aquello.

En eso, pudo ver como a la sala se acercaba una niña, tomada de la mano de una joven y hermosa mujer de pelo largo. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudo reconocer a una de sus compañeras, Hinata.

La rara y muda. Bueno, no muda, sólo que hablaba tan bajo que no estaba seguro de haberla escuchado alguna vez de forma clara. Viendo que entrarían al salón se apartó, a fin de que la joven que acompañaba a la pequeña no lo retara por estar parado allí.

Le pequeña Hyuga miró a su compañero de reojo, para luego bajar la cabeza, como avergonzada.

Naruto notó el gesto de la niña. Allí se percató que hace un par de días que no asistía a clases; y es que, fuera de Sasuke -su rival-, Sakura-chan -la niña que le gustaba- y Shika -lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo-, realmente no se fijaba en el resto de sus compañeros.

¿Para que prestar atención a esos mocosos que no hacían más que despreciarlo y molestarlo?

Pero era curioso, y apenas la niña entró en su salón pegó su oído a la puerta para poder escuchar lo que sucedía dentro.

Por lo que pudo entender, la niña venía a despedirse de sus compañeros. La mujer que le acompañaba explicaba que sus padres habían decidido que la pequeña continuara su formación dentro del clan, que ella tenía una posición especial dentro del mismo en razón de su nacimiento y que, a diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros, para ella sería más útil seguir fuera de la academia, ya que no podría ser un shinobi en el futuro por sus mismas obligaciones.

Y Naruto escuchó la voz de Hinata por primera vez, claramente. La niña había hecho un esfuerzo por alzar su usual volumen bajo, a fin de que todo el salón le escuchara: agradecía el corto tiempo compartido y lo mucho que había aprendido, mientras les decía a todos ellos que los consideraba sus amigos y que siempre estaría dispuesta para ayudarles si le necesitaban en el futuro.

El rubio se lamentó porque, un poco por su dureza y mucho por la odiosidad de sus maestros, nuevamente quedaba excluido de algo que involucrada a su curso. Aunque no dejaban de parecerle extrañas las palabras de su ahora ex-compañera; Hinata, al igual que él, era básicamente una excluida del grupo (no por que la despreciaran, sino que su propio apellido y alcurnia parecían distanciarla de todos).

Cuando la niña y su acompañante salieron del salón Naruto se apartó rápidamente, como dando a entender que no había escuchado nada. No quería que supieran que se había percatado de todo y que la niña lo excluyera de su despedida: era mejor creer que alguien lo despreciaba a tener la certeza de que efectivamente lo hacían.

Hinata vio como Naruto miraba hacia otro lado, como si conscientemente quisiera apartarse de ella. Era una actitud que le incomodaba particularmente por lo que el chico representaba para ella, y la certeza de que seguramente nunca más lo vería lo hacía especialmente doloroso.

Quizás fue esa certeza lo que le hizo reaccionar, y se detuvo, apartando su mano de su acompañante.

El niño había vuelto la vista cuando sintió a Hinata y su acompañante lo suficientemente lejos, a una distancia en que no pudieran ver su tristeza por ser ignorado una vez más. De allí que le sorprendió cuando vio como la peliazul corrió a su encuentro, parándose a medio metro suyo, viéndolo a la cara.

La niña tardó unos segundos en tomar valor para hablarle al rubio: _"Eto… disculpa… vine a despedirme… otou-san ha decidido que no continúe en la academia, y yo… digo… quería desearte suerte, Naruto-kun; espero que te vaya bien… sé que quizás no te importe, pero para mi era importante… desearte suerte y… te considero mi amigo, aunque yo no lo sea para ti. Adiós, Naruto-kun"_. Luego, cuando el rubio todavía procesaba lo que la niña le decía (mientras fijaba su mirada en esos extraños pero hermosos ojos perlados), Hinata le besó en la mejilla, para luego inclinarse ostensiblemente a modo de disculpa por su atrevimiento, regresando de inmediato a donde su acompañante le esperaba (mientras su rostro iba ganando un fuerte color rojo).

Naruto se quedó allí, sin ser capaz de decir nada, mientras con su mano izquierda se tomaba la mejilla en donde ella le había besado… besado… una niña le había besado…

El muchacho rubio no pudo evitar exhibir una sonrisa tonta, mientras pensaba que tal vez no era tan repulsivo como pensaba. Porque Hinata-chan era linda (el verla de cerca le había permitido percatarse de eso); luego, él no debía ser tan feo como creía. Aunque ya no la vería nunca más.

Esa convicción final le quitó toda la alegría que había alcanzado con el bonito gesto de su ex-compañera. Realmente su vida era horrible.

.

.

.

\- Por favor, no le diga a mi Padre lo que he hecho.

\- ¿El beso?

\- Así es… no lo aprobaría.

\- Ese era Uzumaki Naruto, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Acaso te gusta ese niño?

Hinata bajó la mirada, sin atreverse a responder. Su acompañante insistió hasta que la niña simplemente asintió con la cabeza una sola vez. La joven no pudo evitar reír, lo que provocó que Hinata le mirara a la cara, inflando sus mejillas, molesta. Ella se disculpó, señalando que no se reía por molestarla, sino porque aquello era lindo; la niña Hyuga preguntó:

\- ¿Usted no lo odia, o sí? Todos los adultos le odian, y no entiendo porqué.

\- No, aunque sé por que no le agrada al resto de la gente.

\- ¿Y porqué?

\- Es un secreto. Quizás algún día lo sepas, pero no es algo que sea su culpa realmente.

\- ¿Es por sus padres? Naruto-kun es huérfano, quizás no le han dicho porque es algo que hicieron sus padres…

\- No insistas, Hinata-chan. Ya llegará el día en que lo sepas.

\- ¿Es algo… de gente grande?

\- Si, algo así.

\- Está bien.

\- Aunque fue interesante conocerlo; ya veremos como será en el futuro. No deberías renunciar a tus sueños tan pronto, pequeña.

\- Pero soy una Hyuga, probablemente nunca…

\- ¡Hey!, ¿y dónde quedo yo, ah?

\- Usted es diferente, Himeko-san.

\- ¿Sabes que pronto deberás llamarme de otra manera, verdad?

\- Sí, disculpe, Himeko-sama.

La joven se frenó allí, en medio de la calle, y se llevó a la niña a una banca cercana, en donde la sentó. Ignorando a los transeúntes, la joven se agachó para quedar su rostro a la misma altura del de la niña:

\- No, Hinata-chan. No es así como tendrás que llamarme.

\- Pero, se me hace… raro…

\- ¿Raro o difícil?

\- Lo segundo, creo.

\- Sé que es una situación extraña, y no pretendo ocupar el lugar de alguien tan importante para tu hermana y para ti. Pero si acepté este compromiso fue por Hiashi-sama y por ustedes. No sé lo que pase más adelante, pero seremos familia y pienso honrar eso cada día de mi vida. Además, ustedes son maravillosos y no creo que sea difícil quererlos. ¿Podrás verme como tu familia, Hinata-chan?

\- Creo que si… madre…

La joven, sorprendida por las palabras de la niña, la abraza y besa en su frente, mientras le explica que no necesita usar esa palabra para llamarla aún, que lo que pretendía que por mientras le dijera "Himeko-chan", con confianza. El título de "madre" se lo ganaría, y nunca la obligaría a decirle así, ni a ella ni a Hanabi-chan.

Mientras se levantaba para continuar su camino Hinata no pudo dejar de pensar en lo diferente que era la joven a su propio padre. Apenas recordaba a su propia madre, y no sabía si esa joven tan luminosa podría hacer mella en el estoico líder del clan Hyuga.

Apenas la conocía hace un par de días, y la noticia del compromiso de su padre había sido tan repentina.

Pero Himeko había roto cualquier resistencia de la niña con su carácter. Es que era tan parecida a Naruto-kun, tanto…

Las palabras de la joven sacaron de su ensoñación a la pequeña:

\- ¿Y porqué te gusta Naruto, Hinata-chan?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Eso. Noto que es algo lindo, pero se ve bastante problemático. ¿O es que te gustan los chicos malos?

\- Él me ayudó… hace mucho… así lo conocí, y… no sé como decirle, es que es… tan cálido, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, y valiente, y siempre le pone empeño a todo, aunque nadie le reconozca nunca nada. Es muy alegre; yo quisiera ser como él, creo.

\- Ya veo…

Himeko apretó la mano de la pequeña, mientras pensaba que su nueva hija no sabía nada de lo duro que era la vida del rubio, que seguramente toda esa alegría que le veía no era más que una careta. Sentía ganas de decirle que no debía desear ser como él, no sin conocerlo realmente, pero eligió callar.

No sería ella quien rompería sus ingenuos sueños de niña.

\- Bien, debemos apurarnos. Tenemos que buscarte un lindo vestido para la noche, a ti y a tu hermana. Todos los invitados deben ver lo preciosas que son.

\- ¡Hai, Himeko-chan!

\- ¡Así se dice, Hinata-chan!

* * *

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido demasiado extrañas para Uzumaki Naruto.

La noticia del retiro de Hiruzen-ojii lo sorprendió. Es decir, sabía que el viejo era viejo, pero verlo así, simplemente dejando el cargo que él mismo ambicionaba, era… raro.

Su deseo por ser Hokage había habitado en él desde el momento en que tuvo conciencia de lo que significaba aquello. Y el estudiar en la academia y oír allí las historias sobre lo grandiosos y admirados que habían sido los cada uno de los hombres que ocuparon ese cargo sólo había logrado entusiasmarlo aún más.

Y es que cada vez que pensaba en esos admirables seres, cuyos rostros adornaban la colina que flanqueaba la aldea, no podía dejar de verse en ese lugar, con su rostro allí, tallado en roca, a fin de que todos lo vieran. Soñaba con el día en que todos esos que lo ignoraban o despreciaran tuvieran que verlo, que hablarle respetuosamente, que saludarle y mostrarle sus respetos por el sólo hecho de lucir un sombrero rojo y blanco.

Pero, por sobre todo, lo que escuchaba de todos esos grandes nombres le hacía comprender que el lograr ser la persona más importante de la aldea le daría algo que nunca había tenido: el amor de todos. Porque sólo era ver como todos veían al abuelo en todas partes y querer estar en sus zapatos, a fin de que esas sonrisas, esa admiración y ese cariño fuese para él.

Era extraño: anhelaba algo que nunca había tenido y que, en realidad, no sabía como se sentía. Pero no podía ser peor que su condición actual. Imposible que fuera peor que su soledad.

Naruto trataba de aparentar dureza, una entereza que no existía dentro suyo pero que consideraba necesario exteriorizar. Ya se reían lo suficiente de él porque si, y no sería él quien les daría excusas para hacerlo. De allí que trataba de sonreír, siempre, pero era una sonrisa exagerada, como si debiera exhibir su impecable dentadura cada vez que miraba a alguien, un gesto que le resultaba incómodo, no agradable; nadie le había enseñado a sonreír, pero cada vez que el abuelo lo hacía, en las contadas ocasiones en que se encontraba con él, le gustaba lo que sentía dentro de su pecho cuando lo miraba y le sonreía, dejando que sus arrugas se marcaran todavía más.

Extrañaba al abuelo.

Si bien no lo veía constantemente, Naruto sabía que si lo necesitaba para algo podía buscarlo en su oficina (en donde siempre era recibido, el único lugar en que era realmente acogido fuera del puesto de "Ichiraku Ramen") e interrumpirlo con cualquier estupidez. Incluso, si no lo encontraba, podía hacer alguna travesura, a sabiendas que cuando lo capturaran lo llevarían ante el abuelo para que lo regañara. Y mientras el anciano Hokage lo miraba serio y le advertía que debía comportarse si es que quería que los aldeanos lo aceptaran, él fingía molestia por ser regañado, mientras dentro de sí se imaginaba que ese viejo era su familia. Porque había visto como los padres retaban a sus hijos y, no teniendo nada parecido, prefería soñar. Y que el viejo Hiruzen terminara sus regaños con una palmada tierna en su mollera, para luego mandarlo de regreso a su casa era… lindo.

Pero eso había cambiado, y un nuevo Hokage (que resultaba ser el papá del odioso de Sasuke) ocupaba la oficina del viejo; un lugar donde ya no era recibido (cosa que supo cuando, al día siguiente, había ido a averiguar si lo que se decía sobre la renuncia del viejo era cierto y había terminado chocando con ese hombre mayor, quien había llevado a ese teme que era su hijo a un recorrido por su nueva oficina. Su rostro molesto y el desprecio de su compañero de clases, quien le recordó que alguien como él no tenía nada que hacer allí, lo convencieron de que no debía ir a ese lugar, donde ya no había nada que le interesara.

Nunca regresó. Incluso, temiendo que si se portaba mal en la calle lo llevaran ante ese tenebroso nuevo Hokage, se le habían quitado cualquier gana de hacer alguna travesura. Ahora ya no tenía sentido hacerlo.

.

.

.

Cuando Naruto terminó su almuerzo en el puesto del viejo Teuchi, recordó que era ese día del mes.

Rápidamente pagó sus tres tazones de ramen y se echó a correr, de regreso a su departamento.

El niño rubio no sabía donde vivía el Sandaime-ojii (y preguntar no era opción, no con todo mundo mirándolo como si fuese algo salido del basurero), pero siempre, pasara lo que pasara, el abuelo lo visitaba una vez al mes, el primer viernes de cada mes, para llevarle comida y ver el estado de su hogar, en donde el pequeño vivía sólo.

Y corrió, esquivando a los transeúntes, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su hogar. No pudo evitar sentirse emocionado al notar cómo la puerta estaba abierta, y acercó su mano a la manilla de la cerradura; el viejo era el único que tenía llave de su casa -fuera de él-. Pero cuando iba a entrar algo lo frenó: quizás quien estaba dentro no era el abuelo, sino el papá de Sasuke.

Quizás ahora que ya no era Hokage el viejo Hiruzen se había desligado de él. Cómo si fuese una molestia. Y tuvo miedo de abrir la puerta, de descubrir que su relación con el abuelo era algo que estaba sólo dentro de su cabeza… que el viejo en realidad nunca lo había querido, y que él sólo era una de sus muchas obligaciones.

Durante un minuto estuvo allí, esperando, sin decidirse a entrar. Luego, se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido quedarse fuera, no cuando sus cosas estaban allí, dentro.

Y pasó.

Sarutobi Hiruzen no estaba allí. Sus temores eran ciertos.

Uchiha Fugaku tampoco estaba allí.

En vez de alguno de ellos, se encontró con una mujer, joven.

Pelo negro, que bajaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, de manera muy sencilla. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por un flequillo en cada lado de la cara, cuya puntas llegaban a sus mejillas.

Ojos negros intensos, no usaba maquillaje y vestía de negro: blusa, chaqueta sencilla y falda hasta debajo de la rodilla. Zapatos bajos.

Aunque no usaba un protector shinobi llevaba un estuche de armas sujeto a su cinturón, en que cargaba un kunai y unas cuantas agujas senbon.

Era linda, aunque su rostro se veía triste, como cuando él mismo trataba de fingir que era un chico duro luego de que alguien se burlaba de él.

Niobe se quedó mirando al recién llegado. Como suponía, estaba flaco y pequeño para tener siete, y su ropa estaba bastante raída. Cabello rebelde, de un rubio intenso, y ojos azules, de un tono ligeramente más suave que el que le recordaba a Yondaime Hokage. El buzo naranja y esas zapatillas maltratadas eran muy llamativos, y la polera azul que vestía no ayudaba al conjunto.

Era evidente que Naruto no se alegraba de verla. Como si temiera algo de los extraños (lo que era particularmente penoso tratándose de un niño).

Por lo visto el pequeño no diría nada -y ella que esperaba que el muchacho tuviera la delicadeza de saludar primero-. La joven Uchiha trató de decir algo, pero una voz que provenía del baño interrumpió la escena: _"Vas a tener que trabajar mucho en sus hábitos de aseo. Todavía tiene casi todo el champú que le dejé el mes pasado, como si no supiera qué hacer con él..."_

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó de golpe: el abuelo estaba allí; había ido, no lo había dejado sólo.

Sarutobi Hiruzen se vio sorprendido al notar como Naruto se le pegaba a las piernas abrazándolo, mientras murmuraba algo de que no había podido hallarlo en esos días, como si lo estuviera regañando.

Obviamente la joven tenía la sensación de estar sobrando entre esos dos.

.

.

.

Naruto no entendía porqué sucedía aquello. No se aguantó las ganas de reclamar por ello: se las había arreglado bastante bien sólo, y cumplía con sus deberes escolares sin problemas. Pero era como si nada de eso importara.

Y ahora resulta que debía mudarse. Si siquiera fuera con el abuelo, pero no, tendría que ir al barrio Uchiha, con esa joven tan sospechosa. Como si una muchacha que se veía de trece pudiera cuidarlo mejor de lo que lo hacía él mismo.

" _Tengo casi catorce"_ , le replicó la chica. _"¿Y tengo que alegrarme por eso?"_ , contestó Naruto.

Hiruzen le hizo ver que el nuevo Hokage consideraba que él estaba demasiado descuidado, idea que por su parte el mayor compartía. Ante el alegato del niño, el antiguo Hokage le hizo ver que él no estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo suyo por su edad y su propia familia, y que aunque su deseo era que fuese adoptado por alguna familia capaz de cuidarlo apropiadamente, la realidad era que no parecía haber nadie adecuado para eso.

Esa era la razón por la cual había optado porque viviese sólo, una situación que personalmente no le gustaba. Pero ahora había surgido una persona con la capacidad y el deseo de responsabilizarse por él, y confiaba en que Uchiha Niobe, admirada en la aldea y entre los shinobi y protegida del nuevo Hokage podría con esa labor. Ella sería la responsable tanto de su salud como de su cuidado y su crecimiento personal.

Ella sería su tutora. Y su tutora se negaba a que siguiera viviendo allí, sin ningún adulto responsable supervisándolo.

Allí Naruto preguntó respecto de quién la cuidaba a ella.

Niobe respiró profundo a fin de no ceder a la presión del muchacho.

Al final, el anciano impuso su autoridad al rubio: no tenía voz en dicho asunto, y debía someterse a su nueva tutora. Quizá le incomodara al principio, pero al final entendería que eso era lo mejor.

Niobe y el anciano se marcharon juntos, mientras la chica le recordaba a Naruto que debía ordenar sus cosas para mudarse al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana. Ella vendría a darle una mano para ello y lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

Cuando estuvo sólo Naruto buscó la bolsa con cosas que le dejaba el abuelo, junto con el dinero para sus gastos, pero descubrió decepcionado que no había nada sobre su mesa. Por lo visto, el cambio era definitivo.

Y el niño no podía dejar de sentirse traicionado. No era eso lo que quería.

* * *

\- Sí, estás perfecto, Kakashi-san.

\- No deberías hablarme así, soy mayor que tú, Shisui.

\- Shisui-taicho para ti, amigo mio. ¡Diablos! Nunca pensé que tardaríamos diez días en desactivar ese sharingan tuyo. Me impresiona que nunca antes hayas tratado de lograrlo por tu cuenta.

\- No me interesaba, era la marca de mi derrota, la forma en que nunca olvidaría a mi amigo. No habría aceptado hacerlo si Hokage-sama no me hubiese ordenado tomar ese segundo sharingan.

\- Claro, con dos sharingan siempre activados habías terminado muerto o ciego por tener que cubrirlos para no terminar sin chakra…

\- Estos dos ojos son muy parecidos, diría que iguales; me encantaría saber a quien pertenecía el último…

\- (nervioso, Shisui interrumpe) Eso es secreto. Pero sí, esa es la maldición de los Uchiha, todos somos atractivos pero con los mismos exactos ojos negros. Las chicas terminan aburridas de ellos.

\- Es extraño, es una sensación tan… familiar.

\- Supongo que te has acostumbrado. Si es así, estás en condiciones de salir esta noche.

\- ¿Salir?

\- El comandante anbu no puede faltar a la boda del líder de uno de los principales clanes de la aldea, y te verás genial como mi escolta.

\- Serás más joven, pero alguien como tú no necesita la escolta de alguien como yo, Shisui.

\- Vamos, a Fugaku-sama le alegrará ver que sus planes han salido a la perfección. Serás su nuevo juguete consentido.

\- Detesto todo esto.

\- Hey, no puede ser peor que Raíz…

\- Tienes razón, nada es peor que Raíz.

Shisui no pudo evitar reír ante el tono trágico con que su subordinado había dicho eso último. Luego de darle una fuerte palma en la espalda, dejó a Hatake Kakashi sólo, en su cuarto blanco de hospital.

El del cuerpo parpadeante estaba agotado, luego de todo el esfuerzo que le había significado el trasplante del ojo capturado del difunto Obito y poder lograr que el peliplateado lograda desactivar y activar sus dos ojos sharingan conscientemente.

Pero eso estaba al fin listo, y seguramente Godaime Hokage estaría feliz por aquello.

Y lo mejor es que le quedaban cinco horas antes de tener que ir a la boda en el recinto Hyuga, por lo que podría tomarse una siesta y un baño previamente.

Sólo esperaba que el regalo comprado por Itachi fuese algo apropiado. Y es que Itachi tenía muchas virtudes, pero el gusto estético no era una de ellas. Era de las pocas cosas en que aún no había madurado.

* * *

El gran salón de la mansión del Soke era el lugar donde estaban reunidos representantes de todos los mandos y clanes de la aldea de Konoha, así como de los líderes de la misma. Todos allí, reunidos para una ocasión que, sinceramente sorprendió a quienes vivían en la Hoja.

Porque ciertamente nadie se esperaba un segundo matrimonio de Hyuga Hiashi, y menos con una mujer tan joven y extraña al clan, a la cuál prácticamente nadie conocía (fuera de los mandos shinobi).

La movida, orquestada por Fugaku y su hijo Itachi, no había salido como lo esperaba el primero. Y es que, sinceramente, nadie esperó que ese viejo mañoso y clasista aceptara un enlace por cuestiones políticas. Y es que nadie sospechaba lo que era capaz de hacer el líder del clan de los ojos blancos con tal de mantener su posición y los privilegios de su clan dentro de la aldea.

Nadie, salvo Itachi…

 _Fue la primera medida tomada por Godaime Hokage, apenas tres días después de asumir su puesto._

 _El Concejo de Clanes fue reunido a instancias de Fugaku, a fin de que deliberaran sobre una propuesta del líder de la aldea: el fin de la familia secundaria del Clan Hyuga y la liberación de sus miembros de su condición de servidumbre, así como el permitir a sus miembros la libertad de optar a casarse fuera del clan (cosa prohibida expresamente por los estatutos del mismo)._

 _Esas dos condiciones únicas, beneficios reconocidos a los Hyuga por Hashirama y Madara como precio para mantenerlos al margen de las primeras luchas de poder y respetados por todos los Hokages desde la fundación de la aldea. Reglas que les daban a los Hyuga una estructura inquebrantable y hermética y fortalecía su línea de sangre (al contrario de los Uchiha, quienes no contaban con una parte de su clan como peones sacrificables para preservar al resto y, aunque tendían a casarse entre ellos, habían existido varios casos de miembros del clan enlazados fuera del mismo y que, por lo mismo, le habían privado al clan del monopolio de su dojutsu)._

 _Hiashi se encontraba acorralado, sorprendido de ver como el ex-líder de su clan rival alineaba al resto de los clanes para aprobar el fin de dichos privilegios, mientras Itachi observaba todo lo que sucedía, mirando a los ojos al Hyuga mayor, como haciéndole entender que debía estar preparado para renunciar a muchas cosas mientras su padre estuviese a cargo de la aldea._

 _Y Hiashi lo comprendió: el genio Uchiha pretendía no sólo debilitar a su propio clan, sino que a sus mayores rivales._

 _La reunión avanzó._

 _Itachi comprendía que la situación estaba ya en un punto de quiebre, y a sabiendas que de prosperar la propuesta de su padre, como parecía, los Hyuga podían revelarse (lo que quizás era lo que Fugaku deseaba, como una excusa para intervenir en aquél), esperaba la oportunidad para intervenir. El Hokage sabía que si los demás clanes votaban a favor de su propuesta, Itachi debería secundarlos: el muchacho no podía aparecer amparando esos abusos ni votando en contra sólo para aparecer sosteniendo a Hiashi en contra suya, lo que debilitaría mucho su propia posición._

 _En vez de eso, el joven líder Uchiha hizo una contra propuesta. Fugaku se esperaba eso (había previamente tanteado el terreno con su hijo mayor, quien le había insinuado que pensaría en algo un poco menos drástico pero igual de inaceptable para Hiashi, de tal manera de hacerlo aparecer como el culpable de no querer ceder y facilitando así su deseo de debilitarlo). La propuesta de Itachi era sencilla: en vista de que era demasiado grave el cambio dentro del clan Hyuga que proponía su padre, sugirió un camino menos apresurado, pidiendo solamente que se restituyera en su posición en la familia principal al hijo del difunto Hizashi, cuyo gran talento era ya conocido por los mandos de la aldea, y que Hiashi, como signo de buena fe, aceptara un matrimonio político con la esperanza de que con una pareja a su lado se mostrara más abierto a hacer los cambios que su cerrado clan requería, en virtud de los nuevos tiempos._

 _Aquello no tenía sentido para Fugaku: la votación estaba virtualmente ganada, y podían haber pedido mucho más de parte del Hyuga. Para Hiashi, la exigencia no era particularmente grave, y estaba pronto a aceptarla cuando Itachi intervino nuevamente, indicando que por razones obvias su futura esposa sería aprobada por el Hokage en persona, y que para adoptar en algo la propuesta original del líder de la aldea les entregarían a ambos esposos la facultad de autorizar matrimonios fuera del clan para sus miembros._

 _Hiashi exigió saber de quien se trataría. Fugaku no tenía como responder en ese momento: encontrar a alguien que pudiera ser colocada al lado del líder Hyuga y pudiera manejarlo era virtualmente imposible en el corto plazo, pero Itachi sólo tomó un pequeño papel y escribió en él un nombre, el que le entregó al Uchiha mayor: Himeko. Y la recordó._

 _Himeko (en realidad se llamaba Hi no Mekoba) era una sobrina del daimio del País del Fuego, que deseosa de conocer las artes shinobi se había enlistado en las fuerzas de Konoha a la edad de once años, adoptando un nombre que no permitiera a sus conocidos identificarla como miembro de la nobleza del país. Chunnin a los trece y jounin a los dieciséis, se había incorporado al cuerpo de los "Shugonin Junishi"_ ( _doce guardianes ninja) a los dieciocho. Ahora, con veintiún años, parecía ser la ideal para esa tarea._

 _Demasiado perfecta._

 _El Hokage, sin mencionar el nombre del prospecto señalado por su hijo, le preguntó a éste, en frente de todos los líderes presentes, si es que ella aceptaría, y si era la adecuada; Itachi respondió: "Ella seguramente estaría dispuesta para aceptar el enlace; sobre si es adecuada, Hyuga-dono puede responderlo mejor". Consultado Hiashi e informado sobre la identidad y atributos de la chica, sólo miró al joven líder Uchiha a fin de que él le respondiera si creía que ella era apropiada para el papel de matriarca del clan del byakugan, a lo que el aludido respondió: "lo es"._

 _Eso cerró todo el asunto._

 _Fugaku tenía su primera victoria importante, y podría eventualmente usar a la esposa de Hiashi para manipularlo._

 _Hiashi aceptó su posición desventajosa, eligiendo jugar con las reglas de los Uchiha, seguro de poder dominar a quien le impusieran como su pareja.  
_

 _Itachi sólo sonrió para sus adentros: las cosas tomaban su rumbo._

La ceremonia había terminado hace un par de horas, y ahora los invitados estaban sentados disfrutando una ligera cena, mientras de tanto en tanto algunos de los invitados se acercaban al lugar donde estaba la familia del líder Uchiha: Hiashi, con un traje tradicional color azul marino y gris; las pequeñas Hinata y Hanabi vestidas de kimonos blancos floreados (flores doradas para Hanabi, plateadas para su hermana mayor) y, a la izquierda del patriarca, su esposa, enfundada dentro de un muy holgado y recargado traje nupcial (un _shiromoku_ -kimono interior- de perfecto blanco y, sobre aquél, un _uchikake_ -kimono sobrepuesto muy largo y ornamentado- estampado con un paisaje boscoso, que idealizaba los bosques del País del Fuego, en tonos amarillo, naranjo y verde). Ubicado en el puesto al lado de la familia, Hyuga Neji, evidenciando su nueva posición dentro del clan (luciendo su frente descubierta pero con señales visibles del sello que antes lo marcaba en su piel).

En un momento de la cena Itachi solicita permiso para compartir unas palabras con la nueva matriarca Hyuga. Si bien Hiashi parece incomodarse, Himeko le pide autorización para retirarse a fin de agradecer al joven Uchiha su intervención para que esa boda terminara realizándose, por lo que termina por acceder, queriéndo parecer tolerante.

La novia se inclina para agradecer a su esposo y luego se levanta, pidiéndole a Hanabi y a Neji que le acompañen.

Una vez en el patio, a la luz de las estrellas, la joven novia deja a su nueva hija con su primo, quienes caminan a unos pasos detrás suyo. Mientras Itachi observa la larga cola que lleva el recargado traje de la joven kunoichi, ella le habla:

\- Gracias por sus esfuerzos, Itachi-dono.

\- De nada. Veo que su esposo le incomodó el que saliera a conversar conmigo. Supongo que debe alegrarle el verlo celoso tan pronto.

\- ¿Celoso? Lo dudo, simplemente es incomodidad. El gran Itachi tiene una gran reputación, y mucho arrastre con las chicas.

\- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

\- No te burles de una mujer mayor, muchacho.

\- Veintiuno no es ser mayor.

\- Catorce aún menos. Pero todos dicen que eres un prodigio y que ahí dentro hay una cabeza digna de un Hokage.

\- Trato de hacer lo mejor posible.

\- ¿Y eso incluía colocarme al lado de Hiashi? ¿Qué pretendes, Itachi?

\- Nada, te lo juro.

\- Mucha gente piensa que soy alguna especie de títere, y sólo dudan de quien controla mis hilos, si el genio Uchiha o el nuevo Hokage.

\- Si es así ahora todos creerán que soy yo quien está a tu sombra.

\- En realidad sería más natural que fuese la herramienta del Hokage, sería absurdo que me juntara con mi "amo" apenas he logrado casarme, cuando aún no conozco el lecho de mi esposo.

\- Ya veo… y tú, ¿qué piensas, Himeko-san?

\- Ya no, ahora soy Hyuga-dono.

\- ¿Eso es alguna especie de declaración?

La joven novia se detiene, mientras mira fíjamente al joven pelinegro a los ojos:

\- Dale el siguiente recado a tu padre: no me importa lo que haya creído respecto a mi, pero soy la matriarca Hyuga ahora, y mi fidelidad y devoción sólo existen para mi esposo y mi familia. No quiero que ni tú ni él crean que podrán manipularme de alguna manera, o que me prestaré a cualquier cosa que quieran hacer para dañar a Hiashi o a mi nuevo clan.

\- ¿Y tu amor, Himeko? ¿Para quién está?

\- Lo sabes, si mi corazón no estuviera con mi esposo nunca lo habría aceptado. Soy una kunoichi, pero antes que nada soy una mujer.

\- Él no te ama.

\- Me ganaré su corazón o caeré en el intento.

\- Bien, es lo que quería escuchar.

\- ¿Qué rayos dices?

\- Eso. Mi propósito siempre fue que tú fueras tú, Hyuga Himeko. Estoy convencido de que una joven como tú podrá romper la dura coraza de ese amargado de Hiashi.

\- No le digas así, es mi esposo.

\- Y es un tonto, igual que mi padre. Lamentablemente mi madre lo sigue en todas sus locuras, pero confío en que sabrás centrar al líder Hyuga y hacerlo más… humano.

\- ¿Ese fue tu plan desde el principio?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Sin manipulaciones? ¿sin engaños? No me lo creo.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Minato-sama?

\- Todos recordamos a Yondaime Hokage.

\- Era muy pequeño en ese entonces, pero recuerdo lo fuerte que era su influencia en todos alrededor, como si su espíritu luminoso provocara cambios por sólo estar allí. Lamentablemente murió muy pronto y mucho de lo que pudo llegar a hacer no se hizo. Llevo toda mi vida pensando en como hubiese sido todo con él vivo; seguramente ya no estaríamos estancados en el pasado.

\- ¿Y pretendes imitarlo?

\- Yo no, soy demasiado sombrío para eso. Pero hay ciertos individuos… sólo me encargaré de encontrarlos y posicionarlos estratégicamente, como un buen ajedrecista. Ellos harán los cambios, yo sólo observaré y los protegeré.

\- Esperas mucho de alguien como yo, que lo único que tengo es…

\- (interrumpiendo) Tu amor por Hiashi, y eso es más que suficiente. Lograrás que rompa sus defensas y harás los cambios necesarios dentro de su clan; ni siquiera necesitaré decirte que hacer, cuento con que tú misma veas lo que sucede dentro y actúes. Mira: apenas has compartido un par de días con ellos y ya lograste que recibiera de regreso a su hija mayor.

\- Hinata tiene un gran potencial, y sólo necesita que refuercen su confianza. Kurenai-san me explicó aquello.

\- Y tu esposo aceptó. Ese es el punto: como tus sentimientos son verdaderos, no importa lo mucho que Hiashi busque alguna trampa o engaño, no hallará nada porque simplemente no lo va a haber. Ese es el secreto de mi plan.

\- Podría no resultar. Podría no ser capaz de entrar en su corazón nunca.

\- Creeme, si aún hay algo de humanidad dentro suyo, lo harás. ¿Sabes? Me impresiona que te atraiga tanto, siendo tan viejo.

\- Sólo tiene treinta y seis, y aunque no te lo parezca es bastante atractivo, además de tener otras virtudes que un mocoso como tú es incapaz de notar.

\- Supongo que vivir tu niñez y juventud entre esos vejestorios de la nobleza te afectó. Bien, la tragedia de unos es la fortuna de otros.

\- No lo dices por ti, Itachi-kun.

\- No, pero a Shisui le gustabas bastante.

\- A ese inútil compañero tuyo le gustan todas… es molesto.

\- Claro, lo que digas. Debo irme, salúdame a tu esposo y reitérale mis enhorabuenas.

Itachi desaparece de improviso, en una nube de humo blanco.

Himeko llama a su nuevo sobrino:

\- Escuchaste lo que conversé con el líder Uchiha, ¿verdad, Neji?

\- Así es, Señora. Si lo desea, puedo mantenerlo en secreto.

\- No, si mi esposo pregunta cuéntale todo, al detalle. No quiero que piense que tú o yo tratamos de engañarlo.

\- Podría enojarse si se siente utilizado.

\- Hiashi-sama sabe que está siendo utilizado. Mientras esté seguro que no soy yo quien quiere hacerlo, poco me importa lo demás.

\- Comprendo, Señora.

\- Tía, dime tía, Neji-kun.

La joven se arremanga la tela sobrante de su uchikake y toma a Hanabi en brazos, para regresar con ella al salón de la fiesta, seguida de cerca por su sobrino.

En un cuarto privado junto al salón el patriarca Hyuga desactiva su byakugan, para luego regresar a ocupar su puesto junto a Hinata, a la espera del retorno de su nueva consorte.

* * *

Una sombra se movía sigilosa entre las calles de Konohagakure.

Un pequeño, menudo e insignificante, cubierto de ropas oscuras y cargando una pequeña mochila que llevaba en ella su escasa fortuna.

Años de huir de las miradas hirientes y las agresiones le habían hecho particularmente bueno para escabullirse lejos de la vista de todos, y a esas altas horas de la noche, en medio de la poca luz y aún menos transeúntes resultaba invisible para cualquiera.

Excepto para uno que lo había visto salir de una estrecha callejuela y le seguía los pasos.

Uno que por su pasado conocía perfectamente su identidad, su verdadera identidad.

Lo dejó seguir hasta las cercanías del muro perimetral. Allí fue donde lo interceptó, hablándole desde las sombras:

\- Naruto…

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Porqué huyes, Naruto?

\- No huyo… ¡ahora dime tu nombre, sujeto raro!

\- Veo que no me recuerdas… espera, me ganaré a la luz.

El niño observa nervioso como el extraño que le ha hablado se mueve a una lumbrera cercana. Cuando logra ver sus facciones, necesita pensar medio minuto para recordar su rostro:

\- ¡Eres el hermano del odioso de Sasuke!

\- Eso fue cruel… pero si, soy Itachi. Mejor dicho, un Kage Bunshin suyo.

\- ¿Kage Bunshin?

\- De veras que todavía no aprenden nada sobre ninjutsu avanzado en la academia. Un Kage Bunshin es un clon, una copia hecha con nada más que chakra, pero que tiene resistencia y capacidad de comunicarse y crear jutsus, igual que su invocador. Es un tipo de ninjutsu, de los mejores.

\- Ya veo… ¿y para qué te sirve algo tan raro?

\- Tengo por costumbre poner un clon de sombras mío a patrullar la aldea durante las noches. Así, mientras mi cuerpo real descansa, sigo cuidando mi hogar de los tipos malos; lo mejor es que si sucede algo muy malo mi clon puede destruirse a si mismo y lo que sea que haya visto u oído lo sabrá mi yo real.

\- Entiendo.

\- No te ves muy sorprendido, Naruto. Creí que te impresionaría, siempre he tenido la impresión que eres un niño bastante impresionable.

\- No sé de donde me conozcas, pero ahora no tengo tiempo. Necesito irme de la aldea.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Me quieren poner a vivir con una tipa rara, y no me da confianza.

\- ¿Hablas de Niobe?

\- ¿La conoces?

\- Es mi amiga, y sinceramente no sé que puedes verle de raro.

\- Su rostro… me recuerda a muchos otros de cuando era más pequeño, cuando todos…

\- ¿Cuándo trataban de hacerte daño?

\- Estoy muy bien sólo, y si ojii-san no puede cuidarme yo veré la forma de arreglármelas sólo. No quiero ir a vivir con los Uchiha.

\- Eso es ofensivo; yo soy un Uchiha. ¿Acaso mi hermano menor te molesta?

\- No más que el resto…

\- Ya entiendo, tienes miedo.

-…

\- Tu silencio me lo confirma, Naruto: tienes miedo de que esos días del pasado vuelvan. Te obligan a dejar tu departamento, tu refugio, y te llevan a un lugar extraño, rodeado de gente extraña.

\- Y el abuelo…

\- ¿Sandaime Hokage?

\- Si, el abuelo ya no estará para ayudarme… estaré sólo.

\- No, Naruto. Nunca has estado sólo. Quizás no lo sepas, pero durante un tiempo estuve a cargo de tu seguridad, y pude ver como era tu vida.

\- No es algo que quiera que vean los extraños.

\- Comprendo tus sentimientos. Tampoco fue agradable para mi, pero también vi como había algunos que te ayudaban, incluso temiéndote…

\- ¿Temiéndome?

\- Quizás debas saberlo todo. No es sano que crezcas sin saber porqué todo es tan extraño alrededor tuyo. Conversaré con Niobe para que ella te cuente.

\- ¡No, me voy a ir y punto!

\- No podrás huir de mi, Naruto.

\- ¡No importa, aunque me atrapes volveré a escapar! ¡Aunque me tome más de diez, más de cien intentos, llegará el día en que se descuidarán y me iré lejos! ¡No podrán detenerme para siempre!

\- Tienes razón, no lo había pensado así. Podría encadenarte…

\- Inténtalo.

\- O también sobornarte con algo.

\- ¿Sobornarme?

\- Estoy convencido que si le das la oportunidad a Niobe-chan terminará ganándose tu confianza. Además, el barrio Uchiha no es tan feo.

\- No tienes nada para ofrecerme.

\- Error: tengo mucho para ofrecerte. Y creo saber qué te puede interesar.

\- Habla.

\- Ésto.

-¿Ésto?

\- Ésto (se señala a si mismo), el clon de sombras. Puedo enseñártelo, es una técnica súper secreta y muy avanzada, y si tanto quieres huir te servirá de mucho.

\- ¿Qué pides? No es que sea gran cosa, pero es mejor que nada.

\- Quédate con Niobe el tiempo que tardes en aprender ésta técnica; si cuando logres hacerla todavía quieres huir, podrás hacerlo.

\- ¿Y no me lo impedirás?

\- Es más, te llevaré personalmente fuera de la aldea.

\- No te creo.

\- Soy líder de un clan e hijo del Hokage, no me negará algo tan pequeño como permitir tu partida.

\- ¡Júralo!

\- Está bien, lo juro.

El clon de Itachi le ofrece la mano extendida al niño rubio, quien la acepta con desconfianza para luego notar como el hermano de Sasuke se la aprieta con fuerza mientras la estrecha. Luego, sin aviso, el pelinegro toma a Naruto, con mochila y todo, y lo alza en brazos.

El niño protesta por esa forma de cargarlo, pero Itachi le responde que es tarde y que si quiere dormir lo suficiente para despertar a la hora que Niobe irá por él debe regresar rápido a su hogar.

Luego, ambos desaparecen.

.

.

.

El verdadero Itachi despierta, sobresaltado por las visiones de su clon vigía nocturno.

Son las una de la madrugada, y sabe que quizás la chica se lo tome a mal, pero le ha hecho una promesa a Uzumaki Naruto, una de las piezas más importantes en el nuevo orden que planea para la aldea, por lo que decide levantarse para ir por ella, a fin de que lo acompañe al hogar de Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Confía en que el ex-Hokage, una vez lo escuche, los autorizará a decirle al niño toda la verdad.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Me disculpo por dejar abandonada esta historia, pero mi proyecto principal me absorbió mucho. Pero ahora estoy de regreso con esta cosa, y los meses transcurridos me han servido para pensar sobre el ritmo y el rumbo que le voy a dar.

Mi nuevo propósito es poder alternar mis dos proyectos pequeños (éste y el de Neville), alternando uno y otro capítulo, por lo que la planificación del capítulo mensual debería mantenerse (y, con mucha suerte, dos).

El desarrollo será lento. Aprovecharé la libertad que tengo para darle un desarrollo metódico a la historia.

Desde este punto ya se han sumado más cambios trascendentales, y otros más se irán sumando a medida que la historia avance.

A diferencia de mi proyecto personal, ésto no está planeado como una historia épica monoprotagonista, sino que tendrá muchos desarrollos diversos, alternados entre ellos, y conflictos menores a solucionar.

Hay villanos planeados, y seguramente a algunos no les gustarán.

Gracias a los reviews dados para tan incumplidor autor. Respondiendo a la única pregunta planteada ( **Hgshadowmere** medio consulta/afirma algo, pero lo descartaría de plano, ya que Zetsu, incluso sin Obito, sigue siendo Zetsu), la de **copaaldana-30** , diría que si, habrá romance: no me planteo un final, por lo que tengo muchísimo tiempo por delante para desarrollarlo (pero no esperen lemon, que esta cosa es categoría T y pienso respetarlo).


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: CONSTRUYENDO CONFIANZA.

Era temprano. Pronto amanecería.

No había sido una mala noche, pero sus pensamientos habían despertado de su sueño al líder del clan Hyuga cuando aún estaba oscuro, mientras se debatía entre los recuerdos de la pasada jornada y la tortura de no saber qué significaba realmente la joven mujer que dormía a su lado.

Aunque en un principio había pensado llevar todo aquello del matrimonio impuesto como una farsa, obligando a aquella que le impondrían como su consorte a una posición secundaria, apartada de él (incluso recurriendo a dormir en habitaciones separadas), el hecho de que hubiese sido escogida ella, y no otra doncella, lo había colocado en una situación... problemática. Y es que al ser Himeko pariente del Daimio del Fuego se habría visto como una gran ofensa el relegarla, de dicha manera, a un papel de esposa de mentiras, un desprecio al gesto que le hacia la nobleza del fuego al clan Hyuga, a cuyo favor entregaban a una de sus integrantes. Quizás una como muchas dentro del mismo, casi de segundo orden, pero no por eso menos valiosa.

Resignado a dicha situación (ya que, si bien la doncella era hermosa, Hiashi era lo suficientemente maduro para no dejar que algo tan banal lo encandilara) el líder del clan de los ojos blancos había aceptado todo como un hecho consumado, pero sincerándose de inmediato con la extraña que pasaba a formar parte de su hogar: el único motivo para aceptar dicha unión era el poder lidiar contra los deseos que tanto el nuevo Hokage como su hijo mostraban de intervenir en el clan Hyuga, mermando su poder y sus privilegios, y que él había accedido a dicha situación con el único propósito de sortear un escenario adverso. O sea, ella no debía esperar ni una recepción grata dentro del clan, ni aspirar a más que un mero título figurativo como la matriarca del mismo, pero sin pretender ir más allá.

Ese grado de sinceridad tenía por única finalidad el quebrar los sueños que Himeko pudiera tener respecto de su nueva posición, o evidenciar sus verdaderos propósitos para aceptar un papel que debería serle desagradable (Hiashi se sabía un hombre duro y frío, alejado de cualquier imagen idílica a la que una joven pudiera aspirar en un esposo), y cuando le dijo todo eso a solas -días antes de la ceremonia de bodas, cuando comenzó a vivir en la mansión de la familia principal a la espera de que su situación se formalizara- contaba con provocar alguna reacción que evidenciara ante sus ojos (que, como todo usuario experto del dojutsu de su clan, eran capaces de descubrir los sentimientos y la mentira en el rostro de las personas) lo que verdaderamente pensaba la joven de todo aquello.

Pero la chica lo sorprendió a él, y ante sus duras palabras sólo inclinó su rostro a tierra humildemente, señalando que estaba consciente de esa situación y que sin importar las circunstancias de su unión ella pretendía ganarse un lugar acorde a su nueva posición dentro del clan, así como el cariño y respeto de su familia más cercana. Y luego le miró, sonriendo dulcemente.

Si todo eso era mentira, es que ella era una muy buena mentirosa.

Hiashi no quiso cuestionarla más, e incluso dejó a su cargo la tarea de reincorporar a su sobrino Neji dentro del Soke. Aprovechando aquello, la joven Himeko insistió en responsabilizarse también de las dos pequeñas hijas de su futuro nuevo esposo, y al acceder el patriarca Hyuga a aquello (era natural que su nueva madre fuese la encargada de su educación) ella atacó con la petición de reincorporar a Hinata dentro de la estructura del clan, como su heredera, con el argumento que si Neji ocupaba una posición nueva y mejor (dejando de lado su papel como guardián de la supuesta heredera del liderazgo del clan) lo natural era que la muchacha recibiera similar beneficio, comprometiendo por su parte todos sus esfuerzos en hacer de ella alguien digna a los ojos de su padre.

Y eso, para Hiashi, era un reto: su prometida le decía a la cara que ella vencería donde él se había rendido. Aquello, en vez de molestarle, le provocó su primer sentimiento de satisfacción para con su impuesta esposa, quien parecía que sí daría la talla para su nuevo papel (o, al menos, su carácter y empuje daban para eso). Al final había resultado que ese mocoso de Itachi tenía razón respecto a la joven y sus cualidades; por lo mismo no podía evitar pensar qué otras cosas sabría el nuevo líder del clan Uchiha, sus competidores, y qué otras cosas haría para inmiscuirse en los Hyuga y amoldarlos a sus revolucionarias ideas.

Era evidente que el peligro para su clan provenía de un Uchiha, pero no del que en un principio pensaba.

Y lo poco que pudo ver (por no decir espiar) del encuentro entre su esposa y el líder Uchiha, la noche de la boda, no le dejaba nada en claro. Es verdad que la demora en poder moverse a algún lugar que le permitiera seguir la conversación de Himeko e Itachi con su dojutsu le había privado del principio de la misma, y sólo había logrado seguir las palabras de despedida de la joven, con ella elogiándolo; pero había molestia en su rostro, y no sabía si esa molestia se debía a lo que se veía obligada a decir de él o a la presencia de Itachi.

Pero lo peor había sido lo ordenado a su sobrino sobre decirle todo en caso de que él preguntara: era evidente que su nueva esposa, una kunoichi experta, tenía plena conciencia de las capacidades del byakugan y que, mientras estuviese unida al clan todo sobre ella estaría expuesto, ante lo cuál había elegido que Neji no guardara secretos que eran inútil pretender ocultar. O sea, Himeko era consciente de que debía ser cuidadosa con lo que decía y hacía en el recinto Hyuga y que, si es que pretendía engañarlo, lo haría de tal manera de mantenerse a cubierto de lo que podía descubrirse con la vista y el oído. Y él no se rebajaría a obtener de su sobrino, un niño, aquello que se negaba a sacar de su propia esposa.

Alterado, Hiashi decidió salir de la cama compartida, tomando un pantalón de pijama cercano y vistiéndolo, mientras sus pies le encaminaban a un gran ventanal, del que corrió un poco la cortina para esperar la salida del sol, que desde ese punto se asomaba por sobre las altas murallas que estaban a solo un par de cientos de metros del edificio conocido como la Mansión de la Familia Principal del Clan Hyuga.

.

.

.

Himeko despertó al sentir cómo su lecho, demasiado vacío, se enfriaba con el aire helado de la mañana. Con su vista buscó a su esposo en los alrededores, notándolo con dificultad de pie junto al ventanal que daba al oriente.

La joven tenía sueño, pero el sentimiento de preocupación que la embargó al no comprender la actitud de su marido le hizo reaccionar. Su primer propósito había sido hablarle para convencerlo de que volviera a su lado, pero algo le hizo comprender que esa inusual lejanía no era nada más que la desconfianza que Hiashi evidenciaba al tratarla, desconfianza que su usual frialdad de trato no era capaz de disimular por completo. Y, aunque no tenía quejas de su noche de bodas y su desempeño, era claro que, de parte del líder Hyuga, apenas había habido deseo más allá del deber cumplir con su papel de esposo.

Y eso le dolía. Aún cuando era algo que esperaba el percatarse que ni todo su deseo, toda su pasión o su entrega habían logrado hacer mella en la dura armadura de ese hombre maduro. Como si su belleza, su anhelo y sus sentimientos simplemente no llegaran a él.

Pero sólo había sido la primera noche, y aquella la primera mañana del resto de su vida.

Con calma la mujer se levantó, desnuda -tal y como había quedado luego de caer rendida la noche pasada- y caminó en silencio hasta donde Hiashi veía por un pequeño espacio de las cortinas, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en ella, besando con timidez la piel helada del padre de Hinata y Hanabi: _"Lo siento, pero tenía frío. Tu piel está helada, Hiashi; deberías volver a la cama"_.

El líder Hyuga, sorprendido por el gesto de su esposa, a la que no había sentido hasta que sus senos tocaron su propia piel, vio como los brazos de la joven lo abrazaban, con sus manos sobre su pecho, como si tratara de alcanzar su corazón; por un momento pensó en apartarla de sí, pero al colocar sus propias manos sobre las delicadas de ella pudo sentir como los dedos de la joven temblaban, evidenciando un nerviosismo que su voz, más experta, lograba ocultar:

\- Sólo quería ver el amanecer, Mekoba. Siempre me ha ayudado a concentrarme.

\- Dime Himeko, Hiashi. Mi antiguo nombre es algo que elegí dejar atrás para poder lograr mis sueños.

\- Lo siento, seguramente el ponerte en esta posición frustró alguna de aquellas metas…

\- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizás todo ésto forma parte de esos sueños?

\- Ciertamente la posición de matriarca Hyuga es un papel envidiable, pero eras casi una princesa, y con tu belleza y talento podías haber alcanzado una posición tan buena como la que tienes ahora sin necesidad de sacrificarte.

\- ¿Realmente me crees hermosa?

\- El líder del clan Hyuga se precia de ser justo. No mentiré con lo que es evidente.

\- Ya veo. Me alegra cumplir tus expectativas, esposo mío.

\- No he dicho eso.

\- Déjame creerlo, Hiashi. Al menos hasta el día en que sea cierto.

\- Me extraña que sea tu aspecto lo que más te importe de mi impresión de ti, Himeko, y no tu talento o tu linaje. Veo que, a pesar de todo, eres una mujer.

\- Mi talento o mi linaje no me abrirán las puertas de tu corazón. Pero mi belleza, si es tal a tus ojos, podría hacerlo… algún día.

\- Soy el líder del clan Hyuga. Cometes un error al pensar que llegaré a ser tan débil como para ceder ante una figura delicada.

\- Mentiroso.

\- No miento.

\- Entonces eres un tonto… aunque no me molesta ser la esposa de uno…

Hiashi se voltea, mirando a la joven a los ojos, con su byakugan activo. Himeko no sabe si su esposo trata de intimidarla o sólo quiere analizar sus emociones, por lo que decide sostener la mirada contra aquél velado oponente. Él contempla de reojo la desnudez de su esposa, mientras ella levanta sus manos, tomando su rostro y obligando a que baje a su altura para poder besarlo.

La joven une sus labios a los de su marido, como pretendiendo relajarlo, pero él fuerza un beso más profundo, mientras la presiona contra si mismo. Luego desactiva su byakugan y se separa de ella, diciéndole:

\- Mi anterior esposa era mucho más dócil. Quizás debas imitarla si pretendes ocupar su lugar.

\- A ella la amabas, Hiashi; yo, en cambio, debo derrotarte antes de pretender lo que ella tuvo junto a ti.

\- Hablas como si la conocieras.

\- Un poco, y por eso mismo te advierto que nunca he pretendido ocupar su lugar, ni con tus hijas ni contigo.

Hiashi no puede disimular su sorpresa ante esas últimas palabras, y decide regresar al lecho marital. Himeko le ofrece su mano, a fin de que la guie de regreso a la cama compartida, y el líder Hyuga parece dispuesto a tomarla, pero justo antes de que sus dedos se toquen se detiene, dándole la espalda y volviendo a acostarse, cerrando los ojos y dejando a la joven atrás, sola.

Un tenue rayo de sol se asoma por el espacio que Hiashi ha abierto en las cortinas del enorme ventanal. Himeko observa la tímida luz del nuevo día, y decide cerrar ese pequeño espacio antes de regresar junto a su esposo. No desea que esa poca iluminación diurna evidencie la tristeza en su rostro ante el rechazo de la persona que ha amado desde hace ya varios años, y a quien por azares del destino ha visto unida su vida.

Un destino que debería ser el más maravilloso, pero que en ese momento no es más que la mayor prueba que jamás enfrentó, una ante la cual ninguno de sus méritos o su fuerza sirven para darle la victoria que necesita.

Su deseo.

* * *

No era la mejor hora para regresar a casa, pero los sucesos de la madrugada le habían obligado a hacer esa extraña visita a Sandaime Hokage.

Había sacado de su cama a Niobe a eso de las cinco de la mañana, a fin de poder llevarla consigo al hogar Sarutobi. Entre la molestia de su compañera shinobi y el encontrón que tuvo con un par de guardias anbu, incapaces de reconocerlo tan temprano (o asumiendo que era algún tipo de impostor tratando de infiltrarse antes de las seis de la mañana), el par estaba bastante molesto para el momento en que lograron entrevistarse con un medio dormido Hokage, aunque por causas diferentes: Itachi cabreado por toda esa situación nacida de un instante de debilidad para con un niño pequeño; Niobe con su idiota compañero de clan.

Pero al menos la situación se estabilizó bastante rápido: el shock de Hiruzen-sama al oír lo que pretendía el joven líder Uchiha con Naruto espantó todo el cansancio que pudiera tener para esas horas. Y casi acaba todo antes de empezar, con el anciano queriendo echar a sus visitantes por pretender tal estupidez con un niño demasiado pequeño como para saber toda la verdad.

Itachi se vio en la necesidad de contarle lo sucedido la noche pasada con el encuentro de su clon con el muchacho en fuga, y el porqué quería que supiera todo. Niobe, viendo que el viejo Hokage se resistía a las razones de su compañero intervino, expresando lo que había visto en el rubio en esos cortos instantes juntos el día de ayer. Hiruzen no era tan obcecado como parecía, y sinceramente creyó que su política de ocultamiento de los hechos de esa fatídica noche protegía a Naruto, pero esos dos jóvenes le hacían ver que el no saber lo que se escondía detrás del maltrato de todos (una situación que el anciano no alcanzaba a dimensionar porque ocurría fuera de su vista) estaba mellando el ánimo del pequeño y si no se le ponía un remedio ninguno de ellos podría garantizar que el chico no terminara por perderse emocionalmente.

Y es que, a juicio de Itachi, Naruto moría un poco cada día, y solamente el ser hijo de sus padres le había dado el carácter para poder soportar tanto sin mutar todo ese rechazo en un odio profundo contra la aldea y sus habitantes.

Esa última frase de Itachi descolocó a la joven pelinegra, quien no sabía esa parte de la historia.

Resignado, el anciano se apartó de los jóvenes, buscando su pipa y encendiéndola, mientras pensaba. Quince largos minutos estuvo así hasta que, resignado, le contestó a Itachi que confiaría en su juicio y les solicitaba que esperaran. Luego, dejó a sus visitantes solos, sentados en el suelo del gran salón en que los había recibido.

Apenas estuvieron solos Niobe miró molesta a Itachi, mientras le exigía le dijera a qué se refería con eso de los padres de Naruto. Itachi negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que fuera paciente y esperara a escucharlo de boca del mismo Hokage.

.

.

.

Diez minutos tardó Hiruzen en regresar con sus visitantes, ya sin su pipa. Con él traía una carpeta con unas pocas hojas dentro, las que entregó a la chica, a fin de que las leyera.

Mientras la muchacha revisaba el contenido de esos documentos el anciano le pidió a Itachi que fuera a la cocina y preparara té para los tres; una petición extraña, pero el líder Uchiha comprendió el motivo: el antiguo Hokage deseaba revelarle aquella verdad a la tutora de Naruto a solas, seguramente compartiendo algo que sólo quería que fuera para sus oídos. Era como si así manifestara su molestia con Itachi por ponerlo en esa situación tan pronto.

El joven Uchiha se levantó y partió a su fingido cometido rápidamente, sin voltear a ver ni siquiera cuando Niobe dejó caer la carpeta al suelo, dejando las hojas desparramadas en el piso del salón.

Mientras la pelinegra se cubría la boca por lo descubierto allí, el anciano le habló: _"Pensaba entregarle esos papeles a Naruto cuando fuese un adulto; confiaba en que para ese entonces ya sería lo suficientemente maduro para comprender algo que dicho antes de tiempo podía afectarle demasiado. Fuera de eso que has visto, no hay nada más, salvo por un par de documentos secretos que confirman su linaje y que se almacenan en la torre Hokage"_. Niobe le preguntó: _"¿Y si usted hubiese muerto, qué habría pasado?"_ ; el anciano respondió: " _Hay otra persona más que conoce la verdad, una con la credibilidad suficiente para que su sola palabra sea aceptada como verídica y a quien Naruto está vinculado por decisión de sus padres desde antes de su nacimiento"._

La kunoichi revisó nuevamente esos papeles, ordenándolos, hasta que dio con el nombre de quien seguramente era esa otra persona que sabía todo: _"Jiraiya de los Sannin, ¿verdad?"_ ; el anciano asintió con la cabeza, mientras añadía: _"Él fue el responsable de cuidarlo en sus primeros años; luego ese papel fue mío; ahora es tuyo, Niobe-san, y como tal es justo que también lo sepas todo. Ahora necesito que me pongas atención y no preguntes nada hasta que termine; lo que te contaré es demasiado doloroso y si me interrumpes no sé si pueda continuar. Después será decisión tuya el determinar cuanto de todo esto le dirás a Naruto"_.

Hiruzen miró a sus alrededores y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había oídos extraños cerca comenzó a hablar, ante la mirada expectante de una mujer, una adolescente que lo relevaba en la más penosa tarea de toda su vida.

* * *

El sol, que entraba por la ventana mal cubierta junto a su cama, despertó a Naruto de su sueño nocturno.

Eran apenas las seis y media, y en circunstancias normales seguiría durmiendo al menos otras cuatro horas -siendo sábado no tenía sentido levantarse antes-, pero se supone que a eso de las siete y media llegaría esa muchacha tan rara que se supone cuidaría de él desde ese día hasta quien sabe cuando, y ya le habían recalcado que debía tener todas sus cosas ordenadas para mudarse a la que sería su nueva casa.

Pero no era como si tuviera ganas de hacer algo.

El niño se levantó cansado y desganado, y apenas atinó a arrastrarse al baño para asearse mínimamente: manos, cara y dientes. Su pelo no le preocupaba (no tenía que arreglarse por nadie) y su ropa de ayer aguantaba perfectamente otro día (calzoncillos incluidos).

En realidad no tenía mucho que preparar. Su ropa se reducía a unas cuatro mudas, dos de ellas idénticas y que usaba como si se tratara de un uniforme; la mayoría de las cosas que usaba diariamente, como muebles y menaje estaban en el departamento que habitaba desde el día en que se había mudado hace ya poco más de un año, cuando lo echaron del orfanato bajo el alegato de que daba demasiados problemas.

Como juguetes sólo tenía un par de muñecos gastados y una pelota que de poco le servía porque nunca había tenido con quien jugar.

En realidad lo más valioso que tenía era su gorra de dormir, que no sabía porqué razón le agradaba tanto (aunque era evidente que esa extraña cosa negra con ojos le quedaba demasiado grande, pero con suerte y en un par de años su cabeza crecería lo suficiente para que eso no le tapara los ojos) y sus reservas de ramen instantáneo. Pero lo último le causaba dificultades: podía tratar de luchar por conservar esos seis potes de fideos o abandonarlos, sacrificándolos (seguramente su nueva tutora compartía la tonta idea de que el ramen instantáneo era malo para el cuerpo). Al final decidió conservarlos; mal que mal, al menos le ayudaban a abultar el pequeño montículo que representaban sus pertenencias.

Al ser tan pocas sus cosas lo dejaba con mucho tiempo antes de la llegada de la chica, y sin saber qué más hacer se sentó a esperar, mirando de tanto en tanto el reloj junto a su cama, contando los minutos como un condenado que espera su ejecución. Naruto luchaba contra el sentimiento que crecía dentro de él, mientras pensaba que debería intentar de nuevo el fugarse o quizás atrincherarse en su pequeño departamento, con lo que quizás le permitirían quedarse o, tal vez, convencer a la tal Niobe de que él no valía el esfuerzo, con lo que le permitirían seguir allí, cuidándose a sí mismo.

Tenía miedo, y la corta espera se le hizo eterna. Hasta que fueron las siete con veinte de la mañana, en que por algún extraño motivo al tiempo le dio por acelerar, yendo cada vez más y más rápido.

Naruto dejó de ver el reloj, mientras recordaba que todavía no había desayunado, y se levantó para servirse algo de leche y cereal. En eso, un par de golpes en la puerta lo hicieron detenerse: alguien había llegado.

* * *

Sinceramente no creyó que el día comenzara tan temprano.

Hiashi había renunciado al privilegio de una luna de miel con su nueva esposa, optando por no perder tiempo en banalidades sin sentido para alguien cuyos deberes dirigiendo a los Hyuga le consumían la mayor parte de su tiempo. Pero aunque había elegido eso para si mismo en ningún momento pensó en imponer la dura rutina de los miembros de la familia principal del clan a Himeko, al menos hasta que ella, por voluntad propia, optara por sumarse a los quehaceres diarios.

Al menos esa pequeña concesión estaba dispuesto a hacer para con la extraña que se sumaba a su hogar.

De allí que el ver cómo a las siete la joven daba señales de levantarse le extrañó. Tontamente le hizo ver a su nueva esposa que detalles como el desayuno en la cama no eran el tipo de delicadeces que un Hyuga esperara de su pareja, pero ella sólo lo miró coqueta, mientras le decía: _"Ni lo sueñes"_ , para luego colocarse una delicada bata y disponer se hiciera levantar a sus nuevas hijas, a fin de que compartieran un baño familiar, aprovechando el gran cuarto de baños con que contaba ese sector de la mansión (el que usualmente sólo se usaba cuando los mayores del Soke querían socializar entre ellos en ese tipo de ambiente).

Pero lo más extraño vino después, cuando a los quince minutos una sirvienta del Boke se introdujo respetuosamente en el cuarto matrimonial, trayendo recado de la nueva matriarca del clan: Hiashi-sama era requerido en el salón de baños.

No queriendo contrariar a su nueva mujer -e impulsado por su curiosidad- el adusto líder Hyuga se levantó, con el mismo pantalón que vestía desde que se levantara más temprano ese día, y se dirigió con paso firme al lugar donde era solicitado.

.

.

.

La sorpresa de Hiashi fue grande al notar cómo en el cuarto de baño estaba no sólo su esposa y sus hijas (ambas), sino que también su sobrino Neji, varias sirvientas del Boke y un par de doncellas del Soke.

Himeko no lo vio entrar: estaba muy concentrada lavando el cabello de Hinata, mientras la pequeña Hanabi hacía lo mismo con su primo (aunque de manera mucho más torpe, como si se tratara de un juego). La recién casada no estaba desnuda: una toalla blanca cubría su torso, y tarareaba suavemente mientras mecía la cabellera de su hija mayor. El gesto de una de las doncellas de la familia principal le hizo voltear y ver al recién llegado, a quien le indicó un espacio más alejado para que se preparara mientras le pedía a su sobrino y su hija menor que lavaran la espalda de su esposo; Neji, incómodo, accedió, y quitándose el champú de su pelo tomó la mano de Hanabi a fin de que la pequeña no resbalara en el piso húmedo.

Hiashi no pudo evitar sentir la incomodidad del hijo de su hermano en realizar esa tarea servil, cómo si le resultara desagradable. No pudo evitar pensar que quizás Neji aún guardaba cierto resentimiento a su persona, y que ante tal cercanía era incapaz de disimularlo.

En eso Himeko llegó junto a ellos. Hinata, ya enjuagada, había entrado a la enorme tina temperada, mientras un par de sirvientas perfumaban ligeramente con un extraño liquido las aguas. Notando la extrañeza de su esposo por aquello, Himeko le dijo: _"Algo que traje de mi antiguo hogar. Dejará su piel perfumada suavemente, incluso si hace ejercicio. Bueno, la de todos"_.

La mujer le pide a su sobrino que le deje reemplazarlo y se coloque de espaldas delante de su tío, para lo cual le acerca un pequeño banco de madera. Neji obedece, mientras Himeko empapa una esponja en jabón y se la entrega a su esposo, pidiéndole que mientras ella termina con su espalda él talle la de su sobrino.

Hiashi al principio quiere negarse, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo sin parecer grosero con los esfuerzos de su nueva esposa, y se queda quieto. Neji percibe la incomodidad en el ambiente pero no hace ademán de irse: la matriarca del clan le ha ordenado que permanezca allí (no puede ver sus palabras de otra forma), por lo que espera. Himeko envía a Hanabi junto con su hermana, pidiendo a otra de las sirvientas que la lleve al agua y permanezca a su lado; de inmediato, toma las manos de su esposo, apoyando su pecho cubierto a la espalda de Hiashi y colocándolas en la pequeña espalda del niño, le susurra al oído: _["Hacer esto es muy común en el palacio del Daimio del Fuego. Los mayores decían que refuerza los lazos y nos hace sinceros, ya que nos exhibimos tal y como somos. No lo veas como si hacer esto te denigrara de alguna forma, Hiashi; sólo piensa en lo que sentías cuando bañabas a tus pequeñas cuando eran unas bebes, o en lo que debió sentir tu hermano cuando tenía a su propio hijo en sus brazos"]_.

Nervioso, Hiashi le responde: _["Yo nunca..."]_ ; Himeko, interrumpiéndole, mueve sus manos, haciendo que el jabón escurra por la espalda del muchacho, mientras le dice al mayor: _["No mientas, esposo mío. Sé que amabas a tu hermano y a tu esposa, como amas a tus hijas y a tu sobrino. No lo niegues, te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo"]_. Hiashi ve como su esposa retira sus manos, mientras él continúa moviendo la esponja torpemente en la espalda de Neji, con su cabeza confundida por las palabras de la joven sobre el hecho de que ella ya lo conocía.

Una revelación que sólo aumenta sus propios temores respecto de ella.

* * *

Naruto había insistido en ser él quien llevara el paquete envuelto que representaban sus escasas posesiones. No quería deberle nada a su impuesta tutora, ni siquiera la pequeñez de ser ella quien llevara sus pertenencias (como parecía razonable). La muchacha era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para intuir la actitud del niño hacia ella y, por su parte, no hizo por él más que servirle de guía, sin ofrecerle su ayuda y caminando siempre por delante del rubio, sin voltearse a ver su estado ni siquiera una vez. Y así, los pocos transeúntes que deambulaban en esas horas por las calles de la aldea veían aquel extraño espectáculo, con el usualmente escandaloso mocoso portador del Kyubi mostrando un rostro mucho más decaído, pero no por eso menos siniestro. Y Naruto, que de tanto en tanto levantaba su vista para asegurarse de seguir en la ruta correcta, veía como en los ojos de los escasos testigos de su desgracia brillaba un sentimiento de satisfacción, como si el sufrimiento que evidenciara, de alguna manera, les alegrara.

Esos malditos idiotas, felices de ver como lo pasaba mal.

Al menos su nueva guardiana había sido lo suficientemente razonable para permitirle llevar a su nueva morada su ramen instantáneo. Quizás esa era la manera en que la tal Niobe trataba de ganarse su confianza, pero no por ello el chico bajaría la guardia ante la joven Uchiha.

.

.

.

La larga marcha finalmente había llegado a su fin, con el pequeño contemplando lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Su nueva prisión.

Era la primera vez que estaba en el barrio Uchiha.

A esas horas de la mañana no se veían peatones más allá de los muros que marcaban la separación del sector de la aldea reservada para el clan de los ojos rojos, y el hecho de que la protección perimetral que protegía el sector impidiese ver dentro del mismo fuese tan rústica (a diferencia de las lustrosas paredes de las grandes casas señoriales del sector Hyuga, mucho más cercano al edificio de departamentos que era su anterior hogar) le daban al pequeño Naruto la impresión que, más que una zona exclusiva, el barrio Uchiha era una cárcel. Y los dos shinobi que guardaban la entrada no le dejaban mejor impresión.

La joven caminaba con naturalidad, como si estuviese acostumbrada a todo aquello, pero para el niño no dejaba de ser incómodo.

Las casas no eran particularmente lujosas sino más bien comunes, lo que no tenía sentido para el pequeño: incluso alguien tan aislado de todos como él conocía la fama del legendario clan shinobi y su supuesta riqueza, todo lo contrario al espectáculo que se habría ante sus ojos.

Naruto no pudo evitar preguntar a Niobe el porqué todo se veía tan a mal traer, a lo que la chica, sin mostrarse ofendida, respondió: _"La verdad es que estamos un poco estrechos aquí. Antes el clan vivía en la zona más cercana a la puerta norte de la villa, pero en tiempos del segundo Hokage se decidió asignar dicho sector a los aldeanos que emigraban desde todo el país: era mucho espacio desperdiciado para nuestros números en ese entonces. Los mayores del clan decidieron mover todo más hacia el centro de Konoha, en donde teníamos un antiguo templo, y levantar el barrio alrededor del mismo. En ese entonces no estábamos tan confinados, pero con los años y el aumento de los miembros del clan terminamos sin lugar donde expandirnos, no con toda la aldea construida alrededor nuestro. En tiempos de mis padres muchos insistieron en construir una aldea en las afueras de los muros, pero los ancianos del clan decidieron que lo mejor era maximizar el uso del suelo, por lo que muchas de las casas más grandes fueron derribadas para levantar otras más pequeñas; ahora sólo un par de familias tiene casas más grandes, como la familia del líder del clan y de algunos consejeros"_.

Mientras hablaba, Niobe se detuvo en una de esas tantas casas.

Finalmente habían llegado al hogar de la joven.

Una casa común, con un pequeño patio frontal pero sin más adorno que un muy descuidado arbusto con flores rojas que el pequeño fue incapaz de reconocer.

No había nadie dentro. Es más, parecía que su nueva tutora vivía sola.

Hasta que pudo ver una foto sobre un pequeño escritorio, a cuyo pie estaba una de las flores rojas de la planta de afuera. La joven le indicó al niño un rincón donde dejar sus cosas, a fin de que no estorbaran el paso; luego, intuyendo que eso distraería al muchacho, le dijo que podía recorrer la casa solo, a fin de conocer su distribución (no era un gran lugar, por lo que era imposible que se perdiera).

Naruto no se hizo repetir la invitación, dejando a Niobe arreglando el pequeño altar dedicado a su compañero, Ikuno. Mientras encendía una pequeña vara de incienso, le dijo a la foto: _"Siento el abandono, pero sabes que nunca me gustó el incienso, Iku-chan… por favor, necesito que me ayudes a tratar con el pequeño; como puedas hacerlo, cualquier ayuda me sirve"._

.

.

.

La casa tenía tres dormitorios, el pequeño salón de entrada, una cocina poco más grande que la de su anterior departamento y, extrañamente, un enorme cuarto de baño que, a juicio de Naruto, ocupaba casi la tercera parte de la casa -como si los Uchiha fuesen una especie de fanáticos del aseo personal-. Atrás no había más que una pequeña caseta, cerrada, y un patio mucho más cuidado que el frente de la casa, con una muy endeble valla que separaba la propiedad de las otras.

Era evidente que la seguridad no era una preocupación para los Uchiha. Y Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que realmente habría que ser bastante idiota para pretender robar algo en ese lugar.

A pesar de la libertad dada por la joven, el chico solamente había visto las habitaciones desde la entrada de cada una, tan sólo abriendo las puertas para ver dentro de ellas. Se sentía un intruso y, a pesar del permiso dado, no podía evitar pensar que en cualquier momento Niobe vendría a retarlo por revisar sus cosas.

Cuando finalmente regresó al salón Naruto pudo notar como la joven había pasado a la cocina; aparentemente preparaba té. Decidió no interrumpirla y acomodar sus cosas allí mismo.

.

.

.

No podía creer lo que veía, y por un momento se sintió tentada a gritar al pequeño: Naruto había desarmado el sofá que había en el salón, y con la ayuda de sus cojines, una alfombra de centro y las mantas que formaban el ato de sus pertenencias había armado lo que parecía una cama, allí, en el suelo junto a la pared. El niño miraba su creación, satisfecho, para luego devolver los cojines a su lugar y usar el mismo sofá para ocultar todo. Ahora sólo debía buscar un rincón para guardar el resto de sus cosas.

Recién allí el pequeño noto a Niobe observándolo allí, de pie, sosteniendo una tetera y dos tazas grandes. La molestia en el rostro de la joven era evidente, por lo que decidió explicarse antes de que arremetiera contra él: _"Sólo estaba haciendo mi cama. Quería estar seguro de que podía quedar aquí, oculta a la vista… no quise molestarla con eso, Uchiha-san"._

La chica se sintió incómoda por la forma en que Naruto le decía aquello, con tanta naturalidad. Era obvio que habiendo estado acostumbrado a vivir solo trataría de acomodarse por si mismo, pero el que asumiera que tendría que quedarse allí y no en alguno de los dormitorios era… triste.

Niobe giró su vista a la foto de su amado, tratando de articular algo con lo que responder a aquello, pero sin parecer enojada: sabía que el muchacho era maltratado por todo el mundo, y ella no quería que asociara su molestia al trato habitual que recibía de todos.

Decidió dejar las cosas que llevaba con ella en la mesa de comedor. Luego, viendo que Naruto esperaba todavía en el salón, fue donde el niño y, sin decir nada, lo tomó de la mano, a fin de llevarlo a una de las sillas; Naruto se quedó mirando la mano que lo sujetaba, y ella sintió como el niño tiraba, como si tratara de soltarse: era evidente que tenía miedo, y que estar así, sujeto, le hacía sentirse vulnerable, como si no pudiera escapar en caso de necesitarlo.

Esa mañana se volvía peor a cada minuto. Y ella lo comprendió: necesitaba, por así decirlo, "construir confianza", enseñándole al pequeño que no todos querían lastimarle. Allí pudo entender el motivo detrás del propósito de Itachi de contarle la verdad al niño.

Niobe ayudó a Naruto a sentarse correctamente. Colocó el vaso frente al pequeño, llenándolo de un líquido humeante, de un color café lechoso: _"Leche con chocolate. Pensé que te gustaría; a mi siempre me ha animado"_.

El niño lo tomó con cuidado, lentamente, con cierta incomodidad. Extrañada, la joven preguntó:

\- ¿Tiene algo malo? ¿Le falta azúcar?

\- No… está bien, es sólo que yo… nunca…

\- ¿Nunca has tomado leche caliente?

El niño negó con la cabeza, mientras añadía:

\- Tomo leche, pero siempre fría. Nadie me dijo que podía calentarse… pero así está bien, gracias.

\- Entiendo. No necesitas apurarte, y hay más por si quieres otra taza.

\- Y usted, ¿no se sirve?

\- Lo siento, estaba distraída y se me olvidó.

La joven se sirve su propio vaso, mientras ve como el niño apenas toma unos sorbos de la suya, como si lo hiciera por compromiso. Cómo para que entre en confianza Niobe da sorbos grandes a la suya, evidenciando el placer que le provoca. Al verla, Naruto la imita, hasta que su vaso se vacía. Ella decide no preguntar y elije servirle nuevamente, vaciando la tetera.

El segundo vaso no tarda nada en agotarse, como si lo que necesitaba Naruto para animarse a tomarlo era verla a ella haciéndolo, como si… desconfiara.

¿Acaso el niño creyó que habría algo malo en lo que le servía?

Niobe le ofrece preparar más, pero el pequeño lo rechaza para no aparecer abusando del gesto. Se queda mirando su taza vacía, sin saber qué más hacer. La joven, acabando su propia taza, le habla:

\- Bien, ahora que estamos más cómodos tendremos que organizarnos, Naru-chan.

\- (el niño levanta su mirada, viendo como ella le sonríe) ¿Cómo… me llamó?

\- Naru-chan.

El niño aparta la taza de si, empujándola al centro de la mesa, luego mira hacia sus piernas, como si estuviera avergonzado. Una tenue risa le hace reaccionar; mira hacia la joven, que parece necesitar contener sus carcajadas.

Niobe mira el rostro de Naruto, que parece esperar algún tipo de explicación. Ella respira profundo, para luego decirle: _"Lo siento, pero tu reacción me pareció demasiado tierna. Deberás acostumbrarte a los elogios, Naruto, en el futuro se pondrá mucho peor"_.

El niño no comprende el sentido de las palabras de la chica:

\- No entiendo, Uchiha-san.

\- No es nada, sólo que intuyo que serás un joven bastante guapo, entre eso y el ser hokage llamarás mucho la atención, tal y como le pasaba al cuarto.

\- ¿Cómo sabe usted…?

\- Lo dices por lo de ser hokage, ¿verdad? Sandaime me contó sobre tu sueño. Creyó que me ayudaría a entender porqué te comportas como lo haces.

\- ¿El abuelo?

\- Si, fui a visitarlo temprano junto con Itachi-kun.

\- ¿Porqué?

La joven pone rostro serio, dejando pasar unos segundos antes de proseguir:

\- Tengo que contarte algo, Naru… espera, ¿cómo quieres que te llame?

\- "Naruto" está bien, Uchiha-san.

\- Bien, será "Naruto" entonces, y tú puedes decirme…

\- (interrumpiendo) Por favor, no me haga decirle de manera diferente.

\- Está bien, ya habrá tiempo para cambiar eso cuando me conozcas mejor.

La joven se levanta, indicándole al pequeño que le siga.

Mientras camina, le relata la situación que compartirán: _"Actualmente vivo sola. Hasta hace un par de semanas vivía con Ikuno, mi… novio, pero el falleció en una misión. Por eso es que hay dos habitaciones ocupadas. Aún no desocupo la que él ocupaba, pero puedes disponer de la otra"._ Naruto le responde, dubitativo: _"Todos los cuartos están llenos… pensé que debía acomodarme donde pudiera… no me molesta dormir en el piso_ _del salón, dattebayo"._

Allí la chica recordó cómo su novio había estado habilitando el dormitorio vacío para recibir al jinchuriki del nueve colas. No pudo evitar recordar cómo Ikuno había estado en esa tarea por un par de semanas, en secreto, hasta que lo que hacía en el único cuarto vacío del hogar compartido se había hecho tan evidente que tuvo que contarle lo que se supone sucedería en los próximos días y el cómo compartirían morada con ese pequeño niño rubio; esa idea le había incomodado (no por la identidad del futuro nuevo habitante de la pequeña casa, si no por lo que la presencia de un tercero significaba en la escasa intimidad que se permitían como pareja -ya que su compañero y prometido era bastante cauteloso en cuanto a aproximarse a su joven y bella novia-). Entonces, si ella había asumido la tarea del difunto shinobi Uchiha era evidente que debía hacer las veces de anfitriona, y mostrarle a Naruto la que estaba destinada desde hace ya unas semanas a ser su nueva habitación: _"Sígueme, te llevaré a tu cuarto"._

Con el niño a sus espaldas (Naruto no se atrevía a adelantarse a la joven, aunque sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigían) Niobe se detuvo ante la puerta, frenando su mano cuando estaba a punto de tomar la manilla. No había entrado a ese cuarto desde el día en que Ikuno le confesó su propósito y el de sus amigos y molesta con el atropello que dicha resolución significaba para ella, como su compañera y futura esposa, se había negado a cooperar en los preparativos para recibir al pequeño; recordaba como su antigua cama y un par de muebles ya estaban allí, y supuestamente su novio pintaría, pero no sabía que tanto había avanzado y la idea de ver aquellos preparativos incompletos le incomodaba, como si aquello fuese un recordatorio de las cosas que la partida de su amor dejó inconclusas. Pero tampoco podía quedarse allí, inmóvil, por lo que cerró sus ojos un par de veces, como para ayudarse a reaccionar, y ya repuesta se decidió a entrar; ya habría tiempo de terminar los arreglos para hacer el lugar lo suficientemente habitable. Al menos el niño ya había visto el lugar y no tendría que soportar su rostro de decepción por las cosas que faltaban.

Lo que la joven vio la hizo estremecer, y un nudo en su garganta evocó un sentimiento de tristeza que no tenía desde el día en que despidió el cuerpo de su alma gemela allí, en el cementerio del clan.

Todo estaba… perfecto.

Ese pequeño cuarto, preparado hasta en su más mínimo detalle. Como si… oliera a Iku-chan.

Naruto esperó fuera, mientras la joven caminaba dentro de aquel espacio, como si necesitara tocar con sus manos, convencerse de que aquello era real: la pintura de un suave tono anaranjado cubriendo las paredes; una sencilla lámpara colgante, antes inexistente, en el blanco techo; las cortinas blancas y azules sobre el límpido ventanal que miraba al patio trasero; los muebles barnizados (ropero, velador, silla, closet) y limpios; la cama alta, con una fina colcha bordada de color azul oscuro. Muchas cosas nuevas, otras que habían sido de ellos o de sus padres y que el difunto había arreglado con esmero y cuidado, como si fuese… para un hijo.

Sobre el velador, una hoja plegada: _"_ _Para Naruto"_. Ella se tomó la libertad de abrir y leer: _"_ _Bienvenido a tu Hogar"_. Niobe, por un momento, creyó que Ikuno se había equivocado, que la nota debería decir "nuevo hogar", pero al ver como el pequeño rubio esperaba todavía allí, más allá de la puerta, entendió: su amado, de alguna manera que no comprendía, había visto en el pequeño que ahora la acompañaría un solitario, un extraño que no pertenecía a ningún lugar, e Ikuno pretendía, con todos esos pequeños detalles, darle lo que nunca tuvo, lo mismo que un día le dio a ella.

Un verdadero hogar.

Una familia.

Y allí se dio cuenta: Itachi no había elegido a su amor como su cómplice por su fuerza, o sus capacidades; lo había elegido por… su corazón. Porque, entre las sombras que poblaban el clan Uchiha, Ikuno era especial. Y ella no estaba a su altura.

Naruto notó como la joven le llamó, a fin de que se sentara a su lado, sobre la mullida cama. Sin decir nada ella le acercó la nota, y mientras el pequeño la veía, comenzó a hablar; el niño, sin comprender lo que sucedía, entendió por el rostro de su nueva tutora que aquello era importante, por lo que trató de seguir cada una de sus palabras:

" _Iku-chan era huérfano… ambos lo éramos. No es una situación anormal para quienes viven en un clan importante: es muy común perder a nuestros familiares shinobi por alguna calamidad. Ésta era la casa de sus padres; ellos murieron en la guerra contra Iwa y desde que cumplió cinco vivió sólo; en eso se parecía bastante a ti. Tenía un hermano pequeño, pero como era un bebé en esas época fue adoptado por otra familia del clan, por lo que perdió su rastro y hasta el día de hoy no sabemos si está vivo o no. Aunque él siempre insistió en que aquello no importaba._

 _Mis padres murieron en el ataque del Kyubi hace siete años. Era hija única, y el Concejo del Clan decidió que viviera con unos tíos hasta que se me destinara como prometida a algún joven de mi edad, disponiendo de lo que había sido propiedad de mis padres. Dos años estuve así, de allegada, sin saber cual sería mi destino, siendo testigo de la incomodidad de quienes debían protegerme y que solamente me veían como una molestia._

 _Poco antes de cumplir nueve me informaron que mi prometido había sido designado. Siendo así mis tíos me ordenaron abandonar su hogar y mudarme con la que sería mi nueva familia; fue así como llegué aquí, sin nada, con miedo respecto de cómo sería aquél a quien me habían entregado._

 _Debo reconocer que Iku-chan me resultó… decepcionante. Y la casa que se supone sería el lugar donde debía construir una familia que perpetuara el legado de nuestro clan no me dejó buena impresión: estaba toda maltratada, descuidada y sucia._

 _Excepto por una sola habitación: la mía. Como ésta, mi nuevo prometido había estado arreglando el lugar para recibirme, e incluso había recuperado un par de cosas de mi antiguo hogar, el que compartí con mis padres, supongo que_ _para que me sintiera a gusto. Esa tarde hice un escándalo de proporciones: quería romper todo, ya que pensaba que ese muchacho extraño estaba tratando de comprar mi buena voluntad apelando a mis recuerdos. Y le dije cosas que ni siquiera te imaginas._

 _Con lo que había pasado no podía evitar pensar que no había algún propósito oculto en todo eso._

 _No le hablé en todo el día, ni acepté nada de él. Mi orgullo fue mayor que mi apetito, y sólo me quedé llorando en el patio, sintiendo que simplemente me tiraban de un lado para otro, como si no valiera nada._

 _Ikuno me dejó hacer mi rabieta ese día, y ni siquiera fue a ver si es que me sentía bien o si necesitaba algo._

 _A eso de medianoche me ganó el frío. Regrese adentro y vi que no había nada para comer; resignada, regresé a mi dormitorio, esperando que el sueño me permitiera olvidar mi miseria; no pensé en ningún momento en hablarle al idiota que me había ignorado todo ese día._

 _Y lo vi._

 _Mi cama ya no estaba. Tampoco las cosas que me habían molestado, y otros muebles y otra cama ocupaban su lugar. Junto a la misma, una nota y una bandeja con lo que se supone era la cena, ya fría. Un "lo siento", todo lo que Ikuno se animó a escribir a modo de disculpa._

 _Para la mañana siguiente lo único que quería hacer era disculparme, y fui apenas desperté a verlo a su alcoba. Entré sin anunciarme: no quería que me dejara puertas afuera; sabía que me merecía que me tratara así por mi anterior rabieta._

 _Estaba acostado, en el suelo, con sólo unas mantas a modo de cama, con su ropa amontonada en un rincón de la habitación. Allí comprendí que me había cedido sus cosas, como si creyera que debía compensarme por hacerme sentir mal._

 _Mi llanto lo despertó. Según me contó tiempo después esa fue la peor mañana de su vida, con él en ropa interior y camiseta tratando de tranquilizar a una niña que lloraba seguramente por algo que él había hecho mal, sin saber qué era aquello de lo que era culpable._

 _Hicimos las pases. Yo acepté los regalos que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido (después supe que recuperar mis antiguas pertenencias le había costado los ahorros de su trabajo como chunnin), aunque apenas pudo me regaló una cama nueva. A fin de mantenerme vigilada se cambió al cuerpo de policía y me animó a seguir una carrera shinobi para que desarrollara mi potencial, sin nunca hablar de nuestro compromiso._

 _Recién cuando ya tenía doce años y llevábamos tres años viviendo como familia el tema del compromiso surgió, por mi culpa. Para ese entonces Iku-chan tenía quince y era lo suficientemente atractivo como_ _para llamar la atención de otras jóvenes del clan, a pesar de que en público se mostraba bastante serio e, incluso, algo amargado. Y yo, que sabía como era en realidad, vivía con el miedo de que alguna otra llegara y lo convenciera de romper un compromiso que en los hechos no significaba nada._

 _Mi beso lo tomó por sorpresa. Afortunadamente no tardó mucho en retribuírmelo: no habría soportado el que mi ataque_ _no le provocara nada. Nos hicimos novios, verdaderos novios, y cuando meses después, aquella primera mañana que despertamos juntos, uno al lado del otro, me confesó que hace ya un par de años que se había enamorado de mí y le pregunté el porqué no había dicho nada, me contestó: "Debía protegerte. El día en que te escogí como mi futura esposa y lo solicité al clan lo hice porque sentía que era lo correcto"; entonces, orgullosa, le dije: "y lo hiciste, Iku-chan; mi amor es tu recompensa". Él negó con la cabeza mis palabras: "No: mi recompensa por aquello fue tu compañía, tu cariño, tu sonrisa. Tu amor es el pago por mi amor, nada más"._

 _Y así me esforcé cada día por ser digna de él y de sus sentimientos, hasta el momento en que nos separamos…"_

Niobe se detuvo en ese momento, tratando de reprimir su pena a fin de no incomodar al pequeño. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo por completo, y sin saber si el motivo fueron sus palabras o sus ojos vidriosos, Naruto sólo atinó a tomar con su pequeña mano la de la chica, mientras le decía con voz apenas audible: _["Lo siento"]_.

Esas eran las palabras de Ikuno, y debían ser las de ella, no las de un niño que nada había hecho pero que no podía evitar sentirse responsable, tal y como lo había sido toda su vida.

La pelinegra respiró hondo, y con toda la entereza que pudo vio a Naruto a los ojos: _"No, Naruto, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Por mi culpa… mi error… lo perdimos. Debió ser él quien te recibiera, quien te presentara tu nueva vida; yo sólo soy una tonta que creyó que podía ocupar su lugar, pero en realidad no sé cómo hacerlo. Todo lo que ves aquí es su regalo, el regalo de Iku-chan para ti. Yo trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Lo prometo"_. Niobe acarició el cabello del niño, para luego besar su frente y decirle con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz: _"Bienvenido a casa, Naruto"_.

La joven se levantó, dirigiéndose de regreso al salón. Cuando el pequeño trató de seguirla ella le indicó que le esperara allí, y que aprovechara de revisar sus nuevas cosas.

Cuando unos minutos después Niobe regresó al cuarto del niño, trayendo con ella las cosas que Naruto había traído de su anterior hogar, pudo notar como aquél revisaba uno de los cajones de su ropero, viendo con sumo cuidado su contenido. Ella se aproximó para ver sobre su hombro, pero el niño estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de su proximidad hasta que la tuvo encima suyo.

Sujetaba una camiseta de color azul marino, que a su espalda tenía bordada rústicamente un círculo rojo con una espiral, el mismo dibujo que varias de las prendas del rubio llevaban. Algo que el pequeño sentía propio, sin saber a qué se debía (aunque ella ya sabía que se trataba del símbolo del clan de su madre, que sus anteriores tutores procuraron llevara consigo). Naruto sólo atinó a preguntarle a la joven, asustado: _"Esto es… mío, ¿verdad?"_

Niobe sonrió al ver el rústico trabajo de su compañero, mientras veía como allí, mezclada entre aquella ropa nunca usada había algunas prendas que sabía habían sido de Ikuno, ya que en ellas se veía el símbolo del abanico del Clan Uchiha: _"Así es, Naruto. Todo lo que ves aquí es tuyo, incluso aquellas cosas que todavía eres muy pequeño para usar. Iku-chan tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en ti, y se imaginó que vivirías muchos años aquí, con nosotros"_.

.

.

.

" _Éste es Uchiha Ikuno, mi prometido y quien formó este hogar, Naruto"_.

Los ojos del niño se quedaron mirando el rostro serio y amargado del joven de la fotografía, como si no creyera que todo lo bonito que la chica le había contado de su difunto novio concordara con el rostro allí retratado. Ella, intuyendo el motivo de sus dudas, le dijo:

\- Se que no parece muy agradable a simple vista, pero cuando sonreía era… luminoso.

\- ¿Cómo el abuelo?

\- ¿El abuelo? ¿te refieres a Sandaime Hokage?

\- Si. Cuando miro su rostro en la montaña parece alguien gruñón, pero cuando hablaba con él siempre me sonreía.

\- Claro, igual a Sarutobi-sama. ¿Sabes? Me impresiona esa facilidad que tienes para tratar con tanta libertad al Tercero, siendo tan importante.

\- Creo que nunca he podido creer eso que dicen que conoce más de mil jutsus, aunque con lo viejo que es…

\- Tampoco me consta eso, pero si sé que es muy fuerte, tanto como para plantarle cara al Zorro Demonio. Recuerdo ese día y cómo luchaba, era algo impresionante.

\- Ese día nací… y perdí a mis padres.

\- Todos perdimos algo ese día, Naruto. No estás solo en eso.

\- ¿Duele, Uchiha-san?

\- ¿Qué cosa, Naruto?

\- Perder a quienes conoces. A mi me duele saber que estoy solo, pero no sé si se sentirá peor… usted perdió a quienes conocía, pero yo… yo lloro sin saber.

\- No entiendo.

\- Que por todo lo que me ha dicho su novio parecía ser una buena persona, pero mis padres… no sé qué pensar de ellos. A veces me imagino que fueron personas maravillosas, pero a veces, cuando veo el odio de la gente en todas partes, no puedo dejar de imaginar que, tal vez… ellos… y no me gusta ese sentimiento. No puedo evitar pensar que tal vez fue culpa de ellos lo que me pasa, que todo fue tan malo que por eso nadie me dice nada.

La joven ve la vergüenza en el rostro del pequeño, como si el atreverse a pensar mal de sus progenitores lo lastimara. Es evidente que ya tiene edad suficiente para sentir rencor, y ante la ausencia de respuestas no puede evitar buscar culpables de su desgracia. Itachi tiene razón y Naruto, ya a tan corta edad, alberga oscuridad en su corazón:

\- No, Naruto. Tus padres fueron los mejores shinobi, los más amables y generosos seres humanos que cualquiera pudiera conocer, y debes estar orgulloso de tu sangre todos los días de tu vida.

\- ¿Acaso usted…?

\- Debí comenzar por aquello, pero… sólo pensaba hacerlo más tarde. Disculpa.

\- Yo…

\- Mírame bien a los ojos, Naruto: tú eres hijo de Namikase Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, ¿esos nombres te dicen algo?

\- No…

\- Ahora quiero que te concentres sólo en mis ojos. Haré algo con ellos, y te permitiré ver mis recuerdos en tu cabeza. No quiero que te asustes; pase lo que pase no estarás en peligro en ningún momento; ¿me crees, Naruto?

\- Si, Uchiha-san.

La joven sujeta al niño de los brazos, a fin de que no se mueva o caiga. Activa su sharingan, asustando al pequeño, pero Naruto se arma de valor para no retroceder ante esos intimidantes ojos rojos. Un par de segundos después el rubio siente como si su mente se desvaneciera.

El genjutsu inicia.

* * *

Sabía que eso no era la psique de Naruto. No, era un lugar más oscuro, mucho más siniestro.

Olía a muerte y a humedad.

Decidida, la joven permanece allí, de pie. Por lo visto deberá esperar en aquél lúgubre lugar hasta que la ilusión termine. Si Naruto ha podido aguantar al causante de aquel lugar infecto y todo lo que conllevaba su existencia, ella podía darse el trabajo de soportar unos minutos allí.

Pero la espera no es larga, y pronto algo sucede, perturbando la fúnebre calma del amplio lugar que más que una cárcel parece un sepulcro. Un sonido profundo, gutural, que como un lamento animal resuena en las paredes cavernosas.

Y su curiosidad es más fuerte, por lo que Niobe decide caminar, dejando que sus pasos resuenen sobre la delgada capa acuosa del piso vaporoso y por las profundidades de la prisión del nueve colas.

Paso a paso, dejando que el sonido crezca mientras se acerca más y más a lo que debe provocarlo, y cuya identidad la joven intuye.

La visión de unas puertas enormes, hechas de barrotes colosales que se extienden hasta donde alcanza la vista como un muro impenetrable. Cuando se aproxima un poco más logra ver un vetusto pergamino que, pegado donde las puertas metálicas se juntan, y en él una sola palabra, escrita en kanji: "Sello".

Curiosa, Niobe enfoca su sharingan sobre aquella visión, el que evidencia un chakra que conoce, el autor de aquella prisión mental, en donde una conciencia demoníaca se mantiene aparte del inocente que lo porta.

Una voz se manifiesta, desde más allá de la oscuridad de aquella jaula:

" _Chakra… un chakra maldito… una sangre que no es sangre… unos ojos demoníacos… huelo… suciedad…Indra… Madara… chakra maldito, que sólo sabe dar muerte. El hedor, la peste de los culpables de la esclavitud de mis hermanos… sangre… mi… ¡VENGANZA!"_

Niobe apenas alcanza a saltar, escabulléndose entre los dedos de una pata colosal color fuego, cuyas garras resuenan al chocar contra el suelo. La joven levanta la vista al notar como un par de ojos bestiales, antes inexistentes, se iluminan más allá de los barrotes: _"Acércate, hija de Indra. Acércate y deja que mis garras te libren de tu miseria, de tu maldición. Ven a mi, y deja que mi chakra te libere de tu carga; ¿acaso no has venido a pagar con tu vida las culpas de los malditos que te precedieron?"_

Por toda respuesta Niobe activa su Mangekyo Sharingan, usando su técnica única para obligar a la bestia a permanecer a ras de suelo, mientras con voz orgullosa le dice: _"Si tu vida no estuviera atada a este inocente te eliminaría aquí y ahora. Reconoce tu posición, bestia inmunda, y aprende a respetar a tus amos. Si vuelves a alzar tu mano contra mi o contra este pequeño me encargaré de que tu prisión, con todo lo miserable y asfixiante que te pueda resultar ahora, sea un recuerdo grato al lado de la pesadilla en que te sumergiré. Todavía no has pagado por tus crímenes lo suficiente, y no me privaré del privilegio de ser tu verdugo si me obligas a eso, maldito demonio"_.

El zorro, con su rostro todavía oculto tras las sombras de su prisión, sonríe de forma macabra, exhibiendo el brillo de sus blancos colmillos, mientras le habla a la joven que se ha dirigido a él de forma tan soberbia: _"Eres interesante, muchacha… disfrutaré el día en que la locura acabe con la mente de este mocoso que tanto parece importarte. Será delicioso ver tu sangre en sus colmillos, casi tanto como lo sería sentirla en los míos, Uchiha"_.

Niobe desactiva la forma final de su dojutsu, mientras percibe como la mente de Naruto reacciona. La visión que comparte con el niño está por culminar, y debe estar lista para salir de allí cuando eso suceda, a fin de no arrastrar su conciencia allí, junto a ella y a la bestia cuya existencia aún desconoce.

* * *

La ilusión ha cesado, y ante la mirada dudosa de la chica se encuentra el pequeño Naruto, cuyo rostro se ve confundido, todavía procesando las cosas que ella le ha mostrado.

Por un momento la joven teme que, de alguna manera, el niño haya podido ver algo malo. Cuando creó ese genjutsu se concentró en un par de recuerdos muy puntuales: el día en que Yondaime Hokage asumió su cargo ante la gente de la aldea, y la presentación del nuevo hokage y su esposa ante el cuerpo anbu, en que Uzumaki Kushina tuvo un muy extraño gesto para con ella. Había tenido un propósito puntual al mostrarle esos dos eventos: el primero, que viera y sintiera lo importantes que eran sus padres para Konoha, el segundo, que tuviese una visión clara de sus rostros (no había tenido muchas oportunidades para verlos de cerca, menos para tenerlos a ambos juntos en un mismo recuerdo). Pero existía la posibilidad de que, de alguna manera, se hubiese colado alguna memoria más trágica mientras discutía con el demonio que vivía dentro del pequeño.

Un rostro que parecía descomponerse cada vez más, como si quisiera estallar en llanto, parecían evidenciar que, en efecto, Naruto había podido ver más de lo que debía dentro de su cabeza.

Temiendo lo peor, la joven estaba pronta a conseguir que el niño le dijera qué había visto exactamente dentro de su cabeza, cuando Naruto no aguantó más y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran mientras le decía con voz entrecortada: _"Ellos… sonreían… y su mano… mamá… y mi pelo, es igual… papá… los dos… mis papás, son ellos… ¿cierto?"_.

Niobe vio como el niño se sentó, en el suelo, mientras con sus manos se enjuagaba los ojos, como si tratara de detener aquellas lágrimas. Ella se sentó junto a él, colocando su mano derecha en su cabeza:

\- No hay nada malo con llorar, Naruto.

\- No puedo… no quiero que piense que estoy triste, pero me duele el pecho… ¿porqué lloro si estoy feliz?

\- Lloramos cuando nuestras emociones son muy fuertes. No sólo lo malo nos hace llorar.

\- Yo nunca…

\- Se llaman "lágrimas de felicidad", y nada de malo hay en ellas. Todos hemos llorado por algo que nos hace muy feliz. Yo lloré cuando…

El niño levanta su mirada para ver el rostro de la joven, esperando le diga el motivo. Pero Niobe se ve sonrojada, como si hubiese hecho algo vergonzoso. Esa reacción parece tranquilizar a Naruto, quien pregunta:

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- No puedo decirlo, es… privado.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Algo de gente grande.

\- Usted no es grande, Uchiha-san.

\- Pero si soy mayor que tú, Naruto.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Y ahora mejor nos paramos de aquí. Vamos a dar una vuelta: necesito mostrarte los alrededores, no estaré todo el tiempo contigo y es mejor que sepas orientarte.

Niobe se levanta, ofreciendo su mano al niño para ayudarle. Naruto se levanta por si mismo, mientras le dice: _"¿Sabe? Sé cuando tratan de hacer de que me olvide de algo"_ ; la joven se defiende: _"Bien, chico listo. Supongo que simplemente no lo dejarás pasar; bien, podrás consultarme lo que quieras sobre tus padres mientras caminamos. Te sugiero que aproveches la oportunidad que te doy, que usualmente soy bastante reservada y no te prometo que quiera contarte sobre ellos en el futuro"_.

La joven pelinegra comienza a caminar a la salida de su casa, pero el rubio corre a fin de adelantarse a ella y salir primero. Se le ve emocionado y mucho más animoso que lo que estaba más temprano ese día.

Niobe se queda viendo como el niño corre hacia la calle, todavía vacía a esa hora. Al menos todo lo sucedido en ese par de horas junto al pequeño le ha dado una idea clara de lo que debe hacer: Naruto tiene el potencial, el linaje y el carácter para ser un digno protector de la Hoja; ella le dará el orgullo que necesita para ser el mejor shinobi que pueda existir. La joven Uchiha sonríe, emocionada por la misión que ha aceptado, y le da una última mirada a la fotografía de su prometido, mientras le dice: _"Gracias por tu ayuda, Iku-chan. Te prometo que no te decepcionaré"_.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Buenas a todos. Aquí me disculparía por la tardanza en actualizar, pero considerando que el tiempo en relación a los anteriores capítulos está similar.

Debido a circunstancias extrañas me he visto atrasado en mis proyectos de fanfic, los que doy por retomados con este capítulo.

Sobre el comentario de **OTAKUFire** : soy de los seguidores de "Equipo Cuervo", y aunque admiro la forma de su autora de llevar las relaciones interpersonales no aspiro a ese nivel de profundidad (es uno de mis grandes defectos, junto con la imposibilidad de plantear tramas muy complejas, soy un escritor más bien "superficial"). En todo caso este fic se está perfilando como una novela con mayor énfasis en las relaciones entre sus personajes que en los eventos que transcurran alrededor de ellos. Si se me permite el paralelo, algo como lo planteado en "Guerra y Paz", en que los grandes sucesos son más que nada el motor de cambios más que el centro de la trama.

La trama de parejas la tengo mentalmente armada, pero falta muchísimo tiempo para llegar allí. Me tomaré el tiempo de construir el desarrollo de los personajes canon para dejar en claro el porqué sus diferencias en personalidad, así como en desarrollar los personajes de mi invención. Éste fue el capítulo de Niobe, y el próximo será el de Himeko.

Saludos, y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: HIMEKO.

\- Es tarde.

\- Lo sé…

\- Media hora tarde.

\- ¡Ya te dije que lo sé!

\- Se supone que debes disculparte por tu atraso, Naruto. ¿Sabes disculparte, no es así?

Itachi se quedó observando al pequeño, como si realmente esperara que el niño se disculpara con él. Pero Naruto solo puso rostro serio, evidenciando que no creía necesario ese tipo de gesto para con el pelinegro.

Esa actitud rebelde era algo que no podía aceptar en quien se supone sería su alumno por quien sabe cuantas semanas (o meses), por lo que luego de un par de minutos de infructuosa espera el líder Uchiha se decidió a insistir en que el muchacho le diera una adecuada disculpa: se supone que debían educarlo, y por lo mismo no podía simplemente dejar pasar tal grosería (aunque personalmente no le importase).

Pero el niño se le adelantó: _"No me voy a disculpar. Siempre que me disculpo es porque dicen que he hecho algo malo, pero si me atrasé fue por su culpa, no mia."_

Itachi, intrigado por aquello, le pidió al niño que se explayara. Cuando Naruto le preguntó qué se supone que quería decirle, el shinobi tuvo que aclararle que lo que quería saber era el motivo por el cual pensaba que era culpa de quien amablemente había accedido a enseñarle y no de él su atraso:

\- Ayer cuando nos encontramos…

\- Sí. Te veías muy a gusto con Niobe-chan.

\- No importa. Me dijo que me esperaría en el campo de entrenamiento dos.

\- Lo recuerdo.

\- No me dijo donde era eso.

\- Tenías a tu tutora, podrías haberle preguntado.

\- No quiero molestarla, yo no…

\- ¿Tú no…?

\- No quiero deberle nada.

\- Vives en su casa: diría que de partida ya estás en deuda con ella.

\- Le ordenaron hacerlo. No quiero ser una carga, no más de lo necesario.

\- Pensé que se llevaban bien.

\- Ella…

\- ¿Pasa algo con Niobe-chan?

El niño se queda en silencio, como si pensara. Duda, como si no supiera si debe o no decir algo:

\- ¿Usted es su amigo, verdad?

\- También quiero serlo tuyo, Naruto.

\- No lo necesito, pero ella…

\- Habla.

\- Llora. Mucho.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- La escucho. Trata de ocultarlo, pero en la noche estuvo llorando hasta tarde.

\- Tal vez te equivo-

\- (interrumpiendo) No. Escucho muy bien, es algo que tuve que aprender para protegerme, y reconozco el llanto. Su rostro es triste…

El niño se pone nervioso, bajando levemente la mirada mientras recuerda su propio rostro en el espejo, cuando en la seguridad de su departamento practicaba ocultar su propia tristeza tras una sonrisa mal fingida. Incluso a sus cortos años era capaz de ver como su fingida alegría y desenfado no lograban ocultar la pena en sus ojos, misma pena que es capaz de ver en la joven que le ha recibido. Prosigue:

\- Ella tratará de que me largue. No es agradable que los extraños te vean así.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? No deberías, Naruto. Su pérdida es demasiado reciente, pero lo superará. Lo que le sucede no se relaciona contigo.

\- Eso lo sé.

\- Ten confianza. Sé que su tristeza pasará; además, teniéndote a su cuidado le darás algo con lo que distraerse.

\- No sé…

\- Trata de no preocuparte por eso. Yo hablaré con ella.

\- No le diga que yo le dije, no quiero que se enoje conmigo.

\- No te preocupes: una de las cosas buenas de ser el líder de mi clan es que no necesito excusas para involucrarme en lo que sucede con cualquier Uchiha. Además soy su amigo, por lo que no le extrañará si muestro interés en su situación.

El rubio se queda mirando a su interlocutor con cara de no entender todo lo que le dice.

Itachi reacciona: tiende a confundirse con la madurez que muestra Uzumaki Naruto en muchas cosas, pero en el fondo no es más que otro niño de siete años. No puede evitar compararlo con si mismo: a él, a su misma edad, por mostrar el mismo grado de madurez le llamaron genio y le hicieron gennin; a Naruto, en cambio, lo tratan como basura.

Y no está seguro cual de los dos es el que sacó la mejor parte de todo ello.

Son ya las ocho de la mañana, y no podrá dedicarle al muchacho más de tres horas (y eso gracias a que es domingo), por lo que decide hacer calentar al muchacho, a fin de comenzar en unos minutos más la lección: no quiere que Naruto piense que está tratando de engañarlo y ganar tiempo sin hacer progresos por su culpa.

El niño es inteligente y no caerá en un engaño tan burdo. Pero siempre le queda la otra alternativa, la de entrenarlo en serio, tan en serio que no sea capaz de seguir su ritmo y lograr que renuncie a la idea de aprender el Kage Bunshin y marcharse.

Porque es imposible que lo aprenda a la primera, sin más.

¿Verdad?

* * *

La matriarca Hyuga caminaba con la dignidad propia de una hija de la nobleza del País del Fuego. Esa era una actitud que hacía que todo mundo alrededor de ella se apartase de su camino, mucho más que esos cuatro escoltas portadores de los ojos blancos, shinobi cuya fuerza todos intuían y que en reconocimiento de dicha fuerza eran los responsables de la seguridad de la joven esposa de Hyuga Hiashi, el respetado líder de su clan.

Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde la boda y, con el líder del clan en viaje diplomático al País de la Hierba, Hyuga Himeko había sido convocada por el Hokage a una entrevista en su despacho, en la Torre Hokage.

Eran apenas las nueve y media de la mañana, y con media hora de anticipación a la cita fijada la antigua princesa del Fuego había concurrido al encuentro de su enemigo, dispuesta a confrontar al otrora líder de los Uchiha y sentar en una sola conversación el tono de las relaciones entre ella y el padre de Itachi.

Esa era una cita que Himeko se esperaba, una que intuía se produciría cuando ella no contara con la protección de su esposo, un enemigo al que Fugaku era incapaz de confrontar directamente; eso mismo la motivó a rechazar la invitación de Hiashi para que le acompañara en su viaje, al que había salido la tarde anterior: si debía confrontar a ese Uchiha prepotente debía hacerlo lo antes posible: mientras más tiempo pasara la posición de Fugaku se haría más y más fuerte.

Por que si pretendía ser digna de su nueva posición no podía esconderse tras el nombre y la fama de su esposo, uno que podía llegar a faltar y a quien debería reemplazar en la dirección del clan de los ojos blanco y su protección, desde las hijas que ahora eran también suyas hasta el último de los sirvientes del mismo.

Aquella pelea debía lucharla sola.

* * *

La matriarca Hyuga se sentó con cuidado ante el escritorio del Hokage.

A pesar de su anticipación, Fugaku se había mostrado lo más agradable posible con su visitante, en su saludo y en la forma de tratarla en presencia de sus escoltas.

El tema de esos escoltas podía resultar problemático para poder hablar con libertad, pero Himeko había resultado extrañamente confiada y, sin más, había aceptado la petición del ex-líder Uchiha y accedido a que sus shinobi esperaran en el pasillo, fuera de la oficina. Como deferencia por el detalle, el Hokage despachó también a sus dos guardias chunnin, quedando a solas con la joven esposa de Hiashi.

Sinceramente no le preocupaba que esos cuatro ninjas Hyuga pudiesen espiarles: entre su obligación de no usar su dojutsu para vigilar a sus superiores, la supervisión que ejercerían sus propios guardias con esa molestia (que tenían órdenes expresas de estorbar cualquier posible intervención de esos molestos extraños) y unos pocos sellos de bloqueo de chakra que cubrían la oficina por el lado del pasillo y que junto con suprimir el ruido deberían inhibir las capacidades del byakugan en su forma inactiva, le daban al Hokage la tranquilidad de saber que, por el lado de la escolta de la joven rubia, no debía temer nada.

La mujer, no queriendo dilatar esa molesta reunión, decidió hablar primero:

\- Pienso que lo mejor es que me diga de una vez lo que desea, Hokage-sama. No creo que su llamado haya sido solo para saludarme y felicitarme por mi boda, no cuando ya lo hizo después de la ceremonia.

\- No necesita ser impaciente, Himeko-san. Ciertamente tengo un propósito detrás de esta pequeña reunión, y aunque-

\- (interrumpiendo) "Himeko-dono". Esa es la forma correcta de tratarme, Hokage-sama.

\- Ya… veo. Recuerdo las veces que nos encontramos cuando eras una kunoichi de la Hoja. En esa época, aunque eras una princesa del Fuego nunca exigiste un trato en particular, pero ahora…

\- Tiene razón, creo que prefiero este trato. Dos personas como nosotros no necesitamos fingir, ¿cierto, Fugaku?

\- Aceptaré tu grosería por ahora. Aunque pienso que deberías recordar tu deber y tus lealtades, Mekoba.

\- Solo para que lo tengas claro: cuando era una kunoichi de Konoha solo era eso, Himeko, sin nunca pretender ser algo más por mi parentela. Pero ahora soy Hyuga Himeko, matriarca del clan más grande de la Hoja, aunque tú finjas lo contrario: no me interesa tu respeto por mi persona, pero mi posición la respetas… Pero si quieres aparentar que eres más que yo aquí y ahora, te lo permito. Digo, si eso te hace feliz…

El Hokage ríe con burla ante la actitud de la joven. Cuando se tranquiliza, prosigue:

\- No pensé que fueras tan malagradecida, no con el responsable de tu actual fortuna.

\- Creí que ese mérito era de tu primogénito.

\- (Fugaku arruga su rostro, molesto) Yo fui quien permitió tu matrimonio; yo fui quien acepté ser generoso a cambio de tu incorporación a ese clan… insignificante. Y espero recibir algo a cambio.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Eres inteligente, sé que no debo ser más… explícito.

\- Prefiero que lo digas claramente; así, si resulta ser algo demasiado comprometedor siempre tendré el recuerdo de tus palabras en mi cabeza.

\- ¡SOY EL LÍDER DE LA ALDEA Y ME DEBES OBEDIENCIA, JOUNIN!

\- Llega tarde con sus pretensiones de fidelidad; tres años tarde, Hokage-sama.

La Sombra del Fuego se levanta de su asiento, caminando con lentitud para colocarse a espaldas de su invitada. Su oído fijo en el pasillo: nada, como si ninguno hubiese escuchado su exabrupto.

Himeko, ignorando el movimiento de su interlocutor y su actitud agresiva, finge mirar sus dedos, aburrida, mientras piensa: Itachi no le ha dado el mensaje que ha enviado a su padre el día de su boda; Fugaku ha reaccionado con molestia ante la insinuación de que el mérito de introducirla en el clan Hyuga ha sido de su hijo y no suyo; el Uchiha mayor se ha descontrolado ante la idea de que ella sea una kunoichi insubordinada… y lo comprende. Es tan evidente: por alguna razón que desconoce Itachi y su padre están distanciados, incluso es posible que enemistados.

Eso, el quiebre entre el prodigio Uchiha y su supuesto líder, deja a la Hyuga en inmejorable posición:

\- Necesita comprender que cuando renuncié al Cuerpo Shinobi rompí cualquier vínculo de fidelidad para con el Hokage, fuera quien fuera.

\- ¿Y porqué regresaste? ¿Acaso no fue un acto de obediencia el atender a mi llamado para unirte en matrimonio a alguien que no conocías?

\- Se equivoca, lo conocía. No en profundidad, pero como kunoichi compartí con todos los líderes de los clanes.

\- Si, un par de veces seguramente. Lo suficiente para comprender lo desagradable que debería ser entregarte a ese hombre.

\- Aunque quiera negarlo la posición de consorte del líder del Clan Hyuga es una muy buena, sobre todo para una segundona como yo. Antes de su ofrecimiento no tenía ni futuro ni fortuna; si acepté fue por esa perspectiva, no por sumisión.

\- Ya veo.

El Hokage se frena, inclinándose al oído de la joven rubia; pregunta: _"¿Y por gratitud? ¿Aceptarías lo que deseo de ti como pago por el beneficio que te concedí? Creo que merezco algo,_ _aunque sea_ _pequeño, a cambio"._ Ella, girando la vista hacia su interlocutor, replica:

\- No creí que lo que he hecho tenía un precio; de haberlo sabido de antemano lo habría pensado mejor. Comprenderá que hay ciertas cosas que como "Himeko, de los doce guardianes", podían ser posibles de dar, pero que a "Hyuga Himeko, matriarca de los Hyuga," le resultan imposibles de conceder.

\- (apartándose y caminando hacia la puerta y alrededor) Lo sé, y no pretendo ser irracional. Todo lo que quiero es un pequeño servicio para la Aldea.

\- Para su líder, querrá decir.

\- ¿Acaso el Hokage y Konoha no son uno?

\- (suspirando cansada) Escucho.

\- (deteniéndose) Información.

\- ¿De qué tipo?

\- Del tipo que me permita precaver cualquier problema que pueda surgir entre el clan de tu esposo y los mandos de la Aldea. Necesito a los Hyuga a raya, y quiero… no, necesito estar al tanto de todo.

\- ¿Todo?

\- Si. Obviamente yo decidiré qué información es útil y cual no.

\- No puedes hablar en serio.

\- ¡Vamos, no seas tan inocente! Desde el momento en que fuiste designada debiste comprender que tu papel no era más que el de un instrumento. No puedes pretender negarte ahora.

\- Que tú, o tu hijo, o incluso mi esposo hayan pensado eso no significa que me doblegaré sin más. No lo hice cuando no era más que una moneda de cambio y no lo haré ahora que tengo un deber para con mi familia.

\- ¿Tu familia? ¡Todos ellos son extraños, nada más! ¡Extraños que te venderían sin problemas a la menor dificultad! Los Hyuga son los más rastreros y traicioneros entre todos los clanes shinobi de la Hoja, y si pretendes poner tu confianza en esa serpiente solo te llevarás una mordida que será fatal.

\- ¿Y tu veneno será acaso mejor? Lo siento, pero prefiero jugármela con Hiashi antes que contigo.

\- Ya veo, me quieres de enemigo. Prefieres mantener tu supuesta integridad y la farsa que es tu matrimonio antes que hacer lo correcto. Ignoras lo peligroso que puedo llegar a ser.

\- ¿Acaso alguien tratará de secuestrar a alguna de las hijas de mi esposo nuevamente?

Fugaku palidece. Cierra su puño derecho con furia, mientras aprieta su mandíbula, luchando por esbozar una pregunta sin dejar en evidencia su estado alterado: _"¿A qué te refieres?"_. Himeko, consciente de lo que le sucede al Hokage, aun sin verlo directamente, le responde: _"Como pasó hace unos años y terminó con la muerte de Hizashi. Cuando quien debió morir era mi actual esposo; cuando Konoha y sus clanes decidieron unánimemente entregar al líder de los Hyuga en vez de defender a mi clan del atentado perpetrado por esos miserables de Kumo. Una movida digna de alguien como tú, aunque creo que exagero…_ _N_ _o, no serías capaz de llegar a ese extremo"_.

" _Se trataba de eso… ya veo";_ piensa Fugaku, lo que le hace recuperar la compostura.

Si las cosas no resultarán por las buenas, tendrán que hacerse por las malas. Al menos el Hokage estaba mentalizado para recurrir a aquello en caso de encontrar oposición de parte de la joven.

Himeko nota como el Uchiha mayor la toma del brazo, obligándola a levantarse de su asiento y a colocarse frente a él. Con su mano libre toma a la matriarca Hyuga del mentón, a fin de que no aparte la mirada.

El dojutsu del Hokage, su sharingan de tres tomoes, se manifiesta en un destello. Resignado a la insensatez de la esposa de Hiashi, una que le debía todo pero se negaba a reconocerlo, decidió que tendría que hacer las cosas por las malas.

Sería cuidadoso: solo usaría una pequeña hipnosis, una que implantaría en la cabeza de la matriarca Hyuga la idea de reunir información de su esposo y su clan, a fin de proporcionársela cuando la citara para dicho efecto. No faltarían excusas para poder reunirse con ella en privado y poder sacarle lo que deseaba de sus mayores enemigos.

Se aseguraría de no dejar huellas perceptibles para el byakugan. Sería la espía perfecta.

Fugaku se encontraba concentrado en su genjutsu cuando sintió una punta presionando su pecho. Al bajar la vista, pudo notar como un kunai, sostenido por la chica, presionaba su ropa: _"Imposible"._

El líder de la Aldea levantó su mirada nuevamente a los ojos de la joven. La mirada firme de la chica evidenciaba un tenue chakra en ellos, uno que parecía protegerla de su propio dojutsu.

Una palabra, como una sentencia, salió de los labios de Himeko, mientras presionaba con más fuerza el kunai en su enemigo, a fin de que éste comprendiera que ella seguía en total dominio de su persona…

" _Byakugan"._

* * *

 _Una kunoichi, luciendo una máscara anbu de lobo gris, corría entre medio de los árboles de una zona boscosa muy densa, ubicada a doce kilómetros al norte de Konohagakure, la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas._

 _La ninja llevaba el uniforme de la guardia del Clan Hyuga:_ _pantalón y camiseta holgada color blanco, botas reglamentarias y chaleco táctico negro. En su cuello, justo bajo el borde inferior de su máscara, llevaba amarrado el hitai-ate del remolino sobrepuesto sobre la hoja, el símbolo de los shinobi de la Aldea Shinobi del País del Fuego. A su espalda, a la altura de su cintura y en horizontal, una tanto sin punta._

 _Dos cosas en ella revelaban su género: unas pronunciadas curvas propias de una mujer madura (a pesar de que solo tenía dieciséis años) y un largo cabello azul muy oscuro, amarrado en una trenza sencilla que caía hasta poco más arriba de donde la chica llevaba su espada._

 _La joven concurría en respuesta a un llamado urgente de la Dama Fumiko, una de las más venerables ancianas tutoras de los jóvenes miembros de la familia del Daimio del Fuego, quien había escrito en persona a Sandaime Hokage, solicitando su ayuda y una petición expresa: requería la presencia de una doncella de los Hyuga, con entrenamiento shinobi y perteneciente a la familia principal del clan._

 _Ese tipo de peticiones eran extrañas. La Dama Fumiko, sin ser una noble propiamente tal, tenía una alcurnia y una reputación tal que solo se encontraba por debajo del propio daimio y, por lo mismo, nunca pedía nada directamente, sino que concurría a las decenas de sirvientes a su cargo para expresar sus deseos y necesidades. De allí que el que fuera ella quien escribiera, habiendo hecho ese pedido en particular, y el que solicitara secreto absoluto de parte de Hiruzen en dicha gestión, había motivado a Sandaime a enviar a una joven que, si bien instruida y al nivel de los mejores shinobi de los Hyuga, por su propio destino no había ejercido como kunoichi más allá de los muros del complejo del Soke._

 _El punto de encuentro con la anciana Fumiko era una pequeña villa de veraneo de la nobleza del Fuego. Un lugar que, siendo invierno,_ _se supone estaría_ _solo ocupado por sus guardianes. El que Fumiko-baasama_ _se encontrara allí, lejos de la Corte del Fuego, significaba que el problema era de una gravedad tal que incluso debía ser mantenido oculto del resto de la_ _C_ _asa de Hi_ _(la nobleza del País del Fuego)_ _._

 _La joven kunoichi se frenó sobre uno de los árboles más próximos al complejo amurallado de la villa vacacional. Incómoda, puso su mano derecha sobre el mango de su tanto: no había guardias en sus puertas._

 _Lista para proceder con cautela, la doncella activó su byakugan, haciendo un rastreo alrededor y dentro del complejo. Eran casi tres kilómetros cuadrados, con varios edificios rodeando una pequeña cascada. En todo el recinto solo pudo localizar dos firmas de chakra. Concentrando su vista mejorada, pudo ver claramente a quien se supone sería la anciana que buscaba, y cerca de ella, en un cuarto adjunto, una niña, de ocho o nueve años a lo más, llorando._

 _Y comprendió el motivo de su ida._

 _La kunoichi desactivo su dojutsu, bajando a tierra y caminando con calma hacia el pórtico que marcaba la entrada de aquél lugar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Déjame ver tu rostro"._

 _La kunoichi se quitó la máscara ante la petición de la Dama Fumiko, dejando que ella verificara con sus propios ojos su pertenencia al antiguo y noble clan de los Hyuga._

 _Mientras veía el rostro de la chica la anciana se aproximó, tomando la mano libre de la doncella:_

 _\- Manos suaves. No eres una verdadera kunoichi._

 _\- Lo soy. Ésto -dijo la peliazul, mirando a sus manos- es solo porque no debo trabajar para vivir._

 _\- ¿Eres una princesa, chiquilla?_

 _\- Algo así. Soy la prometida del próximo líder de mi clan._

 _\- Ya veo, me ha enviado a la futura matriarca de los Hyuga… ese tonto de Hiruzen… aunque creo que es lo mejor. Mal que mal, ella también es una princesa, aunque con un destino menos glamoroso que el tuyo, jovencita._

 _\- Necesito que me explique el porqué he sido enviada. Aunque sospecho algo luego de ver a la muchacha detrás de esa puerta._

 _\- ¿Has usado tu byakugan, verdad?_

 _\- Solo como precaución; el encontrar un lugar como éste tan… vacío, me hizo esperar lo peor._

 _La anciana suelta a la joven, dejando que vuelva a colocarse su máscara de lobo. Le explica: "Me he asegurado que no haya extraños entre nosotros. Lo que sucede es demasiado grave para arriesgarme a ventilarlo ante sirvientes indiscretos; además, soy suficiente para atender a las necesidades de la señorita Mekoba"._

 _A continuación la anciana le cuenta a la kunoichi la razón detrás de todo ese secretismo._

 _Si lo que le sucede a la pequeña es lo que cree su vida y su futuro peligran: según un acuerdo ancestral entre la Casa de Hi y los Hyuga si alguna de las descendientes de las doncellas entregadas como consortes a la nobleza del fuego presentan el dojutsu del clan de los ojos blancos ellas serían consideradas propiedad de dicho clan (a diferencia de los hombres, que corresponderían a la nobleza del Fuego); si eran de primera generación se incorporarían a la familia principal, si de la segunda o posterior harían parte del Boke, la servidumbre del clan._

 _La pequeña princesa Hi no Mekoba era nieta de una doncella Hyuga, por lo que su destino se volvería su cárcel, todo por culpa de aquellos ojos que no debería tener._

 _Y si, por algún acto de generosidad, los Hyuga no ejercían su derecho sobre la niña, el que tuviese esa capacidad la haría o presa de cazadores en todo el mundo ninja o moneda de cambio para con terceros ambiciosos. La posición de la pequeña no era tan importante como para no creer que su tío pudiera utilizarla para hacer política, incluso contra su propia integridad física._

 _Y la Dama Fumiko la amaba demasiado para entregarla a ese trágico destino._

 _La doncella Hyuga comprendía perfectamente aquello. Ella había tenido la fortuna de que su propio destino la había unido a un hombre que, a pesar de su carácter rígido, la amaba y era cariñoso con ella. Pero de la misma forma que la fortuna le había sonreído podría haberle jugado una mala pasada y haberla dejado a merced de un monstruo. Por lo que aceptó ayudar de inmediato._

 _Incluso si eso era, de alguna manera, una traición a su clan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando la anciana le abrió la puerta pudo ver como una pequeña niña rubia se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Vestía un camisón blanco bordado, descalza._

 _La pequeña había estado llorando, mientras usaba sus manos para cubrir la parte superior de su cara, como si no quisiera que una extraña la mirara. La Dama Fumiko, sin decir nada, se acercó a la niña, sentándose junto a ella, para luego apartar las pequeñas manos de la damita con las suyas, sonriéndole, mientras le explicaba que había pedido ayuda a un antiguo amigo de la Hoja, y que éste le había enviado a la joven allí presente._

 _Mekoba tenía en su rostro, alrededor de sus ojos, la marca de la activación del dojutsu de la visión absoluta, el que había provocado que una tenue capa blanquecina apareciera sobre ambos ojos, haciendo palidecer su iris azulado y su pupila ennegrecida._

 _Eso convenció a la kunoichi que lo que creyó ver a lo lejos era, sin lugar a dudas, el byakugan, apareciendo en una niña mestiza. Una rareza de la solo se tenía memoria de los tiempos anteriores al surgimiento de Konoha, cuando la pureza racial no era salvaguardada por el en ese entonces pequeño clan de los guardianes del legado de Rikudo Sennin._

 _La niña vio como la extraña, quitándose la máscara pintada que llevaba sobre si, se aproximó hasta quedar frente a ella, inclinándose y apoyando una rodilla en tierra, para luego decirle que viera atentamente lo que haría. La kunoichi, dejando su máscara en el suelo, levantó su mano derecha hasta colocarla en vertical, a la altura de su boca, para luego decir una palabra: "byakugan"._

 _La doncella Hyuga pudo observar, con satisfacción, como la pequeña sonreía al ver que ambas tenían el mismo cambio en sus rostros: "Yo te enseñaré a controlar tus ojos, pequeña. Así podrás guardar el secreto de los mismos y serás libre para decidir tu propio destino. Trabajaremos juntas el tiempo que sea necesario, aunque sospecho que eres una niña muy inteligente y podremos conseguir nuestro objetivo muy pronto"._

 _La pequeña asintió a las palabras de la ojiperla, agradeciendo en voz baja. Ella, usando la capacidad de su propio byakugan, cargó chakra en los dedos índice de sus dos manos, con los que golpeó suavemente seis puntos en el rostro de la niña, forzando la des-activación de su dojutsu: "Con tiempo te mostraré como hacer eso solo con tu mente, pero por ahora eso servirá. No queremos que tu byakugan termine dejándote sin fuerzas para nada, ¿verdad?"_

 _Por toda respuesta la niña abraza a la kunoichi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una vez vestida y arreglada por su nana, la niña se veía preciosa. Con apenas nueve años, evidenciaba su crianza noble en el porte que adoptaba ante la visitante._

 _Afortunadamente, la kunoichi que sería su profesora por tiempo indefinido no cedía en nada en los modos de la pequeña princesa, lo que le permitió a Mekoba verle de manera diferente a los sirvientes que normalmente la rodeaban en su vida diaria._

 _Entre la doncella Hyuga y la Dama Fumiko armaron la historia que contarían al Daimio del Fuego para justificar la ausencia de una de las futuras damas de su corte: la pequeña había contraído una extraña enfermedad que afectaba su sistema de chakra, mermando sus fuerzas constantemente. Consciente del peligro de tal cuadro, Fumiko había solicitado ayuda a los Hyuga, quienes habían aceptado tratar a la niña, lo que se haría en el recinto del Soke en Konoha por el peligro de que dicha afección fuese contagiosa. Eso, el que se tratara de un peligro que pudiese pasar a otros de la nobleza del Fuego permitiría que el Daimio accediera al alejamiento de su sobrina y, de paso, los facultaría de las cartas necesarias para que el líder del clan de los ojos blancos no hiciere preguntas molestas por la recién llegada._

 _Los días necesarios pasaron. Todo el asunto marchó sobre ruedas, con un solo problema que fue guardado en secreto por la Dama Fumiko: el Daimio la culpó personalmente por la condición de su sobrina, atribuyéndola a un deficiente cuidado de su parte, por lo que fue expulsada de la corte. Ella aceptó la sentencia de su Señor en silencio, y el día en que entregó a su amada Mekoba al poder de la futura matriarca Hyuga solo se despidió de ella con normalidad, encargándole que confiara en su nueva tutora. Ante la pregunta del porqué ella no le acompañaba que le hizo la niña, la anciana le señaló que ya era una señorita grande para tener una nana._

 _Al momento de comenzar su camino a Konoha, su residencia temporal por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, la peliazul le entregó su máscara y le pidió colocársela. Mekoba preguntó el porqué hacía aquello, a lo que la joven le explicó: "Esta máscara pertenecía a mi padre. Él, a pesar de ser de la familia principal de los Hyuga, eligió ser shinobi y llegó a convertirse en anbu. Para proteger sus ojos diseñó esta máscara, la que fuera del espacio para poder ver, más estrecho que en una máscara normal, bloquea cualquier chakra. Eso protegerá tus ojos tanto de los demás Hyuga como de cualquier otro sensor y te mantendrá a salvo"._

 _La niña se quedo viendo el dibujo en la máscara: un rústico lobo en gris trazado sobre un fondo azul oscuro y blanco. "Ōkami", dijo Mekoba en voz alta; la joven Hyuga asintió: "Ese era el nombre anbu de mi padre"._

 _Una vez puesta la máscara, la pequeña princesa le preguntó a su nueva tutora:_

 _\- Su padre se la prestó… ¿no se molestará porque una extraña la use?_

 _\- No me la prestó, es más bien… su legado._

 _\- Lo siento. Yo no conocí a mi padre._

 _\- No te preocupes, él murió como un shinobi honorable._

 _\- En misión…_

 _\- No lo que piensas. Era un mensajero, un diplomático. Fue emboscado por shinobi desconocidos cuando se dirigía al País del Rayo. Fue durante la última guerra shinobi, hace un par de años. Recuperamos su cuerpo pero… había perdido uno de sus ojos; suponemos que el objetivo del ataque fue robarlos._

 _\- ¿Sus ojos? ¿porqué me cuenta eso?_

 _\- Sé que no estás acostumbrada a que te ordenen y debes comprender lo importante que es el que nunca abandones esa máscara, a menos que estemos solas y yo te indique que puedes hacerlo: de por sí tu vida ya es valiosa por ser quien eres, y si a eso le sumas tu byakugan y tu propia debilidad te pondrán en la mira de seres horribles y ambiciosos._

 _\- Pero yo, no…_

 _\- No te preocupes: yo te haré fuerte, junto con ayudarte con tus ojos. No te prometo transformarte en alguien impresionante, pero con que sepas defenderte en condiciones me basta. Mal que mal, ese es el motivo por el cual yo mismo conozco las artes de combate shinobi, además del estilo de pelea de mi clan._

 _\- ¿Y podré?_

 _\- Todos los Hyuga pueden hacerlo, y aunque nadie más lo sepa esos ojos te hacen tan Hyuga como yo._

 _Una vez termina de hablar la peliazul activa su byakugan, viendo el rostro de la niña: nada. "Perfecto, ahora podemos partir". La doncella Hyuga, mientras levantaba un pequeño bolso con unas pocas cosas de la niña, escucha como ésta le pregunta su nombre, por lo que ella se agacha y se lo dice al oído; luego, la peliazul se yergue: "Pero no se lo digas nadie y por nada lo uses en Konoha, que si llega a los mayores del Clan que sabes mi nombre tendría que explicar porqué una visitante conoce ese tipo de información. Pero puedes llamarme profesora, o maestra"._

 _La niña asiente, para luego ofrecer su mano a la doncella Hyuga, pero ella la toma en brazos y comienza a correr por sobre los árboles._

 _No puede darse el lujo de ir lento cuando ahora su origen, así como sus ojos, son claramente reconocibles._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El entrenamiento de la niña duró catorce largos meses, en los que se transformó en una sombra en el recinto del Clan Hyuga. Estaba casi todo el tiempo a la siga de su maestra, apartándose solo cuando ésta tenía que atender a su propia formación como futura matriarca del Clan o en sus escapadas nocturnas, para encontrarse a solas con su prometido._

 _Un prometido que la pequeña Mekoba tardó casi seis meses en conocer._

 _El tema de la identidad de la niña era tabú dentro del Clan (conforme a las instrucciones dadas por el Daimio en las cartas que llegaron para notificar al líder y el concejo del clan de dicha situación), y sin saber cómo distraer las sospechas tanto de la servidumbre como de los demás Hyuga del Soke su maestra decidió que la niña se transformara en su criada personal. Así, por primera vez en su vida, la pequeña princesa supo lo que era hacer labores manuales._

 _Y le gustó. La peliazul pensó que en realidad era por la novedad que dichas tareas representaban en la vida de la pequeña, sobre todo considerando lo aburrido que debía ser la educación de la nobleza (y de la cual ella misma podía dar fe como una "princesa" entre los Hyuga)._

 _La peliazul trataba de ser lo más estricta que podía ser con la pequeña, y le enseñaba todo lo que ella misma sabía: control del byakugan y su uso, control de chakra, manejo de armas de mano, el estilo de pelea del Puño Suave propio de los Hyuga, e incluso la historia y etiqueta de la familia principal del Clan. Pero por más que se esforzara en ser estricta la peliazul no podía dejar de ver en Mekoba-chan una niña y tendía a consentirla y ser tierna con ella a ratos._

 _Esto último fue particularmente necesario cuando les llegó la noticia de la muerte de la anciana Dama Fumiko, ocurrida al tercer mes del necesario exilio de la niña. Esa fue la penúltima vez que la pequeña princesa lloró de verdad._

 _A Hyuga Hiashi, el responsable de los suspiros y los pocos momentos de distracción de su maestra se lo encontró de improviso, cuando casi chocó con él saliendo de la cocina de la mansión principal, cayendo al suelo. Él, que tenía conocimiento de la nueva criada de su prometida (así como la extraña máscara anbu que la niña usaba en todo momento) le ayudó a levantarse, ofreciéndole su mano pero sin decir palabra, para luego dejarla allí, sola._

 _Fue ese primer encuentro, que luego se repetiría unas pocas ocasiones, el que hizo que la niña, que para ese entonces ya tenía diez, se fijara en quien tenía tan encandilada a quien era su maestra y nuevo modelo de vida. Y a través de sus ojos y de las palabras de la peliazul respecto de lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa capa de dureza y frialdad que evidenciaba a todos en el recinto de los Hyuga. También pudo compararlo con su hermano gemelo, quien ocupaba una posición inferior dentro del clan, y le sorprendió el que dos personas físicamente iguales fuesen a su vez tan diferentes como individuos. Así, mientras permanecía viendo al prometido de su maestro a distancia, formó una buena relación con Hizashi, pero siempre manteniendo el secreto de su verdadera identidad._

 _Fue con el menor de los hijos del patriarca Hyuga que usó por primera vez el que sería su nombre para el futuro: Himeko, una especie de comodín entre ellos (ya que Hizashi se negaba a no darle un nombre, un derecho que hasta el más insignificante de los sirvientes debía tener) y que en un principio no trascendió más allá de los mismos._

 _Al final, cuando la futura matriarca Hyuga decidió que la pequeña (ya no tanto) Mekoba estaba lista para retornar a la corte de su tío, ella le sorprendió con su decisión de volverse una kunoichi. Ya tenía la preparación y las habilidades requeridas; el permiso de su tío lo consiguió gracias a que todos esos meses alejados, siendo que la familia del Daimio del Fuego era enorme, la volvieron una perfecta extraña para el mismo (además, si todo resultaba bien, aquello aumentaría el valor de la joven para un futuro enlace)._

 _La devolución de la máscara de lobo, que ahora representaba su etapa de alumna de la doncella Hyuga, fue el símbolo de la nueva madurez alcanzada por la novel kunoichi que, junto con su niñez, abandonó su nombre original, pasando a usar su nueva identidad de forma definitiva: Himeko, gennin de Konohagakure no Sato._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La vida de la princesa rubia giró alrededor de su maestra y amiga Hyuga durante todos los años en que perteneció al cuerpo shinobi de la Hoja. Como kunoichi, fue señalada dentro del grupo de los más destacados de su generación, lo que inevitablemente la puso en contacto con los demás prodigios que formaban la joven élite de la fuerza a las órdenes de Sandaime._

 _Así, tratando de mantener el contacto con su amiga Hyuga, la adolescente vivió su carrera shinobi junto con los eventos que se desarrollaron en la aldea durante los casi siete años que permaneció en el cuerpo. De allí surgió también su relación de camaradería con Itachi, el primogénito del ahora líder del Clan Uchiha, a quien con apenas nueve años tuvo la oportunidad de comandar, situación que se repetiría muchas veces durante el futuro._

 _Fue testigo del ascenso de Namikase Minato al máximo honor en Konoha; combatió lado a lado de los shinobi de la Hoja para contener al Kyubi cuando éste invadió la villa, cobrando la vida del joven Hokage y su esposa; vivió la alegría por la maternidad de su amiga; fue parte de las tropas fronterizas durante la corta guerra con Kumo que siguió al par de años de la muerte del Cuarto y consoló a su amiga peliazul, para ese entonces la matriarca del clan y esposa de Hiashi, por la muerte de su cuñado, entregado a cambio de la vida del esposo de su maestra._

 _Sintió vergüenza por alegrarse de que quien fue sacrificado fuera un inocente. Una alegría malsana producto de un amor que nunca debió haber existido._

 _Y es que los años y la distancia la llevaron a ver con otros ojos al líder Hyuga, a interiorizar en ella los sentimientos de su maestra y protectora, a creer que en la persona de Hiashi se reunían la suma de todo aquello que ella podría desear en una pareja. A veces, incluso, no podía evitar imaginarse a ella ocupando el lugar de su amiga; eso la hacía sentir despreciable._

 _Ocultaba sus sentimientos lo mejor que podía, e incluso trataba de no ver al objeto de su deseo. Pero su amor, que creció a la par de su cuerpo y su mente, le hacía verle desde la distancia, usando las mismas habilidades que su amiga le había enseñado (aunque luego solo atinara a escapar lejos, buscando un lugar para llorar y desahogar su asco consigo misma)._

 _Todo aquello le superaba. Al final, en silencio, decidió que lo mejor era alejarse del todo de los Hyuga. Pero lo haría lentamente, no fuera que por actuar de manera intempestiva la matriarca Hyuga se diese cuenta de todo._

 _Fue esa decisión, la de renunciar a su amistad por miedo a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, lo que daría lugar a lo que terminaría siendo el último gran error en su vida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Himeko corría frenéticamente, ignorando a toda la gente y a los shinobi que le veían en un estado de desesperación. En su mano una carta que había recibido hace cinco días, mientras estaba en misión en el País de las Sombras._

 _La misiva, escrita por el mismo Hiashi a pedido de su esposa, solo contenía unas pocas palabras: "Ella agoniza. Quiere verte para despedirse". El mismísimo Hokage había gestionado el envío de la nota, junto con la orden que la relevaba de la misión de espionaje que estaba realizando para su contratista, un empresario del País del Hierro._

 _La joven, ya de dieciocho años, era consciente del estado debilitado que su segundo embarazo había dejado a su amiga, pero siempre había guardado la esperanza de que su larguísima convalecencia terminara en su recuperación. De haber sabido que solo sería el preludio de su muerte habría tratado de arreglar todo, pero ahora…_

 _Fue detenida en las puertas del recinto Hyuga por un par de guardias del Clan, quienes le prohibieron el paso. Trató por un instante de exhibir la carta del líder del clan llamándola, pero la carta decía "Mekoba", y los pocos que la conocían entre los miembros del Soke y el Boke solo la identificaban como una kunoichi llamada Himeko: "¡TIENEN QUE DEJARME SEGUIR! ¡DEBO VERLA! ¡TENGO QUE VERLA!"_

 _Estaba ya decidida a pasar por la fuerza cuando un joven chunnin del clan, que le conocía y sabía algo de su relación con la madre de Hinata y Hanabi, escuchó el escándalo en la entrada y corrió a ayudarle. Ella pudo reconocer al joven Ko:_

 _\- Por favor, diles que tengo que ir a su encuentro, que ella me ha pedido verla y no puedo fallarle…_

 _\- Lo siento, no puedes ir a su encuentro… ya nadie puede._

 _\- No me lo digas… no quiero oírlo… no puede ser._

 _\- Nuestra Señora murió hace dos días. Los ancianos del clan y su esposo se encuentran velando su cuerpo en el gran salón. Lo lamento._

 _La joven cayó a tierra, sobre sus rodillas, mientras apretaba sus labios y llevaba sus manos a su pelo, apretando como si quisiera arrancarlo a pedazos. Se comenzó a mecer hacia adelante, mientras sus lágrimas brotaron abundantes, corriendo por sus mejillas._

 _Todos sus miedos, todos sus temores, todo el dolor contenido durante los días de dura carrera para poder llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, todo… para nada._

 _Himeko se sintió vacía, inútil. Le había fallado a las dos personas más importantes de su vida: ni su nana ni su maestra habían podido contar con su compañía, con su palabra, con su consuelo. No había estado allí para pedirle perdón por su debilidad, para jurarle que ella velaría por los suyos, que podría marcharse segura de que ni su amado ni sus hijas quedarían solos, y que ella velaría por ellos como la amiga que no había sabido ser antes._

 _Ko, como pudo, levantó a la joven en brazos para llevarla a una habitación en la mansión del Soke. No podía permitirle alcanzar a la difunta, pero podía dejar que la llorara lo más cerca posible. Himeko temblaba, incapaz de parar su llanto, consciente de que ya no podría verla: ella no era una Hyuga, por más que su maestra le dijera lo contrario para animarla, y su presencia no sería tolerada ni en su velorio ni en su funeral._

 _Nunca más vería su rostro._

 _No pudo percatarse cuando el joven Ko la dejó tendida en una cama, dentro de una habitación a oscuras. Por deferencia al dolor de la kunoichi (dolor que era sagrado porque era su ofrenda para con la matriarca de su clan) hizo que todos los sirvientes abandonaran los alrededores._

 _Casi dos horas estuvo allí, llorando. Himeko dudaba, pensando en abrirse paso a la fuerza hasta el salón donde su amiga aún esperaba, pero un golpeteo en la puerta del cuarto le interrumpió. Era una sirvienta, que le traía recado de parte del líder del Clan, ya enterado de su llegada y lo sucedido en la entrada del recinto._

 _Eran una carta y un pequeño bulto envuelto en un pañuelo blanco: "De parte de la Señora, para usted, Himeko-sama"._

 _Una vez sola encendió una luz discreta para poder leer la misiva de su difunta maestra. En ella, la matriarca Hyuga le agradecía su amistad, así como su compañía todos esos años. Le revelaba que ella siempre fue consciente del como miraba a su esposo y los sentimientos que ella parecía abrigar por Hiashi; le perdonaba por su debilidad y le pedía, como un último favor, que permaneciera cerca de su familia._

 _Casi era como si le diera el permiso para intentar algo con el ahora viudo padre. Aquella idea la enfureció: "Hubiese preferido que me maldijeras por traicionarte". El paquete era la máscara anbu del lobo gris, que se la regalaba en recuerdo de su amistad. Por un momento pensó en arrojarla al suelo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos, pero recordó lo valiosa que era para su maestra y lo que representaba. Esa máscara era su forma de decir que nunca dejó de quererla, y que habiendo dejado dos hijas huérfanas de madre prefería que fuera ella, una aparecida, quien conservara ese tesoro tan valioso._

 _Quemó la comprometedora misiva acercándola a la vela que iluminaba el cuarto, dejando que se consumiera hasta las cenizas. Luego se puso la máscara a fin de usar su protección para poder hacer lo único que quería hacer en ese momento. Activó su byakugan, protegida tras Ōkami, y pudo ver con sus ojos el cuerpo de su maestra y su rostro, hermoso y sereno. Hiashi en ese momento dormía en un cuarto adjunto, seguramente agotado por todo lo sucedido._

 _La joven rubia siguió viendo más lejos. Hinata-chan estaba junto a una joven sirvienta; Hanabi en el cuarto de los líderes del clan, en su cuna. En eso, descubre algo que no debería pasar; un tenue destello de chakra y la caída de los guardias que protegen el pasillo desde donde se accede a las habitaciones donde se encuentra la pequeña Hanabi, ahora desprotegida._

 _Y lo ve._

 _Himeko sale de su habitación, con su tanto en su mano izquierda y un kunai en su derecha. Debe apresurarse y salvarla._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El invasor fue cuidadoso. Solo había aturdido a los guardias que se encontró en el camino: no quería que el olor de la sangre alertara a los perros de su llegada._

 _No había nadie más en los alrededores. La turbación y el cansancio en los habitantes del enorme complejo era tal que seguramente no tendría otros obstáculos. Su contratista tenía razón: ese era el mejor momento imaginable para hacer su movimiento._

 _Era el tercer cuarto a la derecha. Eso le había sido informado antes de su infiltración._

 _Sus instrucciones eran precisas: tomarla y llevarla consigo para entregarla a los subordinados de su empleador; matarla si existía riesgo de interceptación. De una forma u otra el objetivo de ese tipo se realizaría._

 _Un sonido tenue. El ninja se detiene: son gemidos de la bebé, apenas audibles. Con cuidado mueve la puerta corrediza, lentamente. No le preocupan los ojos blancos: ha sido informado que dentro de la mansión todos tienen prohibido su uso a fin de no espiarse entre ellos, salvo por los miembros más importantes del Soke del Clan Hyuga, y todos ellos están ocupados con la muerta._

 _Un paso dentro de la habitación. Debe ser silencioso, a fin de no despertarla antes de tenerla consigo y poder dejarla inconsciente: un pequeño seguro que podría matar a la menor de las hijas de Hyuga Hiashi en un descuido, pero eso es mejor a huir con una sirena cuyo llanto podría alertar a todos._

 _Un segundo paso. Luego, la quietud._

 _Ha sido tan tenue, casi imperceptible. La hoja de acero había entrado por su espalda, a la altura de los riñones, impactando entre las vertebras y seccionando su médula espinal, para luego salir por su abdomen, entre los intestinos. Casi ni había sangre; un movimiento de cirujano._

 _Con el enemigo neutralizado la joven desactivó su byakugan, a fin de ahorrar su chakra._

 _Al segundo un brazo se cruza desde su espalda a su pecho, sujetándolo e impidiendo su caída. En la mano lleva un kunai que se clava debajo de su cabeza, por su mandíbula inferior, hasta casi rozar su lengua por su parte inferior._

 _\- Será mejor que te afirmes si no quieres morir tan rápido. Eres Otsushi, del País de la Tierra. Ninja renegado de clase A, especialista en asesinato. Tu doton te permite moldear el suelo que pisas con tu chakra, lo que te permite moverte en absoluto silencio y sin dejar huellas visibles, además de crear nubes de polvo para defenderte y atacar. Por eso te seccioné la columna; ahora tus piernas están muertas y no podrás huir._

 _\- (ignorando el dolor del metal en su mandíbula, el intruso contestó) Tal vez, tal vez no. ¿Tan segura estás de que me tienes? ¿Quieres arriesgarte con esa pequeña tan cerca?_

 _\- Sé que te tengo. Te diré lo que creo a fin de ahorrarte tanta palabrería: fuiste contratado para secuestrar a Hyuga Hanabi; tu contratista te dio los detalles de la misión, la distribución de la mansión y el hecho de que hoy la seguridad sería mínima por causa del deceso de la matriarca del Clan. Te pagaron mucho, muchísimo: un sujeto como tú no aceptaría nada menos que una fortuna por este tipo de misiones; siendo quien eres es seguro que sabes perfectamente la identidad de tu contratista y su propósito detrás de esta jugada: eres demasiado listo para arriesgarte a este tipo de misiones si no hubiese alguien realmente poderoso para cubrirte, y lo suficientemente precavido para tomar las precauciones necesarias para evitar que ese mismo sujeto te traicione cuando todo esté hecho. No se llega a ser ninja de clase A sin ese mínimo de inteligencia._

 _\- Tal vez, pero no me convencerás de decir cualquier cosa cuando no conseguiré nada por hablar, menos aún me harás creer de que me perdonarás la vida, no sin que antes cumplas aquello._

 _\- ¿En qué momento he ofrecido salvarte? Morirás, eso es un hecho._

 _\- ¿Y entonces?_

 _\- Tienes tres opciones. La primera es que no me digas nada y yo simplemente te entrego al líder del Clan. Hyuga Hiashi sabe sumar dos más dos y seguramente estará gustoso en hacer tiras con tu piel y quemarte vivo sobre el sepulcro de su amada esposa como sacrifico por el descanso de su alma. La segunda es que me convenzas que la información que tienes es valiosa pero que no me la darás; simplemente te entregaré al anbu, quienes hallarán la forma de sacarte cualquier cosa que haya en tu cabeza, y seguramente no le negarán al padre de la bebé que pretendías llevarte la información necesaria para poder vengarse, no solo de ti, sino de cualquier persona o animal que te importe; no morirás hasta que llegue el momento en que se aburran de ti, y cuando eso pase me aseguraré de ser yo quien te elimine, y ten por seguro que me tomaré todo el tiempo que considere necesario para hacerlo de la manera más lenta, tortuosa y agonizante posible._

 _\- ¿Llevármela? Creo que especulas demasiado, kunoichi. El que me hayas encontrado aquí no significa que esa pequeña sea mi objetivo._

 _\- Te he seguido el rastro por suficiente tiempo para descartar cualquier otro propósito. Has venido aquí sin dudar._

 _\- Ya veo… ¿Y mi tercera opción?_

 _\- Me dices lo que quiero saber y te mato rápida y limpiamente. Nadie sabrá que hablaste y nadie más morirá por tu culpa._

 _\- Lo que sea que te diga se lo dirás a otros._

 _\- Depende de lo que salga de tu boca. Quizás te convenga hablar: lo que digas podría condenar a tu empleador, el mismo que te guió a tu muerte._

 _\- ¿Y cómo sabrás que no te miento?_

 _\- Así._

 _La kunoichi, dejando su tanto clavada en la espalda del enemigo, se mueve para posicionarse frente al asesino, sin dejar el kunai suelto en ningún momento. El ninja renegado de Iwa, que apenas se sostiene con su mano derecha firmemente agarrada de la puerta corrediza para no caer (y que el arma arrojadiza de su enemiga termine de matarlo), ve a quien le ha sorprendido: una anbu rubia. "Malditos libros bingo", piensa el infiltrado._

 _La joven se quita la máscara con su mano libre, sin soltarla, mientras mira a los ojos de su prisionero:_

 _\- Al menos sabrás quien arruinó tu última misión, shinobi._

 _\- Un rostro hermoso… y joven por demás. Creo que no podría haber pedido mejor verdugo._

 _\- ¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber o extenderás tu agonía inútilmente?_

 _\- ¿Tan segura estás de reconocer si digo la verdad o no?_

 _Himeko hace surgir su byakugan activo, mutando sus ojos. El intruso es capaz de ver el cambio incluso con la poca luz existente en ese lugar:_

 _\- Una Hyuga rubia… tú habrías sido mucho mejor presa que esa pequeña… jejeje…_

 _\- ¿Hablarás?_

 _\- Tal vez… (la chica mueve levemente el kunai) Está bien… al menos mis palabras destruirán esta maldita aldea. Pagaré en parte por mi deserción… incluso puede que un futuro me consideren un héroe en el País de la Tierra._

 _\- ¿Acaso…?_

 _\- Solo alguien cercano podría haberme dado información tan precisa, y yo no habría aceptado si no creyera que quien acudió a mi no me podría preparar para alcanzar el éxito sin mayores riesgos… aunque me equivoqué. Quien diría que un tipo tan importante no supiese… de ti._

 _\- Dame un nombre._

 _\- Dime, ¿Cuánto crees que pagaría Uchiha Fugaku por saber de tu existencia?_

 _Un suave sonido de carne siendo atravesada se escucha como un susurro, finalizando en un leve toque del acero con el hueso. Saliva y sangre mojan la mano derecha de Himeko, quien deja su arma allí, clavada, sujetando la ropa del fallecido shinobi de Iwa para dejarlo suavemente en el piso, tendido de costado. Arranca con rapidez su espada corta del cadáver, guardándola en su espalda, para luego dirigirse a la cuna donde se encuentra la pequeña Hanabi, cuyo delgado pelo acaricia con ternura antes de besar su mejilla._

 _Luego, con calma tira del cadáver, arrastrándolo de los brazos y dejando una tenue marca de sangre en el suelo a medida que lo lleva al patio. Cuando llega allí, al aire libre, decide preparar el cuerpo para cuando llegue a su destino. Retira el kunai de la cabeza de Otsushi, sirviéndose de él para enviar un mensaje._

 _Diez minutos después llegan tres miembros de la guardia Hyuga, los que han encontrado a los guardias derribado por el intruso y, gracias a su byakugan, han podido ver a una anbu rubia sentada junto a un cadáver. Extrañados por el estado del muerto los recién llegados cuestionan a la kunoichi por estar allí, quien con voz fingida les explica que descubrió al intruso en un patrullaje de rutina, viéndolo ingresar subrepticiamente por los muros perimetrales del complejo para luego seguirle._

 _Les dice que piensa que se trataba de un ladrón, buscando aprovechar la turbación de todos en el recinto Hyuga para robar impunemente. Cuando le cuestionan por el estado del intruso les indica que fue algo necesario, y que si dudan seguramente el jefe de la Policía Militar de la Aldea sabrá justificar su proceder, luego de lo cual desaparece, no sin antes dejarles un mensaje: "Yo que ustedes no le diría nada a Hiashi-sama, no sea que recuerde lo sucedido con su hermano y decida que ustedes valen menos que él"._

 _Intrigado por esas últimas palabras, el capitán de esos guardias revisa el perímetro, descubriendo el rastro de sangre que llega hasta más allá de las puertas del dormitorio del líder del Clan, donde su hija menor todavía duerme. Temeroso, el capitán decide que todos ellos limpien el escenario y guarden silencio de lo ocurrido, dejando que sea la policía la que lidie con ese problema._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al patriarca Uchiha le extrañó ser convocado al cuartel general de la policía, siendo ya las once y media de la noche. Según el mensajero, se trataba de un ladrón que había sido capturado por un anbu y le había dado muerte._

 _Intrigado por ese hecho (un ladrón no tendría porqué exigir a un anbu de la aldea al nivel de necesitar matarlo) se llevó con él a su hijo mayor para que éste le viera trabajar: a pesar del éxito de Itachi en la fuerza shinobi regular su padre sabía que en algún momento debería regresar al seno del Clan y ocupar su lugar como Jefe del Cuerpo de Policía, por lo que esa lección le sería de mayor utilidad que simplemente quedarse en su hogar._

 _El cadáver estaba cubierto, tendido sobre una mesa en uno de los salones de interrogación en el sótano del edificio de la Policía. Extrañado por eso, uno de los guardias del lugar le explicó que el estado del muerto era demasiado raro, por lo que una revisión del mismo se hacía necesaria:_

 _\- ¿Porqué me han llamado? Eso podía hacerlo cualquiera._

 _\- El anbu que lo redujo hizo alusión a su persona, señor._

 _\- ¿Y dónde está?_

 _\- No lo sabemos. Fueron otros los que lo trajeron. Unos Hyuga._

 _\- ¿Dónde lo atraparon? ¿Estaba solo?_

 _\- Dentro del recinto Hyuga. No sabemos nada sobre otros cómplices._

 _De un solo movimiento Fugaku arrancó la manta del cadáver. El rostro estaba destrozado, irreconocible. Ordenó al momento que los guardias salieran de allí, quedando a solas con su hijo y el muerto._

 _Itachi ve como su padre revisaba las ropas del allí tendido, hasta que se decide a desabrochar el traje de infiltración que vestía el sujeto. Allí, escrito en la piel del muerto por medio de cortes en la misma, una frase, escrita con caracteres formales: "Lo sé todo"._

 _En un arranque de rabia el líder Uchiha arroja fuego sobre el cuerpo, consumiéndolo junto con la mesa. Mientras las llamas abrazan la carne de ese inútil, Fugaku interroga a todo el personal, exigiendo saber quien fue el responsable de esa muerte, pero lo único que consigue es que le digan lo mismo que a ellos les dijeron quienes transportaron el cuerpo: una anbu rubia con máscara de lobo._

 _Fugaku revisa sus registros: nada, no existe ningún anbu en toda la aldea que se ajuste a esa descripción. Está atado de manos, ya que si trata de investigar se delatará a si mismo._

 _Es evidente que ni Hiashi ni ningún Hyuga sabe nada: de ser así la lucha ya se habría desatado. Quien sea su enemigo ha decidido guardar todo eso para ella… si es que realmente se trataba de una mujer y no fue algún tipo de engaño._

 _Uchiha Fugaku comprende que debe guardar la compostura y fingir que nada ha pasado. Algún día alguien vendrá a pedir algo a cuenta de ese secreto y debe estar listo para comprarlo, ya sea con dinero… o con sangre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Himeko, desde su posición, a casi un kilómetro, logra ver el arrebato del líder Uchiha. Aquello es la confirmación que necesitaba de todo lo dicho por Otsushi. Desactiva su byakugan, mientras piensa en sus opciones._

 _Un enfrentamiento en ese momento entre los Hyuga y los Uchiha sería devastador. Es su palabra contra la de Fugaku, y aunque Hiashi y el Hokage la acepten lo más probable es que el resto de los clanes miren para otro lado: sería la oportunidad perfecta para debilitar a los portadores de los dojutsus._

 _Incluso, si se deciden a intervenir, en ese momento los Uchiha son mucho más valiosos para la aldea: con elementos como Itachi y Shisui entre ellos, es menos dañino para la villa que los que mueran sean los portadores del ojo blanco, cuyo hermetismo los ha hecho demasiado lejanos al resto de Konoha._

 _Si Yondaime aun viviera se arriesgaría, segura que el Cuarto atendería a la justicia, pero con el viejo Hiruzen a cargo la escena de hace un par de años se volvería a repetir, y ahora el sacrificado no sería Hizashi sino su hermano: encontrarán la manera de hacerlo responsable, como lo hicieron cuando salvó a su primogénita, y como en ese entonces nadie levantaría una mano para protegerle._

 _El Consejo, los ancianos del clan, lo entregarían sin dudarlo, confiados en que ya tenían dos posibles sucesoras. Y no sacrificará a su amor imposible, no por la posibilidad de acabar con ese miserable Uchiha._

 _Todo aquello le convenció de lo que debía hacer._

 _Al día siguiente Himeko presentó ante el Hokage su dimisión al cuerpo shinobi. Volvería a la corte del Daimio y pediría su incorporación en el cuerpo de los Doce Guardianes. La distancia le permitiría olvidar a su amiga perdida y a la razón de su culpa; Fugaku no podría encontrarla si es que trataba de hallarla y el miedo a ser descubierto lo mantendría a raya por unos años._

 _Eso sería lo mejor para todos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El Shugonin Junishi._

 _La vista de las pañoletas marcadas con el kanji "Fuego" en la cintura de cada uno de los tres guerreros aparecidos en medio del claro era señal evidente para los jóvenes shinobi de la Hoja de la identidad de sus refuerzos. Itachi, todavía agitado, respiró cansado, sosteniendo con fuerza el kunai ensangrentado con que había eliminado a uno de sus atacantes, mientras a varios metros de él Shisui sostenía el cuerpo de su compañera de equipo, muerta._

 _Uno de los recién llegados, un_ _joven extrañamente vestido de sacerdote y con una calva evidente, se aproximó al capitán del equipo_ _de protección_ _enviado originalmente por Sandaime. Detrás del prodigio Uchiha se encontraba arremolinado un niño, de no más de_ _cinco_ _años._

 _El pequeño, todavía asustado, reconoció a uno de los guardianes shinobi de su abuelo, por lo que abandonó la protección del joven jounin y corrió para abrazar al recién llegado._ _Alrededor del grupo_ _había_ _doce cuerpos muertos: ocho de los guardias del pequeño y cuatro de sus atacantes, aparentemente ninjas de la Niebla._

 _S_ _us acompañantes ya habían_ _salido corriendo en persecución de_ _los_ _demás_ _agresores_ _._

" _¿Quién más ha venido?", preguntó Itachi. "Ōkami y Tabako", respondió Chiriku._

 _De Sarutobi Azuma_ _(Tabako)_ _el primogénito del líder del clan Uchiha apenas y sabía que se había unido a los doce guardianes del Daimio por un acto de re_ _b_ _eld_ _í_ _a_ _contra su padre_ _, pero de esa tal "Ōkami" no tenía ni idea_ _de quien se trataba_ _. Intuyendo el peligro_ _para sus aliados, Itachi ordenó a Shisui que permaneciera allí mientras él iba a asistir a esos dos, quienes podían verse sorprendidos por sus enemigos._

 _A unos trescientos metros el joven Uchiha se encontró con la escena: Azuma estaba en el suelo, derribado, mientras que una chica, enmascarada y bañada en sangre, apartaba de si el cuerpo de uno de sus enemigos, el que lo atacó originalmente y portaba una especie de hacha llena de sellos explosivos._

 _El otro, el asesino de Sumire (su compañera de equipo), no se veía por ninguna parte._

 _Por precaución, Itachi activó su sharingan, lo que le permitió reconocer a la kunoichi:_

 _\- Himeko-san._

 _\- Tanto tiempo, Ita-kun -dijo_ _ella_ _, volteando su mirada_ _enmascarada_ _hacia el recién llegado-._

 _\- ¿Estás herida?_

 _\- No._

 _\- Y Azuma-san…_

 _\- Solo inconsciente. Recibió el primer ataque de nuestro oponente. Algo que hizo con esa arma que provocó una explosión y lo terminó aturdiendo._

 _\- Es una de las espadas demoníacas del País del Agua._

 _\- ¿Un shinobigatana?_

 _\- Dos, en realidad. Logré_ _herir_ _su brazo, pero no pude derribarlo. Debía proteger al muchacho._

 _-_ _Hiciste_ _lo correcto_ _. Mi tío fue muy descuidado al enviarlo así, tan desprotegido._

 _\- Estábamos nosotros._

 _\- Reconozco tu habilidad, Itachi. Pero la experiencia que te falta_ _es un defecto que_ _puede_ _llegar a_ _ser…_ _fata_ _l._

 _\- Lo sé. Entonces, ¿el otro escapó?_

 _\- No lo he visto, ¿porqué…?_

 _En eso, una repentina niebla aparece, llenándolo todo. Itachi afina sus ojos, pero incluso con su sharingan en su máxima capacidad es incapaz de ver entre toda esa blancura. En eso, se escuchan pasos, rápidos y pesados._

 _Una mano tira del chico al suelo, mientras un silbido suena encima suyo. A menos de un metro de distancia, el Uchiha logra ver el gris del acero de una espada gigante,_ _una que reconoce: Kubikiribocho, el cuchillo decapitador. Un arma que con la rapidez de lo ocurrido_ _antes_ _no había podido ver con claridad._

 _Se escuchan ruidos, el acero golpeando contra el acero. Unas gotas de sangre salpican en rostro de Itachi, ciego gracias a la niebla invocada del asesino de Kiri. Luego, un golpe seco contra algo duro y el ruido del metal atravesando la carne… pasos que se alejan veloces, mientras otros se mueven en todas direcciones… charcos de agua que caen sobre tierra, uno detrás de otro…_

 _F_ _inalmente la niebla se disipa._

 _Itachi se levanta presuroso, viendo como Himeko permanece de pie, con la vista fija al frente. El brazo derecho de la chica tiene un profundo corte del cual mana sangre, pero ella parece no notarlo. Su máscara, rota, deja ver su ojo derecho, en donde la marca de las venas engrosadas y la palidez de su pupila evidencian en ella algo que se supone no debería estar allí._

 _Mientras el Uchiha se aproxima nervioso, la chica le habla, segura: "Ese miserable dejó unos clones de agua para mantenerme ocupada mientras se llevaba el cuerpo y el arma de su aliado. Con su velocidad nunca lograré alcanzarlo sin alejarme demasiado, y la seguridad de mi primo tiene prioridad"._

 _Pero Itachi no responde a sus reflexiones, y solo pregunta una cosa: "¿Porqué tienes el byakugan, Himeko?"_

 _Asustada, la chica desactiva su dojutsu, descubriendo finalmente que casi la mitad de su máscara de lobo ya no existe. Mira el suelo en todas direcciones, buscando la parte faltante de la misma; cuando la encuentra, la recoge presurosa, tratando de unirla al resto de su máscara, como si pudiese repararla con solo desearlo, mientras unas lágrimas corren de sus ojos: "No puede ser, no puede ser; esto no puede estar pasando..."_

 _El sonido de un_ _paso la hace reaccionar. Furiosa, arremete contra Itachi, quien ya no tiene su sharingan con él, empujándolo contra el suelo en son de amenaza: "_ _Nadie puede saberlo. Todos creen que uso mi máscara para ocultar mi identidad como sobrina del Daimio, pero lo que_ _realmente_ _oculto son estos ojos. ¡NADIE PUEDE ENTERARSE, ME OYES BIEN, ITACHI! ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ SI SE LO CUENTAS A CUALQUIERA, CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE!"_

 _Temeroso, el adolescente solo asiente con la cabeza, logrando que la joven lo suelte._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una vez despierto, Asuma ve como el grupo se ha reunido alrededor suyo. Chiriku se ríe del novato y su patético desempeño, mientras que más lejos, sentada en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, Himeko mira su máscara anbu rota con tristeza. Queriendo consolarla, su pequeño primo noble le promete una máscara nueva, pero ella niega con la cabeza: esa es una reliquia muy preciada; la reparará lo mejor que pueda y seguirá usándola._

 _Es lo único que a la joven princesa del Fuego le queda de una amiga que ya ha partido._

* * *

El Hokage retrocedió dos pasos, desactivando sus ojos rojos.

Himeko, viéndose libre de la amenaza del Uchiha mayor, guardó el kunai de regreso al interior de su vestido, regresando a su asiento y fingiendo normalidad ante su atacante.

Fugaku, sorprendido por la frialdad de la joven, regresó a su propio puesto, dejando que el espacio del escritorio que nuevamente los separaba sirviera como tregua entre ellos.

Unos segundos después, con ambos más calmados, el Hokage comenzó a cuestionar aquello que acababa de descubrir:

\- No puede ser.

\- ¿Porqué te resulta tan extraño? Sabes tan bien como yo que la sangre de varias doncellas Hyuga corre en la nobleza del Fuego. Claro, los Uchiha prefirieron oponerse a hacer ese tipo de… concesiones, reservando a las pocas que podrían haber interesado a mis antepasados para ustedes mismos, todo por el deseo de preservar ese dojutsu tan escaso que lucen.

\- Pero tus ojos son azules, es imposible…

\- ¿Crees que te engaño? Si quieres puedo cerrar tus tenketsu uno por uno, quizás así logre convencerte.

\- ¿También sabes… eso?

\- La anterior esposa de Hiashi me enseñó bastante. En cierta manera lo que hago al aceptar ser su reemplazo no es más que el pago de esa deuda. Una que me ha dado un poder que por otra vía nunca habría conseguido, no siendo una extraña para el clan del que ahora formo parte, que en cierta forma siempre ha sido el mio. Tienes mi eterna gratitud por ello, Fugaku.

\- ¡SIN BURLAS! ¡SOY EL HOKAGE Y ME RESPETARÁS!

\- Claro, ante todos siempre tendrá mi mejor sonrisa y mi inclinación más ceremoniosa, Hokage-sama, pero ahora estamos solos, y no puedes pretender que mantenga esa mentira cuando acabas de pedirme traicionar a los míos, ¿o es que quieres verme vomitar por el asco que me causas?

\- Tú… tú…

\- Soy una Kunoichi; soy una princesa; soy una Hyuga. Eso son tres cosas que me hacen mucho más de lo que eres ahora, nada más que una mentira que es Hokage simplemente porque su propio hijo, uno que es mejor que el padre en todo, decidió ser generoso con su progenitor. Cuando eras líder de tu clan te tenía algo de respeto, pero ahora…

La rubia cesa sus palabras bruscamente: la boca le sabe a rayos por todo lo que ha dicho. Hastiada, se levanta de su silla, desactivando su dojutsu e inclinándose levemente mientras murmura una despedida: [ _"Me retiro. Espero que si me llamas en el futuro sea para algo que valga la pena"_ ].

El pelinegro ve como la joven se gira y camina con lentitud hacia la salida de su despacho. Molesto, golpea su escritorio con su puño, con fuerza. El sonido hace que la chica se detenga.

Manteniendo toda su entereza, Himeko pregunta con desgana:

\- ¿Desea algo más de mi, Hokage-sama?

\- ¿ACASO ITACHI LO SABÍA? ¡RESPÓNDEME!

Ella se niega a contestar y retoma su camino así, sin más.

El Hokage, dejando su lugar, corre para alcanzarla. Intenta detener a la matriarca Hyuga tomándola del hombro, pero antes de que su mano se pose sobre ella Himeko le advierte: _"Si me tocas lo tomaré como una agresión y actuaré en consecuencia. Créeme, no querrás enfrentar a tus patéticos Uchiha con los shinobi de mi clan_ _ya_ _que, salvo por un par de excepciones, no dan la talla para considerarse dignos oponentes, excepciones que están más allá de tu control. No inicies una guerra que no puedes ganar, Fugaku, no cuando estarás solo"._

La esposa de Hiashi, sin dignarse a voltear, tan solo mira de reojo a su interlocutor, evidenciando nuevamente su byakugan activo. Luego, sin siquiera despedirse, desactiva su dojutsu para continuar su camino hacia la puerta, dejando al flamante Hokage allí, solo, mascullando su derrota.

Una vez la joven se ha marchado y sus guardias hacen el intento de regresar a la oficina, el Quinto exige lo dejen solo. La humillación que siente solo es acrecentada por la certeza de saber que su hijo mayor, otrora su orgullo, se ha prestado para concederle a sus mayores rivales aquél triunfo; de haberlo sabido, habría reservado a la doncella de la nobleza del fuego para alguno de sus hijos, alcanzando por medio de ella algo que la desconfianza existente entre los Hyuga y los Uchiha ha impedido por largo tiempo: la unión de los dos dojutsus. Ahora no solo siente la rabia de saber que ha sido personalmente responsable de fortalecer al clan de los ojos blancos, sino que ha sentido en carne propia como Itachi ha jugado con él, engañándolo como a un niño pequeño.

Y, por sobre todo aquello, un temor llena la cabeza del anterior patriarca Uchiha: ¿qué otros secretos le guarda su hijo, el traidor?

* * *

La matriarca Hyuga alzó la mirada al cielo despejado de la Hoja.

Estaba allí, detenida en el umbral que marcaba la entrada (y salida) de la Torre Hokage.

Nunca se lo confesaría a sus escoltas, pero en ese momento tenía miedo. Himeko conocía de primera mano el carácter irascible de los Uchiha y sabía que había jugado peligrosamente con el nuevo hokage, tensando la cuerda que era la paz entre los dos clanes ninja más poderosos del País del Fuego hasta un punto de que la más pequeña vibración podía cortarla, una que podía provenir de parte del humillado padre de Itachi. Le había presionado usando la poca información cierta que poseía (el que había sido Itachi quien, renunciando a la posibilidad de serlo, había colocado a su padre como Hokage en reemplazo de Hiruzen) y su intuición para ganar esa primera partida.

Había sido una jugada peligrosa: en realidad no tenía ninguna certeza de que tanto Itachi como sus amigos se mantuviesen al margen en caso de un conflicto entre ellos. Conocía la mentalidad obsesiva del prodigio Uchiha y sabía que para ese mocoso dado a adulto la Aldea estaba por sobre todo y, en ese momento, la Aldea, los Uchiha y Fugaku eran lo mismo.

Lo único con lo que contaba era la evidente animosidad entre padre e hijo, una que la torpeza de Fugaku había dejado en evidencia y que le permitía apostar su posición y seguridad a eso. Una carta que desaparecería si esa animadversión desaparecía.

Lo que cualquiera con la calma y sagacidad necesaria haría… cualquiera excepto esos dos tontos.

Esa última idea hizo que la rubia se relajara: Fugaku nunca daría su brazo a torcer, menos aún Itachi. Eso era algo que tanto los Hyuga como los Uchiha tenían en común.

Himeko cubrió su cabello con el manto que llevaba, colocándolo de tal manera que ensombreció sus ojos para cualquiera que le mirara. Con esa cubierta, activó por última vez su byakugan, fijando su mirada en la ventana del despacho de la Sombra del Fuego: Fugaku le veía, con evidente ira en su rostro; eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Si tuviese como contrarrestar sus palabras ese infeliz estaría sonriendo en ese momento. Ahora debía preocuparse de fortalecer más a su clan y vigilar que Godaime Hokage no tuviese nunca motivos para sonreír en presencia de ella o de cualquier otro Hyuga.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Como señalé antes, éste es el capítulo de Himeko.

Al principio pensé reservarme un par de cosas de su pasado, pero como no quiero que piensen que me lo voy inventando por el camino preferí esbozar su historia completa. Un alcance: ella no es ni ha sido nunca anbu, y cuando trata con los guardias Hyuga ellos asumen que lo es por que su máscara es real (son sirvientes, no la élite de combate que pertenece al Soke y que no realiza trabajo de vigilancia), lo que sumado a su actitud y voz de mando le da verosimilitud a su papel.

No le he dado nombre a la madre de Hinata y Hanabi. Si bien me gusta el popularizado "Hana" que he leído en los fics he optado por callar ese dato a fin de no matar el misticismo de ese personaje inexistente en el canon (su aparición en el anime es menos que nada).

Sobre los review, fuera de agradecerlos, me explayaré en un punto tocado por **OTAKUFire** : para Niobe, si bien reconoce que el trato que la aldea le ha dado a Naruto es indigno, su tragedia personal no es más que otra de tantas historias de drama y miseria de la niñez que es común dentro del mundo shinobi. De allí que ese estallido de indignación no existe; Naruto solo es un caso más marcado de una película que se repite muchas, muchas veces y con diferentes variantes (en el canon tenemos a Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, el trío de la Lluvia, Zabuza, Orochimaru, Kabuto y muchos otros dignos de compasión; aquí la misma Niobe y su prometido tuvieron infancias duras, cargadas de penurias y desprecio) y el que sea hijo de Minato y Kushina no lo hace más valioso que otros tantos que han padecido miserias.

Eso no es más que el sentido de justicia de Niobe, en que si bien Naruto es visto como alguien especial no por eso es digno de mayor compasión que todos los demás que sufren y siguen sufriendo. Si ella fuese familiar suyo, o alguien que por otros motivos tuviese mayor cercanía a él seguramente su ira sería más patente, pero si así fuera por su propio carácter no lo habría dejado viviendo solo, de la misma manera que ahora, que tiene una responsabilidad con él, decide continuar el plan de Ikuno y llevarlo consigo (lo que su difunto novio, mucho mejor persona que ella en el plano de los sentimientos, quería hacer por el simple hecho de ayudarlo, más allá del compromiso adquirido de entrenarlo).


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: PEQUEÑOS GRANDES PASOS.

 _El cuerpo de la joven mujer estaba allí, en el suelo. Arrojados sobre ella un par de globos gelatinosos cubiertos de sangre: son sus ojos._

 _El asesino gira su rostro hacia él, mirándolo con desprecio. Lleva sus párpados cerrados, pero él comprende que en ese rostro miserable, ocultos, está lo que ha sido robado de su madre._

 _La furia se enciende en el pecho del muchacho. Una sensación de ahogo sube por su garganta, cortando su respiración; su pecho se agita con fuerza, en un intento infructuoso de respirar: hiperventila, y pronto entrará en shock._

 _Pero el dolor es más grande, y mientras ese chakra ajeno, del que ha renegado desde que pudo descubrirlo parece querer desbordarlo, trata de concentrarse en el enemigo que tiene en frente, cuyo rostro, marcado de trazas negras, hace una mueca que el chico solo puede interpretar como una sonrisa macabra ante el crimen que ha cometido._

 _El maldito abre sus párpados, dejandole ver aquellos ojos color sangre: "¿Porqué tan molesto…? No he hecho más que recuperar lo que era mio por derecho..." "¿Tanto te importaba esa tonta?" "… eres despreciable, maldita bestia inmunda. Si no fuera por aquella deuda adquirida con tu padre te mataría sin más… "._

 _El ruido del fuego alrededor, sumado a la fuerza de sus propios latidos, de la presión de su sangre que pulsa en sus oídos, ensordeciéndolo, ya no le deja escuchar a ese infeliz. Y tampoco es como que importe; no, solo una cosa importa: su sangre en sus colmillos._

 _La bestia quiere el control y él, abrumado por la pérdida, se lo da. Ya no le queda nada..._

.

.

.

" _¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

El grito fue como un llamado, que hizo que Niobe se levantara de inmediato y se dirigiera a la habitación del pequeño Naruto.

El pequeño temblaba, viéndola directamente a los ojos; su rostro estaba irreconocible.

La adolescente hizo lo único que podía hacer. Salvó la distancia entre la entrada y la cama del niño, abrazándolo. Naruto ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Niobe, sollozando, mientras gemía sonidos ininteligibles, como si tratara de hablar pero su propio miedo se lo impidiera.

La cama estaba mojada. En el mes que llevaban conviviendo nunca, jamás había pasado. Incluso cuando hace cinco noches, en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, el chico había superado su propia reticencia a recurrir a la joven Uchiha y se había aparecido en su dormitorio, pidiéndole permiso para dormir a su lado. Esa mañana la joven había descubierto que, aún estando junto a ella, el niño había permanecido despierto toda la noche, escuchando el viento y los truenos, justificándose con que debía vigilar que la casa no se les cayera encima.

O sea que Naruto no podía aún asociar la presencia de su tutora a sentirse seguro.

Pero ahora la apretaba con fuerza, como si necesitara de ella.

.

.

.

Casi quince minutos le tomó al pequeño tranquilizarse. Al final, mientras le cambiaba el pijama y lo llevaba a su propia cama (con el rubio disculpándose por el accidente en su lecho, uno que nunca antes le había pasado -según él-), la chica le advirtió que lo dejaría solo mientras iba a la cocina a preparar algo de tomar.

Eran pasadas las una de la madrugada y, en otras circunstancias, Niobe habría dejado pasar el suceso restándole importancia para no atormentar al niño, pero nada de lo ocurrido ese día ni en días pasados (salvo por la tormenta) podría haber sido el detonante de una pesadilla tan intensa como la que parecía haber sufrido su pupilo. Una que le obligó a encender todas las luces de la casa para que la oscuridad propia de esa hora no incomodara al asustado niño.

Niobe tardó un poco en regresar a su habitación, en donde Naruto le esperaba sentado en la cama. Traía con ella un vaso de leche chocolatada (lo único que se le daba bien y que podía ser agradable para un niño, en su opinión personal), la que hizo que el rubio bebiera antes de acomodarse a su lado y hacer que se tendiera, con ella un poco más elevada en la cama a fin de que Naruto apoyara su cabeza en su pecho (de algún lado había oído que el sonido de los latidos del corazón eran relajantes para los niños, y contaba con que eso lo pusiera suficientemente cómodo para hablar).

El niño, más relajado, escuchó como la joven Uchiha le pidió que le contara lo que había soñado, lo que pudiera recordar de ello. Al principio no había querido hablar, pero ella le convenció de que aquello era lo mejor para superar el susto.

Un argumento que cuando se conocieron nunca lo habría convencido pero que ahora, luego de un mes de convivencia, le bastaba para abrirse ante la muchacha que pretendía protegerlo. Hasta ese nivel Niobe se estaba ganando la confianza del pequeño Uzumaki.

La preocupación se evidenció en el rostro de la joven Uchiha mientras Naruto le contaba más y más de su sueño: era una pelea, en que un ser fantasmal, de figura humana y rostro marcado daba muerte a la madre de un muchacho. Ninguno de ellos era Naruto, pero el niño sentía que de alguna manera todos los intervinientes estaban conectados con él, como si fuesen su familia.

Tanto la muerta como el niño tenían ropa y facciones que para Niobe los hacían Uchiha, excepto por el cabello del muchacho, que según Naruto era tan grande como ella ahora y cuyo pelo parecía de un rubio oscuro, sucio, casi castaño. Del supuesto enemigo, nada: la descripción del chico, de aquél pelo fantasmal, la piel ennegrecida y la voz demencial no le evocaban a nadie real.

Niobe solo podía deducir algo de todo eso: era como si todo eso hubiese sido la visión de un futuro muy distante, que esos fueran la esposa y el hijo de Naruto, el tipo de pesadillas que tendría un shinobi próximo a formar una familia, no un niño pequeño que ni siquiera entendía con claridad el concepto de familia. Una pesadilla que solo podía provenir de una parte: el Kyubi.

¿Acaso ese demonio torturaba al niño con creaciones de su retorcida mente? ¿o la tortura era para ella, e incapaz de lastimarla directamente usaba a ese pequeño que le importaba más de lo que quería reconocer? ¿o realmente eran visiones de un futuro aterrador? ¿el nueve colas tenía siquiera esa habilidad?

Por un momento pensó en entrar en la mente de Naruto y exigir respuestas de esa bestia inmunda, pero se contuvo: ella misma estaba demasiado alterada, lo que sumado al estado de perturbación del pequeño podía hacerla equivocarse y terminar revelando al hijo del Cuarto lo que había decidido no revelar aún. Por lo que eligió tan solo abrazar al niño, confortándolo para lograr que se durmiera.

No podía saber si había sido la leche, el poder hablar de aquello, o el calor de una joven dispuesta a acogerlo y protegerlo, pero Naruto pronto pudo conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Niobe, al notar al niño finalmente dormido, pensó por un momento si podría dejarlo para levantarse y apagar las luces.

Pero el pequeño estaba tan tranquilo, y se sentía tan agradable, que decidió quedarse allí, inmóvil, mientras acariciaba con ternura su cabello, hasta que ella también se durmió.

La mañana les traería la calma del olvido de esas terribles visiones.

* * *

La vida diaria de Uzumaki Naruto parecía haberse enderezado, finalmente.

El cambio entre la distancia marcada por Sandaime-ojii y la cercanía que buscaba Niobe-san con el niño era muy notorio para el pequeño, y Naruto era totalmente capaz de darse cuenta de aquello: nunca, en todos los años que trató con él, Sarutobi Hiruzen pudo influir en su personalidad de manera efectiva.

Naruto quería al abuelo, lo respetaba, deseaba lograr lo mismo que el anciano hokage había logrado con su vida y le gustaba verlo y conversar con él, anhelando sus escasas muestras de cariño (únicas en su día a día). Pero en el fondo el viejo era alguien lejano, a lo más un amigo, a quien obedecía cuando le venía en gana y al que recurría sabiendo que no era nada suyo.

Con Uchiha Niobe, en cambio, era todo distinto. La pelinegra, a pesar de ser mucho más joven que el viejo Hokage, representaba una autoridad mucho más patente para el niño; sus órdenes eran tales y su dominio sobre su propia vida algo que al rubio le resultaba casi natural. A diferencia de Hiruzen-ojii, con ella no tenía que esforzarse para ganarse su atención: sin importar las circunstancias y los compromisos de la muchacha, el pequeño sabía que él era su primera prioridad, y no algo a lo que le dedicaba un poco de atención cuando era requerida.

De allí que Naruto pudo, con el transcurso de los días, aceptar como inevitable el que otra persona rigiera cada aspecto de su vida: cómo y cuándo dormía, qué vestía, como se comportaba, sus hábitos de aseo y alimentación, incluso el manejo de su tiempo libre. Todo, absolutamente todo aspecto de la vida del niño parecía entregado al designio de la otrora extraña e indeseada tutora.

A Naruto le gustaba todo eso.

Y la recobrada libertad que alcanzaba cuando la pelinegra debía ausentarse por días de la Aldea por su trabajo como jounin le resultaba cada vez más desagradable, evocando en él el recuerdo de su pasado abandono.

No sabía decir porqué; incluso lo negaba cuando entrenaba con Itachi (con muy pobres resultados según el líder Uchiha), pero de alguna manera entendía que para lo que ella le daba a cambio el sacrificar su pasada libertad -que en realidad no era más que abandono- compensaba con creces aquello que sacrificaba al aceptarla en su vida, lo que creyó sacrificar cuando supo de ese trascendental cambio en su existencia.

Con ello también surgió un nuevo tipo de amor en Naruto.

Apenas recordaba sus años en el orfanato, en donde seguramente también había personas que le decían qué y cómo hacer todo en todo momento, pero si estaba seguro de que no quería ni extrañaba a ninguno de esos extraños, donde de seguro los rostros eran tan amargos como los que veía en la calle a diario. Y lo que sentía por Hiruzen-ojii apenas y se parecía a lo que Niobe-san le provocaba, un deseo por estar presente en su vida a cada momento y de hacerla sentir orgullosa, realmente orgullosa, de protegerla y evitarle todo sufrimiento, de esforzarse porque nunca se viera siquiera tentada a desear deshacerse de él, de abandonarlo.

Así, de manera inconsciente, Uzumaki Naruto descubrió el concepto de familia.

Para el pequeño Niobe era su familia.

Todo un logro alcanzado en apenas mes y medio. Obviamente el pequeño nunca se lo reconocería, pero Itachi era lo suficientemente perspicaz para descubrirlo por si mismo. Y obviamente él tampoco le reprocharía que había tenido razón: con lo logrado por su amiga era suficiente; además, mientras Naruto fingiera que su acuerdo seguía en pie podría entrenarlo un poco más de tiempo y, de paso, conocerlo mejor.

.

.

.

Lentamente las cosas iban mejorando en el día a día para Naruto.

Muy lentamente, en realidad, pero para alguien que vivía en lo más bajo de la escala social ese poco que progresaba su vida diaria fuera de su hogar (porque sí, la avejentada casa de su tutora en el Barrio Uchiha era su hogar, mucho más de lo que fue su departamento -que era más bien su refugio o escondite-) era realmente notorio.

Y es que ya con dos meses de su nueva vida todo mundo había percibido los cambios en el niño: caminaba erguido, sonriendo menos y hablando más. El hecho de que se le viera a veces luciendo el símbolo del clan del sharingan, e incluso un par de veces junto a una joven y bella kunoichi que era evidentemente miembro de los Uchiha, les había dejado a todos en claro la nueva posición del carcelero del demonio.

Incluso más, entre los civiles de la aldea corrían un par de historias de terror sobre un par de personas que osaron hablar mal del muchacho en público y fueron derribados por quien sabe quien en plena calle, de día y en medio de toda la gente. Como nunca antes, el molestar a Uzumaki Naruto se había vuelto peligroso.

Naruto, por su parte, había cambiado su rutina. Ahora sus visitas a Ichiraku's Ramen eran más esporádicas, usualmente una o dos veces por semana, y solo cuando Niobe se encontraba fuera en misión. Aunque siempre había comida preparada en la casa, incluso quedando solo, el niño no quería mostrarse ingrato con los únicos que lo apreciaban antes de que todo cambiara.

Y eso sin considerar que seguía gustando del ramen, aunque ya no con la misma pasión de antes.

El platillo de fideos que era su mayor y más desinteresado amor estaba lentamente pasando a segundo plano. Aunque Niobe no le había prohibido comer la poco saludable preparación en los hechos Naruto prefería comer en su casa.

No era que prefiriera lo que su tutora preparaba por que fuese objetivamente mejor; incluso más, la habilidad culinaria de la joven Uchiha era apenas regular, y ella misma confesaba que quien era el hábil en la cocina era su difunto novio. Pero había sucedido que un día Naruto había comido cinco platos de ramen del viejo Teuchi y, ya sin apetito, al llegar a casa había rechazado el almuerzo que la pelinegra le preparó. Ella no lo retó ni lo obligó a comer, aceptando la escusa de su comida afuera, pero el niño comprendió su error solo con verle: tras de esa sonrisa fingida con la que acompañó sus permisivas palabras se escondía una tristeza que solo podía tener su origen en el desplante que le había hecho a su comida.

Naruto nunca supo si la tristeza de aquella ocasión se había debido realmente a su inconsciente desprecio a la comida de Niobe-san, y tampoco podía desdecirse y fingir cambiar de opinión y comer: ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que él había visto su decepción por su rechazo y que eso lo había hecho reconsiderar todo. Y si algo sabía Naruto es lo horrible que se siente que hagan algo por ti solo por lástima, un sentimiento que tuvo a veces luego de recibir la ayuda de Sandaime o de Iruka-sensei.

Esa noche el niño se sintió horrible, y se prometió a si mismo que nunca más dejaría a la chica con la comida preparada. No quería ser el culpable de volver a ver esa falsa sonrisa en el futuro.

.

.

.

Niobe, preocupada de que el círculo de relaciones de Uzumaki Naruto fuese más amplio, tuvo la brillante idea de llevarlo los fines de semana a visitar a Sandaime Hokage al complejo Sarutobi.

De esa manera los contactos entre el rubio y el abuelo se retomaron, para alegría de ambos.

Era extraño para Naruto ver al abuelo actuando como un verdadero abuelo. Hiruzen, por su parte, aprovechaba ese par de horas en que Niobe se permitía llevar a su pupilo para jugar con el pequeño como nunca lo había hecho, o para contarle historias de sus padres.

Eso, el poder hablar con libertad con el pequeño Naruto sobre Kushina y Minato, le daba paz. Era como si el librarse de esa atadura de secretismo le permitiera poder solventar siquiera en parte lo perniciosa que había sido su relación con el hijo de los héroes y todo lo que éste había tenido que tolerar por sus decisión respecto de como debía ser tratado el portador del nueve colas.

Hiruzen aprovechaba cada oportunidad para agradecerle a los jóvenes Uchiha por obligarlo a adoptar esa nueva postura respecto al revoltoso chico, una decisión que dilató tanto, pero tanto tiempo, que no podía evitar pensar en cuan diferentes habrían sido las cosas si hubiese tenido el valor de ocupar el lugar que le correspondía en la vida de Naruto, el que debió asumir cuando la muerte se llevó a sus padres, el papel que ahora esa joven, esa adolescente, llevaba de manera tan… perfecta.

Y el viejo Sarutobi, mientras veía correr a Naruto en el enorme jardín de su casa esquivando a su pequeño nieto, pensaba en qué podría haber pasado sin la decisión de Itachi, con él persistiendo en su postura respecto de lo que era lo correcto para el jinchuriki, insistiendo por ese secretismo los años y años que faltaban para que Naruto fuese un adulto y él se sintiera libre para decirle todo. Una postura que asumió por consejo de sus amigos, los mismos cuya sangre vertida por Itachi esa sombría noche había llevado todo hasta ese momento.

Qué mal había sido aconsejado. Y no solo respecto de Naruto, sino en todo lo demás, como había tenido la oportunidad de ir descubriendo en ese par de meses.

* * *

Faltaba poco para el mediodía.

Niobe estaba quieta, esperando a que Itachi hiciera su movimiento.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento doce. Ese lugar, más pequeño que las otras zonas de prácticas, era originalmente el espacio de preparación de la élite del cuerpo de policía militar Uchiha (que en realidad de "élite" tenía poco en comparación al anbu o a los jounin de clase A o S) y que luego de la disolución del mismo el líder del clan, Itachi, había tomado para su uso personal. Un lugar que compensaba su limitado tamaño con el equipo disponible para la práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y jutsus, como si de un gimnasio al aire libre se tratara.

Un espacio lejos de la vigilancia de su padre, el Hokage, en donde solo practicaban en el último tiempo los tres portadores del Mangekyo Sharingan, el hijo del Colmillo Blanco y, excepcionalmente Naruto y Sasuke (nunca juntos, ya que Itachi prefería darles un poco de tiempo por separado y mantener la distancia entre ellos a sabiendas que cada uno, por sus propios motivos, detestaba al otro).

Ese día, aprovechando que Niobe regresaba de su última misión (un viaje de exploración en el País de la Lluvia), Itachi la había agarrado en la entrada de la aldea.

Acompañándolo a regañadientes, el joven líder Uchiha la había arrastrado allí. El joven no había tenido noticias de la tutora de Naruto desde hace casi un mes y necesitaba saber si ella había tenido progresos con el manejo de su Mangekyo Sharingan.

Al menos Niobe era bastante diligente, y de la misma manera que Shisui e Itachi había logrado por si misma el proceso de canalización de chakra para activar la forma final de los ojos rojos. Junto con ello había podido (gracias a la intromisión de Shisui, quien se las había arreglado para darle una mano con eso) iniciarse con las dos técnicas comunes a todos los usuarios del Mangekyo Sharingan. Así, ya había logrado activar las llamas negras de Amaterasu, aunque todavía con muy poco control como para pretender usarlas en combate; de Susanoo tenía ya la primera fase del protector de chakra: el contenedor de barras horizontales -que la chica descubrió con sorpresa, cuando lo vio en el comandante del cuerpo anbu, que en realidad se trataba de la caja torácica de un coloso de casi veinte metros de alto-. Y ahora tenía en frente a ese mismo coloso.

En realidad no era el mismo. Aunque sabía que Itachi había descubierto su propio Mangekyo Sharingan después de Shisui (nadie sabía qué tan después porque nadie sabía exactamente cuando el del cuerpo parpadeante había dado con el suyo) parecía haber aprovechado mejor el tiempo que su amigo y, a diferencia del coloso esquelético de comandante anbu, el de Itachi, notoriamente más avanzado, parecía una especie de antiguo guerrero ceremonial, portando una compleja armadura -como las que se decía que usaban sus antepasados antes de los tiempos de las Aldeas Escondidas-.

Ese gigante de flamas anaranjadas, que portaba una muy precaria espada en llamas en su mano derecha, ahora corría hacia ella, como si deseara aplastarla.

Niobe cerró sus ojos, dejando que su respiración se relajara. Luego los volvió a abrir, con el sharingan de tres tomoes ya en ellos. Concentra su mente en un sentimiento sombrío, dejando que el chakra que bulle con esos sentimientos fluya por su cabeza, desde adentro hacia su ojos rojos, provocando en ellos la transformación de su forma final. La estrella ninja de seis puntas aparece, junto con la invocación del nombre que le ha dado a su propia técnica final: _"Futodama"._

El coloso naranja se frena, incapaz de moverse. Itachi siente como si cadenas invisibles inmovilizan al legendario guardián de los Uchiha, como si sus movimientos hubiesen sido sellados y fijados a un punto en el vacío, uno del cual es incapaz de escapar.

La chica mantiene su jutsu por veinte segundos, liberándolo cuando siente que el drenado de su chakra se vuelve incómodo. Susanoo, libre de la técnica de restricción, retoma su carrera como si nunca hubiese sido interrumpida, causando que la pelinegra se mueva en un shunshin no jutsu, reapareciendo detrás del gigante mientras éste impacta con su hoja en llamas el lugar donde hace un segundo estaba la kunoichi.

Itachi desactiva su Mangekyo Sharingan, dejando que su coloso de chakra se disgregue mientras él cae al suelo, aterrizando sobre sus piernas. Una vez Susanoo ha desaparecido por completo, Itachi vuelve sus ojos a su color normal, girando para confrontar a su amiga:

\- Impresionante. No perfecto, pero si impresionante. Una habilidad así podría incluso detener a un biju.

\- Sí, eso creo. Al contrario de lo que pensaba cuando lo usé por primera vez mi Futodama no es una habilidad de fuerza, sino de control. Es como si mis ojos me permitieran negar el control de mi enemigo sobre su cuerpo y su chakra, frenándolo por completo.

\- Algo así seguramente funcionará contra cualquiera, sea cual sea su fuerza física, velocidad o nivel de chakra.

\- Pero el tiempo es poco y varía según el tamaño o la cantidad de chakra que tengo que contrarrestar. Aunque solo requiero una pequeña parte de lo del enemigo, sigue siendo mucho para mis propias reservas de chakra.

\- Un problema de todos nosotros, Niobe-chan.

\- Tu tienes mucho chakra.

\- En realidad creo que estoy al mismo nivel de Hatake Kakashi. Soy el Uchiha con las mayores reservas de chakra del clan, pero estoy todavía tan lejos de los verdaderos pesos pesados…

\- Y se supone que Uchiha Madara tenía el mismo nivel de Shodai Hokage. Es como si nuestro antepasado no fuese en realidad un Uchiha.

\- O nosotros nos volvimos unos blandengues, Niobe-chan. A ver, entonces tus ojos pueden frenar las llamas negras de Amaterasu.

\- Las mías, al menos. Aunque extrañamente no pueden apagarlas.

\- El fuego negro es cualquier cosa menos fuego… A todo esto, recuerda: nunca trates de apagarlas con agua, por que no resulta.

\- Lo sé, Shisui me lo explicó.

\- Y ya sabemos que tu dojutsu puede incluso controlar a Susanoo. Eres muy buena en esto, Niobe-chan. El nombre de tu técnica es horrible, pero como dojutsu es simplemente maravilloso.

\- Futodama, un kami menor que selló la cueva donde Amaterasu se había ocultado para que ella no volviera a ocultarse. Un poder capaz de paralizar hasta la técnica única de un Mangekyo Sharingan merece llevar por nombre el de un kami capaz de crear barreras insuperables incluso para la misma diosa del sol. Personalmente prefiero eso a los nombres tan vistosos que escogieron otros para las demás técnicas del Mangekyo Sharingan: pienso que todos ustedes son demasiado pretenciosos.

\- Si, un nombre correcto y eso, pero con poder suficiente para doblegar a Megami-sama. Y también a su hermano Susanoo, por lo visto. ¿Acaso tu jutsu podría detener al tercer hermano?

\- ¿Tercer hermano? ¿Tsukuyomi? ¿Acaso existe una técnica que tenga ese nombre?

\- Es como llamo a mi dojutsu único. Un genjutsu capaz de alterar la percepción del tiempo y los sentidos de mis víctimas, encerrándolas en su propia mente. Permite que una persona incluso viva vidas completas en un instante.

\- ¿Ves? A eso me refería con que todos ustedes son unos creídos pretenciosos. Al menos no le pusiste Izanami o Izanagi y te limitaste a sus descendientes.

Itachi pone rostro de incomodidad, mientras recuerda que ya existen dos dojutsus prohibidos propios del clan con esos nombres (de los cuales él es de los pocos que conoce siquiera su existencia). En eso, la chica pregunta:

\- ¿Y para qué podría servir eso, tu Tsukuyomi?

\- Eh… tortura.

\- ¿Tortura? ¿Hablas en serio?

\- En realidad no tiene muchos usos, pero puedo servirme de ella para destruir la mente de una persona. Es el único uso de combate que se me ocurrió.

\- ¿Y lo has hecho? ¡Espera, claro que lo has hecho!

\- Lo probé con Danzo antes de matarlo. Debo decir que superó mis expectativas.

\- Maldito enfermo. ¿Y quieres ver si logro detenerla con mi Futodama?

\- Prometo que no te torturaré. Solo implantaré un sueño, algo tranquilo. Incluso puedes decirme de qué quieres que se trate. Dime lo que deseas y lo haré.

\- Bien… solo déjame en la orilla de una laguna. Un lugar bonito.

\- ¿Tratarás de detenerme?

\- Primero quiero sentir tu jutsu, saber cuál es el peligro de algo así.

\- Bien, pero conste que te lo advertí.

Itachi reactiva su Mangekyo Sharingan, acercándose a la chica para poder entrar en su mente. _"Realmente necesitas estar bastante cerca"_ , le hace ver Niobe a su compañero de entrenamiento, cuyo rostro está a menos de medio metro del suyo. El líder Uchiha solo sonríe: _"Me dijiste el lugar, pero nunca señalaste el tiempo que querías permanecer allí"_.

La chica reacciona, levantando su mano mientras le grita al adolescente que espere, pero Itachi ignora el gesto: _"Tsukuyomi"._ Niobe se desconecta apenas un par de segundos, el tiempo que tarda su compañero en desactivar su jutsu, volviendo al mundo real: _"¡Miserable! ¡Dos semanas, me tuviste allí dos semanas! ¡Sabes lo que es estar en un lugar así por dos semanas: plano, inmóvil, con el sol en lo alto, sin viento, sin noche, SIN NADA!_ _¡Y cuando ya estaba al borde de la locura te apareces allí, diciendo tan campante que han pasado catorce días, como si fuese un gran logro!"_

Itachi se cubre mientras unos cuantos manotazos caen sobre su cabeza. Tres minutos después, con la joven más tranquila, decide tomar algo de distancia, mientras le señala a su amiga que volverá a atacarla con su técnica única, mientras ella trata de protegerse con su propio dojutsu. Niobe, todavía molesta, asiente, mientras activa su Mangekyo Byakugan.

Itachi, ya con la forma final de sus ojos rojos, desaparece.

Niobe le sigue con facilidad, aunque para cualquier otro espectador parecería que el líder Uchiha era invisible, evidenciando su presencia por el polvo que sus pisadas levantaban cuando frenaba para cambiar de dirección, siempre girando alrededor de la chica.

Un kunai sale despedido. Niobe, al notar el ataque de su amigo, saca uno propio de su bolsillo de armas y lo lanza para interceptar el de Itachi sin necesidad de moverse. Las armas arrojadizas chocan, un sonido metálico que es aprovechado por el líder Uchiha para colocarse tras su presa.

Niobe se gira instintivamente para confrontarlo, por lo que sus ojos quedan a centímetros de los de Itachi, quien seguro de su victoria libera su técnica.

La chica sonríe. Junto a ella se encuentra Itachi, inmóvil. Ella deja pasar cinco segundos antes de golpearlo con fuerza, haciéndolo volar casi diez metros antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Niobe desactiva sus ojos rojos mientras camina al lugar donde Itachi se encuentra, derribado.

Extrañamente el adolescente mira al cielo, como si estuviera confundido. Ella le ofrece su mano, levantándolo. Una vez en pie, Itachi pregunta:

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Parece que Futodama también puede contra Tsukuyomi. Es gracioso como un kami menor tiene una única habilidad capaz de dominar los poderes de los dioses mayores.

\- Son solo nombres, Niobe.

\- Tal vez, pero el poder de esas técnicas les hace justicia. Incluso tu Tsukuyomi; esa cosa debe ser el genjutsu más poderoso que jamás ha existido.

\- No sé. El _Kotoamatsukami_ de Shisui es mucho mejor en combate: una hipnosis perfecta e infalible.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? Sé lo que hice pero no entiendo del todo lo que provocó en ti.

\- Fue como si mi chakra quedara en mi cabeza, inmóvil. Pude ejecutar Tsukuyomi, pero es como si no hubiese salido nunca de mi cabeza.

\- ¿Te afectó?

\- No, fue como si me congelara. Como si el no poder volcar mi dojutsu sobre ti me hubiese paralizado en un perpetuo intento de completarlo.

\- O sea que mi Futodama afecta tanto la materia como el chakra incluso a ese ínfimo nivel, paralizándolo. Eso es bueno… es muy bueno.

\- ¿Estás cansada?

\- Algo. No te sientas mal, Itachi, que si no hubiese estado sobre aviso tu técnica me habría capturado sin problemas.

\- Tal vez…

Itachi parpadea repetidamente, como si sus ojos le molestaran. En eso unas gotas de sangre se escurren por su nariz, mientras presenta un ligero vaivén del que se recupera al instante. Niobe observa como su compañero de entrenamiento toca esa sangre con sus dedos, revisándola.

El líder Uchiha desactiva sus ojos rojos, mientras permanece pensativo. Ella, nerviosa, le pregunta:

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso estás llegado al límite de uso de tus ojos? ¿Tan rápido es?

\- No, yo soy… diferente.

\- ¡Habla claro!

\- Yo… Estoy enfermo, Niobe.

\- Ya veo. Deberías ver que…

\- (interrumpiendo) No entiendes. Estoy realmente enfermo: mi cuerpo no es normal; es como si fuese más débil, como si algo dentro mío estuviese corroyendo mi fuerza, como si me consumiera.

\- No puede ser… ¿Porqué me lo dices, Itachi?

\- Necesito que alguien lo sepa, por si… llego a irme.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- No lo sé. Años, no sé que tantos, pero sé que al ritmo que avanza no superaré los treinta, tal vez los veinte. Lo único que se es que mientras más utilice mis habilidades más avanza.

\- ¡ENTONCES QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ ENTRENANDO! ¡ES QUE ERES SUICIDA!

\- Soy un shinobi. Tengo un deber, uno para lo que debo usar mi fuerza. Y si me encerrara en mi casa como un civil más sería lo mismo que morir. Prefiero aprovechar bien mi tiempo y, quizás, pueda encontrar una respuesta que me ayude, y eso no lo conseguiré tratando de estirar mis días negando lo que soy. Además, diez años más deberían ser suficientes: habré vivido más que Yondaime.

\- Sé que debes saber algo más preciso. Dímelo, por favor.

\- Realmente no lo sé. No sé nada, solo sé que está aquí, en mi cabeza, que progresa conforme uso mi chakra, como si así se alimentara. Y tengo miedo… nadie ha podido darme una salida, y no sé si sea contagioso. Tengo miedo, Niobe: sé que debo darle mis ojos a Shisui, pero… ¿y si lo termino afectando?

Niobe, viendo el miedo en su amigo, se acerca para abrazarlo. Una vez sujeto, le habla en tono comprensivo:

\- Vamos, Itachi. Es normal que tengas miedo, eres solo un niño al que obligaron a crecer demasiado rápido. Te has creído tanto lo que todo mundo dice de lo maravilloso que eres que simplemente lo olvidas: no puedes pretender parecer inmutable, no con una sentencia de muerte sobre tu cabeza.

\- Lo sé, pero… si estuvieras en mi lugar lo resistirías mejor. Me siento patético: al final el genio Uchiha le teme a su propia mortalidad como todos.

\- No es a la muerte a lo que temes, es al tiempo, a la falta de él. Temes que la muerte te quite la oportunidad de lograr lo que quieres y verlo realizado. Déjame adivinar: ¿acaso crees que no verás a tu hermanito superarte?

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Te conozco, Itachi. Todos nosotros, yo y Shisui-baka, todos sabemos como piensas; Iku-chan también lo sabía. Todos hemos visto al verdadero Uchiha Itachi y lo que deseas, más allá del papel que representas para complacer a todo mundo. Eres mucho más simple de lo que aparentas.

El pelinegro se aparta de la chica, mientras finge molestia: _"Mujeres y su manía por madurar antes; ¿cuándo te volviste una mamá gallina, Niobe-chan?_ Ella, poniendo su cara más seria, le responde: _"¿Acaso no fue por tu culpa que terminé a cargo de un mocoso?"_

El chico le mira de reojo, evidenciando su satisfacción consigo mismo: _"Sí, realmente soy un genio"_. Ella, ignorando su aire de autosuficiencia, cambia el tema:

\- Entonces por eso elegiste volverte el líder del clan: como patriarca Ichiha, las misiones shinobi terminaron para ti. Eso te dará tiempo para resistir esa enfermedad tuya.

\- En parte. Aunque lo de mantener al clan lejos de las garras de mi padre también influyó bastante.

\- Bien. Pero se supone que este era el plan b, eso fue lo que le dijiste a Iku-chan cuando le pediste ayuda.

\- Bastante hablador tu novio, amiga.

\- Una de las ventajas de ser kunoichi: somos expertas en conseguir información en la cama.

\- Como si fuese muy difícil hacerlo…

\- Ya, cuéntame de una vez, Itachi.

\- No puedo. No quiero que me odies por ello.

La chica se queda viéndolo, esperando que confiese aquello para sacarse esa culpa de encima, pero el muchacho enmudece, eligiendo simplemente marcharse sin decir nada, desapareciendo y dejando a su amiga sola.

" _Cobarde",_ piensa Niobe en voz alta, mientras se pregunta si deberá presionarlo aún más o revelarle lo que realmente sabe de cómo ocurrieron las cosas.

.

.

.

Una vez dentro de su hogar, ubicado en el extremo norte del barrio, el líder Uchiha se queda pensando, en la oscuridad de su dormitorio.

Es imposible que le cuente a Niobe o a cualquier otro la verdad. Sería un estúpido si le dice a la chica que su gran plan, el original, era matar a todo el mundo para después huir, seguro que su propia calidad de proscrito le daría el tiempo que necesitaba para asegurar la seguridad de su hermano y que consciente de su corta existencia usaría ese poco tiempo para dar su vida en aras a que Uchiha Sasuke, el último de su clan, construyera su fama con la sangre de su hermano mayor, el criminal.

Por que Niobe tenía razón y tanto ella, como su difunto novio, y como cada hombre, mujer y niño en el clan eran nada más que peones descartables dentro de la enferma cabeza del así llamado prodigio, ahora líder del mismo clan cuyos miembros deberían estar en ese momento, si las cosas hubiesen seguido su curso original, alimentando a los gusanos del cementerio de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.

Itachi, sentado entre su cama y la pared, como si estuviese oculto, piensa: _"Si no hubiese tardado tanto en confiar en ustedes, en mis amigos, ahora no tendría de qué avergonzarme. Dime, Niobe: si supieras que mi propósito siempre fue matarlos a todos, ¿me odiarías? Y tú, Ikuno, ¿acaso estás maldiciendo mi nombre en el más allá?"_

* * *

\- Hokage-sama.

\- Pasa, Niobe.

La chica se inclinó ante el líder de la Aldea, entrando en su despacho y esperando a que Fugaku-sama despachara a sus guardias chunnin. Lo que tenía para informarle era demasiado sensible para oídos indignos, y el Hokage era consciente que las noticias que su más fiel agente le traía determinarán el curso de los acontecimientos durante los próximos meses.

Niobe esperó hasta que, una vez solos, el Uchiha mayor le ordenó sentarse ante su despacho. Una vez ubicada allí, Fugaku se quedó mirando unos momentos los ojos de la joven, como si buscara algo. Ella permaneció estoica ante el escrutinio visual de su líder.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho, la quinta Sombra del Fuego comenzó a hablar:

\- Tardaste. Los guardias de la entrada informaron hace más de una hora tu arribo.

\- Lo siento. Su hijo mayor me retuvo cuando me dirigía hacia acá; supuse que aquello tenía prioridad en aras a mantener mi mascarada.

\- Si. Hiciste bien, Niobe.

\- Estuvimos practicando. Creo que Itachi estaba dudando de mis avances con mi Mangekyo Sharingan.

\- Eres demasiado valiosa para él; quizás le preocupe que llegue a necesitarte antes de lo que esperaba.

\- Tal vez. Pero su ceguera es buena para mi: me ha revelado el misterio de su dojutsu secreto.

\- Ya veo… ¿Algo de lo que me deba preocupar?

\- Si y no.

\- Explícate.

\- Le llama _Tsukuyomi._ Es poderoso, muy poderoso, pero inútil como herramienta de combate: se trata de un genjutsu absoluto, capaz de romper las mentes de sus víctimas; el tipo de técnicas para un interrogador o para un espía, no para un combatiente.

\- Bien, bien.

\- Pero debo advertirle, Hokage-sama: tanto su Amaterasu como su Susanoo son comparables a los de Madara, por lo que no puede subestimarlo.

\- Eso es grave: nuestras historias hablan de Madara como si fuese un dios. Y tú, Niobe, ¿podrías ganarle?

\- Sola, no. Con un compañero a la altura, sin problemas.

\- Entonces debemos ganar tiempo para-

\- (interrumpiendo) No necesita engañarme, Hokage-sama. Comprendo que no desee matarlo aún y he aceptado su decisión. Tan solo me encargaré que en unos años Uzumaki Naruto esté a la altura del desafío: quien planea una venganza en secreto debe tener la paciencia suficiente para esperar el momento preciso porque no tendrá una segunda oportunidad. Eso es algo que comprendo a la perfección.

\- Está bien. Ahora quiero oír tu informe, Niobe.

La kunoichi realiza un par de sellos con sus manos, los que provocan que se haga visible un pequeño dibujo en su frente. Al momento el dibujo (un sello de bloqueo de memoria, destinado a proteger la información conseguida en caso de captura) se difumina hasta desaparecer. Con los preparativos listos, la joven comienza a hablar:

" _La Guerra Civil en Ame ha terminado. Como suponíamos, la ausencia de los refuerzos comprometidos por Danzo han acelerado la caída de Salamandra Hanzo. Aquél que se hace llamar Pain ha eliminado a toda la familia del Amekage y ha arrasado su base fortificada. Actualmente se construye una nueva Aldea Escondida, justo al centro del país._

 _El ejército de la Lluvia es todavía pequeño, de no más de novecientos shinobi. Pero es un grupo muy bien estructurado y con altos grados de efectividad y vínculos entre ellos, como si se tratase de un clan shinobi uniforme. El nivel promedio de sus shinobi es de jounin en su mayoría._

 _La élite de la fuerza de la Lluvia la conforman la guardia personal de Pain: seis guerreros escogidos, todos luciendo sus mismos ojos, el Rinnegan. Junto a ellos está la mano derecha de Pain, Konan, quien aparentemente es inmortal. Todos estos tienen un nivel de combate S y seguramente solo los usuarios del Mangekyo Sharingan o los Sannin podrían enfrentarlos con posibilidades ciertas de victoria. Algo a considerar es que uno de los seis guardianes de Pain aparece ante todos como el verdadero, pretendiendo engañarlos._

 _No pude conseguir información del líder de Akatsuki, ahora Amekage, más que verificar su existencia y su identidad previa: Uzumaki Nagato, natural de los territorios fronterizos con el País del Fuego. De alguna manera éste enseñó a su guardia el Rinnegan, lo que le permite permanecer a las sombras"._

El Hokage golpea la superficie de su escritorio con sus dedos, mientras piensa en voz alta: _"Entonces Akatsuki es ahora el verdadero dueño de la Lluvia._ _¡_ _Oh, Danzo, Danzo…!_ _E_ _se es el problema de apoyar a uno de los bandos en una guerra civil: si pierde, pierdes con él. Ahora Konoha está en una posición desventajosa ante un enemigo que por si mismo no es nadie, pero… Suna está cerca, demasiado cerca…"_

Uchiha Fugaku le hace una seña a la joven para que se acerque y se siente, mientras saca papel y lápiz de sus cajones. Mientras escribe, el líder de la Aldea le explica a su subordinada:

\- Llevarás ésto al cuartel del Anbu. Ordenarás a Shisui que forme un equipo de cazadores, de lo mejor que cuente entre sus filas.

\- ¿Y yo, señor?

\- Has estado casi tres semanas fuera, y hasta yo sé que no puedo agotar a mi mejor caballo hasta reventarlo. Además, ese pequeño jinchuriki lleva mucho sin verte y no queremos que se olvide de su tutora. Necesitamos a Uzumaki Naruto obediente y sumiso.

\- Entiendo, señor.

Una vez termina de escribir, el Hokage dobla la carta y la sella con un jutsu de cifrado simple. Una vez cerrado, se lo da a la kunoichi:

\- Ésto es para Senju Tsunade. Una vez Shisui escoja al equipo te entrevistarás con su capitán y le contarás todo lo que puedas decirle sobre Pain y su círculo cercano.

\- ¿Acaso enviará a uno de los Sannin a eliminarlo?

\- Mejor aún: le enviaremos una ofrenda de paz.

\- No entiendo.

\- En el tiempo que estuviste fuera mis hombres dieron con información interesante, que se complementa perfectamente con lo que me acabas de contar: Danzo conocía la real identidad de Pain (cortesía de Orochimaru) y sabemos el motivo por el cual se oculta tras de sus peones.

\- Y la nieta de Shodai Hokage…

\- Nagato está enfermo, lisiado y físicamente debilitado. De alguna manera su cuerpo está casi paralizado. Pero es fuerte, mucho, y eliminarlo nos requeriría recursos que no podemos gastar aún. Es mejor arreglar las cosas con los nuevos líderes de Ame: Tsunade-hime nos prestará el pequeño servicio de curarle y, a cambio, el nuevo Amekage protegerá nuestras espaldas de Suna y ese imbécil de Rasa.

\- ¿Cree que ella pueda hacerlo? ¿Que siquiera quiera hacerlo?

\- Senju Tsunade no tiene elección: si no quiere volverse una renegada y condenar a los pocos descendientes de su clan que aún viven aquí nos hará ese pequeño favor; es un precio bajo a cambio de permanecer fuera del libro bingo. Además, la nominal líder del clan Senju -y al decirlo el Hokage esbozo una sonrisa burlona- debe saber que sin nuestro apoyo todas y cada una de las potencias militares de las naciones elementales estarán tras de ella. Sobre si puede, estoy convencido de ello: esa vieja bruja puede hacer milagros.

\- Comprendo, señor. ¿Y después?

\- Una vez que eso esté arreglado podremos encargarnos del matón de A.

-¿El Raikage?

\- Kumo ha estado tocándonos los huevos desde que sucedió el asunto de su embajador. Por lo visto el no conseguir lo que realmente deseaban del cadáver del hermano de Hiashi los ha mantenido vigilantes a nuestro estado. Si los dejamos estar llegará el día en que se sientan lo suficientemente fuertes para atacar y volveremos a darnos con todo; ante esa alternativa prefiero ser yo quien dé el primer golpe.

\- Habrá guerra, entonces.

\- No de inmediato. No haremos nada hasta que tengamos garantías de que Ame no intervendrá. Además no soy ningún irracional: les ofreceremos a la Nube la oportunidad de evitar el derramamiento de sangre con una compensación adecuada. Claro, A es un idiota sin remedio y solo atinará a patalear y aventarnos a su campeón y su pequeña aprendiz, creyendo que estamos indefensos como en tiempos de Sandaime. La victoria nos dará el control de otros dos biju; cuando eso suceda nuestra fuerza será suficiente para evitar que cualquier otro intervenga en nuestra contra.

\- Pero las demás aldeas escondidas sospecharán. Kiri e Iwa no permitirán que Kumo caiga: eso rompería el equilibrio.

\- El equilibrio es una pelotudez. Pero tienes razón: por eso prepararemos todo para que sea A quien mueva ficha. Lo arrinconaremos y presentaremos todo como una defensa de nuestros clanes: Danzo logró que sus anbu raíz interceptaran los últimos mensajes entre el embajador de Kumo asesinado por Hiashi y los líderes de su aldea. Claro, ese viejo codicioso guardó todo para si; deberé agradecerle a mi hijo por acabar con Shimura Danzo con tal celeridad: en otras circunstancias Raiz habría hecho desaparecer tan valiosa información. Y no necesitas preocuparte: con cuatro usuarios del Mangekyo Sharingan de nuestro lado la guerra será corta… tal vez demasiado corta.

La chica guarda la carta del Hokage, levantándose e inclinándose respetuosamente para luego retirarse, mientras le desea éxito en sus planes. Antes de que logre salir del despacho, el Hokage le habla, lo que provoca que Niobe voltee para verle mientras le hablan:

\- ¿Has podido confirmar mis sospechas?

\- Sí, Hokage-sama: Itachi está enfermo.

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- Piensa que su condición es fatal y su muerte inminente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Años. Quizás cinco, quizás diez. En realidad no está seguro del todo.

\- Ya veo…

\- Si le preocupa podría pedir la ayuda de Tsunade-hime cuando termine en Ame.

\- Extrañas palabras para quien desea vengarse.

\- La presencia de su enfermedad no me da ninguna ventaja, y curarlo le haría bajar su guardia para cuando tenga que hacer mi movimiento.

\- No. Curarlo lo haría imparable: solo ve cuantos problemas me ha dado estando ya condenado. Pero… quizás deba tenderle una mano, ofrecerle una reconciliación. Necesito que se case pronto: no puedo permitir que sus habilidades se pierdan así, sin más. Y si realmente termina muerto su madre no me perdonará el quitarle sus últimos años con su preciado primogénito.

\- Sospechará.

\- No. Me serviré de la guerra con Kumo: le pediré humildemente que me de una mano, y con la victoria tendré la excusa para reconstruir nuestros lazos. Además no puedo ser rencoroso con quien me ha dado todo lo que siempre he deseado…

\- ¿Necesita que haga algo con él, que lo prepare?

\- No. Afortunadamente es lo suficientemente joven aún para guardar la ilusión del amor paternal. Nos reconciliaremos y exprimiremos sus últimos años; luego, con el muchacho muerto, sus hijos quedarán bajo mi poder… ¿Estás segura de que no puedes hacer ese pequeño sacrificio por tu aldea, Niobe? Serías perfecta como su esposa.

\- Lo sabe: soy una kunoichi fiel, pero no le garantizo que logre pasar la primera noche sin que atraviese su garganta con un kunai. Hay cosas que exceden a la disciplina, y la venganza es una de ellas.

\- Incluso en los mejores. Tienes suerte de que me resultes tan útil: en otras circunstancias te habría desechado por el riesgo que representas para mis dos principales elementos. Tal vez no sean los shinobi más disciplinados, pero Itachi y Shisui son… irreemplazables.

\- Aún espero que esos dos cometan un error lo suficientemente grande para que se me permita eliminarlos. Mientras tanto, aguardaré. Tan solo quiero que lo tenga claro, Hokage-sama: si llego a tener la certeza de que Itachi morirá un lunes, me aseguraré de que no logre ver el atardecer del domingo. Su hijo no morirá en paz, no si puedo evitarlo.

\- Respeto eso, Niobe. Y ten por seguro que tu fiel servicio tendrá recompensa: si sus vidas deben ser tomadas tuyo será ese privilegio. Pero dime, ¿Itachi aún cree que espías para él?

\- Si. Afortunadamente no ha vuelto a tocar el tema, y piensa que le conté a usted la historia que se inventó.

\- Debo recordarlo: para ese par de traidores se supone que me dijiste que ellos mataron a Ikuno-san.

\- Y en realidad lo hicieron: si su confiado hijo no nos hubiese puesto en peligro desde el principio, prestándose para eliminarnos a todos, nunca hubiésemos conocido a ese impostor de Madara y mi prometido seguiría con vida. Si alguien debió morir ese día eran esos dos, los responsables de todo. No importa quien nos atacó: fueron las acciones de Itachi y Shisui las que nos llevaron hasta ese punto; el maldito que derramó la sangre de mi amado era el enemigo, e hizo lo que debía hacer. Pero esos dos… eran mis amigos; a ellos no puedo perdonarlos. Itachi fue un tonto al revelarle su plan original Hokage-sama, y pagará por ello.

\- Hice bien en contarte. Creo que demasiado bien…

\- No, su hijo ya estaba condenado a mis ojos. Su cómplice también. El saber toda la verdad solo me liberó de cualquier duda que pudiera tener al respecto.

\- Al menos el sacrificio de Ikuno-san nos dio la vida de ese tonto de Obito y, con él, él segundo ojo necesario para el hijo del Colmillo Blanco. Creo que ya es tiempo.

\- ¿Para qué, señor?

\- Te excluiré de las misiones fuera de la aldea por un tiempo. Te dedicarás por completo a entrenar a Hatake Kakashi. Enséñale la forma de derrotar a un Uchiha, ayúdalo a descubrir su Mangekyo Sharingan; hazlo fuerte, Niobe: el discípulo de Yondaime, junto con su hijo jinchuriki, serán tus ayudantes para el día en que decida tomar la vida de esos dos que osaron imponernos sus condiciones.

\- Gracias, Hokage-sama: no lo decepcionaré.

\- Y no descuides a Uzumaki Naruto. Sigue con él como lo has hecho: gánate su fidelidad para la aldea, para mi y, por sobre todo, para ti, Niobe. Cuando su corazón te pertenezca por completo dispondremos de la fuerza del más poderoso de los biyu para usarlo y lograr así lo mejor para Konoha y para los Uchiha. Si hacemos bien las cosas nunca más nadie pondrá en duda el linaje de quien se debe sentar en esta silla.

La chica se inclina más notoriamente, sin decir palabra, para luego salir de allí. El Hokage, ignorando como sus escoltas regresan adentro, se gira para ver hacia la aldea por el ventanal.

No se dará prisa. Su mismo apuro había arruinado todo con Mekoba, dejándolo sin opciones ante esos idiotas de ojos blancos. Fugaku no dejaba de reprocharse su impaciencia con la joven matriarca Hyuga: si hubiese esperado, observado, preparado, habría podido jugar mejor sus cartas.

Ahora su recientemente recobrada paciencia le había dado tanto. Partiendo por los archivos de Danzo, en los que entre miles y miles de pergaminos protegidos había encontrado tanto para trabajar, minando la reputación del anterior Hokage y reforzando así su propio prestigio.

Poco a poco el nuevo Hokage se estaba ganando a los clanes. El develar a todos el intrincado juego de traiciones y bajezas de los amigos de Hiruzen, los principales consejeros de la Aldea, le estaba permitiendo construir su imagen sobre los restos destrozados de la del viejo Sarutobi, quien por su posición y su relación con esos tres era el evidente responsable de los crímenes de esos malnacidos ante todos. Ni siquiera tenía que señalarlo: todos los líderes de los clanes, ante la sola información de los secuestros y asesinatos de sus pequeños, llegaban a esa única e ineludible conclusión.

Y ahora, con la devolución de los secuestrados de los clanes en su primera infancia como su principal muestra de bondadosa generosidad Fugaku podía, si así lo deseaba, revelar la verdad sobre la muerte de esos tres y todos los clanes, al unísono, aclamarían a Itachi y le levantarían una estatua dorada que hiciera palidecer los rostros de la montaña. Algo que el Hokage sabía, y que se reservaba por si las cosas cambiaban.

¿Quien sabe si llegará el día en que tenga que colocar a Itachi como su sucesor por el bien del clan? Nadie es eterno, y si se diera el caso necesitaba tener algo para afrontar ese escenario. Y de paso matar a Niobe.

Hatake Kakashi era el comodín que al final inclinaría la balanza: Niobe y Naruto contra Itachi y Shisui. Y con él decidiendo al final cual grupo surgiría victorioso con tan solo acomodar a su alfil.

.

.

.

Niobe fue sorprendida apenas salía de la Torre Hokage. El pequeño llegó corriendo, chocando con ella por la espalda. Si no hubiese sido por esas manos que ya conocía de sobra que se cruzaron alrededor de su abdomen, apretándola en un abrazo demasiado simple para ser forzado, habría creído que se trataba de algún ataque a traición.

Naruto no estuvo mucho rato así, apartándose lo suficiente para dejar a su tutora girar y verle. El rostro sucio, así como su ropa en similar estado no eran algo que deseara ver en su pupilo:

\- No es la forma en que me gustaría verte, Naruto. Mejor que tengas una buena explicación para tu aspecto.

\- Estaba… practicando con Shikamaru y Choji.

\- ¿Practicando? ¿Así le dicen ahora?

\- ¡No estaba jugando! De alguna manera se enteraron que he estado practicando con Itachi-san y querían ver qué he aprendido.

\- Supongo que tiene sentido. Pero deberías haberte limpiado antes de buscarme; es como si quisieras verme enojada.

\- No, es que… Itachi-san me vio en el parque y me contó de su llegada, Niobe-san.

\- Ya veo. Y no pudiste esperarme en casa.

\- No… quería arriesgarme a que se fuera sin verle. La extrañaba; la casa ha estado demasiado vacía.

\- Bien, no tendrás que preocuparte por eso, Naruto: Hokage-sama me ha ordenado ocuparme de algo dentro de la aldea. Creo que estaré un par de meses sin moverme de Konoha; ahora te aburrirás de verme todo el tiempo.

\- No creo. ¿Podríamos practicar juntos?

\- ¿Juntos? No hay nada que pueda enseñarte que Itachi-kun no logre mostrarte. Además, soy mucho más mañosa que él.

\- No importa.

\- Si así lo quieres. En algo hay que ocupar tu tiempo. Todavía quedan tres semanas para que comiencen las clases en la Academia y debes llegar bien preparado.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Si le vas a dejar claro a todos que eres especial lo primero es lograr graduarte anticipadamente. Si trabajamos duro podríamos adelantar un año todo y dejarte listo para ser gennin cuando tengas diez. ¿Te gustaría?

El niño asiente de inmediato.

La chica toma de la mano al pequeño a fin de que se dirijan a otra parte, lejos de la vista de los guardias de la torre.

Cuando ya han caminado un par de cuadras Naruto pregunta:

\- ¿Cree que sea posible?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que pueda graduarme antes.

\- Claro. Eres hijo de dos héroes de la aldea, y mi pupilo. Entrenas con el genio Uchiha, y tendrás además mis propias lecciones. En realidad me sentiré muy decepcionada si no lo logras cuando no hay motivo para ello. Eres muy fuerte, Naruto, y pronto serán insuperable.

El chico se sonroja ostensiblemente, pero no deja de mirar el rostro de su tutora, como si esperara descubrir si ella miente o realmente piensa eso. Niobe le sonríe, mientras aprieta el paso.

Naruto se da cuenta de que no se dirigen al Barrio Uchiha. Intrigado, le pregunta a Niobe a donde se dirigen:

\- A Ichiraku's.

\- ¿Por?

\- Comida, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

\- No quiero ramen, Niobe-san.

\- Yo sí. ¿No pretenderás que cocine cuando recién he llegado, eh? No, señor: comeremos ramen hasta hincharnos, dormiremos toda la tarde y nos levantaremos cuando el ramen nos baje lo suficiente para volver a comer.

\- Hubiese preferido su comida.

\- ¿En serio? Rayos, no quiero ni imaginar cuantos fideos has podido comer en estas semanas para que no quieras más. ¿Debo asumir que la cuenta que me dará el viejo Teuchi será colosal?

\- No, trato de no ir tan seguido.

\- Gracias por cuidar nuestra economía, Naruto. Pero ahora quiero ramen. Y quizás unos dangos… y helado.

La joven Uchiha nota como el niño no parece muy feliz por su idea. Ella se detiene, sin soltar su mano, y con la otra agita el cabello de Naruto: _"Te prometo que te haré un par de huevos revueltos para cenar. Y no te preocupes, que con unos días de comer mi comida recuperarás el apetito por tu amado ramen"._

Pero ni eso parece animar al niño.

Sin saber qué más decirle Niobe decide echarse a correr, tirando al pobre Naruto que apenas puede seguirle el paso. Ella, más animada, le grita: _"¡CORRE, NARUTO! ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR ANTES DE QUE TODOS LOS OFICINISTAS SALGAN Y NOS DEJEN SIN PODER SENTARNOS!"_

La gente alrededor mira curiosa el espectáculo del niño y la adolescente. Algunos, los varones más jóvenes, no pueden dejar de pensar con amargura la suerte del mocoso demonio por la bella compañía que tiene.

Pero ya no pueden hacer nada contra el niño, no con la protección que le da el clan cuyos miembros manejan los hilos de la aldea y que pareciera que buscan que ese revoltoso rubio sea uno más de ellos.

* * *

Esos tres meses de matrimonio habían pasado tan rápido…

La vida en el recinto Hyuga era extrañamente hogareña. Contrario a la impresión que daban a los extraños, las relaciones entre el Soke y el Boke eran más pacíficas de lo que todos suponían.

La inmensa mayoría de quienes integraban la casa secundaria del clan, la casta de la servidumbre, eran hijos y nietos de sirvientes, por lo que aceptaban como natural su propia condición. Y como los miembros de la familia principal habían crecido e incluso criado con esos sirvientes, los habían visto crecer, vivir y morir, tal y como ellos, los veían como seres mucho más cercanos que lo que serían unos extraños.

Es verdad: eran sirvientes, peones sacrificables, marcados como ganado y susceptibles de ser torturados y asesinados con impunidad gracias al sello maldito del Clan Hyuga, pero salvo aquellos que habiendo nacido en el Soke terminaban (por causa de las normas internas del clan) integrando el Boke y por ello mostraban una rebeldía innata a su nueva condición, el resto de las relaciones entre todos ellos eran pacíficas e, incluso, amistosas.

El gran problema era esa marca ominosa, el así llamado por sus portadores "sello del pájaro enjaulado". Si algo debía cambiar dentro del clan de los ojos blancos era esa cosa y lo que significaba: la posibilidad de caer muerto, en cualquier momento, al mero deseo de cualquiera que formara parte del Soke y que conociera su manejo. Ese sello, más que proteger al clan, lo debilitaba, reemplazando el amor y lo vínculos como la base de su unidad por el miedo, un miedo que en el día a día no se percibía pero que los marcados recordaban cada vez que alguna cara furiosa se evidenciaba por algún error del sirviente o algún amo se frustraba por algo.

Himeko se había planteado todo eso en el tiempo transcurrido como la matriarca del clan y ahora, con la confianza adquirida gracias a que todo mundo era ya capaz de verla en ese papel, se había fijado como primera meta el disciplinar a los miembros del Soke para que se acostumbraran a ver de manera diferente a quienes eran verdaderamente una parte de su familia, por crianza y por sangre, obligándolos a dejar de servirse de dicho sello maldito para regir las relaciones entre amos y criados.

Y es que ya tres veces había debido intervenir, protegiendo a los sirvientes contra el enojo de alguno de los miembros de la familia principal. Siempre ancianos, siempre por ridiculeces, como si necesitaran recordarles a los del Boke su propia precaria condición para mantener la disciplina ante una inexistente rebeldía del grupo. Incluso a uno de ellos, mujer de casi sesenta años, que arremetió contra Himeko por atribuirse el derecho a aleccionarla siendo una aparecida, debió reducirla a la fuerza contra el suelo, mientras le recordaba que sin importar quien fuera ella en el pasado ahora era la Matriarca y su Señora, por lo que incluso con todos sus años y todas sus canas le debía obediencia.

El líder del clan, enterado de aquello, le preguntó el porqué actuaba así, a lo que Himeko le respondió: _"Los miembros del Boke tienen tu misma sangre, la misma sangre de_ _Hinata, Hanabi y Neji_ _. ¿Encuentras razonable que haya dentro de tu casa quien los ofenda_ _o maltrate_ _por el simple placer de hacerlo? Si un sirviente hiciera algo mal conscientemente, por desidia o porque no me respeta lo castigaría sin dudarlo: soy una noble, y fui criada para ello. Pero si son tratados con desprecio solo porque pueden dañarlos impunemente actuaré en consecuencia. T_ _ú_ _y yo somos los amos de esta casa, y todos están por debajo de nosotros,_ _de una forma y otra; de la misma manera somos responsables de todos ellos, desde el más venerable anciano del Soke hasta el bebé más pequeño que nace en el Boke y que por eso está destinado a ser nada más que un sirviente._ _E_ _l desprecio sin fundamento de unos contra otros es como si escupieran en nuestro rostro, y eso es algo que no toleraré de nadie, sin importar su edad o su calidad. T_ _ú_ _debes es preocuparte de las cosas grandes; yo, como tu esposa y consorte, gobernaré esta casa, a nuestra familia y a todos los que viven y trabajan en ella a fin de que no debas preocuparte por minucias"._

Hiashi, intrigado por todo lo que ella le ha dicho, la cuestiona: _"¿Con todos? ¿Incluso con mis hijas?"_ ; Himeko replica: _"Incluso con nuestras hijas. No reconozco otra autoridad sobre mi que la tuya, esposo mio, y si el mismísimo Hokage violentara de alguna manera a mi clan o a cualquiera de sus integrantes, al mismísimo Hokage mataría sin dudarlo"_.

Ese tipo de reacciones de su esposa le recordaban a Hiashi que su esposa no era una joven cualquiera, o una de las doncellas del clan criadas para lucir y obedecer: Himeko era una jounin, y una princesa, y tal vez nadie tenía tan compenetrado como ella la idea del deber y la responsabilidad del mandar a otros.

Y esa actitud, de una extraña manera, le satisfacía.

.

.

.

La matriarca Hyuga había sido llamada por su esposo para su ritual ceremonial.

Tal y como lo hacía con su anterior esposa, Hyuga Hiashi se reservaba un par de horas a la semana, dentro de su jornada diaria, para compartir en privado con su esposa en la relajada calma de la Ceremonia del Té.

Aquella era una de tantas costumbres ancestrales observadas dentro del clan, y que tanto prometidos como esposos tendían a su observancia con regularidad, incluso entre las familias del boke. Eran las mujeres de la familia quienes enseñaban el estricto ritual a sus hijos, niñas y niños por igual, así como su significado y relevancia.

La Ceremonia del Té era unión, era armonía. Era la oportunidad de compartir en el silencio de la mutua compañía, sin más sonidos que el tenue golpeteo de la cerámica y el calor vaporoso del té verde y ligeramente amargo. Un momento privado en que ambos esposos, por turnos (primero ella, luego él) servían al otro como el más humilde de los sirvientes, un acto de suprema dedicación donde todo estaba meticulosamente reglado.

Además aquello tenía un privilegio extra: el té ceremonial era tan sagrado que mientras las parejas se encontraban compartiéndolo nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía derecho a interrumpir, incluso dando el derecho al hombre de matar al impertinente que no supiera observar esa regla fundamental, fuera quien fuera dentro del clan, amo o sirviente. Por ello la Ceremonia del Té era el único momento de real privacidad dentro del clan de los ojos blancos y los espacios especialmente preparados para su concreción los únicos dentro del recinto Hyuga acondicionados de tal manera que el dojutsu propio del clan resultaba inútil: un espacio sagrado donde los allí reunidos eran verdaderamente libres.

Y todos, tarde o temprano, abusaban de esa privacidad con sus parejas (sobre todo los más jóvenes). Actos como los que Hiashi recordaba avergonzado haber cometido; gracias a Kami que la amenaza de muerte era suficiente para que nadie nunca los hubiese interrumpido a él y su prometida cuando se encontraban… "bebiendo té".

Pero esas locuras habían quedado en el pasado (la mullida cama siempre era más cómoda que el duro entablado del piso) y para Hiashi el té que era compartido junto a su nueva esposa era un momento de reflexión y compromiso, el único instante donde el rígido líder del clan Hyuga se rebajaba para ser un sirviente, humanizándose más allá de la privacidad del dormitorio.

Ahora, terminado el ritual, el padre de Hinata y Hanabi le pedía una última tasa de té a su esposa. Ella, con una tenue sonrisa, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, asintiendo al pedido de su consorte, mientras lavaba delicadamente la antiquísima tasa de uso compartido a fin de preparar té fresco.

Una vez listo, Himeko lo prueba ligeramente, como si deseara comprobar que estuviese en su punto, ni muy caliente ni muy frio. Aunque para Hiashi era evidente que la joven en realidad coqueteaba con él: esos ojos que levantaba para asegurarse de que él la viera mientras sus labios rozaban delicadamente la porcelana, como si la besara, y el que ella girara la taza para que el punto donde esos labios se habían posado quedaran justo frente a los propios, eran un mensaje demasiado claro.

Y él aceptaba ese beso indirecto tan solo porque la joven rubia era incapaz de disimular su alegría cuando él tocaba ese lugar a su vez con sus labios, dándose un par de segundos para sentir la tibieza de la taza antes de comenzar a beber.

En esas semanas el líder de clan de los ojos blancos había adquirido un par de certezas, nacidas de sospechas que se confirmaron cuando la joven se dejó en evidencia: Himeko conocía a la perfección la Ceremonia del Té según el estilo tradicional (y secreto) del Clan Hyuga, lo que solo era posible si alguien dentro del mismo le hubiese formado.

Él había querido retomar esa costumbre con su nueva esposa, confiando en que Himeko, como miembro de la nobleza del Fuego, habría sido formada según el estilo de la ceremonia usado en el entorno del Daimio, que seguramente sería lo suficientemente refinado para serle aceptable. De allí que el que ella en su primera Ceremonia del Té lo hubiese hecho con el ritual propio del clan, a la perfección, era algo que debió haber sido imposible. Algo que para cualquiera más ingenuo hubiese sido una muy afortunada coincidencia, pero que para alguien tan quisquilloso como Hiashi era algo digno de ser investigado.

Pero sus indagaciones no le dieron la respuesta que buscaba: nadie de la servidumbre del boke reconocía haberle enseñado en el mes y medio que llevaba viviendo allí, y por su carácter su esposa no tenía buenas relaciones con el resto del soke (y ninguna de sus hijas o su sobrino conocían el complicado y cuidado ritual, ya que solo se enseñaba al llegar a la adolescencia a fin de que comprendiesen la importancia del mismo y no lo irrespetaran por inmadurez).

La respuesta tenía que ser una sola, una respuesta que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza durante las semanas transcurridas desde aquella primera vez. Ahora, terminada la sesión de esa tarde, el líder Hyuga había aceptado que debía aclarar todo aquello con su mujer, por más que la idea de que ella tratara de engañarlo lo incomodaba más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

Resignado, el Hyuga mayor bebió su té con mayor apuro del usual, dejando la aromática taza a sus pies. Himeko, que esperaba eso para poder realizar cada uno de los quince pasos necesarios para guardar los utensilios usados en la ceremonia y darla por terminada, se detuvo al notar como los bellos y firmes ojos de su esposo estaban clavados en ella.

La mirada que le había enamorado en el pasado, una que había descubierto a escondidas, pero que ahora no tenía razón de ser porque implicaban que, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, su esposo estaba incumpliendo su deber en esa parte del ceremonial, una en que su asistencia era necesaria en la finalización del mismo.

Era como si Hiashi deseara o esperara algo de ella, algo que la joven no era capaz de deducir por si misma:

\- ¿Porqué me ves así, Hiashi?

\- Nada, solo me acabo de acordar de algo…

\- ¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata?

\- Me has dicho un par de veces que conocías a mi anterior esposa.

\- Así es.

\- Cuando lo dijiste no le presté importancia. Luego, a medida que pasaban los días, esa confesión dio vueltas en mi cabeza, hasta que me turbó por completo. Me parecía extraño que conocieses a la madre de mis hijas y yo no te reconociera… hasta que recordé algo recientemente.

\- ¿Si?

\- El que pude verte un par de veces aquí, en la mansión, cuando eras kunoichi de la aldea. No le di importancia antes porque como tú vi decenas de jounin y chunnin diferentes pasar por el recinto Hyuga por cuestiones de la Aldea; pero hay algo más, algo en lo que no había reparado, algo que había olvidado.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tu nombre, Mekoba.

\- Soy Hyuga Himeko, esposo mío.

\- Lo sé. Pero… el nombre que te dieron tus padres, el que usaste mientras eras parte de la nobleza del Fuego. Ese nombre lo escuché antes, cuando mi esposa agonizaba.

\- La nota que te pidió que enviaras. Sandaime me lo hizo saber.

\- Hice como ella me dijo. Escribí y se la entregue a Hokage-dono. En ese entonces lo único que supuse era que se trataba de alguna curandera que ella conocía, quizás que alguien le comentó. No pensé mucho en ello, no con mi amada estando en el lecho de muerte, y después simplemente lo olvidé.

\- Si, esa Mekoba era yo, Hiashi. No lo mencioné antes porque pensé que era evidente.

\- No lo era, no para mi. Cuando apareciste la noche siguiente a su muerte escuché de tu presencia, de la presencia de la jounin Himeko, en la mansión. Estaba demasiado turbado para preocuparme de nada fuera de mi difunta esposa, pero pude recordar que entre sus decenas de legados había dejado algo a tu nombre, Himeko. Algo que hice que te entregaran porque así debía hacerse.

\- Algo que agradezco, Hiashi.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dejó? Asumiendo que sea algo de lo que puedas compartirme.

\- Dos cosas: una carta, que ya no existe, y una máscara anbu.

\- ¿La tienes aún?

\- Si, esposo mío.

\- Muestramela.

La joven matriarca del clan se levantó del salón de té, dirigiéndose a su cuarto privado. Cuando cinco minutos después Himeko regresa, trae con ella algo envuelto en un paño de seda blanca, lo que ofrece con delicadeza a su esposo, antes de sentarse nuevamente frente a él. Los utensilios del Té han sido guardados por su esposo en su caja ornamentada y dejada de lado, mientras él le espera todavía sentado en el piso.

Hiashi revisa lo que ella le ha traído, viéndolo con cuidado: _"La recuerdo._ _C_ _uando eramos niños ella la usaba para jugar. A veces, cuando salíamos de la mansión, usábamos máscaras para no ser reconocidos en la calle. Yo usaba una máscara blanca, sin marcas, pero ella insistía en usar esta cosa…_ _creo que_ _perteneció a su padre. ¿Esto es lo que te dejó mi anterior esposa?"_ Himeko, mientras sonríe con delicadeza, aparta levemente la mirada antes de responder: _"Es lo que me dejó mi amiga, Hiashi"._

El líder Hyuga, con la máscara en sus manos, mira directo a su esposa:

\- Si era tu amiga, como dices, ¿porqué aceptaste este matrimonio?

\- Por que la amaba. Por que amo a sus hijas, por que son suyas. Por que amo a su familia, por que eran su tesoro. Por que amo a su clan, al que ella protegía y dirigía. Por que te amo…

\- Por que ella me amaba, ¿verdad?

\- No. Su amor por ti solo me habría hecho alejarme, como traté lealmente de hacerlo. Es mi propio amor por quien me ve, aquí y ahora, lo que me atrajo nuevamente a tu lado. Esa es la única cosa de la que me arrepiento, la única en que fui incapaz de ser fiel a mis sentimientos por ella.

\- ¿Porqué te arrepientes?

\- Por que le debía demasiado, más de lo que te puedas imaginar, Hiashi, y aun así no pude ser fiel a ella. Por que mi amor por ti terminó siendo más grande que todo lo que sentía por mi amiga. Sé que ella no está aquí, y que mis escrúpulos por lo que siento por ti son absurdos, pero esos son mis sentimientos.

\- Amor y culpa… ¿acaso alguien puede vivir con eso?

\- Si, Hiashi: pidiendo perdón en silencio por cada beso, por cada caricia, por cada momento de deseo, por cada instante en que pienso en todo lo que deseo darte y que me des en el mismo lecho que fue de ella. Si, puedo vivir con eso; lo vales, aunque tú mismo seas incapaz de comprenderlo.

El Hyuga mayor deja la máscara en el suelo, para luego levantarse para salir de allí. Ella, temerosa por haber abierto su corazón a su estricto esposo, pregunta si deberá dejar de ir a su lecho. Hiashi, justo antes de salir de allí, le dice sin voltearse a verla: " _Puedes conservar la máscara:_ _e_ _s tuya por derecho. Te esperaré en nuestra cama… siempre que quieras ir,_ _esposa_ _"_.

La rubia se quedó mirando la máscara que se encontraba depositada en el suelo. La rozó con la yema de sus dedos, mientras pensaba. Todo aquello había sido demasiado riesgoso, algo que podría haber terminado con todo ese sueño con su amado: _"Veo que tenía_ _s_ _razón, amiga mía. S_ _í_ _, tu compañero es mucho más compasivo de lo que aparenta. Espero cumplir con_ _s_ _us esperanzas, y con las_ _t_ _uyas"._

La joven tomó el legado de su maestra con delicadeza, ocultándolo de la vista de cualquiera, para luego levantarse. Se tomaría el tiempo para acompañar a sus hijas por un par de horas, a fin de que Hiashi pudiera pensar en lo conversado allí en paz. Luego, iría a la cama matrimonial, a su encuentro.

Debería ser más cuidadosa con su corazón, y no permitir nuevamente que su deseo de ser aceptada por su esposo bajara sus defensas hasta el punto de descubrir todos sus secretos, no sea que alguno de ellos termine provocando lo que tanto teme.

No podría vivir a su lado sabiendo que le ha decepcionado.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Este capítulo marca el inicio de la trama propiamente tal de la primera sección del fic, con Fugaku actuando en la gran política para construir su legado.

Gracias a **OTAKUFire** por su review, y sobre su comentario: paciencia. Nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: MI VERDADERA ESENCIA.

El verlo aparecer a esas horas de la noche, en el salón de su casa y con el pequeño Naruto durmiendo a pasos de allí hizo que Uchiha Niobe evidenciara su molestia para con el joven líder de su clan.

Es verdad que ella le había pedido encontrarse, pero la idea era que le esperara donde siempre, en el campo de entrenamiento a mediodía, no que se plantara allí en su casa.

Itachi se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, esperando que su amiga le contara lo que sea que necesitara contarle. Es verdad que ese no era el lugar más apropiado, pero había tenido la idea los últimos días de haber sido vigilado cuando estaba en su lugar de reunión, por lo que prefirió no arriesgarse: si Niobe lo había hecho llamar es porque la información que le tenía era demasiado importante. De allí que simplemente se quedó esperando a lo que su amiga tenía que decirle.

Pero la mirada furiosa de Niobe le hizo comprender al joven que la chica no estaba nada contenta de verle allí:

\- No deberías estar aquí tan tarde, Itachi.

\- Lo sé, pero el aire está… raro, como si los espíritus hablaran…

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Trato de decirte que me siento inquieto de una manera enigmática y tú vienes y arruinas todo, Niobe.

\- ¿Acaso fue idea de Shisui el que hables así?

\- Dijo que me daría un aura más madura.

\- Maduro serás cuando dejes de hacer caso de sus idioteces.

\- Déjame ser así hasta que cumpla dieciséis, por favor, Ni-chan. Luego seré todo lo maduro que quieras.

La pelinegra estaba que le decía que no podía gastar su poco tiempo pretendiendo comportarse como un niño, pero luego reflexionó que en realidad no necesitaba ser tan cruel con su amigo y estar recordándole su enfermedad, fuera cual fuera ésta.

.

.

.

Las palabras de Niobe eran de una gravedad inconmensurable.

Tanto aquello que le afectaba a él como lo que su padre preparaba para Konoha. Lo único que el genio Uchiha no alcanzaba a entender es cómo aquél lograría forzar las cosas hasta el punto de justificar una acción mayor contra alguna de las aldeas enemigas.

Y el que aparentemente Kumo fuese el blanco era aún más sospechoso.

Era evidente el nivel de confianza que su padre tenía en la élite Uchiha, una confianza tal que le permitía jugársela cuando apenas llevaba unos meses en el cargo y usarlos para doblegar la fuerza de la Nube, principalmente lo que todos sabían era la principal carta de combate de dicha aldea: Killer Bee, el jinchuriki del ocho colas, el único contenedor de las bestias con colas de quien se sabía a ciencia cierta que había dominado de verdad el poder de su biju.

El mismo guerrero que hace diez años había logrado medirse de igual a igual con el mismísimo relámpago amarillo de Konoha. El mismo que ahora, con todos esos años transcurrido, seguramente estaba en la plenitud de su fuerza y habilidad.

Una apuesta demasiado riesgosa:

\- No, mi padre no dará curso a nada tan rápido. Para doblegar a Killer Bee necesita que dominemos nuestros Mangekyo Sharingan, y que Kakashi tenga control del propio. Fue por eso que te dio esa misión.

\- Pero, ¿y Shisui? ¿acaso no era él quien entrenaba a Kakashi?

\- Shisui solo lo ha estado entrenando en control básico de sus ojos, en la forma de dominarlos y servirse de ellos, pero ni siquiera ha tratado de decirle de esa posibilidad. De seguro mi padre piensa que conscientemente estamos limitando sus habilidades.

\- ¿Y no es así?

\- Tú sabes el nivel de estrés que la forma final de nuestros ojos pone sobre nosotros. Colocarle ese tipo de presión al hijo del Colmillo Blanco puede terminar dañándolo demasiado.

\- Pero eso ya no importa: Fugaku-sama necesita que Hatake Kakashi tenga nuestro nivel y no pretendo sabotearlo. Cumpliré con esa misión por la aldea: necesitaremos toda la fuerza que tengamos para lo que se viene.

\- ¿Y no me dirás exactamente de qué se trata?

\- No, sabes que no puedo. Si puedo pasarte ese tipo de información es porque tu padre realmente confía en mi. Si lo sabes todo me delatarás, quizás incluso trates de evitarlo. Tu padre es inteligente, seguramente ésto no se lo ha dicho a nadie más tan solo para probar si realmente estoy de su lado o no.

\- Sigo pensando que exageras. Al menos tu cuento de la venganza evitó que mi padre te colocara como mi esposa; eso habría sido… raro.

\- Horrible.

\- ¡Oye! Soy todo un galán por si no te has percatado.

\- Si, el objetivo de niñas tontas que solo ven por encima y se sienten atraídas por tu malignidad y aura sombría.

\- Soy más guapo de lo que fue Ikuno.

\- Y no te sirve de nada, créeme: Iku-chan era mejor que tú en… bueno, en todo.

\- Si tú lo dices. Ahora…

\- Ahora nada: bastante te he dicho ya. Solo pretendo que estés bajo aviso, de tal manera que comprendas que cuando estalle todo entiendas que no ha sido algo que tu papá ha preparado de un momento a otro: ese proyecto tiene semanas de preparación, por lo que no puedes pretender que puedas desarmarlo como lo has saboteado antes en otras cosas.

\- Me subestimas, Niobe.

\- Tú eres el que subestima a tu padre. Es listo, muy listo, y sabe usar los recursos con los que aún cuenta. Te concentraste tanto en quitarle la fuerza que le dejaste de manos libres para usar el resto de los recursos al alcance del Hokage, y por tu descuido ahora Fugaku-sama tiene todo lo que era de Raíz y lo está utilizando a su antojo.

\- Si, te concedo eso: debí haber asegurado los despojos de Danzo cuando lo eliminé. Al menos no ha hecho nada malo: los shinobi de Raíz ahora son parte del cuerpo shinobi y los niños han sido reincorporados a una vida normal.

\- Y gracias a eso ha ganado muchísimos puntos con los líderes de los clanes. Lo siento, pero en este momento él es más popular que tú entre todos, excepto por los Hyuga, y eso por la torpeza que cometió con Himeko.

Itachi recordaba como su amiga Niobe le había compartido la advertencia que su padre le había hecho a la chica respecto de los Hyuga, dejando entrever que había tratado infructuosamente de convencer a la joven matriarca Hyuga de apoyarle, fallando estrepitosamente. Y en hombres como Uchiha Fugaku ese era un error que se cometía cada diez años, por lo que ahora su padre iría lento pero seguro:

\- Bien, si no queda de otra. Al menos trata de no lastimarlo demasiado: Kakashi es el más inocente de todos los involucrados en este entuerto, Niobe.

\- No te prometo nada. Al menos el practicar con Naruto me dará algo de flexibilidad para tratar con ese tipo.

\- Deberé resignarme. Si estamos a contra reloj deberé acelerar las cosas: sin caber cuan rápida es la degradación de los ojos rojos debo asegurar siquiera a Shisui. Es una lástima que no podamos cambiar lugares.

\- No se vería bien que aceptara cualquier cosa de alguno de los dos malditos responsables de la muerte de mi prometido.

\- No pensé en eso en ese momento. Tal vez lo mejor habría sido contarle otra cosa a mi padre y ocultar el tema de tu Mangekyo Sharingan.

\- Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Itachi: tienes en tan baja consideración a tu padre que piensas que lo que sea que planees bastará para engañarlo, pero yo comprendo lo que alguien de su edad, experiencia y habilidad puede significar. Tal vez no sea un genio como tú, pero eso no lo hace menos peligroso.

Itachi se hundió sobre si mismo, bajoneado por el reto de su amiga. Pero Niobe tenía razón y él debía dejar de menospreciar a su padre: si Fugaku había averiguado lo de su enfermedad sin que él lo supiera…

Si tan solo Niobe no le hubiese dicha tanto sobre aquello, pero la chica insistía en que seguramente su padre podría averiguar todo por si mismo, y no sería creíble que ella, que se supone era una de las personas de mayor confianza de Itachi, no supiese aquello.

Por su parte, Niobe estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, uno que Itachi era incapaz de comprender su dificultad en su idea de que todo era más fácil de lo que parecía. Y que alguien tan desconfiado y propenso a ver enemigos en todas partes como Uchiha Fugaku creyera que le estaba ocultando algo podía significar su muerte o el que Uzumaki Naruto fuese apartado de su lado, arruinando todo para ella.

Ese era el secreto de su labor de espía: compartía con ambos, Itachi y Fugaku, lo que parecía importante, desviando la atención de lo realmente valioso y de paso demostrando su utilidad, logrando así acceso a la información que sus amigos necesitaban. Y el mantener esa mascarada le exigía ocultar de Itachi lo suficiente para que éste, por si mismo, no terminara delatándola por error o descuido.

Un juego peligroso, pero que si jugaba con suficiente habilidad le permitiría volverse indispensable para el Hokage y su círculo cercano.

* * *

Otro año más de estudios.

Una año diferente, con un Uzumaki Naruto más normal de lo que nunca antes fue.

El cambio de vivir solo a estar en su nueva residencia, con su nueva familia (de solo dos personas, él y su tutora, pero más que suficiente para el pequeño) no se había visto reflejado durante las últimas semanas de clases en la Academia Shinobi por la misma novedad de todo, con el niño rubio luchando contra su propia resistencia a aceptar -y apreciar- su nueva realidad y el que los demás se ambientaran a la mejora en la condición del rechazado portador del demonio.

Ahora, con cuatro meses viviendo junto a Niobe-san, volvía de manera diferente a su otrora necesaria tortura, una cuya experiencia prometía grandes cosas para el pequeño, principalmente con esa nueva idea puesta en su cabeza por su tutora: su graduación y ascenso a gennin, el primer grado oficial de la jerarquía shinobi, cuando tuviese diez años.

Un logro no tan espectacular (la misma Niobe había logrado dicho rango luego de un año en la Academia Shinobi, por instigación y a instancias de Ikuno, su prometido) pero era más de lo que esperaba hasta ese momento. Por que Naruto, si bien le gritaba a todo el que quería oírle que se volvería Hokage algún día, no aspiraba a nada en esos primeros años: a duras penas luchaba por ser poco mejor que mediocre (y esa era una pelea que perdía día con día) y solo contaba con que llegando a los once años, enfrentado al examen obligatorio que se rendía a esa edad (y que por lo mismo sus maestros no podrían negarle) lograría pasar siquiera con la mínima nota necesaria.

Aprobar con lo justo para después, sin la presión de sus maestros, demostrar lo que realmente valía. Ese era el plan de vida de Uzumaki Naruto. Un plan que ya no era aceptable: su tutora esperaba grandes cosas de él.

También Itachi-san parecía esperar grandes logros suyos, así como Sandaime-ojii, pero esos deseos en realidad no importaban. Era por Niobe que haría el esfuerzo, por nadie más.

La joven se lo había ganado.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejar de lado su actitud rebelde con sus maestros: contaba con la buena voluntad de Iruka-sensei, las lecciones básicas de Itachi-san y esas últimas semanas se había sumado el entrenamiento de Niobe-san (de lejos el más duro de todos) y podía ver los progresos que antes eran inexistentes.

Aunque lo de Itachi llegó a su término cuando cinco meses después de iniciadas esas lecciones para aprender el Kage Bunshin el líder del Clan Uchiha se rindió: era evidente que Uzumaki Naruto era demasiado joven para aprenderlo, y lo único que había sacado de su tiempo compartido era darle unas nociones de afinidad elemental, control de chakra y estrategia de combate.

No era todo el progreso que le hubiese gustado al genio Uchiha pero el cuerpo de Naruto no parecía estar lo suficientemente desarrollado ni para taijutsu avanzado ni para manejo de chakra y ninjutsu. Era evidente que el pequeño rubio no era Sasuke (quien para ese entonces ya tenía un alto manejo de su propia afinidad elemental, el katon, y podía realizar jutsus del mismo).

Así, la última clase de Naruto con Itachi fue una práctica orquestada entre el pupilo de Niobe y el hermano menor de su maestro, con combate incluido. La idea de Itachi era que Naruto comprendiera lo lejos que estaba de los mejores y eso lo impulsara a mejorar con más empeño; para Sasuke fue, en cambio, la oportunidad de desquitarse con sus puños de todo el tiempo en que ese tonto rubio había acaparado a su adorado hermano mayor.

La paliza que el menor de los hijos del Hokage le dio al portador del nueve colas fue apabullante. A tanto llegó que Itachi debió intervenir para salvar a Naruto a los diez minutos de pelea. Extrañamente, y al contrario de lo que sucedía en el colegio, el rubio se veía tranquilo, resignado, ignorando la sangre y el dolor en su cara (que se curó con extraordinaria rapidez) mientras le ofrecía a un molesto Sasuke el saludo de la paz, dejándole en claro que aquello no había sido nada.

Para el Uchiha menor aquello era como si ese tonto lo despreciara y solo estrechó los dedos de su compañero de práctica -aunque mejor habría sido decirle saco de boxeo- ante la presión de su hermano mayor. Aquello confundió sobremanera a Itachi: Si Sasuke lo había humillado, ¿porqué Naruto se veía tan satisfecho?

.

.

.

Las clases en la Academia Shinobi eran tan aburridas como siempre, pero su nueva situación personal le había dado a Naruto un medio más agradable que el del pasado año escolar.

El principal cambio era que la odiosidad de sus profesores había mutado desde la humillación material al mero mutismo acompañado de miradas hirientes. Y eso, el silencio y el desprecio en ojos ajenos, era algo que Naruto había sufrido tanto y por tanto tiempo que ya simplemente los ignoraba.

Seguía siendo invisible para sus maestros, salvo por Iruka-sensei, pero tenía suficiente atención en su hogar y de sus pocos amigos para simplemente dejar pasar el desplante. Así, el portador del Kyubi se volvió una estatua en clases, una que ni preguntaba ni se hacía notar de ninguna manera, limitándose a escuchar y escribir. Tenía mucho para agotarse fuera del colegio para gastar sus energías inútilmente.

Así, sin nada de qué servirse, los profesores dejaron de castigarlo. Y es que no podían torturarlo sin motivos ahora que tenía una joven y furibunda kunoichi Uchiha cubriendo sus espaldas (como tuvieron la oportunidad de descubrir cuando a fines del año académico anterior Niobe había ido a leerles la cartilla de lo que ella consideraba aceptable para con su pupilo).

De sus relaciones personales, de inexistentes habían pasado a… pues a existentes. Su nuevo estatus le permitía tanto a Shikamaru como a Choji (su inseparable comparsa) poder relacionarse públicamente con el otrora paria sin temor a ser castigados por ello por sus profesores o padres. Con el resto de sus compañeros la relación estaba en la silenciosa tolerancia, tratando el chico de no complicarse con que todos los demás todavía eligieran permanecer alejados de él: si algo le había enseñado ese tiempo con Niobe era que en cuestión de relaciones personales era mejor calidad que cantidad.

Algo que tanto Haruno Sakura como Sasuke Uchiha notaron con satisfacción.

De Sakura, la linda pelirrosa que se había vuelto la obsesión romántica del pequeño Naruto el año pasado (y que solo había provocado que lo tacharan de pervertido por andar declarando su amor por la niña tan abiertamente cuando solo tenía siete años) el chico la había superado y de golpe dejó de interesarle. Fue como si el rubio se hubiese percatado de lo absurdo que era estar mendigando atención de quien le detestaba sin motivo.

Aunque necesito convencerse de que en realidad Sakura-chan no era ni tan dulce ni tan bonita como creía, y que su frente era bastante amplia (como le decía a la niña veces su amiga Ino) para resultar realmente linda. No era que realmente lo creyera, pero sin esa autosugestión jamás habría podido hacerla a un lado.

Con Uchiha Sasuke la situación fue mucho menos difícil: lo único que lo hacía quererlo como rival era la envidia que le tenía al teme cuando él no era nadie especial (partiendo por la atención de la niña que le gustaba y el cariño de los mismos maestros que lo trataban a él como basura). Y es que había aprendido a que nada de lo que ese odioso tenía, ni siquiera ese genial hermano mayor, era mejor a lo que él ahora tenía, partiendo por el conocimiento de quienes eran sus padres y por Niobe-san.

Claro, el papá de Sasuke-teme era Hokage, pero su padre era Namikase Minato, Yondaime Hokage, quien salvó Konoha del Kyubi y cuyo nombre era venerado por todos, partiendo por los mismos que le vilipendiaban y miraban en menos. Y su mamá… su mamá era… perfecta, como Niobe-san lo era.

Así, incluso con su corta edad, Naruto tenía algo en claro: cuando todos supieran quienes eran sus padres… cuando lo supieran… ¡OH, KAMI, QUE GRANDIOSO SERÍA VER SUS CARAS CUANDO SE ENTERARAN DE EL HIJO DE QUIEN HABÍAN ESTADO TRATANDO TAN MAL!

Mucho mejor que cualquiera de las bromas que hubiese podido hacer. Y él se aseguraría de reírse en las caras de todos, comenzando por el pomposo de hermano de Itachi-sensei.

.

.

.

Durante los días de clases, después de que éstas hubiesen terminado y antes de comer, era inamovible la práctica de taijutsu con Niobe-san en el patio trasero de su hogar. El espacio, aunque pequeño, era suficiente para que Naruto pudiese mejorar sus ataques y su capacidad de evasión en lugares cerrados.

Y el rubio era muy ágil, tanto que para el término del primer mes de prácticas con su tutora podía usar el único árbol existente, la precaria cerca (por cuyo mal estado había tenido el niño un par de accidentes al ver como la misma cedía ante su peso) las paredes e incluso el techo de la casa de Niobe como puntos de apoyo.

Eso le gustaba a la pelinegra: esa agilidad innata era ideal para un shinobi. Seguramente el taijutsu sería de los mejores puntos del pequeño Naruto a futuro, quizás al nivel del talentoso Maito Gai. Pero era muy pronto aún para celebrar, y Niobe se aseguraba de que el rubio comprendiera eso a puñetazo limpio.

Incluso una vez la kunoichi Uchiha le hizo saltar un diente a Naruto. El pequeño se asustó por aquello y se detuvo pensando que su tutora, que seguramente había visto aquello, querría confortarlo por su dolor. Craso error: una pesada patada lateral que lo lanzó contra la pared exterior de la cocina con una fuerza tal que lo hizo rebotar le recordó que la joven no era una maestra sonriente y amable como Itachi.

Allí, mientras el niño trataba de fingir que no le dolía la espalda, su tutora se acerco a verle, llevando con ella el diente perdido del chico. Mientras Naruto le veía desde el piso con rostro apesadumbrado, como si pretendiera un poco de compasión de la joven, ella le arrojó la pieza dental perdida mientras doblaba sus rodillas para aproximarse. Naruto la veía sin entender aquello, e incluso pensando que Niobe-san le remataría en el suelo, pero ella solo abrió bien amplia su propia boca, señalándole con el dedo un espacio vacío en el segundo diente a continuación de su colmillo superior derecho: _"Éste lo perdí a los once, en una misión. Un golpe con un garrote; dolió tanto que por unos momentos quedé fuera de combate y casi me matan. Un mes después me botaron otro, aquí abajo (señala el incisivo junto a su colmillo inferior derecho, donde se ve una prótesis idéntica a los demás dientes), pero la experiencia me sirvió para no quedar tendida nuevamente. Aprende de tu dolor para que cuando vuelvas a sentirlo no te supere, no sea que el golpe que recibas no sea mio sino de un enemigo que busque tu vida"._

Mientras la joven kunoichi se levanta y regresa al interior de la casa le habla al niño que sigue tirado en el suelo: _"Terminamos por hoy. No te preocupes por tu diente: era de leche y crecerá nuevamente. Y, para que lo tengas claro, cada vez que elijas quedarte tirado por un golpe cuando puedes levantarte terminaremos nuestra práctica: no perderé mi tiempo con un mocoso que_ _solo_ _quiere que lo compadezcan. Entiéndelo, Naruto: la vida de un shinobi es dura, y amarga, y no importa lo bueno que seas o lo mucho que hayas sufrido, no por eso te tratará mejor"._

Una vez solo el niño se levanta, avergonzado consigo mismo. Mira con decepción su diente, mientras se regaña a si mismo por lo débil que ha sido. Se levanta lo más rápido que puede, limpiando sus ropas y secando sus escasas lágrimas, tomando su diente para llevarlo consigo: lo lavará y lo guardará como un recuerdo. Quizás el ver esa cosa le recuerde que no debe pretender aprovecharse de la bondad de quienes le cuidan, no cuando esa misma compasión lo vuelve un inútil.

Quizás Niobe-san acepte como disculpa que él lave su espalda con la esponja. Sabe que a la pelinegra le gusta aquello y tal vez, a cambio, ella lave su cabello.

.

.

.

Al lado de las practicas durante los días de semana, más contenidas y limitadas en tiempo y espacio, las de los fines de semana eran otra cosa. Una que Naruto disfrutaba más que nada.

Con la tarea asignada por el Hokage de entrenar a Hatake Kakashi, Niobe había decidido que cada vez que el hijo del Colmillo Blanco tuviese libre lo arrastraría al campo de entrenamiento doce y lo exprimiría mientras hubiese luz natural. En esos días Naruto era el encargado de asistirlos: comida, toallas, agua y vendajes era su responsabilidad, a cambio, podía observar el entrenamiento del par y usar los momentos de descanso de ambos jounin para entrenar con uno u otro. Y si Kakashi no estaba disponible eran solo ellos dos, el niño y la joven, usando a consciencia todas las posibilidades que ofrecía ese espacio de prácticas.

El tal Kakashi no era gran cosa. Menos simpático que Itachi, no alcanzaba la rigidez y el nivel de exigencia de Niobe. Lo que más lo caracterizaba era un marcado deseo de no hacer nada que le recordaba al niño a Shikamaru, pero al igual que el chico Nara el tipo con la máscara que cubría su boca, cuando era exigido, demostraba lo que era capaz de hacer.

No estaba al nivel de Niobe-san, eso era evidente, pero podía hacerle el peso en ninjutsu y taijutsu… excepto cuando ambos activaban sus ojos rojos, lo que hacía que el peliplateado cayera en menos de cinco minutos.

Naruto creyó al principio conocer al shinobi que ahora era compañero de entrenamiento de su tutora. Cuando pudo hablar con el extraño Kakashi le explicó que tal vez lo había notado cuando habiendo recién salido del orfanato tuvo vigilancia permanente hasta que pudo demostrar que podía vivir solo (aunque lo dudaba, siendo que él siempre estuvo portando su máscara anbu).

O sea que Hatake Kakashi, al igual que Itachi, había sido testigo privilegiado de todas sus penurias, lo que era particularmente penoso para el niño. Pero a diferencia del Uchiha, éste sujeto no trataba de demostrar que fuera cual fuera el motivo por el cual todo mundo le odiaba a él no le afectaba.

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que la actitud neutra de Kakashi hacia él no era más que la lucha interna del peliplateado respecto del pequeño: una parte de él sabía que dentro de ese niño rubio revoltoso (aunque ya no tanto) habitaba el mismo demonio que había matado a su maestro, lo único que le había quedado de su otrora amado equipo shinobi, y le odiaba por ello. Pero por otro lado, por algo que no comprendía con exactitud, algo le decía que el tal Uzumaki Naruto no podía ser lastimado por su mano, como si ese apellido que le habían puesto al solitario huérfano le recordara constantemente a la esposa de Yondaime y que seguramente el espíritu de Kushina-sama vendría a torturarlo si él se atrevía a lastimar a un niño inocente que, para mayor remate, tenía el apellido de su clan, por mas falsa que fuese esa situación.

(La temperamental pelirroja no se paraba en ese tipo de detalles cuando dejaba salir su ira vengadora en vida y seguramente en la muerte sería igual)

Por eso es que Hatake Kakashi prefería mantener esa actitud fingida de desánimo e irresponsabilidad que había sido su máscara preferida desde que la suma de sus desgracias personales lo hundió en la desesperanza ante Naruto: mientras menos hablaran menos lo notaría y menos recordaría lo que llevaba el niño dentro de sí. Al menos Niobe era capaz de sacarle de esa actitud monótona y retraída… a golpe limpio.

.

.

.

Fue gracias a Kakashi que Naruto pudo descubrir su afinidad elemental y dar sus primeros pasos en controlarla. Aquello sucedió a eso del sexto mes de su rutina personal.

Viendo como Naruto para ese punto parecía aburrirse ya de verlos meditar para que el peliplateado dominara la activación del Mangekyo Sharingan y que Niobe no sabía como solucionarlo el anbu le sugirió un par de alternativas.

La primera, darle al niño una rutira de acondicionamiento físico calcada de la que Maito Gai seguía para si mismo fue descartada de plano por la pelinegra: si llegaba a caer agotado en algún paraje perdido alrededor de la aldea por estar corriendo sin supervisión nadie le ayudaría y el pobre se moriría solo y abandonado, secándose bajo el sol.

La segunda, la de hacerle practicar su afinidad elemental, la que el pequeño ni siquiera conocía, era mucho más razonable y le tomaría tanto o más tiempo que su primera idea. Considerando que aquello no sería tiempo gastado inútilmente (el examen especial para cambio de año requería el manejo de un jutsu básico elemental) Niobe decidió aceptar.

La chica poco y nada sabía sobre manejo básico de chakra elemental (lo que sabía era práctico y lo había dominado gracias a los esfuerzos de su prometido y la facilidad natural de los Uchiha hacia la creación de jutsus katon, algo superior a la simple afinidad elemental -y la ayuda de su sharingan para copiar la forma de ejecución de jutsus ajenos-), por lo que Kakashi sería el encargado de todos los primeros pasos.

Fue una sorpresa descubrir las afinidades elementales más fuertes del chico. Sorpresa no por su afinidad Katon (ambos jóvenes sabían que Naruto tenía dentro el chakra de fuego del Kyubi, el que corría por su sistema de chakra libremente), pero el segundo, el que debía ser su afinidad base era… raro para Konoha: _"Tu afinidad natural es Futon, elemento viento. Aunque es muy común en el País del Viento y en partes del País del Rayo, aquí en Konoha es muchísimo más común el chakra de fuego y el de tierra. Esa afinidad de viento significa que tienes ventaja natural contra jutsus de rayo, pero eres débil contra el fuego._

 _Esto último sería un problema si no fuera porque… digamos que posees una segunda fuente de chakra, una que te da afinidad de fuego. Normalmente el control de dos afinidades elementales contrapuestas solo se logra con mucho entrenamiento o por poseer una línea de sangre. Para ti significa que podrías, eventualmente, usar ataques combinados de ambos elementos."_

Naruto, sin saber si eso era algo bueno, preguntó al shinobi lo obvio: _"¿Eso es bueno, verdad?"_ ; el peliplateado le respondió: _"En un enfrentamiento entre jutsus de fuego y viento un usuario Futon tiene las de perder porque su propio elemento fortalece al fuego, pero si logras hacer un uso correcto de ambos elementos podrías usar tu viento para potenciar_ _tus propios_ _jut_ _s_ _us katon mucho más allá de lo que lograrías con tu propio chakra, o usar el fuego para proteger tu futon del fuego enemigo y lograr que tus golpes impacten. Tienes que entender algo básico: el chakra katon es energía y calor, mucho calor, por lo que es muy dañino, a cambio de ser lento en su despliegue; en cambio, el chakra futon es mucho mejor para herir con daño cortante, más limitado en su capacidad destructiva pero mucho más rápido de desplegar,_ _y_ _su control es más fácil que el del fuego"._

El niño vio a Niobe como si esperara que corrigiera algo de lo dicho por el shinobi, pero ella solo le hizo un gesto que podía interpretarse como un "presta atención". Viendo que debía aceptar lo que le dijera Kakashi, preguntó al joven lo que realmente le interesaba: _"¿Y cuál chakra es mejor?",_ el peliplateado contestó: _"Depende de lo que busques. Personalmente prefiero el chakra raiton,_ _mi propia afinidad elemental_ _, que considero el más veloz de todos y el más efectivo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero también es el de más difícil control. El chakra suiton es el más útil para crear formas,_ _el doton para defensa o moldear el ambiente, el katon para combatir contra grupos y el de más fácil_ _realización_ _y el futon es el de la velocidad, ya que te permite canalizarlo en armas o en tu propia persona para hacer todo más rápido. Pero como te dije es un chakra muy extraño aquí en Konoha, y sinceramente no sé si puedas aprender algo más que jutsus básicos. Yondaime lo tenía y era el mejor en eso; también tengo un compañero de generación que lo domina, un conocido de Niobe-san, y seguramente Jiraiya-sama posea esa afinidad elemental, pero en realidad no estoy seguro: solo sé que el sabio sapo fue quien enseño jutsus futon a mi sensei"._

El saber que su padre había tenido su misma afinidad elemental le resultó extrañamente agradable al niño, que no pudo evitar sonreír notoriamente mientras pensaba en aquello. Niobe, que entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pequeño, miraba con atención como Kakashi evidenciaba su confusión ante la extraña y sorpresiva alegría del rubio.

Más tarde, mientras Naruto practicaba una palma de viento muy básica que le enseñó el peliplateado para que aprendiera a canalizar y expulsar su chakra futon, Kakashi y Niobe conversaban sobre ese descubrimiento y sobre las potenciales habilidades del chico:

\- Lo mejor es que ahora se concentre en técnicas futon, Niobe-san.

\- ¿Porqué? Sería mucho más fácil que aprovechara esa segunda afinidad.

\- Ambos sabemos de donde salió. No importa lo bueno que sea el sello que aprisiona a la bestia en el cuerpo de tu pupilo, ese chakra debe estar contaminado de alguna manera. Lo mejor es que se limite a usar su propio chakra antes de siquiera intentar aprovechar el de ese demonio.

\- Pero no tenemos nadie que pueda ayudarle. En todo el clan Uchiha no hay nadie que maneje futon y dudo mucho que Azuma, si es que llega a regresar algún día, quiera trabajar con el carcelero del culpable de la muerte de dos de sus hermanos.

\- Jiraiya-sama está desaparecido… si estuviese en la aldea podrías pedirle ayuda por intermedio del Hokage.

\- Jiraiya-sama no está desaparecido, está huyendo.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Sucedió hace cuatro años: lo descubrieron espiando a las enfermeras del Hospital de Konoha.

\- ¿Cómo fue eso?

\- Tenían una celebración en los baños de la Aldea. Todo mundo estaba allí: las chicas invitaron a sus amigas y nos llevaron a las gennin para atenderlas, fue algo enorme: los cien años del hospital shinobi. Se montó un operativo de parte de las anbu y algunos escuadrones de la policía en los alrededores para evitar que se colaran hombres. Pero eso no detuvo al Sannin…

\- Ya veo.

\- Gama-sennin se infiltró con un jutsu de trasformación, como una mujer joven y… extrañamente voluptuosa. Con tantas chicas allí reunidas nadie sospechó de una cara nueva, menos aún llevando un pequeño niño con ella.

\- ¿Y lo descubrieron?

\- Mi culpa. Choqué con él cuando llevaba unas toallas de repuesto a la piscina. Parecía ser que estaba tan tenso por donde estaba metido que bastó eso para romper su jutsu. Terminó huyendo por su vida, perseguido por treinta mujeres shinobi, desnudo, gritando que solo estaba practicando sus habilidades de infiltración, pero lo único que se escuchaba era "atrapen al pervertido". Fue después de eso que se tuvo que ir de la aldea: estando con su reputación arruinada, de seguro no soportó el que le trataran así y simplemente desapareció. Poca gente se acuerda ahora, pero seguramente para alguien tan honorable como Gama-sennin el que pensaran así de él le lastimó en lo mas profundo: seguramente solo estaba probando sus habilidades y media aldea terminó llamándolo pervertido.

\- Dijiste que llevaba un niño con él. Eso es impresionante: un jutsu de transformación y una invocación a la vez. Supongo que se trataba de un sapo transformado; cómo deben haber gritado todas al verlo recuperar su verdadera forma.

\- No, el niño era real. Parece que se trataba de un pequeño que Jiraiya-sama rescató, uno de tantos que perdió a su familia durante el ataque del Kyubi y que él decidió cuidar en persona. Según supe Sandaime, al descubrir que el Sannin no regresaría pronto, terminó enviando al niño… al orfanato…

\- Sabes bastante.

\- La escena me impresionó bastante… y pregunté… por él…

\- ¿En qué piensas, Niobe?

Pero la kunoichi no respondió. Se quedó allí quieta, tratando de recordar al niño que había sido recogido esa noche allí, abandonado por el Sennin seguramente para que no lo lastimaran cuando le dieran alcance (o quizás solo no quería alimentar aún más la furia de todas esas mujeres dando la impresión de que se protegía detrás de un niño pequeño). Recordó lo que le contó Hiruzen-sama sobre el cómo Jiraiya de los Sannin había cuidado a Naruto durante sus primeros años; claro, en ese entonces no se sabía la identidad del portador del nueve colas (lo que solo se masificó cuando el peligro de que alguien hiciera algo al pequeño que provocara la liberación del zorro demonio se hizo evidente): _"Entonces… ese chiquillo eras tú, Naruto. ¿Porqué tu tutor te llevó allí? ¿Acaso pretendía presentarte en ese lugar, ante toda esa gente?"_

Kakashi, por su lado, solo esperó a que su profesora reaccionara, mientras acariciaba lo que tenía guardado por dentro de su chaleco táctico de jounin: un pequeño libro de bolsillo, su tesoro más preciado. Una lectura que si bien era apropiada para él, con veintitrés años ya cumplidos, no sabía como sería tomada por Niobe-san, quien parecía demasiado bien intencionada en esa época para sospechar de un shinobi tan famoso. Sí, quizás Jiraiya-sama sí fuese un pervertido y un mirón, pero era un precio bajo que el mundo debía pagar por tener acceso a las maravillas que salían de su pluma.

.

.

Entre todo lo que había mejorado la vida de Uzumaki Naruto había algo que todavía le pesaba. Una nimiedad a decir verdad, algo insignificante al lado de todo lo que había conseguido esos meses, pero que a pesar de todo deseaba solucionar.

Hinata.

La ausencia de su vida diaria de la presencia de esa niña rara y silenciosa, cuya propia existencia apenas y consideraba antes, ahora le era incómoda a Naruto. Todo por culpa de esa extraña despedida.

El pequeño sabía que antes no podría haber pretendido tener una amistad con la peliazul siendo quien era ella: todos los maestros le recalcaban que ni se atreviera a mirar a la heredera del clan Hyuga, como si el hecho de prestarle su atención pudiera perjudicarla de alguna manera. Eso mismo le hizo considerarla poco, siempre con desconfianza: era como si la chica fuese tan frágil y débil que fuese a quebrarse por solo pasar cerca de ella. Y le harían pagar si algo así pasaba.

Y las cosas afuera del colegio no podían ser diferentes, no cuando la niña pasaba todo su tiempo encerrada detrás de las altas murallas y los tenebrosos ojos de los amargados guardias de su clan.

Pero la despedida que Hinata-chan le había dado había cambiado todo. Naruto había descubierto que ella no era ni tan frágil ni tan cobarde como suponía; incluso más, si en su caso como el de todos la niña había sido aleccionada una y otra vez eso de con mantenerse alejada de él (la misma monserga que le decían a todos los niños de su edad y la cual solo Shikamaru y Choji habían ignorado por que encontraban emocionante ese poco de rebeldía en sus vidas) el que se hubiese atrevido a tanto, a hablarle y darle ese tímido beso en la mejilla, significaban que había mucho valor en esa chiquilla.

Y eso le había hecho reaccionar.

Ahora, con su nueva situación ya establecida Naruto creyó que podría intentar devolverle el gesto y tratar de aproximarse a la niña, ser su amigo y descubrir el porqué había hecho lo que había hecho (tenía una sospecha, pero era una posibilidad demasiado bonita y la había descartado casi de inmediato, quedando el rubio sin otra explicación para lo sucedido).

De algo debería servirle el ser el protegido de la kunoichi de confianza del Hokage (cosa que había oído hace poco en la calle) y amigo de Sandaime-ojii. Y se animó a preguntarle a Niobe si podía llevarlo a visitar a Hinata-chan (a sabiendas de que sería mejor recibido con ella acompañándole).

La pelinegra se percató de inmediato todo el valor que le había requerido hacerle ese tipo de petición (una que haría que cualquiera se burlara del niño por andar fijándose en niñas demasiado importantes para pretender que le gustaran), por lo que responderle se le hizo mucho más difícil de lo habitual.

Naruto escuchó, cada vez más decepcionado, como su tutora trataba de hacerle entender que Uchihas y Hyugas se detestaban desde siempre y que sería imposible que los dejaran siquiera acercarse a la heredera de su clan. Ir allí sería tomado con desconfianza, y si trataba de entrar de mala manera podrían lastimarlo o, incluso, matarlo.

El niño reclamó por aquella negativa, cosa que nunca antes había hecho (al menos desde que había aceptado a Niobe en su vida), incapaz de entender cómo había podido estar cerca de Hinata-chan en la Academia y ahora, que ya no era el pedazo de basura que todo mundo maldecía en la calle, no podía ser su amigo. Allí la joven Uchiha le dijo de la manera más directa posible que, al igual que su situación había mejorado, la de Hyuga Hinata, castigada con su estadía en la Academia Shinobi por causa de su incapacidad de aprender el estilo de pelea de su clan, también había mejorado gracias a su nueva madre y había regresado a su lugar, a cumplir con su destino: _"Ac_ _é_ _ptalo, Naruto: tu antigua compañera ha vuelto a donde siempre debió estar. Debes renunciar a verle: si las cosas hubiesen sido_ _desde el principio_ _como debían_ _ser_ _nunca la habrías conocido"._

Naruto, incapaz de resignarse, hizo un puchero mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar, recordando como no lo hacía hace semanas que, sin importar lo que hubiesen cambiado las cosas para él, seguía siendo para los demás lo que siempre fue y que no podía aspirar a estar cerca de una princesa, sin importar que estuviera seguro que Hinata-chan pudiera convertirse en su mejor amiga.

Niobe vio como el pequeño escapó para correr a encerrarse en su habitación. Allí, sentada en la mesa de la cocina de su casa, pudo oír como el niño se puso a golpear los muebles de su dormitorio. La joven Uchiha decidió dejarlo ser: era mejor que sacara esa frustración de su sistema.

Debía aprender que, sin importar lo mucho que hubiese mejorado su vida, no siempre tendría todo lo que deseaba. Nadie lo tenía.

* * *

La vida de Hyuga Hinata, la restaurada heredera del liderazgo del Clan Hyuga, finalmente estaba encausada para que el propósito de su vida se cumpliera, con la pequeña sujeta a la instrucción de su nueva madre, Himeko.

La rutina de la peliazul era estricta, con todo su día ocupado en los quehaceres necesarios para completar su formación. Los casi dos años durante los cuales su padre había renunciado a dicha formación por considerarla inútil habían causado un gran perjuicio en su entrenamiento, por lo que durante los meses que habían transcurrido desde que le fue devuelta su calidad de heredera a la niña los esfuerzos de la joven esposa de Hiashi habían estado dirigidos a recuperar ese tiempo.

Así, cada día estaba rígidamente reglado: el baño matinal compartido, así como la comida con sus padres (uno de los dos únicos momentos en el día en que la niña compartía con su progenitor, a quien no veía de nuevo hasta la cena), las dos horas de practica ligera, principalmente de katas propias del arte marcial exclusivo del Clan, que compartía con Hanabi bajo la instrucción de Hirato-san, shinobi del Soke, ex-jounin de la Aldea y ahora escolta y hombre de confianza de la matriarca.

Luego venía su preparación en tradiciones e historia del clan, exclusivo para la heredera y guiada por la propia Himeko. Tres horas con sus preceptores de conocimientos prácticos y cultura, interrumpidos por una colación compartida con su hermana o con Himeko, completaban la jornada matinal.

La segunda mitad del día era, principalmente, práctica de las artes shinobi: ninjutsu, taijutsu (Juken) y control de chakra. Esa parte de las lecciones de Hyuga Hinata era llevada en exclusiva por Himeko, con la asistencia de Neji (quién había elegido permanecer en la Academia Shinobi a fin de seguir una carrera de shinobi de la Aldea) cuando regresaba a la mansión. El hijo de Hizashi no estaba obligado a acompañar a su prima mayor, ni su tía le ordenaba nada al respecto, pero la escena siempre era la misma: Hinata esperaba la llegada de su primo y luego ayudaba a las sirvientas del Boke a servirle su almuerzo y, como pago por ello, le pedía a Neji (indirectamente) que le ayudara en la práctica de ese día.

De esa manera la niña salvaba el orgullo del ex-sirviente, todavía abrumado por los pensamientos que había alimentado hasta hace poco sobre su prima, de quien era antiguamente su guardián, y que había debido reconsiderar luego de saber toda la verdad de manos de su propio padre…

 _Durante las primeras semanas de su reintegración a la rama principal de los Hyuga del pequeño Neji Himeko, que era la responsable de su cuidado y formación básica respecto a la nueva calidad del niño, pudo notar en su actitud y su mirada una especie de resentimiento sordo, oculto pero muy intenso para cualquiera que pusiera suficiente atención en el ojiperla. Un resentimiento dirigido a los miembros del Soke en general, pero principalmente a dos personas: el líder del clan, su tío, y principalmente a su prima, Hinata._

 _Aquello no tenía sentido para la joven rubia._

 _Era plausible que Neji_ _guardara saña para por Hiashi_ _,_ _ya_ _que por su edad seguramente recordaba lo sucedido con su padre_ y _de cierta manera era natural que le culpara por su condición de huérfano, pero el que guardara odio o resentimiento hacia la pequeña y dulce Hinata… simplemente no se explicaba._

 _A la joven matriarca le tomó un poco de trabajo y mucho de presionar a su sobrino el descubrir el motivo de ese rechazo hacia alguien que solo era sonrisas y cariño con él (a quien incluso llamaba "nii-san", hermano mayor)._

 _Fue un trabajo metódico y sostenido, en que la rubia debió ganarse la confianza del niño poco a poco, a fin de que entendiera de que ella no era realmente parte de esa masa informe que Neji identificaba como sus pasados opresores y que le dijera lo que le dijera ella no lo traicionaría. Al final fue gracias a sus conversaciones en que ella le contó historias de su padre en los años anteriores a su existencia, el como era y lo que sintió cuando él nació, así como de su madre, que el niño entendió que podía abrirse ante la chica y dejar salir todo el veneno que le estaba ahogando._

 _Así Himeko pudo descubrir lo que había en la cabeza de Neji. Y lo que vio era mucho peor de lo que esperaba descubrir.  
_

 _El niño había estado oyendo durante tanto tiempo sobre el talento y el valor de su padre entre los miembros del Boke, de la injusticia cometida al sacrificarlo siendo que el error había sido de su hermano mayor, que inconscientemente había hecho la asociación entre la situación de su difunto progenitor y la suya. Neji sabía que su destino estaba marcado por el sello en su frente y atado al de su prima, una niña cuya inutilidad y continua decepción para los miembros de la familia principal era un secreto a voces, cuyas quejas llegaban hasta el más insignificante de los sirvientes._

 _Y fue eso, el miedo a lo que ello significaba para su propia vida, la que le hizo ver a su prima como su principal enemiga, aún sin serlo._

 _Su padre, sin importar lo bueno, lo fuerte o lo especial que fuera se había visto sacrificado por un error ajeno, solo porque era su deber el proteger a su hermano mayor, para quien Hizashi no era nada más que un sirviente, un esclavo descartable de ser necesario. Y ahora él debía cargar con una condena similar, una que sin importar que él fuese un prodigio deslumbrante (como todos los que le conocían tendían a decir, alabándole) debía vivir con una pesada ancla atada a su cuello, una espada que se cernía sobre él, sujeta de una cuerda tan débil que al primer pequeño viento caería, terminando con su vida y sus sueños._

 _Su propia valía no era nada, no cuando a quien debía proteger era una inútil que indefectiblemente causaría su propia muerte. Hyuga Hinata era la constatación de que nunca podría llegar a alcanzar nada para si mismo, porque como su guardián su propia vida estaba atada a la de ella, y seguramente no llegaría a viejo._

 _Era como si el fracaso que era Hinata lo arrastrara a él a un abismo, uno del cual su cuerpo sería usado para que esa inútil se salvara, solo para volver a caer y fracasar nuevamente, porque el destino de su prima era perecer por_ _culpa de_ _su misma debilidad. Y Neji, convencido de aquello porque todos lo decían, se repetía constantemente que la pequeña peliazul era_ _así_ _la causante de todas sus desgracias: por ella su padre había muerto; por ella había sido marcado y condenado a ser su esclavo; por ella su propio futuro estaba marcado por la fatalidad._

 _Así, el cariño que alguna vez le tuvo a la pequeña desapareció, y una idea mortal se incrustó a fuego en la cabeza y el corazón del hijo de Hizashi. Era la convicción del que está en la disyuntiva entre traicionar a quien no merece ser salvada o rendirse, resignarse y caer para no volver a levantarse._

 _Un problema que solo tenía una solución posible:_

" _Hinata-sama debe morir… está condenada, su destino es fracasar y perecer por ello, y me arrastrará con ella cuando caiga"._

" _Hinata-sama debe morir… mi destino está atado al suyo mientras ella viva, y mientras más tarde_ _en eliminarla_ _más segura será mi perdición"._

" _Hinata-sama debe morir… porque morirá sin lograr nada de su vida, ese es su destino. Y será también el mío si no hago nada por evitarlo…"_

 _Esa sentencia contra su prima salió de los labios del pequeño sin la menor duda en ellos. Y el que Neji la llamara "Hinata-sama" no era un signo de respeto, sino la forma que tenía el niño de recordarse a si mismo que sin importar como fuera la niña ella era parte del enemigo._

 _Escuchar esas palabras de boca del mismo Neji fue tan… chocante. Y peor fue comprender que Hinata sabía perfectamente lo que sentía su primo hacia ella. Las mismas palabras que habían envenenado a Neji la habían convencido a ella de su propia debilidad y su culpa, provocando en la pequeña peliazul una sola convicción: cuando llegara el día en que Neji alzara su mano en su contra para salvarse ella solo cerraría sus ojos en silencio, aceptando su responsabilidad en todo y su castigo por ello._

 _Himeko quería matar a los idiotas que habían perturbados a dos inocentes niños al punto de transformar a uno en un potencial asesino y a la otra en una suicida sin voluntad para salvarse a si misma. Esa noche arrinconó a su esposo, gritándole por permitir con su indolencia que se hiciera ese daño a los dos pequeños y exigiéndole su ayuda para arreglar todo._

 _La primera solución que propuso Hiashi, confundido por lo descubierto por su joven esposa, fue eliminar a Neji por tener esos pensamientos sobre la heredera Hyuga. La cachetada que su esposa le dio por sugerir aquello resonó en todo el pabellón donde estaban los dormitorios de la rama principal._

 _Cuando Himeko le dejó allí, solo y humillado, Hiashi se tomó unos minutos para pensar fríamente lo sucedido. Extrañamente ese golpe, recibido de quien el líder del Clan sabía que le amaba y moriría por él, le hizo comprender que debería renunciar a su orgullo y dar el paso que había estado retrasando durante tanto tiempo._

 _Esa misma noche Hyuga Hiashi llegó al dormitorio de su sobrino, en los edificios de la servidumbre. Allí se encontraba Himeko, quien luego de su exabrupto solo había atinado a buscar a su sobrino, como si creyera que necesitaba protegerlo. Al patriarca Hyuga le costó convencer a su pareja de que había ido en paz, a solucionar todo._

 _En la mano del patriarca Hyuga una carta cuyo sello estaba incólume:_ " _Esta carta es de tu padre, Neji. En ella te explica lo sucedido el día en que maté por salvar a mi hija y los sucesos que terminaron con su muerte. Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero amaba a tu padre y nunca desee para él que terminara siendo un sirviente, pero fui débil, siempre lo he sido, y mis votos dados el día en que me nombraron formalmente como heredero del cargo que ahora ocupo me obligan a actuar resguardando las costumbres del clan y la correcta mantención de las relaciones entre el Soke y el Boke. Quiero que comprendas que amo a mi hija y si fueras cualquier otro te mataría por simplemente pensar en lastimarla. Te digo ésto porque temo que lo que dice esta carta empeore todo entre nosotros, y el odio que ha sido producto de tu miedo termine siendo justificado por las palabras de Hizashi, pero estoy atado de manos por mi promesa para con tu padre. Lamento no haber hecho esto antes, pero creí que podría dilatar todo hasta el momento en que su recuerdo hubiese desaparecido de tu memoria hasta el punto de que lo que sea que diga aquí no tendría importancia. Creí… no, desee que el cariño de mis hijas sanaran tus heridas, pero me equivoqué: tu espíritu es fuerte y tal vez nunca olvides mi afrenta contra ti. Debes saber que sin importar como he debido tratarte te quiero, y me gustaría que creyeras que lamento lo sucedido con tu padre y que mi deseo era morir yo, porque mía fue la culpa de todo, pero sé que eso es imposible. Tan solo quiero que luego de leer esto entiendas que, si debes odiar a alguien por lo sucedido, debes odiarme a mí y no a quien no tiene otra culpa que el haber existido. Ya no eres el guardián de mi hija y serás dueño de tu destino de ahora en adelante, al igual que tu padre cuando llegó su final"._

 _Neji está confundido con las palabras de su tío y Señor, y pasa su mirada entre la carta en sus manos y el rostro de su tía; Hiashi se ha marchado apenas ha dejado esa cosa en sus manos y no sabe como interpretar todo eso. Viendo su confusión la matriarca decide aclararle un poco las cosas: "Lo que tu tío trató de decir es que tenía miedo. Eres lo único que le queda de su hermano, a quien quiso mucho -yo puedo dar fe de aquello-, y teme que la verdad que hay en ese pergamino termine por apartarlos definitivamente. Mi esposo no intentó nunca engañarte, solo fue un poco cobarde porque sabe que a pesar de que tu padre lo quiso hasta llegar a entregar su vida por él sabe que lo que permitió que tu abuelo hiciera con él no fue lo correcto y que cualquier reproche que haya allí es merecido. No te pediré que tengas compasión de él o lo perdones: eso sería despreciar tu dolor por su sacrificio; solo quiero que seas justo y honres la memoria de Hizashi. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero fue él quien escogió que fueras el guardián de Hinata-chan: el que fueses marcado por el sello del pájaro enjaulado era inevitable, por lo que el unir tu destino al de mi hijastra fue su forma de protegerte; tal vez no lo sabes pero como su guardián Hinata-chan era la única, fuera del líder del Clan, que podía activar ese sello que llevabas en la frente para castigarte. Ahora dime, con sinceridad: ¿creíste alguna vez que llegaría el día en que ella usara ese poder en tu contra? ¿puedes verme a los ojos y decirme que realmente la creías capaz de eso?"_

 _Neji solo baja la mirada, negando con la cabeza. Himeko toca su mollera con su mano: "Así como tú lo sabes esos mal hablados del Soke también lo sabían. A eso todos esos vejestorios le llaman debilidad. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es debilidad el no abusar de quien es más débil"._

 _El niño mira a su tía con evidente incomodidad: "No. Ser compasivo y proteger al débil es muestra de carácter, mi padre me lo enseñó"; ella acaricia su cabello: "Tu padre fue un verdadero ejemplo para mi, Neji-kun: nunca dejó que su condición servil le quitara su orgullo y el sentido de lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Tú tienes que ser digno de él, siempre". El niño le sonríe a la rubia, agradeciendo sus palabras._

 _Himeko se levanta de la cama del muchacho, dirigiéndose a la salida de su cuarto a fin de dejarlo solo para que lea la despedida de su padre en privado. Desde la puerta se gira a verle, despidiéndose con una pregunta: "Pero si realmente piensas eso, Neji-kun, ¿porqué torturas a mi Hinata?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Quería pedirte disculpas por golpearte._

 _\- No es necesario. Creo que lo necesitaba. Mi hermano nunca me habría perdonado si dejaba que todo esto llegara a un punto sin retorno._

 _\- ¿Nunca pensaste matar a Neji en serio, verdad?_

 _\- No, solo lo dije… no sé porqué lo dije. Tal vez tenía miedo de fallarle nuevamente a Hizashi al dejar que se convirtiera en un asesino. Si algo sucediera entre ellos habría sido mi culpa y yo nunca…_

 _\- Me gustaría decir que has hecho lo correcto, pero… fuiste realmente negligente. Y ciego. Y tonto._

 _\- No abuses de mi arrepentimiento, mujer. Pero tienes razón._

 _\- ¿Qué sucederá ahora?_

 _\- Nada. Mi hija sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de Neji, si trato de hacer algo en su contra no me lo perdonará: ya mucho ha aguantado de mi… es una tonta ilusa que no aceptará que los separe para protegerla. Quizás debí tratar de acercarme a mi sobrino, ignorar esa estupidez de la diferencia de casas y tenerlo desde el principio a mi lado y no como un extraño._

 _\- Debiste hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Cómo? Si rompo mis promesas, si abandono mi compromiso de mantener las costumbres y tradiciones del clan perderé toda mi credibilidad. Un Hyuga que no respeta sus propias palabras es uno sin honor; ya no podría ser el líder que todos necesitan y eso sería un pecado aún más grande._

 _\- Mi amiga tenía razón._

 _\- ¿Amiga? ¿Mi anterior esposa?_

 _\- Ella decía que ese "honor" que tanto cuidan es su verdadera atadura y que solo alguien que llegara desde afuera y que por lo mismo no estuviera atado a sus arcaicas costumbres y compromisos podría cambiar las cosas para mejor._

 _\- ¿Y tú crees ser esa persona?_

 _\- No, no del todo. Pero puedo prepararlo, asumir la culpa de romper el duro suelo, sembrar la semilla y dejarla lista para que alguien mejor llegue y la haga crecer y fructificar._

 _\- ¿Alguien mejor? ¿Hinata?_

 _\- ¿Porqué no?_

 _\- Pero ella…_

 _\- Si llegas a decir que es débil o incapaz nuevamente te pegaré en serio y te tocará dormir solo durante todo un mes._

 _\- Bien. Pero con callarlo no lo hará desaparecer: mi hija solo logrará lo que sueñas si es capaz de demostrar que puede imponerse a todos. La tradición de los Hyuga estipula que la sangre determina al próximo líder del clan, pero el orgullo exige que éste sea el más fuerte de todos: eso siempre ha sido así._

 _\- Yo me encargaré de eso. Solo dame unos pocos meses más y verás todo lo que he logrado._

 _\- ¿En serio?_

 _\- Todos ustedes son unos ciegos, incluso teniendo esos ojos de los que están tan orgullosos. Si eres incapaz de ver la fuerza y el espíritu de mi amiga en tu propia hija no hay nada que pueda hacer. Buenas noches, Hiashi: te prometo que haré que te comas tus palabras. Y ojo, que cuando logre lo que pensaste que era imposible tendrás que compensarme por ello._

 _Y así, evidenciando su molestia por la desconfianza de su marido, la matriarca Hyuga se giró y se cubrió con las mantas de su cama hasta la frente, a fin de dejar en claro su protesta. Hiashi, ignorando la pataleta de su joven esposa, le hizo una última pregunta:_

 _\- ¿Qué crees que diga esa carta, Himeko?_

 _\- Eres más tonto de lo que creía. Conocí a tu hermano y sé que no hay nada malo en esa carta. Hizashi siempre fue el más amable y comprensivo de los dos; de seguro que le dejó dicho que lo que sucedió fue lo correcto. Nunca le habría dejado a su hijo algo que le hiciera daño._

 _\- ¿Cuándo trataste con él?_

 _\- Dije "Buenas noches, Hiashi"._

 _Y así, sin decir nada más, Himeko decidió ignorar cualquier cosa extra que dijera su esposo. Hiashi, comprendiendo aquello, decidió acomodarse. Pero sus temores fueron más grandes y solo logró conciliar el sueño cinco horas después, a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando Neji terminó de comer agradeció las atenciones de sus parientes, mientras esperaba lo que inevitablemente sucedería a continuación.

Siempre era igual: Hinata, una vez levantada la mesa, arrimaba una silla frente a su primo, que le esperaba sentado. Neji siempre ponía la misma cara de aburrimiento ante la cien veces repetida rutina:

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la academia, nii-san?

\- Bien.

\- Y él, ¿está bien?

\- ¿Quién, Hinata-sama?

\- Eh… Naruto-kun.

\- Vive.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- No le mentiré, lo sabe. Y no inventaré cosas para tener algo que contarle.

\- Y… ¿no ha preguntado por mi?

Esa era la parte más penosa de la conversación para el chico:

\- Sabe que los Uchiha y los Hyuga no nos llevamos.

\- (bajando su cabeza) Entonces no.

\- Mejor vaya a entrenar.

\- ¿No me dirás de nuevo que lo olvide, primo?

\- ¿Para qué? Luego de la treintava vez dejó de tener sentido.

\- ¿Lo cuidarías por mi?

\- Si algún día lo veo en peligro mortal le daré una mano, pero no me comprometeré a nada mas, Hinata-sama. No importa que insista todos los días, mi respuesta siempre será la misma.

\- Gracias, Neji-niisan.

Y la peliazul fingía una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su habitación para vestir su dogi de prácticas, dejando a su primo con una sensación de incomodidad que solo podía sacarse apareciendo en el dojo y dándole una mano a esa problemática.

Neji sabía que su prima usaba su culpa para obligarlo a ayudarle. No era algo que le gustara, pero era preferible a confrontar todo lo que le había hecho. Al menos hasta el día en que reuniera el valor suficiente y le pidiera perdón por desear su muerte.

Aunque seguramente pasarían años antes de poder hacerlo. Realmente todo era más fácil cuando eran enemigos mortales.

* * *

La situación que había estado germinándose durante el último año parecía estar próxima a reventar.

Buena parte de los miembros del Soke, la familia principal del clan Hyuga, estaban molestos por todo: por la presencia de Himeko, por la ascendencia que una extraña había ganado sobre el líder del clan y su familia, pero principalmente respecto de la actitud que intentaba implantar respecto a la forma de manejarse las relaciones entre ellos y la casa servil, los miembros del Boke.

Ya mucho habían tolerado que el hijo del difunto hermano de Hiashi hubiese sido "liberado" y ahora formara parte del Soke, una situación a todas luces inaceptable ya que daba a la servidumbre la idea de que tenían posibilidades de cambiar su condición, lo que los mayores consideraban que solo traería conflictos e indisciplina.

Indisciplina que no importaría si el uso del sello maldito siguiera como siempre, pero la amenaza que representaba la actitud de Himeko respecto a su antigua libertad para hacer uso ejemplificador de dicho sello cuando fuese necesario los tenía inhibidos hasta el punto que su existencia era letra muerta, lo que parecía incluso más real debido a la incompetente demora en realizar el sellado de quienes habían alcanzado la edad adecuada en el último año dentro del clan, y respecto de los cuales la nueva matriarca había dispuesto que la sagrada ceremonia de marcado fuese diferida hasta la adolescencia bajo la excusa de unas pocas y muy esporádicas muertes, muertes debidas a la patológica debilidad de algunos de esos futuros sirvientes, accidentes que eran beneficiosos para el clan ya que les permitía descartar a aquellos demasiado frágiles para integrarlo. Era como si esa muchacha rubia amparara la debilidad, tal y como hacía pretendiendo mantener a la patética hija de Hiashi, Hinata, como la heredera designada, volviendo a imponer a esa debilucha como su futura líder.

Y el acabose de todo había sido como había dado su venia a la relación de dos jóvenes del clan, miembros de las diferentes casas, sin exigir (como dictaba la costumbre seguida por el clan) que aquél de los dos que era parte del Soke renunciara a su posición para seguir a su pareja a la condena de la perpetua servidumbre (lo que indirectamente garantizaba la firme separación entre ambas casas). Ahora esos jóvenes eran parte de la escolta de la matriarca y, como tales, una herramienta totalmente fiel para aquella que amparaba su perversión. Una que de expandirse más terminaría con hacer invisible tal separación entre amos y sirvientes, necesaria para la correcta marcha del clan y la protección de su milenario legado.

Todo aquello había llevado a varios de los mayores de la familia principal del clan, ancianos y consejeros de los Hyuga, a que concordaran una medida correctiva sobre la joven matriarca Hyuga: era necesario que esa mocosa de Himeko recordara que era una extraña y que debía respeto y pleitesía al clan y a sus tradiciones, mismas que los habían mantenido fuertes y puros desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Debía hacerse ya, no sea que por dilatar todo esa extraña terminara dando al líder del clan un hijo que heredase el preciado don del byakugan. Si eso llegaba a pasar su influencia y dominio sería irrefrenable y rompería la paz imperante, lanzándolos a todos, el Soke y el Boke, unos contra otros.

.

.

.

Esa mañana, en secreto, parte importante del Consejo del Clan Hyuga se había reunido como lo llevaban haciendo en la última semana.

El motivo de la convocatoria era discutir el avance del movimiento que pensaban realizar en contra de la esposa del líder del clan. Cansados del continuo deterioro en las relaciones entre el Soke y el Boke, deteriorio impulsado por las palabras y acciones de Himeko, habían decidido que era necesario tomar acción y disciplinar a la joven rubia para que aprendiera su lugar dentro del entramado del clan.

Una extraña, impuesta por las circunstancia y totalmente ignorante del peligro que representaban sus políticas de convivencia y que debía comprender que aquellos que llevaban la voz y la voluntad de los Hyuga no cederían en sus absurdas pretenciones de alterar el como se hacían las cosas desde siempre.

Todos los allí reunidos, de edad igual o mayor al patriarca del clan, contestes con ese único propósito:

\- El Hokage, ¿qué ha dicho?

\- Se excusa en la política de no intervención: no hará nada, ni en uno ni en otro sentido.

\- No lo necesitamos; con que no evite lo que se hará es suficiente. Nuestros asuntos son solo de nosotros.

\- Parecía conforme con nuestro propósito. Quizás piensa que tomaremos la vida de la matriarca.

\- Es evidente que sus relaciones no son buenas.

\- Un Uchiha… no conocen el concepto del honor… Pero sigue siendo el Hokage y que uno de nuestros líderes se lleve mal con él un nuevo peligro que debe ser neutralizado por nuestra seguridad.

\- ¿No está dentro de las alternativas el simplemente matarla?

\- ¿Para qué? Es joven e influenciable. Con solo presionarla un poco debería bastar.

\- Está enamorada de Hiashi y muy apegada a los pequeños; al menor peligro cederá.

\- ¿Y si no cede?

\- Existen formas más… sutiles de proceder. Ella debe comprender que no puede oponerse al Consejo: somos la voluntad del clan.

\- El que actúe como lo hace, incluso ahora, me hace temer lo peor.

\- Si nos dejamos en evidencia debemos tener claro cómo procederemos si ella se niega a cooperar.

\- Si se niega a la voluntad del Consejo es porque no es una verdadera Hyuga y resulta, por tanto, prescindible.

\- Pero si la lastimamos debe ser definitivo: herirla sin más solo nos expondrá.

\- Además… si algo le sucede y podemos llegar a ser asociados a ello… nosotros deberemos…

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Dilo de una buena vez!

\- Hiashi… no puede sobrevivirle. No sabemos como reaccionaría, es demasiado impulsivo.

\- Eso mismo ya nos causó problemas cuando sucedió el incidente del embajador y nos tocó a nosotros salvarle el pellejo. Pero las cosas ahora son diferentes: sabemos que la pequeña Hanabi da la talla para ser una digna líder.

\- Ya no lo necesitamos. Si se vuelve una amenaza deberá seguir el destino de su nueva esposa.

\- ¿Y su otra hija?

\- Se integrará al Boke, como corresponde a su inutilidad.

\- Tengo una idea mejor: podemos darla al Hokage como ofrenda de paz.

\- ¿Compartir nuestro sagrado byakugan con esos demonios de ojos rojos?

\- Aunque el Hokage esté de acuerdo con la muerte de Himeko, o incluso la de Hiashi, podría usarlo como excusa para intervenir dentro del clan. Sabemos como esos malditos desean poner las manos en nuestros ojos puros.

\- No importa lo que él haya dicho: un Uchiha no tiene palabra, por más que sea el Hokage.

\- Pero…

\- Todos sabemos que la primogénita de Hiashi está defectuosa: esa debilidad que tiene no es propia de ningún Hyuga, ni siquiera de los miembros del Boke. Si se la damos a los Uchiha su misma naturaleza enferma dará a luz bastardos tan frágiles que esos demonios de ojos rojos nunca más pretenderán poner sus manos en lo nuestro.

\- La inutilidad de esa niña será beneficiosa para el clan por una vez en su vida. Justificará el tiempo y los recursos gastados en ella.

\- Entonces así procederemos en el caso extremo: dos muertes, una nueva líder y un regalo para los Uchiha.

\- Un regalo envenenado, jejeje…

\- ¿Están todos contestes con esta declaración?

Los rostros reunidos allí, en secreto, en el salón subterráneo protegido que era el lugar de reuniones del Consejo de los Hyuga, asintieron levantando sus manos: nueve manos alzadas, la decisión era unánime.

\- ¿Incluiremos a los consejeros faltantes?

\- Esos cobardes no se atreven a hacer nada contra la aparecida, menos aún actuarán contra Hiashi. Haremos todo entre nosotros mismos. Salvaremos al clan por los medios que sean necesarios.

\- ¿Cuándo será?

\- Ésta misma noche. Ella sale a caminar a los jardines más alejados de la mansión todos los días antes de regresar a su habitación. Tendremos poco menos de una hora a solas con ella: todos sus escoltas y los guardias tienen órdenes de Hiashi de darle privacidad.

\- Casi como si prepararan el momento para nuestra intervención. Es como si todo se ordenara a nuestra necesidad.

\- ¿Quiénes irán?

\- Los más jóvenes de los presentes, liderados por mi como líder del Consejo. Seremos cuatro.

\- Cinco. Yo quiero ir también.

\- ¿Hondo? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Lo que esa intrusa hace me afecta particularmente: es la perversión de mi nieto la que esa aparecida ampara, deshonrando con ello a mi familia y mi sangre. Quiero estar allí y ojalá esa tonta sea tan estúpida como creo: llevaré mi espada para poder usarla por si la concubina de Hiashi decide mostrar orgullo.

\- No deberías decirle…

\- (interrumpiendo) No es una Hyuga del Soke. Lamento ofender algunas sensibilidades pero me niego a reconocerle el estatus de esposa; eso sería enlodar el buen nombre de nuestras anteriores matriarcas.

\- Como quieras. Esperemos que no necesitemos llegar a esos extremos: tenemos una reputación que cuidar.

* * *

Los jardines ornamentales ubicados en el sector más alejado de la mansión del Soke en el recinto Hyuga eran, antes que nada, un lugar de contemplación. Originalmente la reserva de plantas medicinales del clan, luego de que otros clanes se encargaran de la provisión de dichos productos el Concejo había decidido transformar ese lugar en un pequeño parque interior, algo que lucir ante los visitantes. Cuidado y provisto con esmero por algunas de las tres matriarcas anteriores, Himeko había hecho su parte por el lugar, aportando unos cuantos árboles de flores perennes que le permitirían mantener algo de su color incluso durante el invierno.

Para la joven esposa de Hiashi ese lugar era especial, ya que le rememoraba aquella época en que corría tras las faldas de su maestra, quien decía que ese lugar (que por su naturaleza era poco frecuentado por los miembros de un clan más preocupado de sus labores que de la contemplación) le permitía aislarse de sus preocupaciones y "recargarse".

Allí fue donde maestra y alumna compartieron momentos de reflexión, y la pequeña Mekoba sabía que allí podía preguntar lo que fuera a su bella instructora, la que la hacía sentarse sobre el cuidado césped, siempre a la sombra de algún árbol o arbusto de intrincada forma para que le escuchara…

 _\- Airi-san parece triste, maestra._

 _\- Lo que tiene es miedo, Meko-chan._

 _\- ¿Es por el sello, verdad?_

 _\- Así es. Ese sentimiento es el que todos en el boke tienen, el saberse entregados a otros, como si no fuesen dueños de sus vidas._

 _\- Hizashi-san también se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento al verles y trata de decirme que el que sea una sirvienta en la casa de mi tío no es lo peor que puede sucederme, como si tratara de animarme. Pero eso solo hace que vea su frente marcada y recuerde que eso podía haber pasado conmigo._

 _\- Pero no fue así, y mientras sigas mis consejos no tendrás que pasar por eso, pequeña._

 _\- Lo sé, pero…_

 _\- ¿Cuál es tu duda?_

 _\- Usted es buena… su novio también… todos los que he conocido dentro del Soke parecen personas agradables, entonces… ¿porqué lo permiten? ¿acaso los odian?_

 _\- No es el odio, pequeña. Es temor, miedo. Éstos son los sentimientos más peligrosos de todos: el que odia y actúa impulsado por su odio sabe que, en el fondo, lo que hace está mal, pero el que actúa por miedo es capaz de justificar sus acciones bajo la idea que así se protege a si mismo y a los suyos de aquello a lo que teme. El que hace las cosas por miedo, aunque esas cosas que hace sean muy malas, siempre podrá justificarlas._

 _\- Por eso me dice siempre que debo aprender a no tener miedo._

 _\- El byakugan nos da una ventaja sobre el común de las personas: para nosotros lo oculto no existe, por lo que la mayor parte de las cosas que causan miedo a todos para nosotros simplemente no funcionan._

 _\- ¿Y a qué le temen?_

 _\- Es complicado. El sello de negación era una protección respecto de nuestros enemigos._

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- Todos nosotros, los Hyuga, somos hijos de Rikudo Sennin. Cuando el venerado Sabio venció al demonio de las diez colas no pudo destruirlo por completo, por lo que con su poder divino creó una prisión de roca inmensa, y para mantenernos a salvo la alzó a los cielos. Allí arriba nos ilumina en las noches de tal manera de que todos aquellos que vemos al cielo recordemos el peligro que vivimos en esos lejanos días y seamos vigilantes por si el demonio se libera nuevamente._

 _\- La luna._

 _\- Sí. Pero Rikudo Sennin sabía que algún día moriría, y honró a nuestros antepasados con estos ojos blancos y una misión._

 _\- ¿Qué misión?_

 _\- Ser los guardianes de la prisión del Jubi. Los Hyuga son sirvientes de la luna y de sus secretos aquí en la tierra, dejados para mantener viva la historia y vigilar eternamente. Es por eso que preservamos nuestro don, porque somos los guardianes de un legado que será necesario por si llega a pasar lo que tememos; ese día el Sabio reaparecerá entre nosotros, reclamando aquello que nos fue legado para servir a su propósito, y nosotros seremos su sombra, de la misma manera que la luna que él creo es la sombra de la tierra que protegió un día. En cierta manera somos… lobos._

 _\- Ōkami…_

 _\- Si. Mi padre me enseñó a evocar nuestra misión en el espíritu del lobo gris, que espera atento el ascenso de la prisión del Jubi a los cielos cada noche y le aulla como si quisiera recordarle a la bestia allí encerrada que los herederos de Rikudo Sennin siguen aquí en la tierra, vigilando como les fue encargado hace mil años. Y en nuestros ojos llevamos la imagen de la luna llena, a fin de que todos quienes nos vean recuerden el peligro que duerme sobre nuestras cabezas. Por eso la máscara anbu que él creó tiene esa forma. ¿Entiendes eso, Mekoba?_

 _\- Entiendo, maestra._

 _\- Pero el poder que nos regaló Rikudo Sennin, uno que negó al resto de sus hijos, nos hizo presas de todos aquellos que comprendían lo que significaban estos ojos sagrados. Por eso nuestros antepasados crearon el sello de negación: llevándolo sobre nosotros les decíamos a nuestros enemigos que sus pretenciones eran inútiles, y que cada uno que mataran para tomar para si nuestros ojos no les serviría de nada. Es por eso que el sello no inhibe nuestro byakugan: no era un símbolo de esclavitud y en un momento de nuestra historia todos los miembros del clan lo llevaron._

 _\- ¿Y como cambió todo?_

 _\- Tal vez no lo sepas pero el sello, por su mismo poder, es peligroso de implantar, además de contar con un defecto fatal: al funcionar con la muerte física del sellado, es posible imitar el cese de la circulación del chakra en los puntos alrededor del sello que suceden al morir, lo que causa mucho dolor en la víctima porque es como si sintieran que se mueren, lo que puede llegar a suceder si la activación de esos puntos se lleva hasta el final. Esas dos cosas hicieron que el clan se fraccionara en dos por su propia protección: los más fuertes decidieron llevar sobre si ese sello y ser el escudo que protegería al resto, exceptuando a aquellos pertenecientes a la linea de sangre más pura a fin de que sin el peligro de dicho sello sobre si fuesen los depositarios de ese legado para preservarlo. Así se formaron las dos casas de los Hyuga._

 _\- Soldados y sacerdotes, como en la corte del Daimio._

 _\- Si. Pero hace ya mucho tiempo que el sentido de dicho sacrificio se perdió._

 _\- ¿Porqué?_

 _\- Por que los seres humanos somos malos, cobardes y débiles. Porque hubo quienes vieron que el sello les permitía controlar a quienes lo llevaban, obligándolos a servirles y privándolos de su verdadera posición como sus hermanos. Por que los que estaban en el Soke eran los menos y el miedo a quienes eligieron oprimir como sus siervos se revelaran era más fuerte, y con cada día las afrentas de unos contra los otros se acumularon cada vez más y más, cavando un abismo tan grande entre nosotros que muchos son incapaces de ver que en realidad somos uno._

 _\- ¿Pero usted no cree que tenga que ser así por siempre, verdad?_

 _\- No. Algún día alguien se atreverá a ignorar el abismo, a tender un puente entre ambos. Aprenderemos a perdonar los errores y el rencor que nos ha hecho diferentes. Pero ese alguien no existe._

 _\- Pero usted es buena, y podría…_

 _\- No, Mekoba-chan: no importa como sea, mis hermanos del Boke siempre verán en mi a uno de quienes los subyugan. Y Hiashi, a pesar de ser compasivo, es consciente de su deber como guardián de las tradiciones del clan, y el sello maldito es parte ineludible de ese legado: está atado por sus votos como líder de los Hyuga. Pero no creas que me he rendido: quizás no sea yo quien pueda tender ese puente, pero sí puedo ayudar a hacer ese abismo un poco más pequeño. Por eso incentivo a los jóvenes del Soke a tratar de mejor manera a sus hermanos del Boke; doy pequeños pasos, poco a poco. Quizás mis hijos sean quienes logren quitar de nosotros el oprobio… o tú._

 _\- Yo ni siquiera soy-_

 _\- (interrumpiendo) No, Mekoba: tú también eres uno de nosotros, y pase lo que pase siempre tendrás tu sangre, tus ojos y mis palabras para recordarte tu verdadera esencia…_

" _Mi verdadera esencia"_ , se dijo Himeko; _"no conozco mi verdadera esencia, maestra. Creí que era una princesa, luego pensé que era su alumna, luego una kunoichi, y por sobre todo creí… que era su amiga, pero he fallado en todo eso, y ahora estoy aquí usurpando su lugar, tratando de ser como usted era, de llenar un vacío demasiado grande..."_

La rubia se detuvo, incómoda por la dirección de sus pensamientos pero, por sobre todo, por esa tendencia que su cabeza evidenciaba cada vez que se sentía apremiada por sus recuerdos e incapaz de actuar de otra forma evocaba la memoria de su amiga perdida no como tal, sino como su maestra, una etapa supuestamente superada: así de poderoso era el recuerdo de su protectora en ella.

Algo sucede.

Un sonido. Muchos sonidos tenues que se acercan desde todas direcciones.

Pasos. Veloces y sigilosos, como si fuesen enemigos.

La joven enfoca su mirada sin llegar a activar su dojutsu. Aunque en un menor nivel que un Hyuga puro, ella puede ver con suficiente claridad para reconocer a grandes rasgos a quienes se aproximan, rodeándola. Rostros mayores, de señas inconfundibles.

Los cinco se detienen, a menos de un metro alrededor de la esposa de Hiashi, cerrando sus vías de escape. Todos ellos varones, todos con el byakugan activo en sus ojos. Himeko cubre su cara con una fina manta que lleva sobre sus hombros, como si quisiera ocultar su rostro.

El líder del grupo habla:

\- No necesita aquello, todos sabemos quién es.

\- Una voz que conozco… Idate-dono, líder del honorable Concejo de los Hyuga. ¿Y sus compañeros son…?

\- Si lo desea puede vernos a todos, ninguno se lo impedirá. No pretendemos actuar a escondidas, solo… no queremos ser interrumpidos.

\- No lo parece.

La joven rubia, siempre con el manto sobre su cabeza, comienza a girar la cabeza viendo los rostros de quienes le han emboscado: Imai, Tomotaro, Nyota y Hondo, todos ellos miembros del consejo y líderes dentro del Soke. _"Veo que trae un arma en_ _s_ _u mano, Hondo-san; ¿acaso el honorable Consejo ha decidido mi eliminación?"_ ; el aludido responde:

\- No si no es necesario. Solo la traigo para no ensuciar mis manos de ser necesarias medidas más… enérgicas, Mekoba.

\- ¿Incluso ahora irrespetas a la Señora y Matriarca de los Hyuga, imbécil?

\- Nunca reconoceré a una intrusa como mi Señora. Los Hyuga tenemos un linaje mucho más limpio y privilegiado que una extraña que cree que el ser pariente del estúpido Daimio significa algo para cualquiera de nosotros.

Junto con sus palabras Hondo puso la punta de su espada contra la espalda de la joven, a fin de que sintiera el peligro y cuidara sus dichos. Ella solo masculló una palabra ("cobarde") para luego dirigir su atención al consejero Idate:

\- Supongo que saben que esta grosería tendrá consecuencias.

\- Ninguna grosería. Como dije antes, solo queremos hablar.

\- A punta de espada.

\- El consejero Hondo tiene sus propios motivos para ser tan agresivo, motivos totalmente justificados, pero somos Hyuga, y no pretendemos derramar sangre a menos de ser necesario.

\- ¿Y se podría saber qué puede justificar este tipo de atropellos?

\- Su actitud, Mekoba-san

\- Mi nombre es Hyuga Himeko, estúpido.

\- No usaremos ante usted un nombre que signifique reconocerle una calidad superior: usted no es ninguna princesa.

\- Lo soy.

\- No, no lo es. No es más que un desecho de la casa del Daimio que nos fue impuesta, una que no ha sido capaz de comprender que hay formas de hacer las cosas entre nosotros y que cada vez que elige ignorarlas o arremeter contra quienes por nacimiento tienen el derecho a dictar la ley entre nosotros nos ofende a todos. Su grosería ha alcanzado niveles intolerables y no nos quedaremos sin hacer nada, viendo como el clan se descompone por su libertinaje.

\- ¿Libertinaje?

\- Su permisividad y licencia para con los sirvientes propaga el germen de la rebeldía y merma la honra de todos nosotros. El respeto a los mayores mengua con cada palabra y mirada de desprecio que sale de su boca hacia nosotros y nuestras tradiciones, mismas que nos han hecho fuertes.

\- Los Hyuga no son fuertes sino todo lo contrario, y el Soke es la causa de esa debilidad. El honor con el que tanto se llenan la boca no es más que arcaico estancamiento y sus tradiciones son mentirosas: las verdaderas tradiciones de los Hyuga, aquellas que los señalaron como los hijos predilectos de Rikudo Sennin y guardianes de su legado se olvidaron hace mucho, y sobre la pereza y desidia de quienes se dicen "los mejores" crece la podredumbre que un día acabará con todos nosotros. Esas tradiciones estúpidas que dicen proteger condenaron a Hizashi a la muerte, a un talento como Neji a la esclavitud y a alguien con tanto potencial como Hinata al desprecio.

\- El hermano de Hiashi-dono era un sirviente y cumplió con su destino al sacrificarse por el líder de este clan. El hijo del sirviente tenía un solo destino posible, uno roto por tu intrusión, y respecto de… esa mocosa…

\- "Esa mocosa" es la hija mayor de tu líder, es mi hija y tu próxima Señora. Será mejor que lo recuerdes si quieres seguir disfrutando de tus privilegios, vejestorio.

\- Hinata nunca liderará del clan: cuando tan funesto día llegue sabremos que será el fin de los Hyuga, y antes de que eso suceda la mataría con mis propias manos, maldita-

\- ¡REPÍTELO Y ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Buenas noticias.

Cuando comencé este fic solo tenía la idea inicial y un poco de desarrollo temprano (con decirles que tengo armados los equipos shinobi desde hace un año) por lo que me preocupaba qué haría al llegar a ese punto, pero finalmente he logrado esbozar una historia que resulta de mi agrado, con un conflicto central y un final claro.

O sea... ¡Ya tengo mi historia!

Serán tres arcos en total, encadenados entre ellos, y debería ser un poco más corto que mi historia principal, Naruto Sennin (lo que no es mucho decir considerando que esa va para los ciento veinte o ciento cincuenta capítulos).

Mantendré los capítulos en las diez mil palabras y las pequeñas notas al pie.

Gracias también por sus review, que son el combustible de mis ganas de escribir (me recuerda que hay alguien allí afuera que realmente lee todo esto).

Por si no quedó claro Niobe, en este punto de la historia, es amiga y agente trabajando para Itachi, todo para honrar la última tarea de su fallecido prometido. Lo que hace al pasarle información a Fugaku es lo típico del doble agente: le das información real al enemigo que parece valiosa, resguardando lo realmente importante y haciéndote indispensable para tu objetivo (lo que hizo al contarle a Fugaku lo del Tsukuyomi: le da información creíble sobre los secretos de Itachi, distrayendo su atención al señalarle que dicha técnica no servía para un combate, lo que ella mismo descartó al señalarle a Itachi que con su velocidad resulta casi imparable, mientras realza los méritos de Itachi al señalarle al Hokage que sus demás técnicas están al nivel de Madara, lo que nosotros sabemos es una exageración). Eso incluye también prestarse para apoyar las metas de tu objetivo preparando a tus aliados o morigerando en parte los efectos de los planes del enemigo (haciendo contingencia de daños, lo que ella hizo al confirmar lo que Fugaku ya sabía sobre la enfermedad de Itachi a fin de que sea él quien lo ayude bajo la idea de que el Hokage no lo quiere muerto todavía, y preparando a su amigo respecto del propósito de enlazar a Itachi para poder utilizarlo).

Por último, Niobe no cuenta absolutamente todo: analiza la información que recibe y se guarda cosas sin importancia pero que le permiten mantener su coartada ante el Hokage Así ella, sin decirle a sus amigos, ha cambiado la historia respecto de su Mangekyo Sharingan (dándole la verdad a Fugaku junto con una explicación plausible, a fin de que si por cualquier motivo Itachi o Shisui le revelan la verdad de su calidad de espía a Fugaku ella pueda negarlo si lo necesita -incluso le ha dicho al hokage que fueron ellos los que inventaron la historia que se supone le tenía que contar sobre la muerte de Ikuno, historia que ella inventó originalmente-). También Niobe le comparte la verdad de la identidad del falso Madara porque es la mejor forma para convencer al Hokage de que los ojos de Kakashi son compatibles y lograr que éste los use y domine. Y así sigue y sigue, porque ella comprende que el Hokage es un tipo peligroso y necesita tomar precauciones, incluso por sobre las ideas de sus dos amigos.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: LECCIONES DE LIDERAZGO.

El brillo en los ojos de la rubia se hizo evidente, así como su intención asesina. El líder del Concejo instintivamente dio un paso atrás, así como todos los que vieron la furia en el rostro de la matriarca del clan. Pero dicho estallido de ira fue contenido rápidamente por el que amenazaba a la joven con su espada, la que presionó levemente para recordarle a la chica su precaria condición.

Himeko se calma: donde se encuentra es imposible que llegue cualquier ayuda antes de que esos cinco la ataquen; no puede arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento antes de estar segura de que los suyos se encuentran a salvo, no cuando sabe que esos no son todos los involucrados en aquello.

Más tranquila, dirige su mirada hacia el líder del Consejo, ignorando la punta metálica que presionaba su espalda alta:

\- Cuida tus palabras, anciano.

\- Y usted su mal genio. No somos niños indefensos ni meros sirvientes: todos nosotros somos Hyuga de la rama principal, expertos en el Arte del Puño Suave. Si elige llevar esto a un combate descubrirá con decepción como cualquier cosa que haya aprendido como shinobi no se compara con las técnicas secretas del clan.

\- Entonces eso es lo que son: asesinos.

\- No. Aunque no nos agrade su persona sería vergonzoso que una matriarca del clan, cualquiera sea ésta, sea asesinada aquí. No somos bárbaros y creemos que podemos llegar a un arreglo civilizado.

\- Hablen de una vez.

\- Solo pedimos que recuerde su lugar y se abstenga de intentar cambiar las cosas.

\- ¿Qué me abstenga? ¡Soy la esposa de su líder, maldición!

\- Si, y mientras se limite a… "atenderlo", no interferiremos. Sabemos que su misma juventud la hace cometer… "errores", y seguramente en unos años más, cuando aprenda a ver las cosas como nosotros, podrá actuar de una forma adecuada a su condición.

\- O sea que me están pidiendo abandonar a quienes debo proteger.

\- Usted no le debe nada a nadie. Sus votos solo la obligan para con Hiashi-dono y el resto de su familia. Solo le pedimos que los recuerde y sepa anteponer sus verdaderas obligaciones a sus sueños de pretender ser algo que no puede ser.

\- ¿Acaso intentas decir que si no cedo arremeterán contra mi familia? Miserables…

\- Por favor, sin insultos. Además no decimos eso, solo… digamos que hay cosas que pueden pasar… los accidentes ocurren, no solo a los amos, sino también a los sirvientes. No somos irracionales y antes de intentar cualquier cosa contra usted veríamos otras formas de presionarla.

\- ¿Otras?

\- La joven Airi que tanto estima… los celos pueden ser mortales… el joven Neji que todavía vive en los dormitorios del Boke, arriesgando su vida sin comprender que los sirvientes envidian su destino y, quien sabe… si llegaran a atacarlo… se han visto cosas horribles en el pasado: los sirvientes son tan, pero tan crueles cuando su rabia llega a su punto más alto. Pero no se preocupe, que nosotros, el honorable Concejo, encontraríamos rápidamente a los culpables y haríamos un ejemplo de todos ellos; todo sea por mantener la paz. Lo sabe, Mekoba-san: el Concejo del Clan Hyuga tiene poder de vida y muerte sobre los criminales, sean quienes sean, incluso si se trata del patriarca o de sus hijas.

Himeko apretó sus labios, tratando de contener su rabia. Solo necesita saber una cosa más:

\- Y si cedo, ¿qué garantías tengo de que no harán nada contra nadie?

\- Nuestra palabra.

\- Eso no es suficiente.

\- Con esas palabras deja entrever que realmente usted no comprende lo que es ser un Hyuga: somos hombres de honor, nuestra palabra es definitiva. Claro, debe comprender que las cosas deberán hacerse como siempre se han hecho: su protegida deberá separarse de su… pretendiente, o aceptar que el chico sea sellado, así como todos los que aún no lo han sido. Deberán subsanarse las negligencias y todo continuará igual, como siempre debió ser.

\- ¿Y con Hinata-chan? ¿Qué será de ella?

\- Usted convenció a Hiashi-dono de traerla de vuelta; puede decirle que no ha conseguido nada de ella y convencerlo de que no es apta para liderarnos. Deje el camino libre para Hanabi-sama y nadie deberá padecer por ello.

\- ¿Y después? ¿la expulsarán del clan? ¿la marcarán?

\- Era el plan original, pero siempre puede prepararse un destino mejor para ella: seguramente será una esposa devota para cualquiera de nuestros aliados.

\- Pretenden entregarla…

\- Darle un destino mejor que el que merece por su inutilidad.

Aquella última idea comenzó a bullir en la cabeza de Himeko, recordándole su propia infancia: su amiga, la madre de Hinata-chan, le había salvado a ella de ese destino, y ahora esos miserables querían usar a su hija de moneda de cambio, sacrificándola como una cosa a la codicia de otros: un clan shinobi, un señor noble, algún rico pervertido.

Al lado de lo que podía ser aquello incluso sellarla era más misericordioso, ya que así permanecería con los suyos, pero entregarla… ella era tan dulce que no podría vivir lejos… como un trofeo o…

Himeko no pudo evitar recordar cuando conoció a la pequeña Hinata y la promesa hecha a su amiga ese día…

 _Tenía apenas una semana de nacida._

 _La rubia no había querido aparecerse en el recinto Hyuga hasta estar segura que no se cruzaría con Hiashi._

 _Su maestra se veía hermosa, radiante como nunca antes la había visto. La recibió acostada, en su dormitorio, con la pequeña peliazul en sus brazos._

 _¡Era tan pequeña, preciosa! Su byakugan le mostró que el chakra del fruto del amor de su amiga y el líder del clan era idéntico al de su maestra, como si en esa pequeña su esencia hubiese reencarnado. Y así, mientras la sostenía en brazos con muchísimo cuidado, Himeko le comentó a la feliz madre:_

 _\- Salió enterita a ti. Es como si solo fuera tu hija._

 _\- No lo digas así, tonta. Mi pequeña Hina es la prueba de mi amor y sé que su padre está allí, formando parte de ella._

 _\- Una parte invisible, afortunadamente._

 _\- ¿Tan feo encuentras a Hiashi?_

 _\- No, si es lindo, pero esta preciosidad es como un regalo del cielo… o de la luna. Déjame pensar que eres tú; ya tendrás otros hijos que se parezcan al bobo de tu marido._

 _\- Si quieres pensarlo así._

 _\- Es que es tu vivo reflejo._

 _\- Apenas es una bebé, seguro que sus rasgos cambiarán._

 _\- No, será como tú, con tu largo cabello azul, tu sonrisa, tu compasión, tu belleza y tu inteligencia. Será una excelente combatiente y tendrá el favor de todos… y cuando sea grande será tan pero tan increíble que todos se morirán de amor por ella._

 _\- Vamos, exageras. Incluso yo, que soy su madre, sé que eso que dices es imposible: mientras crezca sana y feliz me doy por satisfecha._

 _\- No exagero. Yo conozco a alguien así._

 _\- ¿Quién?_

 _\- Tú. Y si esta pequeña resulta como lo sueño será… maravillosa. Y podré pagar lo que hiciste por mi ayudándote a que sea tan fuerte como tú._

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- Entrenándola, claro. Ya lo tengo todo planeado: cuando cumpla diez años vendré y me la prestarás. La tendré un par de años conmigo y te la devolveré como no te imaginas._

 _\- Podría hacerlo yo misma._

 _\- No; seguramente ese idiota de Hiashi te llenará de hijos y la pobre Hinata-chan quedará postergada. Yo me preocuparé de que no sea así._

 _\- Lo dices como si tú no fueras a tener tu propia familia._

 _\- Para ese entonces apenas tendré veinticinco. Puedo postergar esa parte de mi vida para cumplir ese propósito._

 _\- Eres una tonta ilusa, Mekoba._

 _\- ¡Dime Himeko!_

 _\- Como sea. Su padre nunca lo aceptará._

 _\- Tú lo convencerás. Tienes diez años para lograrlo._

 _\- No te conoce, no podrá confiar en ti._

 _\- Le diremos la verdad sobre mi identidad y dejaremos que te odie por ocultarle que me tuviste por más de un año viviendo aquí, contigo._

 _\- Hará uso de su derecho solo para castigarte y terminarás como una sirvienta de la rama secundaria. Y de paso arruinarás todos mi esfuerzos contigo._

 _\- Primero tendrían que atraparme._

 _\- Además sé que no podría separarme de ella. No, primero tendría que morir antes de permitir que mi Hinata sea alejada de mi lado. Hiashi lo sabe muy bien._

 _\- Está bien. Viviré aquí entonces y te ayudaré a que nadie nunca la aleje de ti._

 _\- Gracias, amiga._

 _Y como lo prometió ese día, así lo haría: nadie alejaría nunca a la pequeña Hinata del lado de su madre, no si ella podía impedirlo…_

Himeko tomó su decisión.

Los consejeros esperaban, asumiendo que la concentración que mostraba la matriarca era porque estaba pensando en como acceder a sus deseos, o tal vez buscaba alguna forma de zafarse de aquello.

La joven rubia, una vez aceptó que solo había una salida posible, analizó su situación: cinco enemigos, rodeándola, con una afilada espada a su espalda. No tenía espacio para tratar de esquivarlos y salir de allí, y si acaso llegaba a tener éxito esos cinco podrían llevar a cabo algún tipo de medida de contingencia. Incluso si no era así, no podría acusarlos libremente de nada sin pruebas: su sola palabra no serviría de nada en un tribunal formado por sus mismos atacantes.

Debería encargarse ella misma de todo. Pero no podría hacerlo sin más: Hiashi y los guardias sabían de su presencia allí a esa hora, por lo que si aparecían cinco cuerpos todos la señalarían a ella como la responsable. Si lo hacía, debía hacerlo bien.

Himeko calculó el tiempo. Era rápida, y como una kunoichi experta siempre llevaba un arma con ella, sellada en un pequeño tatuaje hecho en su muñeca izquierda, pero tardaría un par de segundos en recuperarla por lo que debía crear una distracción que le diese ese tiempo. No podía fingir la llegada de un intruso, no con atacantes con la habilidad de ver en todas direcciones, ni tampoco ocultar su propósito ante ojos capaces de ver el chakra.

Tendría que dejarse en evidencia, lo que solo significaba una cosa: sería una pelea a muerte.

\- Bien, si así tiene que ser.

\- ¿Acaso trata de decirnos que ha decidido ser razonable?

\- Razonable… si. Al menos mi conciencia estará tranquila: no me han dejado otra alternativa.

\- Nadie le reprochará nada y seguramente en corto tiempo logre ver las cosas como todos nosotros.

\- Lo dudo.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Por que ni ustedes ni yo estaremos en el mismo lugar. La muerte me dará la paz que ustedes han querido negarme.

\- ¿Cómo?

Himeko cierra sus ojos, apretando sus dientes. Ante la sorpresa de todos la joven esposa de Hiashi empuja su cuerpo hacia atrás, provocando que la espada que el consejero Hondo tiene contra ella atraviese su espalda y su pulmón derecho, saliendo su punta por el frente.

" _¡Sácasela, rápido!"_ , le grita Idate a su compañero, quien retira la delgada hoja metálica de un solo envión lo que provoca que la sangre salte, manchándolo. Asustados, todos ellos miran a los alrededores, temerosos de inexistentes testigos del hecho, aturdidos por ese suceso imprevisto.

Himeko respira agitada, aprovechando el shock en sus enemigos para realizar el sello de manos requerido y hacer aparecer un kunai, el que toma con su mano izquierda, mientras sus ojos se abren nuevamente, evidenciando su propio byakugan activo, antes celosamente oculto y que esos infelices le han obligado a usar.

La chica se gira hacia atrás y de un solo tajo horizontal corta la garganta de Hondo, el que cae de espaldas. De inmediato ataca al consejero a su derecha, enterrando su kunai en el corazón del enemigo.

Los demás consejeros reaccionan, activando sus byakugan para defender sus vidas. Los ataques de las palmas cargadas de chakra del puño suave rodean a la chica sin darle, con ella esquivando o apartando todo con su mayor velocidad producto de la adrenalina que la llena en ese momento.

Un tercer consejero cae cuando su nuca es rebanada. La joven lanza su kunai sobre Idate, impactando su hombro izquierdo y provocando su caída al suelo, para luego cargar contra el último en pie, a quien rompe sus costillas con su codo derecho cargado en chakra: tres golpes dados en sucesión que levantan al maldito en el aire, rompiendo sus huesos, hundiendo su esternón y aplastando su corazón, para luego dejarlo caer muerto, con su cadáver estampándose inerte y de cara al suelo.

El líder del consejo ve como solo él queda del grupo. Asustado y herido, trata de pedir ayuda pero la joven le alcanza al instante y con su mano cargada de chakra golpea un par de puntos tenketsu en su garganta, evitando así que grite.

Himeko está cansada: se ha sobre exigido, eligiendo acabar con sus enemigos con golpes normales para mantener su secreto a salvo. Ella sabe que pronto caerá, por lo que debe terminar con eso de inmediato:

\- Antes de que mueras quiero que sepas que tus acciones han condenado a tu esposa y a tu hermano. Podrás ir al infierno sabiendo que pronto los verás allí.

\- Tú no… ellos son…

\- ¿Inocentes? Sé perfectamente que complotaban contigo y tus demás secuaces. Ya estaba enterada de esas reuniones "secretas" y de los demás consejeros metidos en esta trama, pero no quise hacer nada porque consideré que mientras se limitaran a quejarse y no lastimaran a nadie podría simplemente ignorarlos… Me equivoqué, pero repararé ese error.

\- Tus ojos… ¿cómo?

\- Te lo dije: soy una Hyuga, más allá de mi esposo y nueva mi familia. Soy Hyuga porque alguien mucho mejor que tú me enseñó lo que realmente significa serlo; gracias a Kami que no he aprendido nada de ustedes, si no sería un ser despreciable y mi amiga me miraría decepcionada desde el más allá.

\- ¿Tu amiga?

\- La madre de la niña de quien has hablado con tanto desprecio.

\- Nosotros no… yo no…

\- No pidas por tu vida, por favor: salva siquiera un poco de tu dignidad, maldito infeliz.

\- Pero tú… tú eres de la nobleza, es imposible…

\- ¿Qué es imposible, viejo tonto? ¿Qué acabe contigo cuando ya no te queda nada? ¿Qué sea una asesina? Soy una kunoichi, ¿no lo sabías acaso? Si tú has matado dos o tres veces sirviéndote de esa mierda que les da poder sobre los sirvientes de esta casa, sus hermanos y hermanas, yo he matado veinte, treinta veces esa cantidad con mis propias manos y por motivos mucho más nobles.

\- No… no me mates, te prome-

\- Calla. No supliques, no cuando has pretendido atacarme hace apenas un momento.

\- Nosotros nunca, en verdad nunca quisimos-

\- Amenazaste a mi familia, a mis hijas, a mi esposo. Conoces mi secreto, y eso es algo que no permitiré que quede en manos de un enemigo: la matriarca del Clan Hyuga no será marioneta de nadie, jamás.

La joven se agacha para levantar un poco al caído, lo suficiente para colocar su rodilla derecha debajo de su espalda. Concentra su chakra en su puño derecho, insensible ante la mirada de terror de quien espera indefenso lo que sabe será su ejecución.

Golpea.

Un crujido húmedo suena, mientras el puño de Himeko empuja la cabeza del maldito hacia atrás más de noventa grados, hasta casi hacer que la nuca del enemigo golpee su propia espalda. La cabeza del Hyuga mayor ahora cuelga, inerte, mientras la sangre sale como un hilo delgado por la boca del muerto.

Himeko se levanta, activando su byakugan por última vez para verificar el deceso de esos cinco así como sus propias heridas. Una vez segura de todo vuelve sus ojos a la normalidad, dejándose caer en el suelo, en donde se arremolina mientras su sangre se comienza a acumular en el suelo bajo ella…

" _¡AYUDAAA! ¡HIAAASHIII! ¡AYUUDEENMEEE!"_

Los gritos de la matriarca del Clan se escuchan con fuerza; Himeko fuerza sus voz para lograr ser oída desde los edificios.

Medio minuto después llegan tres de los guardias del muro del complejo, descubriendo la macabra escena. Mientras uno de ellos da los primeros tratamientos básicos para contener el sangrado de la esposa del líder del clan y otro verifica a los muertos y sus identidades, el tercero interroga a su Señora.

Himeko, muy debilitada, ordena como puede que los cuerpos sean dejados allí, inmóviles, mientras hace llamar a su esposo y dispone que sus escoltas personales protejan a Hinata, Hanabi y Neji, sin dejarlos solos en ningún momento.

* * *

Hiashi había dispuesto el cierre del complejo del clan, movilizando tanto a la guardia como al ala de combate de los Hyuga bajo la idea de que se trataba de un atentado externo. Pero el oír de su convaleciente esposa que todo eso había sido una trampa de los propios miembros del Consejo del Clan, ahora muertos, lo tenía confundido e incapaz de tomar una medida clara.

Porque solo había una sola medida posible, una que por su gravedad requería estar cien por ciento seguro de lo sucedido antes de proceder. De allí que no podía aceptar la palabra de su esposa sin más, no cuando ella había confesado ser la única responsable de la muerte de cinco consejeros bajo el alegato de autodefensa.

El líder Hyuga había hecho llamar a un equipo de investigadores del departamento de inteligencia del cuerpo shinobi, por lo que uno de sus integrantes más destacados, Morino Ibiki, junto a tres de sus subordinados había llegado para hacer una revisión rápida de la escena del crimen.

Ahora, veinte minutos después del atentado, el esposo de la atacada estaba esperando el informe de los peritos, encerrado en su habitación. En la cama, Himeko estaba vendada y adormecida, acompañada por sus dos hijas; sentado un poco más alejado, Neji le veía a él, como si le reprochara el poner en duda a su tía. Y una parte de él compartía la indignación de su sobrino, pero todo era demasiado grave para proceder sin más.

En eso, Hiashi nota como Ibiki retorna junto a su equipo. Luego de una leve inclinación, el shinobi de pañoleta comienza a dar su informe: _"El relato de su esposa coincide con la escena del crimen, Hiashi-sama. Los_ _atacantes_ _aparecieron desde diferentes direcciones, rodeándola. El lugar y las circunstancias permiten suponer que fue elegido ex-profeso para sorprenderla_ _a_ _sola_ _s_ _. La espada del consejero Hondo no presenta otras huellas fuera de las propias, ni en la empuñadura ni en la hoja,_ _ni_ _señas de haber sido limpiada. Sobre la pelea que debió haber luego del primer ataque es de suponer que la mayor experiencia de su esposa justifica el que pudiera superar a todos sus oponentes, y el que los matara, pues… en su situación, herida y próxima a caer totalmente indefensa_ _el optar por matar a sus atacantes tiene sentido; personalmente_ _yo habría echo lo mismo"._

Una vez que el investigador termina su reporte, uno de sus acompañantes insinúa la idea de realizar una exploración mental de la matriarca del clan para mayor seguridad, pero es callado de inmediato por su líder de equipo, el que le reprende por su atrevimiento. Hiashi mira molesto al atrevido: _"Si las pruebas son contestes con su declaración no hay más que hacer. Ni siquiera debí haber hecho todo esto: he puesto la credibilidad de mi esposa en duda ante extraños y eso es algo indigno para la matriarca de cualquiera de los clanes de Konoha"_.

Dándose cuenta de su error, el joven shinobi investigador se disculpa, avergonzado, siguiendo a su líder y al resto de su equipo fuera del recinto Hyuga.

Una vez los extraños se han marchado Hiashi hace un gesto que hace aparecer cuatro shinobi del clan, todos con máscaras negras sin marcas. El líder del grupo se adelanta, hincando su rodilla ante el patriarca del clan, gesto imitado por sus compañeros. El Hyuga mayor, de pie y con rostro molesto, le habla:

\- Informa.

\- El clan está asegurado y la guardia desplegada. Todos están confinados en sus habitaciones. La noticia de la muerte de los Consejeros ha podido ser contenida con éxito: nadie más lo sabe.

\- Bien. ¿Y qué has averiguado?

\- Fuera de los muertos hay otros cuatro consejeros implicados, a los que habría que sumar a aquellos que han mostrado simpatías con la idea de deshacerse de la matriarca o que consideran su presencia una amenaza. Considerando a sus familias serían noventa y siete personas, incluyéndome, Hiashi-sama.

\- Mi esposa confía en ti, Hirato, y no desecharé su confianza en estos momentos, no por lo que piensen tus parientes… Bien, se hará rápido y sin contemplaciones. Ustedes cuatro realizarán las ejecuciones; todo debe haber concluido en media hora.

Tanto el líder del escuadrón escolta como sus compañeros se inclinan notoriamente, dejando en claro su propósito de obedecer. Hiashi observa a los pequeños cerca suyo: tanto Neji como Hinata han comprendido sus palabras y lo que sucederá esa noche: una lección necesaria acerca de lo que debe hacerse para dirigir el clan y mantener la paz.

En eso una voz se alza, cansada. Himeko, siempre acostada, ordena que se aproximen sus escoltas. Cuando llegan junto a su cama, la rubia se percata del rostro avergonzado de Hirato; ordena que todos ellos se quiten sus máscaras a fin de poder verles. Una vez se encuentran allí, esperando las palabras de la matriarca, ella se da unos momentos para pasar la mirada en cada uno de los jóvenes shinobi (tres hombres y una mujer).

Hirato aparta la mirada. Su compañera, Airi, toma su mano tratando de confortarlo. Himeko mira el sello que Airi lleva en su frente y sonríe un poco: _"No los culpo a ninguno de ustedes, muchachos. No era su deber el estar allí, no cuando se supone que dentro de estos muros yo, así como cualquier otro Hyuga, debería estar a salvo. Tampoco te culpo, Hirato:_ _ni_ _las acciones de tu abuelo ni las ideas de tus padres podrían cambiar la imagen que tengo de ti; cuentas con toda mi confianza,_ _así como_ _el resto de_ _ustedes"._

El líder de escuadrón se inclina para quedar a la altura de la mano de su Señora antes de responder:

\- Hoy probaré mi fidelidad, Himeko-sama. Todos aquellos que representan una amenaza para su persona morirán; yo mismo acabaré con la vida de mis padres. El mensaje que les daremos a todos será incuestionable: su vida, la de Hiashi-sama y su familia son sagradas y a la menor insinuación de rebeldía los aplastaremos sin dudar.

\- No es ese mi deseo, Hirato. No quiero que tu futuro con Airi se ensombrezca por el recuerdo de tus padres, ni tampoco que nadie piense mal de ti: no permitiré que la sangre de quienes te dieron la vida esté en tus manos ni en la de tus amigos, no por mi.

\- Pero, Señora…

\- Es una orden, Hirato: tus padres vivirán.

\- Pero fue la espada de mi abuelo la que-

\- (interrumpiendo) Y ha pagado con su vida por ello.

Hiashi se aproxima, molesto por lo que parece pretender su esposa. Ella, reconociendo las sospechas de su marido, se dirige a él: _"Sé el peligro que corremos, esposo, y no arriesgaré la vida de mi familia por evitar más muertes: aquellos que han pretendido lastimarnos no merecen compasión. Pero hasta allí llegaremos: ni sus hijos ni sus padres pagarán por sus errores. Todos aquellos que se han asociado a quienes han tratado de matarme y quienes han hablado de tomar mi vida o la tuya morirán, nadie más"._

Hiashi le hace presente el peligro de no llevar aquello hasta el final: _"Los padres vengarán a los hijos, y los hijos a los padres. Si no acabamos con todos solo abriremos la puerta a futuros enfrentamientos, y quien sabe si tendremos la misma fortuna de hoy"._ Ella, comprendiendo los temores de su esposo, le responde: _"Bien, pero solo los_ _mayores_ _si han tolerado o visto con indiferencia la rebeldía de quienes viven a su lado. Ni los menores ni los hijos llevarán la culpa por cuanto no han podido hacer nada para detenerlos:_ _no será derramada sangre inocente esta noche. Y los padres de Hirato vivirán hasta el día en que vean como su hijo desposa a una de aquellos que desprecian; cuando eso pase, si no han aprendido a apreciar a Airi y a los que son como ella él será libre de ejecutar nuestra venganza en ellos, si tú aún lo deseas, esposo mío"._

Hirato ve al líder de su clan, esperando su última palabra. Hiashi asiente al deseo de su esposa, por lo que el joven shinobi saca de entre sus ropas una lista manuscrita, de donde comienza a tarjar nombres. Una vez termina la revisión se la enseña a Hiashi, quien luego de una rápida lectura se la ofrece a su esposa sin objetar nada. Himeko se ladea para poder leer mejor, viendo cada nombre y tratando de recordar el rostro y la voz de a quien le pertenece, para luego devolver la lista al líder del escuadrón escolta: _"Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Tienes mi permiso, Hirato"._

Una última inclinación de parte de los jóvenes shinobi marca la despedida de los mismos, quienes vuelven a colocarse sus máscaras para iniciar su tarea.

Una vez fuera del cuarto donde descansa la matriarca del clan uno de los escoltas varones hace ademán de liberar su espada corta, pero Hirato lo frena: _"Somos Hyuga. Ninguno usará acero esta noche. Honraremos nuestro juramento de fidelidad acabando con esos miserables con nuestras propias manos, usando el mismo legado_ _que ha sido_ _escupido por quienes han despreciado a nuestros líderes,_ _traicionándonos a todos"._

El grupo, con paso firme, llega al primer dormitorio, pasando sin anunciarse. Dentro, un grupo de siete, todos miembros del Soke excepto una sirvienta. Hirato dispone que la criada se lleve afuera a los dos hijos de la pareja, quienes permanecen allí junto a un par de ancianos.

Al minuto los cuatro jóvenes shinobi salen, cerrando la puerta y bloqueándola con un sello. Airi en persona marca los primeros cuatro nombres de su lista, mientras Hirato le habla a la criada: _"Lleva a esos niños con sus tíos. Ellos cuidaran de ellos de ahora en adelante"._ Luego, el líder del escuadrón ordena a sus compañeros continuar: aún quedan veintinueve nombres que deben ser marcados.

.

.

.

Mientras Hanabi, inconsciente de lo que ha sucedido, duerme junto a su madrastra, Neji se aproxima a su prima mayor, que parece perturbada por lo que ha visto y oído allí esa noche y solo permanece de pie mirando en dirección a su padre, quien espera calmado junto a la puerta del dormitorio, con sus ojos fijos en el exterior.

Hinata es sorprendida por el abrazo de su primo, quien trata de confortarla: _"Es lo correcto, Hinata-sama: un líder debe defender a los suyos, y la mayor amenaza es la de quienes traicionan la más sagrada de las confianzas. Usted debe comprender que lo que sus padres hacen es lo correcto y nunca dudar de ellos"._

La peliazul ve el rostro de su primo, devolviéndole el abrazo, aceptando como éste lo lleva para acomodarla en la enorme cama de sus padres, junto a su hermana menor. Sin verles, Hiashi le habla al hijo de su hermano: _"Acuéstate tú también, Neji. Dormirán todos juntos esta noche y tú las protegerás mientras me encargo de todo. Ahora descansen, que mañana todo esto no será más que un mal recuerdo"._

Resignado a la orden de su tío el niño ocupa el borde más externo de la cama, quedando sus primas en medio y Himeko en el otro extremo. Neji se preocupa de taparlos a todos lo más posible pero, incapaz de dormir, se queda mirando a sus primas mientras mantiene su oído atento al ruido de los alrededores, hasta que mucho rato después logra oír pasos, junto con una sola frase de una voz que ya ha escuchado esa noche: _"Está hecho, Hiashi-sama"._

* * *

El Hokage había recibido un informe preliminar de lo sucedido en el complejo Hyuga la noche anterior a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. Como precaución desplegó a los anbu en los alrededores de dicho complejo mientras enviaba a Shisui en persona a entrevistarse con el líder del clan de los ojos blancos.

Con el retorno del comandante del Anbu, a eso de las ocho de la mañana, Fugaku recibió información más precisa de lo sucedido, junto con la noticia de que sería Itachi en persona quien le daría los detalles definitivos del hecho.

Una fuerte ansiedad, mezclada con insana alegría por la desgracia ajena, llenaba la cabeza de Quinto. Fugaku se regodeaba de lo bien que había salido todo, mientras recordaba a esa pareja de consejeros Hyuga que lo habían visitado en secreto hace menos de una semana solicitando que la Aldea se mantuviera al margen del conflicto que se desarrollaría dentro del clan. Por lo visto la resistencia a las ideas de la nueva matriarca habían alcanzado su punto de quiebre y el Consejo de los Hyuga ya había decidido reducirla, ya sea por amedrentamiento o por fuerza.

El Hokage había dado su consentimiento al movimiento, así como su compromiso de que ni los shinobi ni ningún elemento extraño a los Hyuga intervendría. Aunque sinceramente no esperaba mucho de los consejeros.

Él ya había tenido la oportunidad de medir el carácter de Himeko y sabía que la joven no cedería. Así, con un poco de suerte, se daría todo de manera que él saliera ganando. Se mantendría callado y esperaría un quiebre dentro del clan, el que Himeko fuese lastimada o asesinada o, en el mejor de los casos, el que Hiashi fuese eliminado y que para cubrir las apariencias los ancianos del Soke instalaran a la pequeña Hinata como nueva líder de los Hyuga, lo que los neutralizaría por la carrera de todos esos pretenciosos por controlar a la nueva matriarca, una incapaz de decidir cualquier cosa por si sola.

Pero lo aparentemente sucedido era aún mejor, ya que significaba el quiebre entre el ala más tradicionalista de la familia principal de los Hyuga (que era así mismo la más rica y la con los mayores contactos fuera del clan) y el resto del mismo.

De allí que el Hokage había postergado todas sus actividades de esa mañana, quedando a la espera de la visita de su primogénito. Deseaba… no, necesitaba saborear ese pequeño éxito regalado antes de dar el gran paso que venía preparando desde hace casi un año.

.

.

.

Itachi pidió audiencia con su padre a eso de las diez. Conforme lo suponía el líder Uchiha Fugaku estuvo presto a recibirlo con el mejor ánimo. Luego de un tenue saludo el Hokage invitó a su visitante a sentarse, lo que Itachi hizo antes de hablar:

\- Veo que no están tus guardias chunnin, padre.

\- No. Me he percatado que su presencia aquí, en mi despacho, es una molestia más que otra cosa. Pueden hacer su trabajo perfectamente desde afuera.

\- Malamente podrán protegerte si no pueden verte.

\- Si llego a enfrentarme con algo que realmente amenace mi vida ese par poco y nada podrían hacer. Ahora que lo veo bien es absurdo pretender que dos simples chunnin podrían cuidarme.

\- Reemplázalos por un par de jounin o anbu entonces.

\- ¿Y quedar a merced de dos sujetos que sí podrían hacerme daño?

\- Esa mentalidad es la de un dictador, padre, y hasta donde sé no has hecho nada para sentirte amenazado por quienes te sirven… todavía.

\- Tan punzante como siempre, muchacho. Los quince años no te han quitado esa actitud; espero que para cuando tengas dieciséis tu actitud mejore.

\- Lo siento por desconfiar. A decir verdad son los temores de otros los que ahora me predisponen en tu contra, padre.

\- ¿De quién? ¿Hiashi?

La sonrisa de su padre al decir esas dos preguntas parecían confirmar los temores compartidos al líder Uchiha:

\- No, Hokage-sama; los de ella…

* * *

 _Era extraño como los pasillos del recinto Hyuga parecían vacíos. Eran las ocho y cuarenta y cinco, y para esas horas el movimiento debería haber sido mayor._

 _Aquél silencio le había hecho esperar lo peor._

 _Shisui no había sido demasiado explícito al explicarle lo sucedido. Era casi como si esperaran que él llegara para revelarles la verdad de aquél asunto._

 _Mientras el líder Uchiha pensaba en qué podría encontrarse una presencia se le apareció de improviso, interceptándolo: un niño, de cabello castaño largo y liso, portador de los ojos blancos característicos de sus mayores:_

 _\- Uchiha-sama._

 _\- Neji-kun._

 _\- Hiashi-sama se encuentra ocupado en este momento, pero la matriarca le espera en sus habitaciones._

 _\- ¿Sola?_

 _\- No. Una de sus escoltas le protege y yo estaré presente en todo momento._

 _\- Veo que no confían en mi._

 _\- Al contrario, señor: si Hiashi-sama o Himeko-sama no confiaran en usted ahora estaría muerto. Los hechos de las horas pasadas todavía nos tienen en alerta._

 _\- Ya veo. ¿Acaso el peligro continúa?_

 _\- No, los líderes del clan han hecho lo que debía hacerse._

 _\- Guíame entonces, pequeño._

 _La forma en que el pelinegro había dicho eso último incomodó al niño (ese tipo de condescendencia le recordaba su pasada época servil) por lo que el rostro de enfado, que Neji no quiso ocultar en ningún momento, le duró al Hyuga hasta que llegaron al dormitorio._

 _Allí, con las pequeñas Hinata y Hanabi durmiendo, tendidas en un futon, se encontraba Himeko, todavía acostada en su cama, pero despierta. Al instante un par de sirvientas, junto a dos guardias armados, fueron llamados para sacar a las herederas de allí y no perturbar su descanso._

 _Con Neji permaneciendo dentro del cuarto, sentado en el piso de una de las esquinas y con su vista puesta en todo momento sobre el par, el visitante comenzó a hablar:_

 _\- Me dijeron que habría un escolta, pero no logro verlo._

 _\- Airi está observándonos, puedes estar seguro de aquello, Itachi._

 _\- ¿Airi-san? Tienes buen ojo para escoger a tus personas de confianza, Himeko: Neji, Airi… falta que me digas que tienes a Hirato como otro de tus escoltas y-_

 _\- (interrumpiendo) Es mi mano derecha._

 _\- Un año y te has hecho de una base de poder tal dentro de tu clan que ni mi padre podría hacerlo mejor. No creí que mis previsiones fuesen tan… exactas. ¿Y tu esposo te permite eso?_

 _\- Él también tiene personas de confianza, personas fuera de mi círculo. Mientras estemos seguros de nosotros mismos el que haya secretos entre ambos no es malo; incluso es algo deseable: nos permite cierto… espacio de libertad, a la vez que demuestra que no somos tontos. Hiashi nunca ha deseado una mera esposa trofeo, sino alguien a quien poder respetar a la vez de confiar._

 _\- Ya veo. Creo que podría tomar un par de lecciones de ti, Himeko._

 _\- No me molesta. Mal que mal has sabido guardar mi secreto y eso ya me salvó de tu padre una vez. Respeto eso._

 _\- Dos veces: tampoco le dije nada de que tú fuiste quien acabaste con ese intruso de hace cuatro años._

 _\- Espera, ¿cómo me descubriste?_

 _\- Esa nota que dejaste… La nobleza del Fuego tiene una particular forma de escribir, una que conozco gracias a las veces en que te vi hacerlo cuando fuimos compañeros. Aunque sigo pensando que escribirla en su piel fue demasiado._

 _\- Un pequeño descuido. Estaba tan molesta esa noche que lo hice sin querer. Dime, ¿tu padre sospechó de mi?_

 _\- No. La máscara fue una idea muy buena, Himeko. Hizo averiguaciones, pero al final concluyó que el responsable había sido un aliado desconocido del muerto que le había traicionado._

 _\- Sabes bastante._

 _\- Mi padre confiaba en mi en esa época, e incluso me hizo rastrear a un posible sospechoso de ese asesinato. Claro, no me dijo porqué lo buscaba, solo que necesitaba saber donde había estado esa persona en esos días. Como me caes bien, arregle las cosas para confirmar sus sospechas._

 _\- O sea que tu padre ahora piensa que el responsable de aquello es otra persona._

 _\- Un shinobi de Iwa de nombre Deidara. Uno muy bueno, conocedor del kinjutsu secreto del chakra explosivo de la Roca. Su nivel de combate y descripción física coincidía con lo poco que mi padre sabe o intuye del asesino del intruso en el complejo Hyuga. Pero… cuando tuvo esa certeza en vez de enviarme a buscarlo eligió permanecer lejos de aquél._

 _\- No me suena ese sujeto del libro bingo._

 _\- No es un ninja renegado, pero se presta para muchos trabajos sucios simplemente por la posibilidad de hacer estallar las cosas. Así supe que la cosa era mucho más turbia de lo que suponía._

 _\- Ya veo. Supongo que querrás saber los detalles detrás de los sucesos de esa noche._

 _\- No es necesario, no soy curioso. Además ya conozco demasiada mierda de mi padre como para querer oír algo más: ya bastante me cuesta fingir que le respeto un poco. Aunque creo que tienes novedades más frescas que compartirme._

 _Himeko, que hasta ese momento había permanecido recostada y solo con la cabeza levantada gracias a las almohadas apiladas detrás de su cabeza, hace el esfuerzo por enderezarse. Neji corre para poder ayudarle; Itachi trata de hacerlo, pero una sola mirada seria del niño le frena: "El estado de Himeko-sama es delicado y ningún extraño al clan puede tocarla"._

 _La esposa de Hiashi espera a que su sobrino termine de acomodarla, agradeciendo su ayuda mientras el niño vuelve a su posición original. Cansado, Itachi decide sentarse en el piso:_

 _\- Te ves demasiado demacrada, y ese vendaje está bastante grande. Nunca te vi así de herida cuando estuvimos en misiones._

 _\- Tengo el pulmón derecho perforado y perdí mucha sangre… me sorprendieron y esta herida fue inevitable. Digamos que fue el precio por salvar mi matrimonio y mi posición._

 _\- Supongo que es mejor que la alternativa. Me alegro de que sigas con vida._

 _\- Al menos ya se superó lo peor. Espero que después de este trágico suceso las cosas puedan cambiar para mejor._

 _\- Explícame lo ocurrido, Himeko._

 _\- Un ataque sobre mi persona, orquestado por un grupo mayoritario de los consejeros del clan. Me emboscaron ayer en la noche, cinco de ellos. Pude eliminarlos pero me dejaron estas secuelas._

 _\- ¿Cinco? ¿Tan solo cinco y te dejaron así? Te estás oxidando, amiga._

 _\- Fue la sorpresa. Además todos eran conocedores del Juken y requirieron que peleara en serio. No tuve otra alternativa más que eliminarlos._

 _\- Ya veo._

 _\- No es todo. Ese ataque solo fue la parte visible de una rebelión a gran escala. Se tuvieron que hacer sacrificios para prevenir que todo pasara a mayores._

 _\- ¿Cuántos?_

 _\- Nueve de los doce miembros del Consejo, junto con varios integrantes de sus familias y algunos de sus simpatizantes. Treinta y ocho vidas del clan en total._

 _\- Lo lamento._

 _\- Yo no. El que mostraran su verdadero rostro nos permitió acabar con la rebelión antes de que tomara cuerpo. Los muertos son una mínima parte del clan, por lo que sus pérdidas son aceptables: un precio razonable a cambio de la paz entre todos nosotros. Ahora lo difícil será sanar las heridas de quienes han quedado, el hacer que comprendan que aquello era necesario y que ellos no deben sentir ni vergüenza por los actos de sus mayores ni responsabilidad alguna por haber sobrevivido. El Clan Hyuga no necesita vengadores; lo sucedido debe ser dejado atrás lo antes posible._

 _\- Pero no solo me has llamado para contarme esto._

 _\- Necesito que le hagas llegar mis palabras a tu padre, el Hokage._

 _\- Mis relaciones no son muy buenas con él actualmente._

 _\- Lo sé. Pero Fugaku es lo suficientemente listo para no negarse a oír al líder de su propio clan, sin importar lo que suceda entre ambos. Ni yo puedo ser el mensajero por mi propio estado, ni mi esposo por su ánimo alterado que podría estallar ante la menor provocación de tu padre._

 _\- Trataré de hacerlo. Shisui me había advertido algo cuando no pudo darme mayores explicaciones, como si le hubiese ocultado información, pero creí que eran ideas suyas._

 _\- No, yo le dije que actuara así. Quería asegurarme que vinieras y llevaras mis palabras a tu padre._

 _\- Escucho._

 _\- Dile que sé que los rebeldes de mi clan no se habrían atrevido a tanto sin contar, por lo menos, con su garantía personal de no inmiscuirse. Que quizás pensó que el no advertirnos le permitiría que nuestros propios conflictos nos debilitaran, como sé que es su deseo. Dile que le concedo esta victoria, y que entiendo que mi situación es menos firme de lo que desearía, pero que debe comprender que más allá de mi animadversión personal hacia su persona respeto su cargo y su deseo de orden, y que los Hyuga no pretenden ni pretenderán jamás ocupar un lugar diferente al que siempre han tenido en la aldea._

 _\- Eso suena casi como una rendición._

 _\- No estoy en condiciones de pelear ahora, y temo que tu padre trate de aprovechar lo sucedido para interferir ahora que debe pensar que el Clan Hyuga está fracturado._

 _\- ¿Lo está?_

 _\- No, pero la herida está fresca y aunque no muera si sangra demasiado el cuerpo Hyuga menguará hasta que los perros, que antes mantenían la distancia por temor a ser heridos, traten de sacar su mordida porque nos crean demasiado débiles para oponer resistencia. No le temo a caer vencidos, pero me niego a sacrificar a mi familia y mi clan, aún siquiera a una pequeña parte, por temores infundados de quienes nos ven como enemigos._

 _\- Entiendo. Me haré cargo, por los viejos tiempos._

 _\- ¿Por los viejos tiempos? Dios, si solo tengo veintidós._

 _\- Y ahora pareces de treinta o cuarenta: acostarte con ese viejo aburrido de tu esposo te está drenando la vida, Himeko-chan._

 _\- Solo un mocoso ignorante de los placeres conyugales podría decir semejante pelotudez, Itachi-baka. Hiashi podrá ser lo que quieras menos un viejo aburrido._

 _El par no puede evitar reír, como si necesitaran relajarse luego de tratar temas tan graves. Itachi ve hacia donde está sentado Neji: no se ríe, y solo mira hacia afuera con su byakugan activo. Himeko, que también lo nota, le pregunta a su sobrino qué observa; él le responde: "Airi-san también se está riendo"._

 _Itachi pierde su buen humor de golpe: ha olvidado donde está y entre quienes se encuentra, hablando confiadamente ante su antigua compañera shinobi. Haciéndose el desentendido, decide levantarse, despidiéndose de su amiga y deseándole pronta mejoría, mientras le promete enviarle unas flores, lo que Himeko rechaza de plano: no piensa aceptar que el líder del clan Uchiha juegue con su esposo, no sea que se vea en la necesidad de cortar sus relaciones con Itachi para no incomodarlo._

 _Itachi, sorprendido por aquella revelación, tan distinta de las palabras compartidas la noche de su boda,_ _se siente_ _obliga_ _do_ _a preguntarle a la matriarca Hyuga: "¿Celos? ¿_ _De_ _verdad? ¿Eso quiere decir que ese tonto finalmente-". Pero Himeko frena sus palabras alzando su palma, mientras le responde una sola frase: "Más que ayer, menos que mañana". Itachi camina hacia la salida, diciéndole a su amiga sin verle: "Realmente soy un genio, ¿verdad?"; Himeko, con voz cansina, como si se burlara del Uchiha, le responde: "Claro, claro que eres un genio… el más listo_ _de_ _entre los más tontos, Itachi"._

* * *

\- Ese es el mensaje de la matriarca Hyuga.

\- Ya veo… lo veo perfectamente. Aceptaré su olivo de la paz y fingiremos que somos amigos por el bien de nuestros clanes.

\- Dime, padre, ¿acaso Himeko-dono tiene razón? ¿sabías que todo eso sucedería?

\- Lo intuía. Es una chica lista, tal vez demasiado. ¡Oh, Kami! Esa muchacha habría sido perfecta como tu esposa, Itachi: dársela a ese estúpido de Hiashi ha sido lo más torpe que he hecho, y lo más idiota que has hecho tú.

\- Está enamorada, nunca me habría aceptado a mi o a cualquier otro. Además creo que exageras, padre: fuera de su habilidad y su particular inteligencia no tiene nada realmente destacable.

\- El amor es una estupidez que solo los tontos románticos albergan, y sé que no eres de esos, Itachi. Y sobre los méritos de la chica… diría que hay allí mucho más de lo que cualquiera puede ver.

\- No sé a qué te refieres ni a donde me quieres llevar con tus insinuaciones, pero tampoco me interesa. Lo sucedido con los Hyuga es lo único que importa ahora.

\- ¿Te molesta un poco de sangre, Itachi? ¿Lo dice el mismo mocoso engreído que decía hace un año que mataría a los cientos que conformaban su propio clan, partiendo por sus padres y su hermano?

\- No necesitas recordármelo.

\- Claro que necesito hacerlo, Itachi. Debes entender que al lado de lo que pretendías hacer o de lo que yo mismo habría hecho si el golpe que nuestro clan preparaba se hubiese llevado a cabo la "tragedia" de los Hyuga es una minucia, algo apenas digno de consideración.

\- ¿Treinta y ocho vidas son poca cosa?

\- Hubiese preferido cien o doscientos, pero supongo que Hiashi fue compasivo. ¿Debo suponer que su buena esposa estuvo detrás de esa actitud conciliadora del líder de los Hyuga, verdad? Digo, habría esperado verdadera mano dura de quien no dudó en vender a su propio hermano para salvar su pellejo.

\- Estás demente.

\- Al contrario, soy realista, práctico, pragmático, y a diferencia de un mocoso como tú comprendo que las vidas deben ser sacrificadas porque al final ese mensaje es el único que todos entienden a la perfección. Hiashi lo sabe y actuó en consecuencia -menos de lo que yo habría hecho de estar en su lugar, pero lo hizo-.

\- O sea que tú…

\- Yo te mostraré mi propia versión de lo que ha hecho Hyuga Hiashi, aquí y ahora: iremos a la guerra.

\- ¿Guerra?

\- Si. Todo está preparado, finalmente. Han sido meses y meses de meticulosa organización, de mover cada pieza, cada individuo para asegurar que nuestra victoria sea rápida y contundente, de tal manera que Kumogakure no Sato nunca más pretenda, en el futuro, aprovecharse de nuestra debilidad como lo hicieron luego de la muerte de Yondaime.

Itachi se levantó de su asiento, entre sorprendido e indignado. Rápidamente comprendió que era eso a lo que se refería Niobe al insinuarle que algo sucedería tan vagamente y que no le había dicho nada para que esa reacción tan natural y evidente se manifestara en él.

Una sonrisa tenue, que el Hokage intuyó se trataba de la anticipación de la réplica de su hijo para oponerse a su propósito, fue la reacción de satisfacción de Itachi ante la sagacidad de su amiga: advertido, su misma calma la habría delatado como falsa doble agente; su indignación, en cambio, le aseguraba a Niobe su propia coartada.

Tendría que felicitarla cuando la viera nuevamente.

Itachi se quedó de pie:

\- Creo que tendrás complicado convencer a todo el mundo de seguirte, padre.

\- Al contrario, hijo. Tú no conoces la sensación de traición que quedó cuando luego del desastre causado por el ataque del Kyubi tanto Iwa como Kumo nos atacaron, uno detrás del otro, a fin de sacar ventaja de nuestra debilidad. Ahora tengo todo preparado para lograr el apoyo de cada uno de los líderes de los clanes shinobi de la aldea: les presentaré mi plan con lujo de detalles y les haré comprender que éste es el mejor momento para eliminar a uno de nuestros mayores enemigos.

\- Los Hyuga…

\- (interrumpiendo) …serán los primeros en apoyarme, y tú lo verás, Itachi.

\- Te aprovechas de su momentánea debilidad para obligarlos a seguirte.

\- Todo lo contrario: los protegeré, dándoles lo que Hiashi más desea.

\- No puedo creerte, padre. Nunca ayudarías a los Hyuga, ni siquiera por conveniencia.

\- Eso es lo que no has querido entender, Itachi: mi deseo de debilitar a esos bastardos de ojos blancos nunca fue porque los odiara; es verdad que los desprecio, tanto como ellos nos desprecian a nosotros, los Uchiha, mas nunca he pensado que ellos esos sujetos estén a mi altura como para merecer mi odio. Mi único deseo es hacer fuerte a mi clan y a Konoha con él. El mismo hecho de que las cosas no resultaran con Himeko al principio me hizo replantearme mi estrategia; el que la conspiración en su contra tuviera éxito o fallara en ningún caso trastoca mis planes: de morir ella, Hiashi o ambos solo habría tenido que ajustarme a las circunstancias. Pero el plan siempre ha sido el mismo: garantizar la preeminencia y seguridad de los Uchiha por los próximos mil años.

\- ¿El plan?

\- ¿Acaso creías que todo acababa conmigo como hokage? ¿Qué el consejo y los mayores de nuestro clan me apoyaron solo para que yo me beneficiara? ¿Qué lo que se ocultaba tras el sacrificio de los líderes de los demás clanes era solo asegurar mi dominio? Me conoces muy mal, Itachi: hay veces en que ni siquiera te reconozco, hijo mío.

\- ¿Y qué pretexto te inventarás para iniciar una guerra y evitar que todo el mundo se nos tire encima?

\- No necesito inventar nada: A, el Raikage, ha estado dándomelos todo estos meses. Solo esperaba el momento indicado para destapar todo, el momento justo que le diese verdadero realce al gesto que tendré para con los Hyuga y lograr que, de paso, queden en deuda conmigo. Una deuda que nunca cobraré, claro está: ser magnánimo es algo que le da realce a cualquier líder.

\- O sea que este evento te ha llegado en el momento justo.

\- En realidad todo está preparado hace casi dos meses.

\- ¿Y tú tan solo-

\- Sí, esperaba que sucediera algo así. No tendré espías de confianza en el seno mismo del clan Hyuga, pero la poca información que salía de allí era suficiente para entender lo que estallaría de un momento a otro. Es el problema de hablar sin preocuparte de quien puede estar escuchando, Itachi.

El líder Uchiha, molesto por la seguridad que muestra su padre, decide largarse de allí. Fugaku, sabiendo que esa partida ha sido suya, le habla en tono condescendiente:

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- …

\- Hablamos muy poco como para que dejes a tu cansado padre con la palabra en la lengua.

\- (deteniéndose, pero sin mirarle) ¿Cuándo lo harás?

\- Hoy mismo. Mis mensajeros ya han partido para citar a los líderes de los clanes y los jefes de sección.

\- ¿Estoy invitado?

\- Claro, y podrás presentar todas las objeciones que quieras, pequeño. Pero no te diré la hora: dejaré que mi mensajero especial para ti sea quien lo haga; hay que guardar las formas, muchacho.

\- Le preguntaré a Shisui.

\- Si quieres, hazlo. Aunque ella se veía bastante interesada en ser quien tratara contigo.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Acaso tú…?

\- Me costó bastante ubicarla… aunque la vi decenas de veces en nuestro hogar… pero fue como si el ser líder del clan te hubiese robado el tiempo para tratar con tus amigos, y eso no es bueno, Itachi. Tu vida no puede girar solamente alrededor de Shisui.

Hastiado de todo aquello Itachi decide seguir su camino, saliendo de allí. El líder del Clan Uchiha sabe que si su padre habla con tanta seguridad poco y nada podrá hacer para impedir su propósito.

Tan solo espera que el resto de los líderes de los clanes muestren algún grado mayor de lucidez y no se presten para seguir al Hokage en su ambición de gloria y muerte.

.

.

.

Fugaku se queda solo meditando en lo que se viene ahora para esos bastardos de ojos blancos.

Las consecuencias de lo sucedido dentro del Clan Hyuga son trascendentales, demasiado trascendentales.

Las muertes de quienes seguramente eran los más influyentes dentro de la familia principal del clan de los ojos blancos fortalecerá la posición de Hiashi, quien parece subordinado a su esposa, al menos en parte.

Con el Consejo de los Hyuga casi aniquilado, Himeko podrá colocar en esos puestos a personas de su confianza, posiblemente abriéndolo a integrantes del Boke, en donde tiene los mayores apoyos. Y Hiashi no se opondrá: a diferencia del común de la gente el Hokage lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que es el líder más tolerante que han tenido los Hyuga en el último siglo; el mismo hecho de que ninguna de sus hijas haya sido todavía marcada con el sello maldito es prueba de aquello.

De alguna manera la doncella de la nobleza del Fuego ha sido el catalizador necesario para iniciar la descomposición del rígido entramado interno que hacía a los Hyuga tan herméticos y, por lo mismo, impenetrables. Fugaku no puede dejar de admirar el juicio de su hijo Itachi: ha hecho lo mismo que él pretendía pero de una forma muchísimo más sutil, sin dejar huellas que puedan señalarlo como el responsable. Y eso, el que nadie pueda señalar a Mekoba como un elemento desestabilizador colocado adrede, es lo que la hace más peligrosa para su propio clan.

Pero todavía queda un peligro: el que los cambios dentro de los Hyuga les insuflen nueva vida. Si algo bueno tuvo la actitud cerrada de esos miserables era que los mantenía al margen de las luchas de poder: eso permitió al final a los Uchiha prevalecer sobre los Senju, cuyo poder era ahora un mero recuerdo del pasado.

Por eso la guerra debe darse ahora, y no en otro momento. El Hokage necesita moldear el metal que es la espada que representa el Clan Hyuga, a fin de que al calor del conflicto pueda hacerla más brillante pero más frágil, privándola de su filo en el proceso.

Porque los Hyuga, junto con su Itachi y Shisui, reúnen entre ellos una fuerza suficiente para neutralizarlo: aquellos la riqueza e influencia, éstos el poder militar. Si su movida resulta podrá quitar de sí la amenaza del clan de los ojos blancos y, con ello, emparejar definitivamente la cancha contra su propio primogénito.

Aunque eso le signifique apoyar a Hiashi y a Himeko y consolidar su poder dentro de su clan: _"Mejor ellos que cualquier otro..."_

* * *

Había comenzado a seguirle desde que salió de la Torre Hokage.

Itachi supo al instante la identidad de la persona que su padre enviaba tras sus pasos.

No era precisamente un enemigo, sino todo lo contrario. Una de las pocas personas que le resultaban valiosas, una de la cual el joven líder Uchiha se había mantenido alejado conscientemente desde que dio curso a los eventos que terminaron con su padre como nuevo Hokage.

Él sabía que Fugaku la había apartado de él desde el principio, lo que Itachi atribuyó al deseo de su padre de no darle la oportunidad de fortalecer sus huestes. Y él mismo había aceptado esa lejanía a fin de protegerla.

Ella era fuerte, bastante: fuera de la élite del clan (formada por él, Shisui, Ikuno y Niobe) y su padre, solo había cinco individuos que habían alcanzado el sharingan de tres tomoes y podían usarlo en combate, por lo que tenían el potencial para llegar al próximo escalón de su fuerza, el pináculo que representaba el Mangekyo Sharingan.

Algo que Itachi consideraba que no era adecuado para esa persona. No despreciaba sus habilidades, solo… quería protegerla. Y es que si para Niobe ese poder supremo había sido una carga ominosa, para ella habría sido algo que terminaría por romperla. Y su amiga de infancia no se lo merecía.

Y ahora su padre, decidido a que él "dejara descendencia," se había fijado nuevamente en la chica. Ese viejo miserable y truculento la usaba para que él cayera. El problema es que su amiga era kunoichi, y hermosa… y estaba enamorada de él. E Itachi lo sabía perfectamente: era un sentimiento que nunca le molestó; es más, le agradaba sentirse querido, pero que ahora solo eran problemas.

Itachi bufó molesto, resignándose a aquello: antes le había bastado con ser indiferente, ahora tendría que ser odioso y lastimarla.

Diablos.

Su padre se las pagaría.

.

.

.

El chico en fuga se detuvo en una pequeña arboleda de una plaza junto al cementerio memorial. Su persecutora tardó menos de dos segundos en alcanzarle, bajo la sombra de un alto y frondoso sauce llorón.

Era como si Itachi se hubiese resignado a hablar de una vez y tratara de aprovechar las caídas ramas verdosas para ocultarse entre ellas. Aquella actitud molestó sobremanera a la chica, que decidió seguirle en el entramado de hojas y ramas hasta colocarse a medio metro del joven pelinegro, cuyo rostro estaba tapado por aquél verdor.

Sombras y verde.

Ella hablo primero:

\- Itachi-sama, su padre me ha enviado por-

\- (interrumpiendo) No necesitas darme su recado, ya conozco los detalles. Además esa no es la forma de hablarle a un viejo amigo.

\- Mentiroso.

\- Menos aún de hablarle al líder de tu clan. Y no miento… exactamente, pero lo que no sepa me lo informará el comandante anbu o cualquier otro, no necesitas-

Itachi es sorprendido por un empujón de la chica, quien coloca su palma extendida sobre el pecho del joven y lo empuja un par de metros hasta hacer que choque con el tronco del añoso árbol, arrinconandolo allí y quedando ambos con sus rostros visibles por el otro:

\- No me hables de Shisui; detesto que ese tipo raro sea tan importante para ti y yo… yo…

\- ¿Tú qué, Izumi?

La joven evitó responder aquello. Baja la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada:

\- Y ni siquiera es solo ese idiota.

\- Shisui no es idiota, ni raro.

\- Está enamorado de ti.

\- No creo… tal vez le gusto un poquito. Sinceramente pienso que le gustan hombres y mujeres por igual, pero en realidad nunca he querido preguntarle: temo que el día que lo confronte me diga en la cara que se ha estado riendo de todos nosotros y que en realidad tiene novia.

\- ¿No te preocupa que sus sentimientos por ti sean de amor?

\- No. Mientras yo me sienta atraído por las mujeres no me puede obligar a nada, creo… aunque pensándolo bien… él tiene ese jutsu suyo y…

\- Deja de desvariar, que no me vas a distraer tan fácil. Además Shisui solo me incomoda, el problema es…

\- ¿Yo? ¿Tú?

\- Ella. Niobe…

La chica deja de apretar a Itachi contra el árbol, liberándolo. Le mira a los ojos unos instantes, evidenciando su propio miedo en ellos, para luego dejarlo sin decir nada y salir de allí, fuera de la cubierta del sauce.

El líder Uchiha piensa si debe ir detrás de ella. Resignado, decide salir de allí dos minutos después.

Necesita aclara las sospechas que su amiga tiene respecto a la tutora de Naruto.

Una vez sale de entre las ramas, Itachi la busca en los alrededores.

Izumi se ha sentado en una de las bancas de madera cercanas a la entrada del cementerio, como si esperara. El joven la alcanza rápidamente y sin pedir permiso se sienta en el otro extremo de la misma:

\- Cuando éramos niños Shisui te caía bien.

\- En ese tiempo no lo veía como mi rival. Y no cambies el tema: no te permito ser un cobarde, Itachi.

\- No sé porqué me llamas así.

\- Me has estado evitando. Un año, ha sido todo un año que no hemos hablado; me excluiste de todas las actividades relacionadas con tu nuevo cargo y con la disolución de la policía militar me pasaron de las labores de vigilancia en la frontera norte a la vigilancia nocturna del cuerpo shinobi, y por allí ni siquiera te apareces. Y el poco tiempo libre que tienes lo dedicas al portador del Kyubi, a tu hermano o… a ella.

\- No lo digas así. Además no es como que sintamos algo Niobe o yo, solo somos…

\- ¿Amigos? Pues se supone que yo soy tu amiga y estoy aquí, abandonada. Lo siento pero no puedo evitar pensar que de alguna manera te has fijado en ella para ser tu compañera.

\- No la amo.

\- Eres el líder del Clan; ¿sabes lo irregular que es que el líder de los Uchiha sea soltero? Pienso que simplemente escogiste a quien pudiera dar la talla como tu consorte, y ella es…

\- ¿Mejor que tú? ¿Realmente piensas así?

Molesta por esa tendencia de su amigo de la infancia de terminar sus frases, como si necesitara demostrarle lo bien que le conoce, Izumi le frunce su ceño:

\- Dímelo tú. Es a ella a quien has mantenido a tu lado, no a mi que te conozco desde siempre. Es como si el que Ikuno hubiese muerto te hubiese dado una oportunidad. Y el que ella ahora tenga tus mismos ojos… ¿cómo crees que me siento si tengo que competir con eso?

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Muchos lo saben. Han estado practicando todos estos meses esa técnicas legendarias, era obvio que alguien los vería en algún momento.

\- ¿Acaso nos espiaste?

\- Quizás… de lejos… lo suficiente para verlos pelear y notar lo cómodo que estás con ella… estúpido.

Itachi se aproxima, arrastrándose por la banca hasta quedar junto a su amiga. Afortunadamente ella no ha hecho ademán de querer alejarse. Es como si a pesar de todo lo que dice y siente aún deseara su cercanía:

\- No soy alguien típico y nadie ha dicho nada de que deba casarme… excepto por mi padre, pero creo que es porque quiere nietos ahora que finalmente ha visto realizado su sueño.

\- Pero el que no quieras formar una familia ahora no me sirve de nada. Ella seguirá allí, y si no es Niobe será otra: una princesa del Fuego como Himeko-san, o quizás su hijastra Hinata, o alguna de las herederas de los otros clanes, o cualquiera que muestre algún atributo especial. Pero yo siempre seguiré atrás, postergada, sin siquiera poder ser una opción para ti. Y duele saber eso, como no tienes idea.

\- Tienes muchos atributos, Izumi. Eres una excelente kunoichi y tu sharingan es muy bueno.

\- Apenas y puedo controlarlo.

\- Eres hermosa.

\- Aunque fuera verdad hay decenas de chicas tanto o más espectaculares. Además, ser bonita nunca me sirvió contigo.

\- Te equivocas.

Esa última frase descolocó a la joven, la que se giró a ver el rostro de su amado para ver si lo había dicho en serio. Itachi, por su lado, solo logró mantener la mirada de su amiga unos pocos segundos antes de apartar los ojos como si quisiera parecer distraído, mientras un ligero sonrojo de incomodidad se evidencia en el joven. Ella, sin dejar de mirarlo, sonríe con delicadeza:

\- Lo sabía. Siempre supe que te provocaba algo… lo cual hace todo mucho más penoso: si gustándote no he logrado nada, ¿cómo sería si realmente no te provocara nada?

\- Bueno… sinceramente trato de no pensar en todo eso. ¿Sabes? Soy demasiado joven-

\- (interrumpiendo) Tienes quince años, ¿sabes lo que es eso para un shinobi?

\- Shinobi en reserva. Además tú también-

\- Tengo catorce. Eso es aún peor para una kunoichi.

\- Y hay cosas que debo hacer… y pretender tener una relación… no contigo necesariamente, sino con cualquiera…

Itachi espera que su amiga le replique algo, pero ella no dice nada. Curioso por su mutismo, gira sus ojos hacia ella, pero Izumi solo mira al cielo despejado, como si pensara. Él se queda unos instantes mirando su larga cabellera castaña y sus grandes ojos: ella siempre ha sido linda, y especialmente ahora…

Pero no puede simplemente ceder, no cuando hay razones para evitarla: _"_ _¿_ _No has pensado que quizás trato de protegerte, Izumi-chan?"._ Ella no cede a la forma tierna en que la llama, sino que le reclama:

\- ¿De qué, Itachi? Somos shinobi, la vida para nosotros es una gran incógnita, una que puede terminar en cualquier momento sin dejarnos más que frustración y deseos vacíos. Si fueses tan inteligente como crees deberías dejar de dudar tanto y simplemente lanzarte por lo que quieres, por pequeño e insignificante que sea, y dejar de obsesionarte por las cosas grandes.

\- Las cosas grandes son las que determinarán nuestro legado, y quiero que el mío haya valido la pena.

\- Pero si te concentras en eso dejando de lado todo lo demás no tendrás ni lo uno ni lo otro: las grandes obras requieren mucho tiempo, y entre nosotros son contados los que alcanzan a completarlas por si mismos.

\- Si, los mejores, los más hábiles y fuertes, y yo pretendo ser uno de esos, Izumi-chan.

\- No, no son los mejores los que llegan al final por sobre el resto, son los afortunados.

\- No creo en la suerte.

\- Deberías hacerlo. Yondaime Hokage era de los mejores y no pudo hacer ninguna cosa realmente trascendental.

\- Un caso entre…

\- Shodai Hokage tampoco pudo completar su meta, y Madara tampoco lo hizo. En realidad la regla es no llegar a viejo, y todos nosotros comenzamos a levantar la casa sin detenernos a pensar si la veremos terminada; es por eso que debemos tratar de ser felices más allá de las metras trascendentales porque a la larga eso será lo único que nos hará sentirnos realizados y que cuando llegue nuestra hora no sintamos que perdimos el poco tiempo que teníamos.

\- ¿Hablas del amor?

\- Amor, familia, amistad, hijos. Las cosas que están al alcance de todos, pero que los genios como tú tienden a despreciar o menospreciar porque les quita tiempo para las cosas grandes, y que al final los deja sin lograr esto ni aquello. Minato-sama, que era mucho más grandioso que tú, Itachi, comprendía eso y pudo tener unos años de felicidad; menos de lo que alguien como él merecía, pero felicidad al fin y al cabo. Y tú, si murieras mañana, ¿qué te quedaría?

\- Lo mismo que a ti, creo.

\- ¿Y eso no te da pena?

\- O sea que según tú debería hacerte caso y darte una oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Izumi se levanta, dirigiendo una última mirada a Itachi mientras le habla: _"No a mi, a ti mismo. No pretendo decir que soy la mujer de tu vida ni tu alma gemela, aunque me guste pensarlo. Si tanto te molesta que te siga busca a alguien, enamorate, sé feliz. Cuando todo eso suceda comprenderé que no me necesitas y buscaré en otra parte; mientras tanto me tendrás a tu sombra, esperando esa oportunidad que tanto te molesta darme, y lo hago porque sé que una pequeña parte de ti siente algo por mi. Y no me importa que eso te incomode o te haga sentir culpable,_ _porque te amo y dentro de mi corazón sé que el día en que decidas considerarme podré compensar cada momento de molestia que te he causado, y que cuando pasen los años y sigamos juntos podrás recordar estos momentos y reírte de mi insistencia, y me mirarás y me dirás: "gracias por no rendirte conmigo", y entonces te besaré como he soñado hacerlo desde que acepté lo que siento por ti, tonto"._

Itachi ve como la chica hace un sello con su mano antes de desaparecer, mientras una tímida lágrima se asoma en uno de sus propios ojos. Avergonzado, la limpia con celeridad, pensando en que nada ha sido como lo planeó y que ha sido ella, Izumi, la que lo ha guiado en toda su conversación.

Y se ríe, mientras piensa que tal vez debería intentarlo. Ha estado tan concentrado en lo sucedido ese último año que no se ha detenido a pensar de que tal vez se merezca algo diferente.

Solo una cosa lo ha estado frenado: la certeza de su propia muerte. Pero Izumi-chan tiene razón: ninguno tiene la vida comprada, y menos ellos que son shinobi.

Y allí, junto a la entrada del cementerio memorial, por primera vez en su vida Uchiha Itachi se imaginó con un bebé en sus brazos, una criatura a quien llamar "hijo", mientras era capaz de ver a una bella y tímida joven de largo cabello castaño a su lado como su esposa.

Una idea que le resultaba incómodamente agradable.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Lo primero: iba a contestarte por mp, **Dragon6679** , pero tienes la opción desactivada por lo que aprovecho el espacio para ello. A lo que pusiste: Niobe se cuida, eso es un hecho, y de los Hyuga me agrada que te agrade, sobre todo considerando que cuando los plantean en un fic tienden a ponerlos mucho más odiosos (creo que lo del sello maldito y la forma en que trataban a Hinata y Neji caló duro en el fandom).

Éste capítulo originalmente era uno con el anterior, de allí el corte tan abrupto que tiene y su continuación. Lo he hecho un par de veces en mi fic principal, Naruto Sennin, pero normalmente me gusta cerrar los eventos o poner pausas entre un capítulo y otro. Espero que haya quedado pasable.

Del resto de los review hay una sola cuestión, que fue más bien un deseo de **OTAKUFire** , uno que se cumplió. Pero no lo malinterpreten: el final de esos tipos estaba decidido y escrito antes de que surgiera. Lo señalo porque no quiero que crean que de alguna manera les daré la posibilidad de pedir cosas: son libres de manifestar sus deseos, y respeto a quienes piden ayuda a sus lectores para decidir por "a" o "b", y no descarto hacerlo algún día, pero éste no es el caso. Ojo: eso no significa que ignore lo que dicen respecto a lo que podría pasar a futuro, y si algún cambio surge de ello lo señalaré expresamente (mis lectores del otro fic saben de un caso muy fuerte en aquél de ese tipo de cambios).

Relacionado con lo último: gracias por recordarme de Izumi, que no podía recordar el nombre de la chica cuando comencé a escribir ésto.

Queda un capítulo más para cerrar la subtrama del conflicto dentro del clan Hyuga y después vendría la guerra. Una advertencia: no esperen algo tan masivo como la guerra del acto dos de Naruto Sennin, que la guerra contra Kumo no es parte central de la trama sino el detonante de ciertos cambios a futuro.

Estad atentos porque habrá varios cambios en personajes importantes del canon, y algunos sé que no gustarán porque recaen sobre personajes populares, pero en ningún caso representan una animadversión de mi parte hacia ellos: si ven a alguien caer en desgracia o cambiar de bando no es porque lo odie, sino porque es necesario para la trama. Valga esta advertencia para lo que queda del fic.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: MATRIARCA.

Luego de las perturbaciones ocasionadas después del incidente provocado por lo miembros del Consejo del Clan, las horas de la mañana habían transcurrido entre la cremación de los muertos durante la noche, así como el ordenamiento de las familias afectadas por la pérdida de los miembros más importantes de ellas. Dichas tareas habían exigido toda la atención del patriarca de los Hyuga, quien no pudo contar con la asistencia de su esposa por el estado en que la misma había quedado.

Himeko, todavía convaleciente de sus heridas, se había esforzado por no mostrarse muy afectada en su físico, por lo que a eso de las diez de la mañana se había reincorporado a sus labores habituales, aunque con mucha menos energía que lo habitual. Sus guardianes, así como los pequeños que formaban su familia íntima, conscientes de su frágil condición, seguían sus pasos en todo momento mientras le insinuaban a la joven rubia que debía tomarse las cosas con calma.

De allí que la llegada, poco antes del mediodía, de una visita para la Señora de los Hyuga había sido recibida con particular benevolencia ya que obligaría a Himeko-sama a descansar. Y la persona de la recién llegada, Yuhi Kurenai, recientemente nombrada jounin de Konoha y antigua tutora de la reestablecida heredera del clan, era alguien que para los miembros del Boke, los sirvientes del clan, era particularmente agradable: todos ellos sabían de su papel protegiendo a la pequeña Hinata, uno que aunque cumplió por menos de medio año fue suficiente para que la primogénita de Hiashi-sama se mostrara particularmente apegada a la kunoichi, apego que la nueva matriarca había aceptado y mantenido con quien había sido su compañera shinobi mientras ella misma fue parte de la fuerza armada de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.

Ambas jóvenes estaban en el jardín sur, el que se encontraba junto al santuario del clan, una antiquísima construcción donde estaban depositadas las reliquias de los ancestros así como los registros más antiguos de los Hyuga, grabados en piedra y exhibidos para su conocimiento por todos los miembros del mismo, grandes y pequeños por igual.

Allí, mientras Hinata le enseñaba a su pequeña hermanita el pilar donde estaba escrito la línea de sangre de sus ancestros, que comenzando de un tal Hyuga Hamura hace ya mil años continuaba por cuarenta y cinco descendientes, uno detrás del otro, hasta llegar al padre de ambas, las dos compañeras kunoichi conversaban sobre eventos que se desarrollarían esa misma noche.

Hanabi, curiosa, le preguntó a su hermana donde estaba el Santo de los Seis Caminos (de quien ella sabía todos descendían), a lo que la peliazul le indicó un círculo grabado sobre el nombre del primer Hyuga: _"Allí está. Mamá me contó que por respeto nuestros ancestros lo incluyeron así, con el círculo lunar, el que representa tanto su mayor creación como a nosotros y a nuestros ojos, Hanabi-chan_ "

Más alejadas de las hermanas, sentadas en el césped, las jóvenes kunoichi (Kurenai y Himeko) observaban a las pequeñas. La antigua tutora de Hinata veía con satisfacción el rostro de su amiga, la que contemplaba como las hijas de su protectora caminaban por las diferentes placas grabadas y la mayor instruía a la menor.

" _Veo que Hinata ha podido aprender mucho en este último año, Himeko"_ , dijo Kurenai, mientras dejaba la tasa de té que tenía en sus manos sobre la bandeja donde las pequeñas les habían servido a sus mayores. Himeko, tomando lo restante de su propia infusión (que llevaba en ella unas gotas de narcótico para calmar sus propios dolores producto de su herida), dejó su taza e hizo una seña a su escolta. Kai, otro de sus cuatro guardianes personales y el encargado de cuidarla en esa mañana, se apareció ante su líder, que le pidió llevarse esas cosas y permanecer fuera de su vista, a lo que el joven asintió antes de inclinarse ante ambas y retirarse.

La matriarca Hyuga, viendo como su visitante se quedaba viendo al shinobi mientras se retiraba con esos trastos, preguntó:

\- ¿Sucede algo, Kurenai?

\- No, es solo que me parece raro. Creí que los miembros del Soke, estando dentro de estas paredes, no hacían ese tipo de trabajos.

\- No por mandato, pero todos aquellos que están alrededor mío saben que mis palabras son peticiones antes que órdenes, y no les obligo a cumplirlas cuando son para mi, y me aprecian lo suficiente para no incomodarse por atenderme. Tampoco es como que los esté mandando para todo: una de las cosas buenas de haber sido una kunoichi activa es que me siento mejor haciendo muchas cosas por mi misma antes que viendo como las hacen para mi. Tienes que comprender que aunque soy de la nobleza dejé ese ambiente siendo muy joven, en una época en que mi nana era la única que se preocupaba de mis necesidades, por lo que no tengo la costumbre de mandar a los sirvientes para cualquier cosa.

\- Y supongo que has enseñado lo mismo a tus nuevas hijas.

\- Hinata tiene inclinación natural a mostrarse servicial, y realmente no le molesta atender a los suyos como muestra de cariño; creo que lo aprendió de su madre. Hanabi es más… complicada; podría decir que Hiashi la ha malcriado en ese aspecto, como si pensara que la actitud de su hermana mayor hacia el trabajo servil fuese otro ejemplo de su falta de carácter.

\- Pero lo solucionarás: no creo que te resignes a tener a una niña consentida dentro de tu familia. Todavía recuerdo como regañabas a Asuma cuando éste pretendía algún tipo de trato preferencial por ser hijo del Hokage.

\- Hanabi es inteligente, y entre mi ejemplo y el de su hermana mayor está mejorando bastante en ese aspecto. Parece que en realidad admira bastante a Hinata, como si el que los que están alrededor de ella y sus palabras respecto a lo parecida que es su hermana mayor a la madre que no recuerda hubiese hecho mella en la imagen que tiene de aquella.

Viendo como las pequeñas se alejaban de su vista Himeko hizo una señal con su mano que fue notada por su visitante. Al momento Kurenai pudo sentir un leve movimiento casi al límite de su linea visual:

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Le pedí a Shinzo que siguiera a mis hijas.

\- ¿Había dos de tus guardias cuidándonos?

\- Sí. Y Airi y Hirato no están aquí porque asisten a mi esposo en este momento.

\- No pensé que todo estuviese tan mal.

\- Usualmente mis escoltas no me protegen estando dentro del recinto de la mansión, pero la situación todavía no se estabiliza y seguramente no lo hará hasta que se lleve a cabo la demostración.

\- Pero… ¿estás segura de todo eso?

\- Entiendo que no estés convencida, pero no permitiré que insinúes que Hinata no es capaz de lograrlo. Acepto esa ofensa de ti solo por que sé lo mucho que la aprecias, pero por favor…

\- Lo siento, no quise decirlo así. Solo me preocupa que-

Kurenai enmudece, viendo la mirada fría que le da su amiga. La visitante se reprende a si misma: debe recordar que Himeko tiene un genio algo explosivo cuando se ve presionada o contradecida y que aún en su condición presente la joven es capaz de atacarla si considera que está siendo grosera:

\- Está bien, no diré nada más.

\- Por ese tipo de cosas quiero que vengas hoy: si mi hija va a dejar en claro que tiene lo necesario para ocupar el lugar que legítimamente le corresponde debe convencer a todos, incluso a aquellos que apreciándola creen que es la misma que era hace un año.

\- Pero habría sido mejor actuar sobre seguro.

\- En realidad ella está lista: mi propósito siempre fue mostrarle a su padre los resultados de sus esfuerzos en estas fechas. Habíamos planeado una demostración como regalo de aniversario por nuestro primer año de casados.

\- O sea que lo sucedido solo ha adelantado todo unos días.

\- Así es.

\- Si es así vendré a apoyarla.

\- Recuerda: tu presencia será tolerada solo por el servicio que has prestado en el pasado al clan y a la heredera, pero pase lo que pase deberás mantenerte en silencio en todo momento.

\- Seré una estatua. ¿Podré sonreír?

\- No creo que tengas muchas ganas. Éste tipo de eventos son asfixiantes.

\- Hinata es tan pequeña.

\- Hiashi cometió muchos errores con ella, todo por su dureza en querer aplicar a rajatabla las dizque tradiciones del clan.

\- Pensé que hablarías mejor del legado de tu nuevo clan.

\- El verdadero lo respeto y honro, pero las perversiones que han hecho esos abusivos del Soke sirviéndose del poder que les fue concedido en el pasado ha trastornado todo el propósito de la separación de las casas. El mismo hecho que se marque a los niños cuando apenas tienen tres años es simplemente suicida: se priva al clan de los mejores, de quienes podrían mostrar habilidades excepcionales y se les condena a una vida de inutilidad servil.

\- ¿Lo dices por Neji?

\- Por Neji, por Hizashi, por Airi, por decenas y decenas cuya sangre es tan pura como esos inútiles que plagan los lugares en la rama principal y cuyas verdaderas capacidades se han perdido por limitarlos al negarles lo que podían hacer como miembros del Soke. Quien sabe cuantos elementos valiosos han muerto por miedo o por arrebatos de quienes se suponen debían guiarlos.

\- ¿Insinúas que habrías aceptado que Neji fuese el heredero, desplazando a tus nuevas hijas?

\- Por supuesto: con un líder de su fuerza y carácter el clan habría estado seguro y ambas habrían sido libres para seguir su propio camino, más allá de las ataduras que impone ese papel. Pero para eso las cosas habrían tenido que ser diferentes: Neji odia al Soke y apenas soporta el ser considerado parte de él por lo que representa. Sin importar que haya personas valiosas entre ellos, para mi sobrino el ocupar el papel del amo es lo peor; no ha aprendido lo que realmente significa ser un líder, y jamás aceptaría ser visto como todos aquellos que han abusado del Boke por siglos. Hemos perdido un potencial líder que habría llevado al clan a su mayor desarrollo: el talento que tiene Neji es irreemplazable.

\- Siempre puedes colocarlo junto a Hinata, como su apoyo.

\- Es lo único que queda por hacer. Pero para eso Neji debe aprender a respetarla, a quererla. Ha sido difícil, muy difícil, e incluso hoy en día no logra llamar a su prima como tal.

\- O sea, de pensar en que puedan ser pareja en el futuro…

\- ¿Pareja? Sinceramente no tengo ese tipo de deseos incestuosos para mi hija, por más que a los Hyuga les preocupe tanto el tema de la pureza racial. La endogamia no es buena; no puedo evitar pensar que la muerte de mi amiga, la anterior esposa de Hiashi, se debió a eso: no concibo que su cuerpo fuese tan frágil cuando ella misma era tan, pero tan fuerte.

\- Tendrás que buscar bastante dentro del clan, entonces.

\- Nada de buscar: ella decidirá quien será su compañero. No pienso permitir que Hiashi ni nadie más le impongan un matrimonio a Hinata o a Hanabi. Y si alguien me cuestiona, pues tiene a mi propia persona de ejemplo. Ahora solo debo preocuparme de hacer las cosas bien: si logro demostrar que una "extranjera" puede integrarse apropiadamente a un clan tan tradicional como el Hyuga nadie cuestionará que mis hijas elijan sus parejas fuera del mismo si es su deseo. Mi éxito en "reparar" a Hinata será la prueba final de mi competencia como matriarca.

\- No sé si lo sepas, pero Hinata tenía cierta… debilidad por un compañero de su clase.

\- Lo sé. Y no es debilidad: creo que realmente siente algo especial por Uzumaki Naruto.

\- ¿Te lo dijo?

\- Lo vi.

\- No dirás todo eso de dejarla casarse por fuera por ese muchacho.

\- Aunque no tengo tus prevenciones respecto del carcelero del Zorro Demonio no, no lo digo por él. Sin importar que Hinata crea estar enamorada de ese niño es imposible que ese tipo de sentimientos perdure por largo tiempo. El estar lejos del chiquillo hará que mi hija eventualmente le olvide o que, al menos, deje de estar enamorada.

\- Podrías tratar de facilitar sus relaciones. Digo, para ella ese muchacho era muy importante.

\- No pretendo interponerme en sus sentimientos pero tampoco alentaré nada: ahora su deber es enfocarse en ser la mejor heredera que pueda ser. Hinata tiene todo para serlo y pretendo que lo logre. Después, cuando llene las expectativas de sus padres veremos qué sucede con todo eso. Además debes considerar que teniendo al Kyubi en él ese niño seguramente no llegará muy lejos y posiblemente morirá joven, incluso con los Uchiha cuidando de él. No perderé el tiempo preocupándome de cosas que no llegarán a nada.

\- Bien, pero si se diera el caso a futuro, o si se enamorara de Neji…

\- Te lo diré directamente: si demuestra ser tan lista como creo que es, Hinata podrá escoger libremente y yo la apoyaré con todas mis fuerzas para que sea feliz con quien sea que escoja. Se lo debo a su madre.

Kurenai se queda viendo a su amiga, incapaz de creer todo lo que le dice, pero el rostro de Himeko permanece sereno, como si realmente estuviese convencida de aquello.

En eso ambas ven como una sirvienta camina hacia ellas. Al llegar junto a su señora entrega el recado que lleva: una visita espera autorización para verle. La sirviente entrega una nota manuscrita antes de retirarse.

Himeko sonríe y ve a su amiga antes de prestarle la nota. Kurenai, por su parte, lee incrédula lo que allí dice: Sarutobi Asuma solicita audiencia con la matriarca de los Hyuga.

La esposa de Hiashi hace una seña para que Kai, que permanecía oculto, se acerque, para luego darle sus instrucciones: _"Manda a que el joven Sarutobi pase al salón de las flores; allí le recibiremos"._

El joven se inclina y desaparece a fin de hacer la voluntad del ama de la casa.

Himeko se levanta, observando a su amiga que permanece sentada:

\- ¿Vamos?

\- No pretenderás…

\- No pretendo nada. Eres mi visitante, una que me resulta de total confianza y no pretendo ocultarte de nadie. Además, que yo sepa, no tienes motivo para esconderte del hijo de Hiruzen-sama.

Resignada, Kurenai arruga la nota con evidente molestia antes de devolverla a la matriarca Hyuga, para luego levantarse y seguirla:

\- Sabes que no lo soporto.

\- ¿Tan molesto es que le gustes?

\- Si fuera solo eso… es tan dramático. Lo sabes, bastó con que rechazara su declaración para que saliera huyendo de Konoha.

\- Creí que se había integrado a los doce guardianes por problemas con el Hokage y su forma de ver la política entre la aldea y el daimio.

\- ¿Ese tonto? Seguro fue la excusa que le dio a su padre.

\- No le das ningún mérito.

\- Porque no tiene ninguno. Incluso esa manía de fumar que tiene… es asqueroso, un verdadero adicto, y el olor.

\- ¿Sabes cómo le decíamos en el Shugonin Junishi? "Tabako".

Kurenai se detiene, riendo sonoramente. Su amiga le explica:

\- Todos usábamos nombres en clave, y el de tu amigo se lo puso Chiriku-san al ver como fumaba. Asuma lo detesta.

\- ¡Oh, Kami! Habría pagado por ver eso.

\- Te haré el favor y le llamaré así solo para que puedas ver su reacción.

\- Mejor no, no podría aguantar reírme de él y no quiero ser la culpable de que se vaya nuevamente.

\- ¿Nuevamente?

\- Regresó hace unos días. Por lo visto el cuerpo de los doce guardianes ninja se disolvió.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Parece que sucedió algo grave, con muertos incluidos.

\- Todo eso reventó, finalmente.

\- ¿Finalmente?

\- Toda la idea detrás del _Shugonin Junishi_ se basaba en un error, en la idea de que el daimio era el indicado para ser el único dirigente del País del Fuego, pero mi tío no tiene lo necesario para pretender imponerse al Hokage o a cualquiera de las otras fuerzas existentes dentro del país. La concordia es lo que mantiene el país en pie; en ese sentido, Konoha es como un microcosmos del Fuego.

\- Pero tú hacías parte del cuerpo.

\- Solo porque necesitaba un lugar donde estar. Realmente nunca me importó la filosofía detrás de los Doce Guardianes; han habido demasiados conflictos dentro del Shugonin Junishi por pretender sostener ese ideal. Lo que me extraña es cómo sabes tú eso si yo misma, siendo una antigua miembro, no me he enterado de su fin.

\- Eh… Asuma me buscó al regresar.

\- ¿Y debo asumir que ahora está aquí detrás de ti, Kurenai?

\- Seguramente vino aquí en representación de su padre. Ninguno de sus demás hermanos ha querido prestarse para esa tarea y asistir al viejo Hokage.

\- Y el menor del líder del clan Sarutobi debe preocuparse de hacerlo todo.

\- Así parece.

Himeko adopta su actitud señorial: si el hijo menor de Hiruzen-sama viene en calidad de embajador deberá darle un trato acorde a su calidad. Un paso detrás de la matriarca camina su amiga, evidenciando un extraño e inusual nerviosismo que solo provoca en Himeko el deseo de acelerar ese encuentro.

Por lo visto el vicioso joven retornado afecta a Yuhi Kurenai mucho más de lo que a ésta le gustaría reconocer.

* * *

Hyuga Himeko esperaba en el salón vacío. Sus visitantes ya se han marchado.

Las noticias traídas por Asuma-san, que seguramente ya estaban en poder del patriarca del clan de los ojos blancos, eran de una gran importancia. Pero más que lo que era seguro (la reunión que tendría lugar esa misma noche entre los jefes de los clanes con el Hokage) eran los rumores que Asuma trajo con él: aparentemente existían conflictos fronterizos con el País del Rayo y su aldea shinobi, Kumo.

Problemas como los que en el pasado habían significado ver correr la sangre.

Eso era malo: con lo sucedido en el clan hace solo algunas horas Hiashi podía verse afectado. Un problema como el latente aún dentro del Soke debilitaría la posición de su líder y, por ende, la del clan ante el resto de la aldea.

Debía quitarle a su esposo la presión de los sucesos del último día. Para ello debería quedar firmemente establecida la posición de su primogénita a fin de que los temores del patriarca por el destino de su clan en caso de su ausencia no lo perturbaran, no teniendo que confrontar a ese pillo de Fugaku.

Decidida, la joven rubia hizo llamar a Hirato, su mano derecha.

Mientras esperaba su llegada Himeko se quedó pensando en algo que había visto en los cortos minutos que compartieron ella y sus dos visitantes. Y es que Kurenai era una mentirosa, una que veía a Asuma con verdadero anhelo, como si en realidad toda esa cantaleta de decir que lo detestaba no fuese más que una mala mentira que se trataba de decir a si misma. Obviamente eso significaba que seguramente con un poco que el hijo del viejo Hokage presionara a la chica ésta caería rendida.

Y Himeko sonreía para si misma, mientras pensaba que por culpa de ir negando a todo mundo que ella sentía algo por Asuma Kurenai se vería en la necesidad de salir a escondidas con su más que seguro futuro enamorado a fin de no quedar como una embustera (y, con lo insegura que era para consigo misma la joven, seguramente nadie sabría que esos dos eran pareja hasta el día en que se casaran).

Un espectáculo digno de ver, a juicio de la joven esposa.

La llegada de Hirato, que permaneció frente a su Señora con la rodilla en tierra, en pose de sumisión, interrumpió los pensamientos de Himeko:

\- No deberías adoptar esa actitud, Hirato. Uno de estos días me molestaré en serio por esa forma de actuar ante mi.

\- (sin levantarse) Por favor, déjeme hacerlo, Himeko-sama. Le debo mi felicidad y quiero evidenciarlo, además de que es mi deseo de que todos sepan lo importante que usted es para mi persona.

\- Si, debo reconocer que tu pose es irrefutable. Bien, necesito que reúnas a mis escoltas aquí, Airi incluida.

\- Airi-chan está realizando una tarea para su esposo, Himeko-sama.

\- No importa, que lo delegue en alguien apropiado y venga para acá. Debemos preparar la demostración para antes de la hora fijada.

\- ¿Lo dice por la cita del Hokage para Hiashi-sama?

\- Lo han citado a las siete. Ya no podemos hacer todo a la hora antes fijada.

\- ¿Cuándo será? Podría diferirlo para otro día.

\- No, será hoy mismo, a las cuatro.

\- Tendremos menos de tres horas para preparar todo.

\- Es más que suficiente.

\- Y su condición…

\- No será problema. Ahora ve, y no te olvides de traer a mis hijas y a mi sobrino.

\- ¿Le aviso a Hiashi-sama del cambio de planes?

\- Sí, lo mejor será que se entere de inmediato. Dile que durante el almuerzo le daré los detalles.

\- Entendido, Himeko-sama.

El joven shinobi desaparece.

La matriarca hace llamar a jefe del cuerpo de tareas del Boke: necesita que el gran salón se prepare como si se tratara de una celebración. Cuando éste le pregunta el motivo de aquello, Himeko le responde: _"Hoy tenemos fiesta: el clan conocerá a su indiscutible próximo líder"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los mensajeros de la esposa del líder del clan Hyuga corrieron por todo el complejo anunciando a los representantes de las diversas familias del Soke de que su presencia sería requerida esa tarde, a las cuatro, para una demostración especial. Todos debían ir con sus mejores galas y estar listos para discutir temas de suma importancia para el futuro del Clan Hyuga.

Mientras Kai partía a avisar a Yuhi Kurenai el cambio de hora de la ceremonia de ese día y Shinzo acompañaba a preparar a Neji (para quien debía buscarse un atuendo adecuado conforme a su pertenencia a la familia principal del clan), Himeko era preparada por Airi y las sirvientas:

\- Quítenme la venda. Abulta demasiado.

\- Pero, señora…

\- La matriarca del clan no puede mostrarse débil en un día tan importante. Solo dejarán un parche para evitar que la herida sangre si llega a abrirse, pero nada más.

\- Está bien, señora.

\- Usaré el kimono beige con el estampado de sol naciente. Hoy honraré a mi hija y deseo que mi ropa evoque su nombre y el nombre de nuestro clan. También el obi blanco con líneas doradas y calzado blanco, sencillo.

\- ¿Y sus hijas?

\- Para Hinata un dogi de entrenamiento nuevo, blanco, cinturón y muñequeras azul marino. El resto de su ropa debe ser blanca, hoy peleará y sus heridas deben ser claramente visibles si llegan a producirse.

\- ¿Y para Hanabi-sama?

\- Algo sencillo; averigüen qué usará mi marido y busquen un kimono que combine con su vestido.

\- Entendido, Señora.

Mientras una de las sirvientas corre a buscar el atuendo solicitado por si señora, Airi es la encargada de reemplazar su aparatoso vendaje por algo mucho más discreto.

Himeko no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa: si bien confía en las habilidades de Hinata, hay un peligro que tiene presente, uno que espera pueda evitar pero que puede terminar arruinando todo.

La matriarca del clan comprende a la perfección la imagen de debilidad que la primogénita de su esposo ha proyectado toda su vida, una imagen que solo podrá ser desbaratada con una demostración contundente, una que deje a todos los testigos con la certeza de la fuerza de la heredera al liderazgo del clan. Para lograr aquello deberá usarse fuerza letal.

Usualmente los practicantes del Juken, el famoso arte marcial del puño gentil exclusivo del clan Hyuga, no utilizan su chakra en sus entrenamientos contra oponentes vivos, excepto cuando hay certeza de la habilidad del oponente a fin de que este pueda resistir ese tipo de golpes. Pero los accidentes pasan, y un golpe seguro desviado puede impactar en un mal punto, causando daños incluso letales.

Ese peligro, el único real de lo que se realizará esa tarde, puede terminar significando el fallecimiento de la hija de su amiga o de sus oponentes, los que solo pueden ser los miembros más próximos de su familia. Una tragedia que sería irreparable y significaría o el fin de Hyuga Hinata como heredera de su padre o, peor aún, su muerte. Y Himeko comprende que está arriesgando a quien juró en su día proteger para salvar a su amado y, seguramente, a ella misma.

Airi mira el rostro pensativo de su Señora. Una vez termina de asegurar su parche corporal y viendo que la esposa del líder del clan sigue concentrada en sus pensamientos, le habla: _"No se preocupe, Himeko-sama. Su hija no la decepcionará"._ La matriarca de los Hyuga agradece el apoyo de su guardiana, pero se ve en la necesidad de corregirle: _"No me preocupa que me decepcione. Solo temo perderla: ni su padre, ni yo misma podría perdonarme por ello…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las tres y media.

En un pequeño salón de meditación, cercano al gran salón donde se realizaría la demostración para la familia principal del clan, se encontraban madre e hija.

Ambas, sentadas en el suelo entablado y sin ninguna otra compañía. Ambas fingiendo una serenidad que ninguna de ellas posee pero que comprenden es necesario exteriorizar para no afectar el ánimo de la otra.

La matriarca del clan saca de debajo de la holgada manga de su kimono un pequeño cuchillo, de mango pequeño y hoja corta cual escalpelo, la que va envuelta en un par de capas de papel de arroz. Himeko deja el arma cortante entre ella y la pequeña peliazul: _"Deberás guardarla en un lugar donde no estorbe al combate. Recuerda: no puedes usarla contra tu oponente, ni siquiera por accidente, solo contigo misma; si es necesario no dudes recurrir a ella ni un segundo, solo hazlo rápido y en un solo movimiento, así no sentirás el dolor del corte"._

Hinata inclina su rostro hasta el suelo, agradeciendo el obsequio y lo que representa: su madrastra está segura que ella tiene lo necesario para llegar al punto de requerir de esa salida; ahora le toca a ella demostrar que las esperanzas de su maestra no son vanas. Toma el arma y lo acomoda entre las vendas de su tobillo, un punto donde el Juken usualmente no es usado por lo que su presencia no estorbará a la demostración.

Una vez preparado aquello, la rubia se concentra, ordenando sus ideas a fin de explicar a la pequeña con suficiente claridad lo que sucederá allí, ante todos esos testigos. Hinata espera, rememorando los sucesos del pasado que la han preparado por todo el último año para llegar a ese punto, recordando los consejos y las lecciones de Himeko…

.

.

.

" _Tu padre cometió un error al escoger como entrenarte en un principio, creyendo que hombres y mujeres son iguales. Lo que debes comprender es que nuestros cuerpos son diferentes y eso condiciona la forma en que debemos encarar el perfeccionamiento de nuestro potencial, Hinata-chan._

 _El destino les dio diferentes regalos a hombres y mujeres. A éstos les confirió la fuerza física y la resistencia; a nosotras la velocidad y agilidad. Ciertamente todas nosotras podemos hacer nuestros cuerpos tan fuertes y resistentes como el de un hombre, y ellos pueden lograr la máxima velocidad y agilidad con suficiente entrenamiento, pero en igualdad de condiciones ni ellos pueden superarnos en lo que somos mejores por naturaleza ni nosotras podemos equipararlos, no sin sacrificar un don por otro._

 _Así, una mujer puede ganar fuerza física, pero perderá lo que es propio de ella. Tu padre intentó hacer eso contigo, creyendo que allí radica la verdadera fuerza del Juken, y con tu hermana menor le resultó porque es una genio, casi al nivel de Neji-kun, pero tú no eres así ni lo serás nunca._

 _Pero eso no significa que no puedas llegar a ser la mejor de todos. Incluso más, tu propia naturaleza te favorece: el puño suave no depende de la fuerza física, ni exige de sus practicantes la resistencia para soportar largas peleas. Las manos y los golpes que se utilizan con nuestro estilo de combate se asemejan más a un duelo de espadas, en que la velocidad y precisión lo son todo, y en donde la agilidad es un bien inapreciable. Tu madre me enseñó aquello, y pude comprobarlo por mi misma cuando alcancé mi verdadera fuerza sin necesidad de renunciar a mi esencia._

 _A eso debes aspirar, Hinata-chan, porque esa esencia es lo que significa ser una kunoichi del Clan Hyuga"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Debes perfeccionar tus katas, Hinata. El Juken requiere la máxima precisión, y eso solo se puede lograr con práctica constante"._

" _Las katas no son meras demostraciones, son la recopilación del conocimiento de los antiguos maestros que perfeccionaron nuestro arte marcial, una simulación de un verdadero combate. Su ejecución perfecta te dará la naturalidad necesaria para poder ejecutar los movimientos de manera libre a la perfección, porque tu cuerpo los conocerá y los hará propios"._

" _Imagina que tienes ante ti a tu oponente. Proyecta cada bloqueo, cada golpe, cada movimiento como si realmente los estuvieras usando. Enfoca a tu enemigo y usa la kata para guiarlo: el ejercicio comienza y termina en el mismo punto tanto para mejorar tu precisión como para enseñarte a mover a tu oponente a tu propio ritmo, encerrándolo dentro de tu área de impacto, del espacio de adivinación que provee el byakugan a sus portadores y que los vuelve imparables a corta distancia, venga desde donde venga el ataque"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Neji-kun te enseñará a activar tu dojutsu, hija mía. Debes poner atención en todo lo que te diga y repetir el movimiento una y otra vez hasta dominarlo._

 _Deberás aprender a hacerlo con los sellos de manos. Es una debilidad, pero procuraremos que puedas ser lo suficientemente rápida como para poder hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible._

 _Tienes que comprender que lo que te pido que hagas es algo que para muchos es imposible a tu misma edad. Tu primo lo consiguió porque tiene un talento sin igual, e incluso así le tomó un par de años perfeccionar dicha activación para su uso en combate. Tú deberás hacerlo en tres meses, Hinata: si no lo logras no podremos completar el resto de tu entrenamiento antes del plazo que nos hemos fijado._

 _Pero no te preocupes._

 _La ayuda de Neji-kun te dará una ventaja que ni él ni nadie más tuvo: te enseñará de antemano los puntos en que tu meta puede ponerse cuesta arriba y te allanará el camino. Hirato y Airi también te ayudarán con su control._

 _Nos enfocaremos en esa única tarea._

 _Cuando domines tu byakugan en su forma activa te enseñaré el verdadero Juken, el de los golpes de chakra y el conocimiento de los puntos tenketsu, y comprenderás porqué tu padre es tan fuerte y temido por todos en la aldea"._

* * *

Las cuatro de la tarde.

El gran salón de la mansión del Soke de los Hyuga estaba adornada con los pergaminos ancestrales del clan, colgados de sus paredes. Las ventanas altas estaban abiertas, llenado el espacio con la cálida luz del sol de la tarde.

Alrededor del mismo, sentados en tres de los cuatro lados del cuarto ceremonial los representantes de las treinta y dos casas tradicionales de la rama principal del clan (incluidos aquellos que reemplazaban a los muertos la noche anterior), varones de entre veinte y noventa años vestidos de rígido traje tradicional. En el lado del salón contrario a la amplia entrada al mismo, ocupando el centro de su fila, el cuadragésimo séptimo patriarca del clan, Hyuga Hiashi; a su derecha su segunda esposa, Hyuga Himeko; a su izquierda su hija menor Hanabi y su sobrino Neji (con Hirato a sus espaldas, en calidad de guardián de los menores).

Junto a la entrada, aislados del resto, se encontraban los invitados a solicitud de la matriarca del clan: la jounin Yuhi Kurenai (flanqueada por Airi, quien debía asistirla de ser necesario), el Jefe del Cuerpo de Tareas del Boke y la Maestra de Sirvientas del clan (también perteneciente a la rama secundaria).

Afuera del gran salón, esperando a ser llamada, la primogénita del líder del clan, acompañada por una pareja de sirvientes, todos ellos sentados y visibles gracias a que las enormes puertas del lugar estaban abiertas, dejando ver a la pequeña a todos los miembros del Soke allí reunidos incluso antes de que esta pudiera ingresar al salón.

Viendo que todo está listo, Hiashi comienza la ceremonia: _"Los aquí reunidos han respondido al llamado de mi esposa, quien en su calidad de Matriarca del honorable y antiguo clan de los Hyuga de Konohagakure no Sato ha dispuesto que la actual heredera del liderazgo que hoy detento pueda hacer valer su derecho ante todos nosotros._

 _Todos saben los motivos que nos han llevado hasta este momento. Todos comprenden también que es derecho del primogénito del líder de nuestro clan el ser quien suceda a su padre o madre que ocupe dicha calidad a su muerte o renuncia, salvo que por indignidad o traición al clan o a la aldea sea despojado de dicho derecho. Mi hija ha sido cuestionada desde el momento en que surgió en el seno de mi familia un candidato más apto para desempeñar su deber._

 _Y_ _o, en reconocimiento de dicha realidad y teniendo como únic_ _o interés el futuro del clan, he tratado por los medios que he considerado adecuados el resolver dicha situación, ya sea confirmando el derecho de mi primogénita, ya sea difiriendo dicho derecho_ _en favor de_ _mi segunda hija, Hanabi._

 _Hace poco menos de un año_ _la responsabilidad d_ _el cuidado y educación de mi hija mayor fue tomado por mi nueva esposa, quien asegura que Hyuga Hinata es apta para cumplir con los deberes y obligaciones que implican ser líder del clan más importante de Hi no Kuni y de esta manera continuar guardando la misión y el legado que nos fue conferido hace ya mil años por nuestro ancestro Rikudo Sennin._

 _Dejaré que sea el clan en pleno el que juzgue la justicia de lo sostenido por mi consorte._

 _Hoy, ante todos ustedes, mi hija defenderá esos alegatos y demostrará ante el clan si realmente es apta para ser considerada con justicia como su próximo líder"._

Una vez calla el líder del clan, pasa la palabra a su esposa, quien como su primer acto de la ceremonia hace llamar a uno de los sirvientes que acompañan a Hinata a fin de preguntar si la heredera está lista. El sirviente solo asiente, inclinándose ante los líderes del clan.

Himeko llama a Hinata a viva voz. Mientras la niña camina la joven esposa de Hiashi hace su alegato ante todos: _"Los sucesos de las pasadas horas y que han significado muerte y dolor para todos nosotros se fundan en una creencia errada. Muchos han visto mi llegada como una amenaza, e incluso ahora piensan que quien les habla no es apta para actuar como la matriarca de todos los Hyuga._

 _Tal y como con mi hija, la mayoría de los aquí presentes reconocen mi derecho, pero niegan mis méritos. Y como mi hija, me presento aquí y ahora para poner fin a sus temores y a su desconfianza._

 _He aquí mis méritos. He aquí mi victoria._

 _He considerado apropiado para dejar en claro mi valía el lograr lo que se_ _decía_ _imposible. Todos deberán luego de este día reconocer en Hinata a la hija de su líder,_ _por_ _cuyas venas corre el legado de cuarenta y ocho generaciones de los portadores del byakugan. Que su fuerza y voluntad sean el testimonio de su pureza, así como de mi valía"._

La niña ha llegado al centro del salón, esperando el silencio de su maestra para arrodillarse e inclinarse, saludando a su padres y solo a ellos (recordando lo que le había dicho Himeko respecto de mostrarse orgullosa en todo momento).

Hinata causa una buena impresión. La pequeña se mantiene erguida, mirando fijamente al frente, sin miedo o timidez en su faz. Se ve sana y su cabello ha crecido hasta tocar sus hombros, una libertad que Himeko se ha tomado con la pequeña a manera de demostrar que la peliazul puede lucir el aspecto tradicional del clan, lo que solo podría hacer si su fuerza justificara ese aspecto, tal y como en su hermana Hanabi.

Hiashi deja pasar un minuto, esperando ver en su hija alguna sombra de duda, pero es inútil: aparentemente su primogénita tiene el espíritu necesario para afrontar esa prueba.

La ceremonia prosigue.

El líder del clan declara que su hija mayor deberá mostrar su conocimiento en el arte del Juken, demostrando que ha dejado atrás su pasada debilidad. Llama a viva voz a Hanabi, sentada a su lado, sin verla: Hinata deberá demostrar que es capaz de superarla.

Una voz femenina se alza: _"No. Hyuga Hanabi no es suficiente. Exijo que sea Hyuga Neji quien la enfrente"._

Hiashi mira a su esposa, quien parece firme en su decisión. Luego mira a su sobrino, quien parece tan sorprendido como él por esa petición de Himeko.

Algunos murmullos se alzan entre los testigos de la escena. Palabras que alcanzan a ser oídas por el patriarca del clan: hay sospechas de un arreglo, de que todo será una escena montada para engañarlos.

Furioso por las insinuaciones Hiashi golpea el suelo del salón con su puño cargado con chakra, rompiéndolo. Se hace silencio. Gira su mirada a su sobrino: _"La matriarca del clan exige que seas tú quien pruebe el valor de mi heredera. Confío en que le demostrarás la fuerza de un Hyuga a todos estos insolentes"._

Neji inclina su rostro, aceptando el pedido de su tío. Antes de levantarse y moverse para ocupar su lugar al centro del salón mira a su tía, como si pretendiera que ella le explique lo que pretende con todo eso: ella sabe que él jamás fingirá una derrota, sin importar a quien tenga al frente.

Himeko, comprendiendo los temores de su sobrino, le habla: _"Quiero que la derrotes con todo lo que tengas, Neji. Así honrarás nuestra amistad"._

El chico se pone de pie, inclinándose una sola vez ante su tía, para luego caminar para colocarse frente a su prima. Hinata se levanta, colocándose en pose de combate, con sus palmas extendidas frente a ella, a la altura de su pecho, lista para defenderse…

 _En menos de veinte minutos sería decidido su destino. Himeko le explica a la pequeña lo que sucederá:_

 _\- Deberás luchar, Hinata. La única forma en que ganarás el respeto que mereces es demostrando que tienes lo necesario para proteger al clan. Debes comprender que los que te miran en menos en realidad no te desprecian porque si; lo hacen porque temen por ellos y por sus familias._

 _\- No entiendo, madre._

 _\- El primer y principal deber del líder del clan es proteger a los suyos, a todos. Siendo un clan shinobi, esa protección implica necesariamente tener la fuerza y habilidad necesaria para imponerte tanto a los miembros del clan como a sus enemigos. Inteligencia y carácter son indispensables, pero el poder también lo es._

 _\- Entonces, cuando mi hermana me superó…_

 _\- Fue como decirles a todos que no servías. Ninguno de tus otros atributos significan nada si no eres capaz de imponerte al resto, de dejar en claro que como guerrera puedes inculcar el miedo a tus enemigos, incluso darles muerte. Si pretendes ser líder de los Hyuga debes ser capaz de aquello._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- ¿No te crees capaz de matar?_

 _\- No, madre._

 _\- Entonces tienes que ser aún más fuerte. No puedes creer que siendo débil podrás evitar hacer daño a otros; solo lograrás que quienes amas sean los que tengan que cargar con tu debilidad. Lo que tú no puedas o no quieras hacer recaerá sobre Hanabi-chan. ¿Quieres protegerla? ¿No deseas lastimarla? Has tu parte. Eso la mantendrá a salvo._

 _\- Papá querrá que luche contra ella._

 _\- No pelearás contra Hanabi-chan, Hinata._

 _\- ¿Usted cree que no podría derrotarla?_

 _\- Sé que la derrotarías en cualquier momento, por eso no debe ser ella tu oponente. Si la enfrentas y le ganas tu padre sospechará, y te hará pelear dos o tres veces más. Está tan seguro de tu incapacidad que incluso así no creerá lo que ve y te enfrentará en persona._

 _\- ¿Podré ganarle?_

 _\- No podrás darle ni siquiera un golpe, no si tienes varias peleas en el cuerpo. Tu resistencia no puede con ese tipo de cargas, no todavía. Por eso me aseguraré que enfrentes a un solo oponente antes de que debas luchar contra tu padre._

 _\- ¿Quién?_

 _\- Neji._

 _\- No puedo derrotar a Neji-niisan._

 _\- No, no puedes. Pero a él no necesitas derrotarlo, solo resistir lo suficiente para obligar a tu padre a intervenir. Con tu nivel actual Neji no puede superarte limpiamente, y si lo combates de la forma en que te enseñe crearás la idea de que tienen el mismo nivel. Todo el clan reconoce la fuerza de tu primo, y si logras que piensen que tienes similar fuerza, siendo un año menor, obtendrás el respeto que mereces de todos los Hyuga…_

" _¡COMIENCEN!"_

Neji es sorprendido por el primer movimiento de su prima: ha atacado directamente a su rostro, con sus dedos extendidos cargados de chakra, obligándolo a echar su cabeza para atrás, dejándolo indefenso para que Hinata golpee su tobillo con su pierna, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

La niña retrocede, sin nunca bajar su guardia.

El muchacho se coloca rápidamente de pie, confundido: jamás habría pensado que su prima atacaría primero. Es evidente que allí está la mano de su tía, y seguramente Hinata tiene una estrategia para enfrentarle.

Neji endurece su mirada, separando sus brazos para ganar mayor área de ataque, confiando en que el menor alcance de Hinata le protege de un contraataque eficaz.

Ahora es el chico el que carga.

La peliazul corta el flujo de chakra en sus manos: contendrá a su oponente con taijutsu físico, a fin de ahorrar sus energías.

La pelea se retoma. Neji trata de copar los flancos de su prima, alcanzar su espalda, forzar un ataque que pueda evadir para derribarla a su vez, pero Hinata ha adoptado una postura defensiva, dejando que Neji se agote. El chico se frustra al comprobar que no es capaz de obligar a su oponente a abrir su guardia, por lo que aumenta la fuerza de sus puños, esperando un impacto capaz de mover a su prima de su postura.

Mientras ambos niños van acelerando sus golpes los rumores vuelven a hacerse evidentes entre los testigos de la pelea. Himeko se percata de que ya nadie habla de engaño, sino que se limitan a observar confundidos lo que sucede: el estilo de la hija de Hiashi es mucho más pulido y estilizado que el de Neji, quien aunque se nota la potencia en sus golpes se ve más torpe e inefectivo.

Hiashi también se ha percatado de aquello. Para el patriarca Hyuga es claro el motivo del estilo más básico de su sobrino: siendo anteriormente del Boke, le había sido negado el acceso a las artes secretas del Juken, por lo que Neji había logrado desarrollarlo tan solo con intuición y observación. Era solo por su gran talento que con apenas nueve años había alcanzado ese nivel, similar a los adolescentes del clan. Algo que debería bastar para superar a cualquier otro, algo que superaría a la misma Hanabi con su nivel actual.

Pero Hinata muestra algo diferente, algo que creía perdido…

" _Lo que te mostraré es lo que me enseñó tu madre, mi maestra._

 _Te advierto que no será igual al Juken que practica tu padre, Hinata, sino una forma ligeramente diferente. Éste es el estilo aprendido por las matriarcas del clan, un estilo enfocado en la defensa._

 _El Juken tradicional es eminentemente ofensivo, tan así que los bloqueos son secundarios, meras variantes de los ataques con las palmas abiertas. Pero las líderes del clan perfeccionaron unos movimientos únicos cuya finalidad es evitar el daño físico, a fin de preservar sus vidas en casos de peligro. Estas protecciones son capaces de neutralizar el puño suave en su forma más básica, y su nivel de complejidad es equivalente al Juken de supremacía que se reserva para su uso por el líder del clan._

 _Aprenderás a compensar tus limitaciones, el menor alcance de tus brazos y tu menor tamaño en general._

 _Yo misma tardé más de un año en aprenderlo, pero tú solo tienes seis meses para dominarlo a un nivel suficiente para servirte de él en combate real"._

Hinata baja su cuerpo aún más, abriendo sus piernas y utilizando sus rodillas para estorbar los movimientos de su primo: el Juken no contempla el uso de las piernas para lanzar golpes y las extremidades inferiores solo tienen por función posicionar al combatiente para poder usar las extremidades superiores y tener alcance a todo el cuerpo del enemigo. Frustrado, Neji trata de neutralizar las piernas de su prima con sus puños, pero sin chakra en ellos el niño no posee la fuerza física necesaria para lastimar esos músculos fortalecidos por cientos de horas de duro entrenamiento.

El notar como los puñetazos de su primo no pueden romper su postura Hinata sonríe para si misma: su maestra tenía razón y quienes practican el Juken no poseen el desarrollo físico de otros artistas marciales, por lo que Neji-niisan no podrá superarla con golpes normales.

Hinata aprovecha el instante de confusión de Neji al ver como un cuarto puñetazo contra sus muslos resulta inútil, avanzando. La niña engancha su pierna a la de su primo, asegurando que no pueda alejarse, para luego mover su torso hacia el frente eliminando la distancia que su oponente había luchado por mantener.

La primogénita de Hiashi extiende sus palmas frente a ella, empujando a su primo, mientras gira su pierna enganchada y afirma su otra pierna para mantenerse en pie. Neji abre sus ojos sorprendido mientras cae por segunda vez. Pero Hinata no retrocede, sino que se lanza sobre el cuerpo de su oponente golpeando con sus puños cerrados el abdomen del caído tres veces.

La peliazul salta hacia atrás, recuperando su postura de inicio.

Neji se encoge en el suelo, colocándose de lado, incapaz de ocultar su dolor.

" _Bloquear el movimiento del oponente. Derribarlo para neutralizar sus_ _manos_ _y rematarlo en el suelo, aprovechando la ausencia de retroceso para hacer los golpes más pesados. Es igual a lo que mi anterior esposa hacía,_ _un estilo de pelea que aprovecha los pocos puntos_ _débiles_ _del Juken ofensivo"_ , dijo Hiashi para su hija menor, a fin de que comprendiera lo que había visto allí. Hanabi miró el rostro de su madrastra, quien solo mantenía la vista fija en Hinata; allí pudo entender porqué Himeko-san le había insistido tanto en que aceptara ser entrenada por ella.

Neji tarda unos instantes en levantarse. Siente las miradas de todos aquellos allí presentes, creyendo ver la decepción en todos esos engreídos del Soke. Molesto por verse humillado, decide hacer las cosas en serio: no importa que el estilo de Hinata-sama sea mejor que el suyo, él sabe que en control de chakra y manejo de las técnicas propias del Juken él es mejor.

Un ruido de admiración se multiplicó entre los observadores del combate al ver como el hijo de Hizashi realizaba un par de sellos para luego activar su byakugan. Era algo impresionante, la verdadera prueba de un genio sin igual.

Pero Neji ignoró aquello, esperando la reacción de su prima.

Hinata ejecutó tres sellos sucesivos, evocando con un comando verbal la liberación de su dojutsu a fin de poder resistir la habilidad de su talentoso primo: _"¡Byakugan!"_

El publico enmudeció. Hiashi, incrédulo, activó sus ojos: todo eso era real. Y la sonrisa maliciosa de su joven esposa le evidenciaba que aquello no era un accidente o algo imprevisto. Era verdad: Hinata había logrado el control de su dojutsu con apenas ocho años.

Todos lo Hyuga allí presentes, con excepción de Hanabi y de Himeko, activaron sus ojos. Nadie quería perderse detalle de lo que sucedería a continuación.

.

.

.

Dos golpes, solo dos golpes.

Eso era todo lo que Neji había logrado darle a su prima en casi tres minutos de pelea.

Aquello era imposible.

Es cierto que Hinata no había logrado un solo impacto, pero parecía que era porque simplemente no lo estaba intentando. Y ese temor, el que su prima estuviese conteniéndose, había quebrado el espíritu de pelea de Neji.

Ella se había movido tan poco que su agotamiento era mínimo. El chakra de su prima también estaba bastante alto, ya que a diferencia suya ella apenas usaba chakra suficiente para que sus manos fueran capaces de desviar las de su primo. Tampoco podía sorprenderla, ya que la peliazul en ningún momento le ofrecía su espalda, y aunque lograra moverla un poco ella siempre lograba guiarle y regresar al centro de ese dojo improvisado.

Hiashi, por su parte, se negaba a dar esa pelea por terminada: Hinata aún no mostraba nada que fuese suficiente para ser considerada mejor que Hanabi, negándose a atacar, una actitud que a juicio de su padre le permitía a su primogénita disimular su propia debilidad. Si se negaba a atacar es porque no era apta para liderar.

Hinata sabía aquello. También sabía que por más que pudiera contener a su primo el avanzar contra él buscando lastimarlo sería imposible, no con el byakugan de Neji funcionando. Su maestra le había explicado aquello: ella debía ser paciente y obligar a su primo a usar algo verdaderamente grande.

Neji se frenó. De inmediato comenzó a hacer una extraña kata, creando un círculo con sus brazos y piernas alrededor suyo, mientras cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse.

Ese era el momento que esperaba.

Hinata cerró sus puños, mientras proyectaba en su mente la misma kata que su primo estaba haciendo, la invocación del campo de adivinación absoluto, el primer paso para la realización del la cadena de golpes que representaban la suma del conocimiento del Juken, la máxima técnica asesina del puño gentil.

Solo una cosa atemorizaba a Hinata: ella solo conocía sus primeras fases, y eso porque Himeko se las había enseñado, pero si Neji hubiese alcanzado un estadio mayor de la misma estaría perdida.

Hiashi usa su vista mejorada para ver a quienes sabe conocen esa técnica: Hirato y los tres concejeros supervivientes del clan, quienes son a su vez los líderes de sus respectivas familias. Todos ellos giran su vista hacia el patriarca del clan, asintiendo: el movimiento de Neji es inconfundible; de alguna manera ha logrado descubrir uno de los secretos más poderosos del Juken por si mismo.

Está listo: su prima se encuentra dentro del alcance de su campo de adivinación, el espacio de conocimiento absoluto donde su técnica es inevitable. El chakra de Neji se expande, llenando los espacios dentro del círculo de percepción absoluta: Hinata ya no tiene escapatoria; ahora debe procurar frenar su último golpe para no matarla:

" _Hakke Sanjuni Sho / Hakke Sanjuni Sho"_

… … …

" _No puede ser, es imposible"_

Esa idea fue la que pasó por la mente del prodigio Hyuga al descubrir como la primera de las treinta y dos palmas de su técnica final fue replicada a la perfección por su oponente…

" _Las sesenta y cuatro palmas que bloquean por completo el sistema de chakra de un oponente es la máxima técnica cuerpo a cuerpo del Puño Suave. En ella se evoca la plenitud de lo que representa el arte marcial Hyuga del conocimiento absoluto del cuerpo humano y los puntos de chakra._

 _Para dominarlo es necesario un dominio completo del byakugan en su forma activa, junto con el control preciso del chakra y su uso como agujas proyectadas desde la yema de los dedos. Es un estilo de precisión absoluta, en que el usuario debe mantener el ritmo preciso para ejecutar en sucesión cada uno de los golpes y evitar el contraataque._

 _El jutsu tiene un orden preciso: imovilizar las extremidades para evitar el escape, detener el sistema de chakra en el resto del cuerpo para negar cualquier posibilidad de retaliación. Finalmente atacar los puntos tenketsu vinculados a los sistemas vitales del enemigo, cerrándolos y provocando la muerte o la incapacitación total, lo que dependerá de la cantidad de chakra que se injecte en el enemigo._

 _Comenzaremos con sus formas más simples, y desde allí iremos aumentando el nivel del jutsu hasta lograr su forma final. Aunque no poseas el dominio de las sesenta y cuatro palmas, sus formas reducidas bastaran para poder imponerte ante cualquier enemigo que no sea un Hyuga, Hinata..."_

Himeko respira aliviada: Neji solo conoce una forma intermedia de la técnica suprema Hyuga, por lo que Hinata puede resistir sin tener que recurrir a su carta final.

Todo termina en apenas diez segundos. Hinata logra guiar la última palma de su primo a su seno derecho, evitando su corazón. Sus ojos le muestran a la niña que su primo llevaba en su golpe final la fuerza suficiente para provocarle un shock que la hubiese derribado del dolor (ya ha sentido golpes así de parte de su maestra) pero gracias al concejo de Himeko-san ha logrado que ese chakra se vuelque en un punto donde su tejido graso es más grueso, por lo cual el golpe de Neji-niisan resulta inefectivo.

Neji desactiva su byakugan, incapaz de entender como cada una de sus treinta y dos palmas han sido neutralizadas. Hinata aprovecha el que su oponente tiene su defensa abierta luego de ese infructuoso ataque final y golpea con sus dedos el antebrazo de su primo, inyectando su chakra de forma tal que provoca un grito desgarrador de parte del niño.

El chico salta hacia atrás, haciendo espacio entre él y su prima. Reactiva rápidamente su dojutsu y golpea los puntos tenketsu afectados por el último ataque de Hinata, recuperando su movilidad plena. Observa a su prima con cuidado: finamente su cansancio comienza a evidenciarse, tanto en su físico como en sus niveles de chakra.

Todavía puede derrotarla. Neji avanza, listo para re-emprender su ataque.

" _¡ALTO!"_

El líder del clan Hyuga detiene la pelea, levantándose y caminando hacia los combatientes. Neji solicita le permitan continuar: se sabe más fuerte que su prima y confía en derrotarla si le dan más tiempo, pero Hiashi le ordena regresar a su puesto: _"Yo me haré cargo desde ahora"._

El padre ve a la hija, que permanece con su byakugan activo y con su pose de pelea. Extrañado, le pregunta porqué continúa con esa postura, a lo que ella responde segura: _"Porque tengo a mi enemigo ante mi, otou-san"._

Hiashi ve con su visión periférica como su esposa felicita a su sobrino por esa demostración, lo que solo provoca que Neji endurezca su rostro, incapaz de aceptar el elogio cuando sabe que no ha logrado nada. Comprendiendo que debe bajarle los humos a su hija a fin de que comprenda que evitar que la derriben no es un verdadero triunfo se arremanga su traje, para luego adoptar la postura de combate Hyuga.

Hinata ve el sistema de chakra de su padre moverse. Como ella, él es perfectamente capaz de ejecutar los preparativos de las sesenta y cuatro palmas sin ejecutar la kata previa. Tal vez pretende sorprenderla; tal vez lo que su padre quiere es castigarla por no decidirse a lastimar de verdad a su primo; tal vez solo quiere que comprenda lo mucho que le falta y que no debe confiarse por lo que ha logrado en el último año.

Sea cual sea la razón ella sabe que su padre no se contendrá: nunca lo ha hecho. Sus puños y su fuerza serán reales, y dolerá mucho.

Hinata usa su visión aumentada. Ve el miedo en la cara de Kurenai-san; Hanabi-chan también se ve asustada, como si comprendiera la seriedad de todo eso, una idea que provoca alegría en ella: su hermanita tampoco desea que lastimen a su hermana. Su última mirada es para Himeko-san, quien asiente disimuladamente.

Es el momento de hacerlo.

Justo antes de atacar Hiashi ve como el chakra de su hija mayor comienza a salir por cada uno de sus puntos tenketsu, creando un aura de energía pura que la cubre totalmente. La liberación de chakra no es totalmente uniforme, e incluso hay algunos punto de chakra desde donde no hay liberación alguna de energía.

Pero es más que suficiente para realizar una técnica secreta que no debería conocer, menos aún poder ejecutar.

Hinata abra sus piernas, mientras sus brazos se extienden hacia los lados, con sus palmas abiertas y sus dedos juntos, como si fuesen su escudo.

Podría adelantarse, interceptándola, pero Hiashi decide retrasar su golpe para ver si lo que parece mostrar su hija es real o no. Hinata fija su mirada en los ojos blancos de su progenitor: _"Hakkeshō Kaiten"_

El movimiento circular de la heredera completa el domo protector, la defensa absoluta de los guerreros Hyuga. Un pensamiento cruza la mente de Hiashi: _"Puedes hacer el Kaiten. Veremos qué tanto puedes mantenerlo"._

La voz del patriarca Hyuga resuena en el salón: _"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho"_ (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas).

Los golpes resuenan en el salón de ceremonias del clan de los ojos blancos. Cada impacto parece querer romper el domo protector de la niña, expulsando hacia afuera el poderoso chakra que llevan las palmas del líder Hyuga. La fuerza que imprime Hiashi a su ataque es capaz de mover poco a poco la defensa absoluta de su hija, pero el Kaiten mantiene su integridad en todo momento.

La última de las sesenta y cuatro palmas del jutsu final del Juken es sobrecargada por el Hyuga mayor, estremeciendo el domo de chakra de Hinata y causando su colapso. La peliazul se frena torpemente, cayendo hacia adelante. Instintivamente su padre se adelanta, como si pretendiera sujetarla, siendo sorprendido por el movimiento final de su hija: un último golpe dado con la pequeña palma izquierda de la niña, cargada de chakra, el que golpea el pecho del líder Hyuga.

Sonidos de sorpresa resuenan en todo el gran salón. Hiashi apenas y ha sentido el impacto, pero comprende perfectamente lo que ha sucedido: con mayor energía un golpe así podría haberlo matado. El mensaje de la heredera ha llegado fuerte y claro a todos los que han observado la pelea: la pequeña e insignificante Hyuga Hinata tiene el corazón de un guerrero y la voluntad para hacer lo necesario para proteger a los suyos y su legado.

Hiashi se da la vuelta, regresando a su puesto junto al resto de su familia, dejando a su primogénita allí, tirada en el suelo. Viendo que nadie parece querer ayudarle Kurenai hace el intento de levantarse y darle una mano a la pequeña, pero un grito de Himeko le detiene: ninguno de los allí presentes es digno de ayudarla más que su padre, y si él le ha dejado allí es porque confía en que puede levantarse por si misma.

Como si pretendiera no dejar por mentirosa a su madrastra la niña se levanta con algo de esfuerzo. El Kaiten la ha dejado casi sin chakra, pero físicamente está en buenas condiciones. Con cuidado revisa el arma en su tobillo, la que afortunadamente no había requerido ( _"Recuerda, Hinata: si Neji o tu padre no logran derribarte tratarán de cegarte, golpeando alrededor de tus globos oculares para provocar una inflamación e inutilizar tus ojos sin lastimarlos. Si eso llega a pasar usa la cuchilla que te pasé y corta: sangrarás pero evitarás el hematoma y podrás seguir peleando")._

Hiashi ve como su primogénita camina hacia su esposa, sacando el arma que lleva en su pierna y entregándosela, agradeciendo esa ayuda que no ha debido utilizar. Mientras Hinata regresa a su posición al centro del salón, Hiashi interroga a su consorte:

\- ¿Tú se la diste?

\- Sí. Una precaución por si trataban de bloquear su vista.

\- Ya veo. ¿También te lo enseño mi anterior esposa, tu amiga?

\- No, lo aprendí por las malas y sé que los duelos Hyuga no prohíben portar armas, solo prohíben usarlas contra el oponente.

\- Eras esa niña pequeña que siempre estaba detrás de mi prometida, ¿verdad?

\- Tardaste mucho en percatarte, esposo mío.

\- Nunca lo habría hecho si no te hubieses delatado a ti misma con todo eso que le enseñaste a mi hija. Gracias.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Por preservar ese conocimiento. Creí que nunca volvería a ver ese estilo de pelea.

\- Tuve una excelente maestra.

\- Al igual que Hinata. Tal vez sea apropiado que le des una mano a Hanabi también.

\- ¿Todavía pretendes que ella sea tu heredera?

\- No, ya no. Pero le servirá para hacerse aún más fuerte.

\- Si me la prestas unas pocas horas a la semana podré enseñarle también.

Hiashi se inclina ligeramente, a modo de agradecimiento. Luego se levanta, dirigiéndose a todos los allí presentes: _"Creo que ha sido suficiente. Si los aquí presentes están de acuerdo con reconocerle a mi hija su derecho como mi heredera y continuadora del legado Hyuga pueden inclinarse en señal de respeto por su próxima señora y ama. Si no, pueden presentar el motivo de su negativa con libertad, aquí y ahora"._

Los allí presentes se miran unos a otros, negando con la cabeza: nadie tiene nada que objetar sobre la persona de la heredera del liderazgo del clan. Hanabi, por su parte, decide inclinarse tocando el suelo con su rostro, evidenciando así su reconocimiento a su hermana mayor como la legítima heredera de su padre.

Uno a uno los Hyuga allí presentes replican el gesto de la pequeña dama, el que es replicado por Yuhi Kurenai y los miembros del Boke que allí se encuentran. Afuera de las puertas del gran salón, los sirvientes que acompañaban a la pequeña antes de todo eso se inclinan en sus lugares.

Himeko mira a su esposo antes de inclinarse a su vez ante lo que representa su hijastra: para todos, propios y extraños, Hyuga Hinata será la protectora del legado de sus padres y el futuro de su clan.

Hiashi ordena que todos se enderecen, para luego hablarle a su hija: _"Como reconocimiento a tus esfuerzos el clan te concede una petición. Si tienes algo que pedir puedes hacerlo, heredera_ _mia_ _"._

La niña se postra en el suelo y suplica con voz firme y clara: _"Deseo pedir que se prohíba el uso del sello de negación para castigar y que durante diez años, a partir de ahora, no se selle a ningún otro miembro del Boke. Como guardiana del legado y futuro del clan he comprendido el daño que dicha práctica y su forma de ser llevada a cabo ha producido_ _y quiero enmendarlo_ _"._

Hiashi pregunta su opinión a los tres consejeros allí presentes, quienes se mueven para poder conversar entre ellos. Al minuto, el mayor del trío habla, dirigiéndose a la heredera: _"Hinata-sama: ¿está en condiciones de garantizarnos que el orden y la concordia entre las ramas principal y secundaria podrá sostenerse sin el uso del sagrado sello?";_ la aludida responde: _"Con mi vida"._

Los consejeros dan su visto bueno a la solicitud, fundados en esa garantía. Hiashi secunda la moción, lo que la vuelve ley entre los Hyuga, ordenando a Hirato que actúe de mensajero y lleve la noticia a todos aquellos fuera de ese salón.

Hiashi da por concluida la demostración, ordenando que sus hijas, su sobrino, los invitados y todos aquellos extraños al Soke salgan de allí: hay asuntos que deben solucionarse relacionados con los eventos de la pasada noche.

.

.

.

Himeko llega al salón de las flores, donde se encuentran reunidos Hirato y Airi, Yuhi Kurenai y los pequeños Neji, Hinata y Hanabi compartiendo unos dulces.

Ha pasado casi una hora desde el final de la demostración y la esposa del líder del clan trae noticias: _"El nuevo Consejo del Clan ha sido designado: se han aumentado sus miembros a quince y se han incluido un par de representantes del Boke; Hirato: tú también formas parte de él en representación de tu casa. Se me ha concedido voz en las reuniones del Consejo y el derecho a elegir cuatro de los miembros del mismo, por lo que gracias a los dos concejeros antiguos que me apoyaban originalmente, los que he nombrado entre personas de confianza, Hirato y los representantes del Boke que han sido designados por Hiashi tenemos los votos necesarios para controlar sus decisiones, por lo que lo que resta del sector más tradicionalista del Soke ya no podrá usarlo en nuestra contra. Hemos ganado"._

Hinata y Airi abrazan a Hirato, felicitándolo por su nueva responsabilidad. En eso la matriarca llama a su hija mayor, estrechandola con fuerza mientras le agradece por sus esfuerzos, los que le han conseguido finalmente la aceptación dentro del estricto clan de los ojos blancos.

Hanabi ve como su madrastra saca de entre sus ropas una cosa envuelta, la que entrega a su hermana mayor: una máscara anbu, que tiene dibujado un lobo gris en ella.

Himeko le explica a su hija: _"Este es Ōkami y representa la misión de los Hyuga como herederos de Rikudo Sennin. Esta máscara fue de tu abuelo materno, quien se la legó a tu madre, quien me la obsequió antes de morir. Ahora yo te la doy: sé que honrarás lo que representa y la preservarás para tus descendientes, hija mía"._

Hanabi le arrebata la máscara a su hermana para ser la primera de ambas en ponérsela. Mientras las hermanas se distraen con esa cosa Himeko se acerca a su sobrino:

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, Neji-kun.

\- No hice mucho.

\- Ayudaste a Hinata-chan a controlar su byakugan, la asististe cada vez que pudiste hacerlo. Le diste el respeto suficiente para no menospreciarla y pelear en serio con ella. Quisiera que pudieras corresponder a su cariño tanto como al mío, pero confío en que superarás tus diferencias con ella con el paso del tiempo.

\- Usted me ha mostrado una confianza que no creí capaz. Me ayudó a conocer la verdad de lo ocurrido con mi padre. Me ha contado tantas cosas de él, permitiéndome no olvidarle. Me confió su secreto, uno que oculta hasta el día de hoy de sus hijas y su esposo. Lo poco que he hecho para pagar eso apenas y se compara con lo que me ha dado, Himeko-sama.

\- Dime tía, Neji-kun.

\- Disculpe, tía.

\- Aunque en realidad eso tampoco es del todo correcto.

\- No entiendo.

\- He sido egoísta y me he aprovechado de lo que yo misma provoqué.

\- Sigo sin entenderle.

\- Logré arracarle una promesa a mi marido, condicionada a lo que Hinata podría hacer esta tarde. Fui tramposa, apostando sobre seguro; Hiashi se dio cuenta de aquello pero aún así quiso honrar su palabra dada y yo hice algo que quizás te moleste. No te obligaré a nada, pero es algo que siento que debo hacer y quería que lo consideraras por ti, por tu difunto padre y por mi.

\- Le escucho.

\- Mi esposo te aprecia demasiado. Hanabi-chan te ve con admiración; Hinata te considera su hermano y yo… yo solo deseo que estés con nosotros, ocupando el papel que te corresponde.

\- Ya lo ocupo, tía.

\- No, no es así. Si esas estúpidas reglas sobre el Soke y el Boke no existieran al momento de morir tu padre y sin tener ni madre ni hermanos mayores que te cuidaran lo que Hiashi debió haber hecho, lo que yo habría hecho, es incorporarte en nuestra familia no como un sobrino sino al nivel de mis demás hijas.

Neji mira alrededor suyo, nervioso: todos los allí presentes han seguido su conversación con la matriarca Hyuga y esperan oír lo que ya sabe que ella dirá: _"Lo que trato de decir es que he pedido de mi esposo que me permita adoptarte a fin de que seas ya no nuestro sobrino, sino que nuestro hijo. Esto no implicará ninguna responsabilidad para ti, ni te obligar_ _á_ _a nada; tampoco dañará la posición de Hinata como heredera del liderazgo del clan; en realidad solo servirá para una única cosa: el poder llamarte hijo"_.

Neji se ve confundido, como si no supiera qué responder. Himeko decide preguntarle: _"¿Acaso deberé suplicar? ¿Me obligarás a humillarme para que comprendas que te amo, hijo mío?"_

El niño mira los ojos de la esposa de su tío, el cariño y la ternura en su rostro, y comprende que ya no es apropiado verle así: _"No, madre; no será necesario…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hiashi llega a la entrada del salón de las flores, en donde ha querido detenerse para avisar de su partida a la reunión convocada por el Hokage. Desde allí contempla una escena diferente a todo lo que esperó ver, algo que nunca creyó posible luego de la muerte de su esposa y su hermano: sus tres pequeños, Hanabi, Hinata y Neji, apegados a su joven esposa mientras le llaman "mamá", con una dulzura que no creyó posible en ellos y siendo correspondidos por ella.

Apenas ha pasado un año y esa joven extraña, que ha resultado más familiar que lo podía haber supuesto, ha logrado derribar las murallas emocionales que los separaban. Y más que eso, ha logrado devolver la calidez a su vacío y lastimado corazón, devolviéndole la humanidad que perdió el día que se convenció que había quedado solo.

Porque ahora no está solo. Porque esa joven y bella muchacha, que su amada preparó para él, le ha devuelto lo que creyó extinguirse con sus pasadas pérdidas: una familia, y un amor.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

No era mi plan original que este capítulo fuera exclusivamente Hyuga, pero al escribir terminé llegando al punto de corte del capítulo con nada más que los sucesos dentro del clan de los ojos blancos.

Con esto la paz vuelve a los Hyuga, con las cosas en su lugar y la oportunidad de que todos sus integrantes se desarrollen a partir de este punto.

Hinata no es más fuerte que Neji, pero su madrastra la preparó para poder afrontar una pelea en las mejores condiciones posibles. Junto con ello estuvo toda la preparación previa de la heredera, dotándola de lo necesario para presentarse ante todos como alguien con la fuerza suficiente para llevar su destino correctamente.

Himeko ha usado a Hinata para sus propios fines, ésto es un hecho. Estuvo preparándola todo un año casi como un proyecto personal, destinado a demostrar sus propios méritos triunfando en algo en que su esposo había fracasado y lo logró, principalmente gracias al vínculo que formó con Neji, un vínculo real que se justifica en el aprecio que ella tenía por el padre del muchacho y los efectos de la principal lección que recibió de su maestra: la necesidad de proteger a los más indefensos (en este caso, los dañados hijas y sobrino de su amiga).

Un alcance: dentro de los cambios producto de la nueva realidad Yuhi Kurenai ahora es jounin un par de años antes que en el canon (con una guerra inminente el Hokage ha dispensado bastantes ascensos entre los jóvenes prometedores para la próxima campaña militar).

A **Rafarikudou** : espero estar a la altura de las espectativas de todos.

A **Yi Jie-san** : confío en que solo sea un enredo de letras al tipear (cosa que me pasa bastante y me obliga a revisar muchas veces lo que escribo) y en realidad te haya gustado el que esos dos tengan ese tipo de vínculos (aunque mientras más lo leo más me convenzo que Shisui sí estaba enamorado de Itachi y no sé si plantearlo como una competencia seria para Izumi).

Por último, respecto a los alcances hechos por **OTAKUFire** , solo una advertencia: el padre de Itachi y Sasuke no puede ser un idiota (a menos que aceptemos que Mikoto le puso los cuernos y la inteligencia que mostraron sus hijos vienen de genes extraños -me huelo un fic con ntr entre la matriarca Uchiha y Yondaime-).

Y a los próximos que pregunten si esto será NaruHina, arruinando lo que tengo preparado, les responderé por mp… y no les gustará…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: CUANDO LAS COSAS SON INEVITABLES.

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando en el patio trasero, lanzando sus kunai contra unos troncos levantados a modo de blancos fijos. Era bueno, bastante bueno, pero aquella habilidad no dejaba de ser algo básico para cualquier shinobi, nada parecido a las cosas que se esperaban de los verdaderos talentos, a las cosas que Itachi podía hacer a su misma edad.

Pero Uchiha Sasuke no era ninguna espectacularidad.

De una normalidad insultante para ser un Uchiha e hijo del ex-patriarca y hoy Hokage, el hermano menor de Itachi apenas y comenzaba a dominar los jutsus katon más elementales. Algo que para cualquiera fuera del clan de los ojos rojos sería excepcional, pero que para Fugaku era simplemente decepcionante.

Era como si Kami hubiese escogido a ese pequeño para castigar en él los pensamientos del Hokage respecto al fracaso que era la hija mayor de su rival Hiashi al compararla con su propio primogénito. Una condición que luego de un año como líder de la aldea Godaime había aceptado como ineludible: era como si el destino de Uchiha Sasuke fuese estar siempre a la sombra de su prodigioso hermano, siempre postergado y corriendo tras sus pasos. Una realidad que Fugaku había tratado de combatir incluso llegando a permitir que Sasuke e Itachi renovaran sus lazos, incluso viéndose fuera del hogar paterno y entrenando juntos, pero incluso aquello, esa renuncia a su autoridad paterna, había resultado insuficiente.

Fue esa convicción la que le dio la idea que intentaría llevar a cabo ese día: si el parecido entre Sasuke y Hinata y lo que significaba para sus respectivos clanes no tenía remedio por los medios habituales, un sacrificio que podía redundar en una ganancia más allá de sus esperanzas resultaba ser la mejor opción para el futuro, un futuro que Fugaku había ya aceptado sin la presencia de Itachi en sus vidas.

El Hokage había tratado su nuevo plan con su esposa, mismo al que Mikoto había mostrado cierta resistencia inicial: pretender forzar a su pequeño a ocupar un papel dentro de la política de la Aldea era demasiado, no cuando contaban con Itachi para poder ocupar el lugar de sucesor de su padre. Era como si a ella no le molestara esa debilidad y falta de brillo en Sasuke, con su corazón de madre viendo en su hijo mucho más de lo que allí había.

Pero Fugaku no tenía ese tipo de sensibilidades, y sabiendo que Itachi no llegaría a viejo, sumado a la distancia entre ellos (situaciones de las cuales la antigua matriarca Uchiha no tenía mayor conocimiento y en que ella atribuía la ausencia de su primogénito del hogar familiar a un simple deseo de independencia de su adelantado hijo) le obligaba a tomar medidas para tratar de solventar esos baches en sus tan anhelados planes para la aldea y su clan. Y la respuesta que había encontrado, brillante en su simplicidad, le permitiría poder hacer de Sasuke su sucesor sin hacer peligrar al clan ni su legado.

Un plan para el cual necesitaría asociar a quienes faltando Itachi serían sus únicos reales obstáculos en todo Konoha, evadiendo ese peligro con una jugada maestra que los ataría a su destino transformándolos en su mayor sostén.

Pero primero lo primero: su esperada guerra contra A y Kumo, la que le daría el prestigio que necesitaba para asegurar sus primeros años y que, junto con la fama, le daría el poder y un nombre que legar para la posteridad. Él sería quien le devolvería a Konoha el orgullo, logrando con la victoria asegurar la paz por los próximos años y, junto con ella, plantaría la semilla de su propia dinastía, una que perviviría trascendiendo los tiempos y las generaciones.

Sueños de grandeza y majestad que llenaban la cabeza de Uchiha Fugaku. Sueños que nunca fueron más posibles que ahora.

* * *

Los jefes de las diferentes secciones operativas del Cuerpo Shinobi, así como los líderes de los clanes ninja y sus escoltas, comenzaron a reunirse en la Torre Hokage a eso de las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde.

Los porteros del principal edificio de la villa guiaron a los convocados al segundo sub-nivel de la torre, el más inferior, en donde se encontraba la sala de estrategias, una habitación que no era nada más que un gran salón, de apenas dos metros y medio de alto, dotada de una gran mesa en media luna con espacio para treinta y un personas acomodadas junto con un alto muro donde quienes exponían los asuntos allí discutidos podían acomodar material visual. Con una sola salida y sin ventanas o ventilación, gracias a sus gruesos muros y sellos de seguridad ese espacio resultaba impenetrable para cualquier tipo de ninja sensor o espía.

Dentro de aquél lugar, donde los escoltas tenían negada la entrada, reinaba una estricta jerarquía: partiendo desde el centro, el puesto del Hokage, se sentaban a su derecha e izquierda, de manera alternada, los jefes o representantes de los clanes shinobi en razón de su antigüedad e importancia, para continuar con los líderes de las diferentes secciones de combate de la fuerza armada de la villa: los permanentes (cuerpo shinobi, anbu, inteligencia y servicios) y los de excepción (comandante de campo, generales de cuerpo y delegados del Hokage hasta sumar cinco de éstos, los más importantes).

Los asistentes a esa reunión sumaban solo veintiséis hombres y mujeres: los cinco asientos vacíos correspondían a clanes antes existentes y que por cuestiones diversas habían desaparecido o dejado de contar dentro del orden de las familias shinobi. Entre los acomodados líderes de la Hoja varios chunnin y sirvientes repartiendo agua o bebidas calientes para quien deseara.

Así, flanqueaban al Hokage en esa ocasión su hijo Itachi (derecha, como líder del clan Uchiha) Y Hyuga Hiashi (a su izquierda, la voz de mando en el clan Hyuga). Entre los muchos asistentes un rostro joven y ajeno a la mayoría de los líderes de los clanes destacaba, uno que por su posición (a la derecha de Shisui) implicaba que se trataba del comandante de campo (jefe delegado del eventual ejército en campaña fuera de las fronteras del País del Fuego): Uchiha Niobe.

Todos los allí presentes callaban el motivo de su presencia, que no había sido formalmente anunciado, pero que cada uno de ellos comprendía a la perfección, ya que esa sala solamente se ocupaba cuando el tema era uno solo: guerra.

A las siete en punto la Quinta Sombra del Fuego hizo sonar la taza que tenía ante él, que humeaba un té recién preparado, con una pequeña cucharita dejada para el azúcar. Al momento los extraños a la reunión se inclinaron levemente antes de salir del lugar, siendo la puerta sellada desde afuera por guardias anbu que se retiraron de ese nivel al momento.

El Hokage sorbió un poco de su té, negro y amargo, para luego levantarse y caminar al frente de todos. Allí, de pie ante la suma del poder político y militar de Konoha, habló:

" _Desde hace poco más de seis meses la situación en nuestra frontera oriental ha estado inestable. Las incursiones de destacamentos de la armada militar de Kumogakure entre los barcos que comercian con nuestra costa, las ciudades marítimas de Nami no Kuni y las lejanas islas del País del Agua han aumentado hasta volverse intolerables. El atrevimiento del Raikage ha llegado hasta el punto de permitir que sus subordinados hallan asaltado una de las aldeas pesqueras de las Olas, nuestro protegido._

 _Todos sabemos la razón de ser del País de las Olas. Nami no Kuni fue creado exclusivamente como gesto de Shodai Hokage para con las aldeas shinobi de Kumo y Kiri. En ese entonces renunciamos a nuestros puertos comerciales y potencial armada marítima para obtener la paz por esos lados; Konoha y el País del Fuego renunciaron a expandirse por el mar oriental a fin de no incomodar a esos precarios aliados._

 _Todos sabemos también que el gesto de grandeza que tuvo nuestra aldea en el pasado fue malamente recompensado por dichos aliados: ni nuestras renuncias, ni el limitar nuestro poder militar, ni el regalarles la fuerza de los biyu bastó para evitar la guerra, y no un_ _a_ _sino_ _varias_ _veces_ _ésta golpeo a nuestras puertas_ _. Incluso más: cada vez que nos han visto debilitados esos miserables han tratado de obtener ventajas: así lo hizo Iwa apenas falleció Yondaime Hokage y pagamos_ _su pretención_ _con sangre y meses de guerra fría, debilitándonos. Así lo hizo Kumo cuando salíamos del choque con Onoki y el País de la Tierra, y nos obligaron a una paz humillante cuando amenazaron con liberar sobre nosotros la totalidad del poder militar del Rayo._

 _Agachamos la cabeza, acepta_ _ndo_ _la humillación de una paz impuesta, todo para nada. Cada uno de nosotros sabe lo que esos miserables, amparados en mentiras y traiciones, trataron de hacer a nuestra villa, el cómo quisieron arrebatarnos a l_ _a_ _primogénit_ _a_ _de una de nuestras mayores casas. Mayor fue nuestra humillación cuando quisieron aprovechar su intento de latrocinio_ _y sus justas consecuencias_ _para conseguir la vida de Hyuga Hiashi, aquí presente, y con su vida el conocimiento de su dojutsu, uno de los más valiosos tesoros de Konohagakure no Sato._

 _Reconozco mi culpa en esos sucesos: ninguno de nosotros dijo nada para proteger la honra de los Hyuga y preferimos entregar a uno de los nuestros para salvar las vidas de nuestros hijos e hijas; aceptamos la vergüenza de nuestra cobardía y sobre nosotros y nuestra fama está esa mancha. Con el sacrificio de la vida de Hyuga Hi_ _z_ _ashi ganamos paz, pero perdimos todo lo demás._

 _Ahora, cuando un nuevo Hokage se sienta en el puesto que una vez fue del Dios Shinobi, A vuelve sobre sus pasos, tentando su suerte con nuevos agravios, pensando que somos los mismos pusilánimes de antes._

 _No piensen que he dejado las cosas al azar, menos aún que es mi orgullo herido el que habla. He movido cada recurso a mi disposición para conocer el peligro que enfrentamos y estoy convencido de que el enemigo que pretende probar nuestra paciencia no es el mismo que en su día puso su bota sobre nuestro cuello. Kumo no es invencible._

 _Somos fuertes, como no lo hemos sido desde el día en que Shodai Hokage tuvo el poder en sus manos y pudo dictar la ley a todos esos insolentes pretenciosos de las demás aldeas shinobi. Pero esa fuerza de nada nos sirve si no la damos a conocer: si no demostramos que ya no somos esos cobardes que preferían ofrecer la mejilla a ensuciar sus manos con sangre de nada nos servirá esa fuerza._

 _El destino es un péndulo, que va y viene, de aquí para allá. Ayer era Kumo quien poseía la fuerza; hoy somos nosotros; mañana… nadie lo sabe._

 _Por eso recurro a ustedes, a su consejo, a su sabiduría. Porque quiero aprovechar que somos fuertes y golpear el tablero, derribar la torre de la arrogancia del Rayo y sus líderes y en un solo golpe, dado con todo nuestro poder, acabar con cualquier atisbo de agresión de nuestros vecinos: cuando todos vean lo que haremos con Kumo y su Kage ninguno más tentará su suerte ni querrá medirse con los victoriosos shinobi de la Hoja"._

El Hokage observó a todos los allí presentes. Todos y cada uno de los presentes, con excepción de los dos que sabían lo que el Hokage planeaba miraban incrédulos al vacío, a sus compañeros, intentando entender lo que pretendía hacer el líder de la Aldea: ellos eran Konoha y nunca, jamás, iniciaban las guerras. Entre todo el salvajismo y los ríos de sangre que habían corrido en los cien años de la existencia del sistema de las Aldeas Shinobi la Hoja tenía siquiera aquello de lo que jactarse, y las palabras del Hokage significaban desechar ese último refugio de moralidad que tenían como símbolo entre todas ellas.

Pero esa duda solo duró unos momentos, y varios comenzaron a cuestionarse los resultados de esa política seudo pacifísta: ni les había evitado los conflictos ni les había salvado de tener que sacrificar a los padres y a los hijos en el inmisericorde campo de batalla. No eran tontos, y todos comprendían que la precaria paz de la que disfrutaban en ese momento era solo el preludio antes de la próxima guerra, y ante esa certeza la propuesta del Fugaku-sama era particularmente tentadora: si su política de siempre no les había dado más que miseria y muerte, quizás era el momento de probar la alternativa.

El Hokage sonrió para si mismo al sentarse nuevamente en su asiento: ninguna voz se había alzado para defender la paz. Miró a su hijo a su derecha con cara de suficiencia, como diciéndole: _"_ _¿_ _Ve_ _s_ _que tenía razón?"._ Itachi nota la mirada de su padre pero decide mantenerse en silencio.

El Hokage todavía no ha logrado nada.

Fugaku anuncia que será su vicecomandante de campo la que expondrá los detalles de su propuesta. Niobe se levanta, aproximándose a la pared frente a la mesa y extendiendo unos mapas preparados de antemano, de tamaño suficiente para que todos los allí presentes vean la situación estratégica actual y el eventual plan de operaciones. A sus espaldas unos pocos comentarios en voz baja compartidos entre los líderes de los clanes: si ella es solo la vicecomandante significa que el Hokage en persona participará de la campaña.

Una vez termina sus preparativos la chica llama al orden para iniciar su exposición: _"Las preguntas solo se aceptarán al terminar la exp_ _osi_ _ción. Favor poner atención porque no se les entregará copia de lo que se les compartirá en esta sala. Tampoco está permitido tomar notas o compartir esta información con cualquier otro fuera de este salón._

 _La situación estratégica es la siguiente._

 _Actualmente la fuerza militar de Konoha es la tercera en número de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi. En ese sentido la fuerza que acumulan Kumo e Iwa en conjunto es varias veces superior a la nuestra, y en un escenario de guerra total como el de las anteriores Grandes Guerras Shinobi nuestros estrategas han estimado que ésta se desarrollará en territorio de_ _l Fuego_ _, de_ _v_ _ast_ _á_ _ndolo._

 _Sin embargo,_ _desde_ _hace unos meses se ha estado presentando una coyuntura única: las tensiones entre la Roca y la Nube han escalado, obligando a que el Raikage mueva dos tercios de su ejército a su frontera occidental, así como a parte de su armada del mar oriental del Rayo hacia el mar interior que separa sus respectivos países. Si bien nuestro departamento de inteligencia ha descartado el estallido de una guerra debido a la ausencia de una frontera terrestre compartida que permita un ingreso sorpresivo de cualquiera de sus ejércitos a territorio del contrario, el hecho de que A haya movido su flota puede implicar la idea de que contempla seriamente una agresión preventiva contra las costas orientales de Iwa. Como pueden ver en el mapa la situación del País de la Tierra en su costa es similar a que presenta el País de la Olas, y seguramente Onoki contempla la posibilidad de una guerra de retaliación en caso de invasión, para lo cual ha concentrado su propia flota en la punta nororiental de de Tsuchi, en donde el golfo que_ _constituye el mar interior se estrecha hacia el oriente, manteniendo buena parte de su milicia_ _en_ _una segunda linea,_ _a_ _unos kilómetros detrás de sus aldeas costeras._

 _El escenario que A se plantea en caso de guerra es ocupar la franja oriental del País de la Tierra y aguantar allí el contraataque de Onoki; el Tsuchikage, por su parte, espera el movimiento de la flota occidental de Kumo con parte importante de su ejército a esa zona, a fin de aprovechar y desembarcar una fuerza de repuesta en el norte, aguantar a la fuerza invasora de A en su territorio y eliminar los puertos militares del Rayo a fin de forzar a la flota de Kumo a retirarse a la costa oriental del País del Rayo, para después, sin la presencia de la flota de A, aniquilar a la fuerza invasora de la Nube en territorio de la Tierra._

 _Ninguno de los dos países plantea una guerra total, ya que lo ven como imposible en las actuales circunstancias._

 _Esta información la hemos conseguido de diferentes fuentes, todas y cada una de las cuales ha sido corroborada por nuestros agentes durante los últimos meses._

 _Las fuerzas movilizadas del Rayo y la Tierra suman casi treinta mil combatientes, de los cuales poco más de veintidós mil están estacionados en las zonas señaladas a la espera de que la situación entre sus países cambie. La ventaja numérica de A es apenas del cinco por ciento, pero su armada shinobi le da una ventaja decisiva en cuanto a capacidad de despliegue y movimiento de sus propias fuerzas. Por la profundidad territorial del País del Rayo cualquier campaña en su contra le permitiría movilizar a sus reservas o mover parte de sus fuerzas acantonadas en su frontera oriental antes de que una tropa invasora alcance su aldea shinobi. Además debemos considerar que lo agreste del territorio y su menor disponibilidad de recursos implican que cualquier fuerza de gran tamaño destinada a ocupar Kumo tendría problemas de abastecimiento en caso de una campaña prolongada._

 _Re_ _specto de las demás aldeas la situación es relativamente estable. Kiri, al igual que Nami, ha estado sufriendo las incursiones de las fuerzas del Raikage, quien parece estar midiendo la capacidad de reacción o el ánimo de las aldeas que considera menores en fuerza, y de parte de la nueva Mizukage pareciera estar seguro de que ni ella ni sus fuerzas actuarán en su contra en una eventual guerra entre Kumo e Iwa, no con el estado en que la Niebla quedó luego de la caída de Yagura y la insurrección de parte del Shinobigatana. Seguramente A atribuye el mismo tipo de inestabilidad a Konoha producto de la renuncia del Tercer Hokage y la asunción de un líder de bajo perfil como nuestro actual Hokage._

 _Respecto de Suna se espera una reacción de fuerza en caso de que Konoha decida comprometer su ejército en una operación mayor más allá de nuestras fronteras. Es casi segur_ _a_ _una incursión en nuestro territorio a fin de lograr ventaja estratégica en nuestra contra, incluso sin ser_ _formalmente_ _aliados de_ _Kumo_ _._

 _Este es el escenario actual y con el cual Hokage-sama, junto con sus asesores, ha planteado una estrategia general para una eventual guerra preventiva contra el País del Rayo._

 _La idea detrás del plan de Hokage-sama es una campaña corta, de menos de dos meses de duración._ _Dicha campaña implica la movilización de tres fuerzas diferentes:_

 _a) Fuerza de ocupación de Nami no Kuni: una división de unos ochocientos shinobi ocupará el País de las Olas como respuesta a la eventual negativa del Raikage a cesar la intromisión de sus fuerzas en territorio bajo nuestra protección. Se estima que esta fuerza no tendrá mayor participación en las operaciones bélicas posteriores, pero justificará la reincorporación de dicho País al territorio del Fuego, lo que ya ha sido autorizado por nuestro Daimio._

 _b) Fuerza de bloqueo occidental: unos mil doscientos shinobi de la reserva y guardia urbana que_ _s_ _e desplazará a nuestra frontera noroccidental, entre el límite de nuestro país con la Lluvia y el País de los Ríos. Ésta será la última fuerza en movilizarse, una vez la guerra haya sido declarada, y su objetivo nominal será custodiar nuestro flanco de una eventual movilización de la Arena. Es casi seguro que Rasa tratará de sacar ventaja de nuestro conflicto con nuestro vecino del norte, pero Hokage-sama ha asegurado un aliado que será el responsable de impedir que las fuerzas del País del Viento intervengan directamente contra nosotros._ _Para ello esa fuerza de bloqueo estará allí, ya sea para apoyar a nuestros aliados en caso de ser necesario, ya sea para presentar una primera linea de defensa y dar tiempo a las fuerzas dentro de la aldea para movilizar un segundo ejército_ _si la intrusión de las tropas de Suna se produce más al sur._

 _c) Fuerza expedicionaria: ésta será la responsable del éxito de la invasión al Rayo. Hokage-sama ha estimado_ _necesaria_ _una división móvil de no más de cuatro mil shinobi. El motivo por el cual limitar la fuerza de operaciones en ese número es facilitar su movilidad en territorio enemigo; la idea del ejército invasor no es la de ocupar territorio del Rayo, sino que avanzar y golpear su aldea_ _shinobi_ _directamente, aniquilando las fuerzas que puedan interponerse en el camino. Además el que sea una fuerza tan reducida la encargada del ataque nos permitirá no levantar sospechas de parte de Iwa o Kiri, creando la idea de que nuestro ataque no es más que una expedición punitiva, sin otra pretensión más que causar daño al territorio sur del Rayo._

 _Nuestra actual fuerza movilizada alcanza los ocho mil setecientos treinta y dos combatientes. Con los refuerzos que se espera que los clanes shinobi aporten de sus guardias privadas se calcula un total de diez mil combatientes, por lo que luego de la creación de las tres divisiones operativas restará una reserva de cuatro mil shinobi, la que podrá aumentarse al doble en caso de necesidad con las reservas de segundo nivel._

 _Actualmente hay sesenta y ocho shinobi en equipos en misión fuera de nuestro territorio. Teniendo como eventual fecha del comienzo de la campaña para dos semanas más de ese número permanecerán alrededor de cincuenta en territorio extranjero. Por seguridad no se les dará ningún aviso de los preparativos de guerra, por lo que seguramente una parte de ellos resulten eliminados antes de que reciban noticias del estado de guerra. Hokage-sama confía en que si alguno de los aquí presentes tiene interés en preservar sus vidas se abstendrá de hacerlo: cualquier aviso enviado corre el riesgo de ser interceptado y poner a nuestros enemigos en alerta, dando al Raikage tiempo suficiente para acordar una tregua con Iwa y movilizar sus fuerzas en contra nuestra. Ante ese escenario es imposible asegurar una salida favorable a nuestros intereses y_ _a_ _la seguridad de nuestra aldea._

 _¿Preguntas?"_

El primero en preguntar es Itachi:

\- ¿Cuál es el plan en caso de que la fuerza expedicionaria no logre su propósito?

\- Retroceder. De ser necesario concentrar nuestra fuerza en el límite norte del país y allí frenar a la fuerza de reacción del Raikage. No esperamos una guerra total, no dentro de los próximos cinco años, y Kumo no avanzará con todas sus fuerzas contra nosotros teniendo la amenaza de Iwa sobre ellos.

Nara Shikaku, líder del clan Nara, levanta su mano para intervenir:

\- ¿Qué tan confiable es la inteligencia reunida para armar este plan?

\- Toda la información ha sido revisada de al menos dos fuentes diferentes. Además contamos con un agente especial en la misma Kumogakure, que nos proporciona inteligencia inmediata.

\- ¿Agente?

El Hokage hace una señal a su representante, contestando en su lugar: _"Jiraiya de los Sannin, es él quien se encuentra en Kumo recolectando información en las mismas barbas del Raikage. Él nos mantendrá informados de los movimientos de tropas. Fuera de él y de nuestro propio servicio de inteligencia, hemos podido proveernos de mucho gracias a ese perro de Danzo"._

Viendo que algunos de los allí presentes no parecen comprender Fugaku le da la palabra al jefe del departamento de inteligencia, Shojo Ifune: _"_ _Raíz tenía un sistema bastante desarrollado de espionaje montado en las naciones vecinas. Además contaba con un recurso que estaba fuera de nuestras posibilidades: una línea directa con el traidor Orochimaru, quien proveyó a esa organización de mucha información, incluso hasta el momento de la muerte de Shimura Danzo. Nos tomó meses revisar, calificar y coordinar dicha información, pero lo que hemos obtenido de Raíz ha sido invaluable para la seguridad de la aldea y el conocimiento de la actual fuerza de nuestros enemigos"._

El Hokage dejó que los asistentes comentaran entre ellos mientra Niobe permanecía de pie, esperando.

Viendo que aparentemente no había otra pregunta para su persona de confianza le hizo una seña a la chica para que se sentara, levantándose pero permaneciendo en la mesa, reemplazándola. Ese fue el momento que escogió Hiashi para plantear su pregunta: _"Yo tengo una sola duda, Fugaku: ¿Qué pretendes lograr con todo ésto? ¿Cuál será la ganancia para la aldea y los clanes más allá de darte algo de gloria?"_

Niobe hace el intento de levantarse de su asiento, pero el Hokage le indica que guarde silencio y permanezca en su sitio, escogiendo responder personalmente: _"Varias cosas. Lo primero es paz, pero verdadera paz, sin miedo de que en cualquier momento esos imbéciles de Kumo o Iwa pretendan atacarnos a su ventaja. También ganaremos seguridad: con un triunfo como el que planeo nadie pondrá en duda mis méritos como Hokage, o mi fuerza, y todos aquí sabemos la diferencia que hace el tener un Hokage fuerte o uno débil. Además aprovecharemos al máximo la victoria: recuperaremos aquello que Senju Hashirama puso en manos de nuestros adversarios, debilitando de paso a nuestro mayor oponente y colocándonos a nosotros en una posición de fuerza superior a la de todos nuestros vecinos y competidores. Por último vengaremos la humillación ocurrida hace unos años en nuestra misma casa: recuperaremos el cadáver de Hyuga Hizashi y obtendremos una compensación acorde a la ofensa inferida por su intento de tomar lo nuestro: el castigo será tan tremendo que nunca más rival alguno pretenderá robar cualquiera de los tesoros o secretos de nuestros clanes shinobi"._

Sonidos de sorpresa y asombro corren por entre los participantes de aquella reunión. En particular destaca el líder del clan de los ojos blancos, que parece incapaz de procesar lo que el Hokage ha revelado respecto de su difunto hermano. Fugaku, viendo que tiene la situación en sus manos, se inclina, aproximándose a Hiashi para hablarle directamente: _"Esos malditos de Kumo han estado experimentando con la carne y la sangre de tu hermano_ _durante todos estos años_ _, Hiashi, pretendiendo conseguir los secretos de tu dojutsu incluso en su muerte. Es información real: Orochimaru mismo se ofreció a esos mal nacidos para ayudarles con sus estudios, y el mismísimo sabio sapo ha confirmado que el cuerpo de tu hermano está todavía allí,_ _almacenado y a disposición de los investigadores del Raikage: es verdad que A no estuvo de acuerdo en realizar el robo, pero no ha tenido vergüenza alguna en retener lo robado y aprovecharse de los frutos del crimen cometido por los suyos. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de vengarte, a cambio pido que me permitas asegurar que lo sucedido con los tuyos nunca pase con los míos"._

El líder Hyuga se levanta de la mesa, furioso: _"No participaré más de esta reunión. Solo quiero que todos los aquí presentes sepan que si deciden rechazar la propuesta del Hokage los Hyuga nos encargaremos personalmente de castigar esta ofensa por nuestros propios medios, y poco me importan las consecuencias para la Aldea: ninguno de ustedes hizo nada cuando los Hyuga fuimos atacados; ninguno hará nada para frenar nuestra venganza"._

Hiashi comienza a caminar hacia la salida del salón. Fugaku le habla antes de que salga: _"Necesito que me esperes en mi despacho. También debes informar a mi segunda al mando del contingente que los Hyuga aportarán a la guerra en caso de aprobarse"._ El ojiblanco mira de reojo al Hokage, inclinándose levemente en señal de conformidad con sus palabras, para luego salir rápidamente de allí.

El Hokage deja pasar unos instantes, dejando que cada uno de los líderes de clan allí presentes asimilen lo sucedido: con el Hokage y los Hyuga de acuerdo con llevar a cabo la guerra contra Kumo las demás fuerzas de la Aldea poco y nada podrán hacer para impedirlo.

Itachi, por su parte, ignora la mirada molesta de Shisui (a quien no ha informado el motivo de aquella reunión) mientras piensa, dándose cuenta de que está contra las cuerdas: sin importar lo que él, como líder del clan Uchiha, piense sobre el proyecto de su padre, la verdad es que no puede simplemente sustraerse de todo y privar a la aldea de la fuerza de sus propios guerreros. Si la guerra es inminente (como parece ser de la actitud del líder Hyuga al respecto) su obligación es mejorar las posibilidades de victoria.

Nuevamente sentado Fugako piensa, por su parte, en la posición de su primogénito, quien sabe que no puede ya oponerse a sus propósitos, no sin aparecer debilitando a Konoha por su egoísmo o su cobardía.

Cuando ha estimado que el ambiente está más calmado, el Hokage hace silencio, para luego mirar a cada uno de los allí presentes: _"Sin importar lo que yo o el líder Hyuga p_ _ensemos_ _al respecto, pretendo respetar el parecer de éste concilio. Tendrán todos una semana para preparar la información relativa a la fuerza de sus clanes y los departamentos bajo su cargo; Niobe será la responsable de reunir y coordinar dicha información._

 _No quiero que ninguno piense que no_ _deseo encontrar una salida diferente a la guerra. He enviado un comunicado oficial al Raikage a fin de protestar por su actitud ante los agravios que sus subordinados han cometido y siguen cometiendo en contra nuestra. Si A muestra una actitud conciliadora todo esto quedará en nada, celebraremos nuestra amistad y negociaremos una compensación adecuada para el clan Hyuga: no permitiré que Hiashi nos arrastre a la guerra, no si no es necesario._

 _Pero también deben tener presente que si la respuesta de A es negativa o simplemente elige ignorarnos, deberemos actuar. Cuando se realice la próxima reunión todos ustedes contarán con dicha información, además que conocerán al aliado que nos apoyará en caso de que Suna elija intervenir. Tienen ese tiempo para prepararse o presentar sus objeciones._

 _Eso ha sido todo, pueden retirarse"._

El Hokage se levanta, gesto imitado por los allí presentes. Todos se inclinan a modo de despedida mientras el líder de la Aldea se retira del salón.

Una vez fuera Fugaku camina hasta el final del pasillo, en donde espera de pie Hiashi; como suponía ese sujeto ha preferido quedarse allí y no esperarle en su oficina: incluso en eso Hiashi no desea mostrarse subordinado a su autoridad. El Uchiha le hace señas al Hyuga de que le siga, mientras pregunta: _"¿Estás más calmado? Hablaremos de cosas importantes, Hiashi"._ El aludido no responde, sino que sigue al Hokage en silencio, exhibiendo su mismo rostro frío e insensible de siempre.

Detrás de la pareja comienzan a salir el resto de los participantes en la reunión, todos formando pequeños grupos que conversan entre ellos. Algunos son incapaces de disimular el enojo en sus rostros (Shisui entre éstos), pero todos son capaces de percatarse de que aquél era un asunto casi concluido.

Al menos, pensaban, el Hokage les había concedido una semana para preparar todo, aunque la opinión dominante en ese momento era que seguramente irían a la guerra.

Una idea que era particularmente agradable a los mayores allí presentes: si iban a terminar peleando con Kumo mejor hacerlo cuando se tiene la ventaja.

* * *

Ya fuera de la Torre Hokage caminaban juntos tres hombres, cada uno de ellos líderes de sus respectivos clanes shinobi. Si bien ninguno de ellos por separado alcanzaba el tamaño o importancia de los dos clanes más grandes de la aldea (Uchiha y Hyuga), la cercanía de sus dirigentes, que más que socios eran amigos íntimos, les daba a su unión una fuerza que los posicionaba como el único contrapeso para los portadores de los dojutsu luego de la desaparición de los Senju como entidad orgánica.

Así, los Nara, los Yamanaka y los Akimichi eran ante los demás clanes los guardianes del legado de los fundadores de la Hoja y sostenedores de la _V_ _oluntad del_ _F_ _uego_ , el espíritu que los impulsaba a la unidad, al sacrificio y a ser los protectores de todos aquellos que habitaban Konoha y el País del Fuego (y cuya misión no había logrado calar en los clanes de los dojutsus, mucho más egoístas que sus contrapartes).

Los tres (Nara Shikaku, Inoichi Yamanaka y Akimichi Choza), sin sus escoltas, llegaron a un restaurante que estaba cerrando temprano ese día y pidieron al dueño que les permitiera un lugar donde comer y discutir sus asuntos en privado. El dueño del restaurante, un lugar especializado en carnes asadas, llevó a tan distinguidos visitantes a uno de las mesas privadas de la parte de atrás y les proveyó de comida y bebida abundante, así como de pocillos sakazuki, bajos y de porcelana blanca, para luego despedirse y cerrar su establecimiento, despachando a sus empleados y quedándose él solo para atender a los recién llegados.

Mientras los tres patriarcas comían discutieron sobre el propósito del Hokage:

\- No sé si sea conveniente todo ésto -dijo Inoichi, mientras miraba los vegetales en su plato-

\- Conveniente o no, resulta claro que es un asunto prácticamente finiquitado. Solo nos convocaron para poner todo en nuestro conocimiento, no para pedirnos nuestro parecer -le contestó Choza, mientras le servía carne recién asada a su compañero rubio-

\- Cierto. Es obvio que esa movida preparada por el Hokage con el asunto de los Hyuga fue su forma de neutralizar la única posible oposición que podría haber enfrentado -complementó el líder Yamanaka-

\- Todos recordamos como fueron los Hyuga los que le pararon los carros a Nidaime cuando quiso iniciar una guerra para recuperar los biyu -agregó Shikaku-.

\- Si, y al final no sirvió para nada. Tal vez el Hokage tiene razón y todo esto es inevitable -reflexionó el Akimichi-.

\- ¿Qué piensas realmente de todo esto, Shikaku? -preguntó Inoichi-

El líder Nara tomó su pocillo con sake transparente, dándose unos instantes antes de beber de él. Alcanza a posar su borde con sus labios, pero se arrepiente y decide dejarlo allí, a la espera: _"Siempre tengo que ser yo, ¿verdad?… Bien, lo que pienso es que todo esto es_ _una_ _estupidez y que Fugaku lo único que realmente pretende es capturar a los dos biyu que tiene Kumo bajo su control. Todos sabemos la amenaza que representa Killer Bee, y hasta donde sabemos han logrado encontrar un portador_ _competente_ _para el Dos Colas. Si dejamos pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada podríamos encontrarnos con que A tiene a dos jinchuriki en completo control de sus bestias. ¿_ _Y_ _qué tenemos nosotros? A los Uchiha, que se supone deberían ser capaces de controlar a las bestias pero que fuera de Madara no han podido demostrar que realmente pued_ _a_ _n hacerlo"._

Choza interrumpe a su amigo:

\- Tenemos a Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Si, un mocoso que Sandaime se negó a entrenar y cuyo sello es tan raro que nadie posee su secreto por lo que su bestia resulta irrecuperable sin matarlo. Quiero creer que Yondaime sabía lo que hacía cuando dejó al Kyubi encerrado allí, pero mientras más lo pienso menos sentido le hallo, a menos que…

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta Inoichi-

Choza, masticando rápido la carne que tiene en su boca, traga apresurado y le contesta a su amigo: _"¿Acaso este tonto no te ha comentado su teoría? Es para no creerla"._

El Yamanaka, intrigado por el comentario de su amigo, mira a su compañero de rostro marcado. Éste, con voz cansada, mira al gordo a su derecha con rostro molesto, para luego volver su vista al otro y contarle: _"No es nada. Solo que creo que en realidad aquél que conocemos como Uzumaki Naruto es en realidad Namikase Naruto"._ El rubio tarda unos segundos en comprender: _"¿Namikase? ¿Cómo el…? Espera, ¿acaso insinúas que ese mocoso es en realidad el hijo de Yondaime y de Kushina, el que se supone murió durante el ataque del Kyubi junto al resto de su familia?"._ El líder Nara asiente con miedo, como si no quisiera realmente creer eso, para luego justificarse: _"Sé que Hiruzen-sama nos dijo que él había rescatado ese niño de entre los escombros dejados por el Kyubi, que sin tener donde ponerlo a salvo lo llevó con él cuando corrió al encuentro de Yondaime, que se lo entregó al Rayo Amarillo cuando éste se vio obligado a tener que usar a una persona para capturar a la bestia. Sé que lo que creo va en contra de todo lo que el Tercero nos contó sobre esa noche, pero mientras más lo pienso menos sentido le hallo a que Minato-sama hubiese usado a un extraño para algo así: él jamás habría dejado esa carga a un desconocido, un inocente que además había quedado sin padres ni otros parientes esa misma noche por causa del mismo monstruo que estaría obligado a llevar con él. Y luego está el hecho que Jiraiya-sama hubiese estado cuidándolo: todos conocemos como era Gama-sennin y que a menos que hubiese un motivo realmente poderoso jamás se habría prestado para algo así; ¿y qué otro motivo más poderoso que el que el carcelero del Kyubi fuese en realidad el hijo de su discípulo?"._

Choza parece listo para reírse por la loca idea de su amigo Nara, pero el rostro serio de Inoichi le detiene. El líder Yamanaka pasa de tomar ese asunto en broma: _"Antes te habría dicho que estabas en un error, que era imposible que Sandaime nos hubiese mentido de esa manera, que si ese niño fuese realmente el hijo de Minato jamás habría permitido que fuese tratado así. Pero ahora, luego de saber todo lo que permitió que sucediera, lo que esos consejeros, lo que Orochimaru, lo que ese miserable de Danzo hicieron en sus narices… Estoy_ _más que_ _dispuesto a creer que ese mocoso es en realidad el hijo de Yondaime: tú no te equivocarías con algo así, Shikaku"._

El pelinegro Nara decide servirse dos pocillos de sake tibio seguidos, apenas notando su sabor y dejando que el alcohol queme su garganta: _"Pero no puedo averiguar más allá. Esta idea la tuve hace unos años, y he tratado por todos los medios de desecharla, chicos. Me he repetido una y otra ve_ _z_ _que es imposible, que sin importar lo mucho que Naruto se parezca a Minato-sama eso no significa nada, que rubios hay por decenas; que ese carácter que mi hijo dice que tiene su compañero de escuela no quiere decir que sea el pequeño que Kushina-sama esperaba. No puedo preguntarle tampoco a Sandaime: si no lo hice en el pasado cuando lo respetaba, ahora menos puedo,_ _no_ _cuando_ _ya_ _no tiene credibilidad alguna y lo que sea que me diga no significará nada. Hay una sola persona que podría responderme, una que creí que estaba muerta o perdida pero que ahora sabemos los tres que sigue con vida"._

Un nombre sale de los labios de Choza: _"Jiraiya-sama"._ Shikaku asiente en silencio, para luego beber un último trago. Es la segunda botellita de sake tibio que se acaba en ese rato y no desea terminar borracho: _"Por eso le he pedido a mi hijo que vigile al niño, que me diga lo que ve en él. Y tengo miedo de_ _descubrir_ _que siempre tuve razón… Si ese Uzuma_ _k_ _i Naruto resulta ser… y nosotros… Lo_ _lamento_ _, pero no me siento capaz de saber la verdad, no ahora"._

Shikaku calla, eligiendo fingir comer algo de carne antes de seguir con ese tema. Sus acompañantes le imitan, tratando de no pensar en la verdadera identidad del portador del nueve colas.

Luego de veinte minutos de comer muy lentamente y en silencio, y sin ganas de continuar en ello, es Choza quien sirve un último trago para todos:

\- Así terminamos un día muy extraño. Tratemos de olvidar el asunto del muchacho Naruto, que ahora tenemos temas más importantes que discutir.

\- Es verdad -continúa el líder Yamanaka-. Ahora debemos decidir qué vamos a hacer.

\- No sé ustedes pero yo pretendo preparar a mi clan para la guerra -les comentó Shikaku-.

\- Realmente no tenemos salida, ¿verdad?

\- No, Inoichi. Sin los Hyuga no hay forma de resistir la voluntad del Hokage y de los Uchiha.

\- Y sabemos que el Raikage es un idiota que por ningún motivo querrá aparecer cediendo ante nosotros.

\- Siempre podemos tratar de pensar en una salida de todo esto -añadió Choza-.

\- Pero yo no perdería mi tiempo en eso, no cuando tenemos apenas una semana para arreglar las cosas. Tenemos que ser conscientes de que con una fuerza tan pequeña como la que pretende usar Fugaku-sama contra Kumo llevará a los mejores de todos nosotros, y siento decirlo pero somos lo mejor de nuestros respectivos clanes -les recordó Shikaku-

\- El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho volverá a cubrirse de gloria en el campo de batalla -habló Choza, levantando su pocillo de bebida para incitar un último brindis-

\- El terror de Iwa serán ahora los destructores de Kumo -secundó Inoichi, alzando su bebida a la vez-

\- Por nuestros seres queridos y por nuestra tierra mataremos una vez más… y yo que creí que ahora que somos líderes de nuestros clanes esos tiempos ya habrían pasado para nosotros… qué problemático -dijo con desgano el último del trío, alzando la porcelana para chocarla con la de sus compañeros de equipo-

Los tres movieron tres veces sus pocillos de sake, deteniéndolos hasta que al tercer envión los chocan, gritando todos al unísono: "¡VICTORIA!"

" _Y que ninguno se muera, que los que sobrevivan tendrán que lidiar con las viudas y explicarles todo"_ , añadió Choza luego de que todos vaciaran sus bebidas.

Shikaku comenzó a golpear repetidamente la mesa con su pocillo, como si pretendiera pedir más bebida, gesto imitado por sus dos compañeros con tanto ahínco que el dueño del establecimiento, que se encontraba bastante alejado y fuera de la vista de sus clientes corrió hacia ellos creyendo que le llamaban, preguntando si necesitaban más licor. El trío se detiene y, mirándose entre ellos, se disculpan con él, abriendo sus billeteras y pagando generosamente tanto el servicio como la privacidad.

Una vez afuera, luego de haberse despedido efusivamente del propietario del restaurante, los tres amigos discuten por unos momentos donde pueden continuar ese espontáneo convite. Discusión inútil: Shikaku teme tanto a su mujer que jamás los llevará bajo su techo por el peligro de que terminen haciendo un escándalo que la moleste e Inoichi es incapaz de darles la libertad que necesitan, no con lo obsesionado que es por su imagen como líder de su clan (y jamás le mostraría ese lado suyo a su adorada hijita).

Así, es Akimichi Choza quien (como siempre) se lleva a sus compañeros de equipo a su casa. Su esposa estará feliz por las visitas y Choji podrá distraerse atendiéndoles y viendo como tres hombres maduros son capaces de llevar su amistad más allá de sus propias responsabilidades.

* * *

Han pasado diez minutos desde el final de la reunión con los jefes de los clanes.

Dos rostros inamistosos se miran las caras separados por un escritorio. Afuera no espera nadie: todos los ocupantes de ese nivel han sido despachados por el Hokage.

Impaciente por la demora, Hiashi le reclama a su interlocutor:

\- Estoy esperando, Fugaku.

\- Paciencia, que no quiero que haya testigos de nuestras palabras, deja que se alejen un poco más.

Molesto por estar allí sentado, sin hacer nada, el líder Hyuga activó su byakugan, realizando un rastreo rápido del pasillo y las habitaciones más cercanas:

\- Estamos solos, Fugaku. Puedes hablar con confianza.

\- Ustedes los Hyuga y sus ojos; siempre he pensado que son demasiado descuidados al exhibir sus capacidades así, con tanta facilidad. Al final todo mundo sabe perfectamente qué pueden y no pueden hacer. Nosotros los Uchiha, en cambio, preferimos ocultar nuestras habilidades.

\- Los fuertes no necesitan disimular; son los débiles los que deben aparentar para tener alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir.

\- Siempre tan orgulloso, Hiashi. Respeto eso.

\- Déjate de falsos elogios; ¿qué deseas?

\- Hacerte una propuesta.

El líder Hyuga ve como el Hokage abre uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacando dos vasos pequeños y una botella de sake blanco, la que sirve colocando uno de los tragos frente a él y ofreciéndole el otro. Hiashi toma la bebida en su mano, pero decide no beber y dejarlo allí.

\- No hay veneno ni nada raro allí, Hiashi.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces, ¿porqué no bebes? Te garantizo que es lo suficientemente bueno para tu paladar.

\- Un Hyuga no bebe sin un motivo.

\- ¿Una negociación matrimonial te parece suficiente motivo?

\- Explícate.

El Hokage toma un poco de su vaso, dejándolo medio vacío, dándose unos momentos para saborearlo. Hiashi decide imitarlo, arrugando su rostro luego de probar la bebida. El de ojos blancos decide vaciar su vaso:

\- Bueno. Demasiado para venir de ti.

\- Mi propósito es serte útil a ti y a tu clan. Creí que eso habría quedado claro luego de la reunión.

\- Aunque comprendo tus motivos agradezco el gesto. No necesitas todo de esto para convencerme de apoyarte: cuentas con mi fuerza y la de los guerreros Hyuga para lograr tu victoria; con lo que ya has ofrecido es suficiente.

\- No la tuya: tú no irás a la guerra.

\- ¿Acaso te preocupa el que pueda opacarte?

\- En parte, pero más que eso es lo sucedido en tu clan. Tu esposa está herida y no sería conveniente obligarte a ir con el ejército; no sería bien visto.

\- Tampoco el que excluyas al líder del clan más importante de Konoha.

\- Segundo más importante.

\- El que los Uchiha tengan el control de la fuerza militar y dirijan la aldea no los hace más importantes, ni en influencia, ni en tamaño, ni en fortuna.

\- Mejor no sigamos, que ninguno convencerá al otro. Además, no es eso lo que me importa ahora.

\- ¿Y cuál será tu excusa para dejarme fuera?

\- Quedarás a cargo de la aldea en mi ausencia. Aunque he preparado todo para no tener contratiempos mientras me encuentre dirigiendo al ejército no puedo simplemente descuidar Konoha. Con todos los elementos importantes siendo partícipes de la guerra necesito a alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para cubrir nuestras espaldas.

\- Y pensaste en mi…

\- Digamos que pretendo darte muestra de mi deseo de cooperación entre tu clan y quienes dirigen los destinos de Konoha. Además tú, de entre todos aquellos que podría dejar en el cargo, eres el único que no tratará de menoscabar mi posición: es lo bueno de la posición tradicional de los Hyuga respecto de la política dentro de la Aldea.

\- Una que casi rompes con tu intento de intervenir a la fuerza en él.

\- Un error que no volveré a cometer, tenlo por seguro.

\- Podrías recurrir al Tercero.

\- Hiruzen ya no tiene ningún apoyo entre los clanes; los crímenes de Danzo y sus secuaces le quitaron cualquier tipo de autoridad moral: está acabado. Y el que sea el famoso y prestigioso líder Hyuga el que quede a cargo de mi casa enviará un mensaje de unidad a nuestros enemigos. Además, prefiero que seas tú quien quede a cargo de proteger a mi familia si todo sale mal.

\- Realmente no piensas que algo pueda salir mal. Si así fuera no te lanzarías tras esa conquista.

\- No, pero no soy tan soberbio como para creer que el acaso no existe.

\- Me haré cargo entonces. Los Hyuga somos sirvientes de la aldea y haremos lo necesario para protegerla. Ahora dime a qué te referías con eso de "negociación matrimonial".

Fugaku vuelve a destapar la botella para llenar el vaso de su interlocutor, rellenando luego el propio. Una vez hecho decide dejar la botella abierta, entre ambos, para seguir hablando:

\- Siempre he sido consciente de los problemas que tienes en tu clan, incluyendo lo que tuviste que hacer para mantener el orden.

\- Lo supuse: era evidente que esos malditos no te visitarían si no era para informarte de algo así.

\- ¿"Esos"?

\- Los consejeros traidores.

\- Lo sabías…

\- Siempre lo he sabido.

\- ¿Resentimientos?

\- No somos amigos, por lo que no esperaba nada del Hokage. Al menos mi esposa está viva… si Himeko hubiese muerto las cosas serían diferentes.

\- ¿Tanto te importa como para que hubieses arremetido contra mi y lo que represento? ¿Por ella?

\- Es la matriarca de los Hyuga. Tu silencio te habría hecho cómplice; lo que has hecho para favorecernos apenas y lo considero una compensación por tus ofensas previas.

\- ¿Ofensas?

\- Tratar de interferir en mi clan; querer manipular a mi esposa para servirte de ella en contra de mi y los míos; apoyar a quienes querían dañar a mi familia. ¿Sigo?

\- ¿Sabías de mis conflictos con tu mujer? ¿quién te lo dijo?

\- Ella misma.

\- Y no has hecho nada.

\- ¿Acaso tú habrías hecho algo en mi lugar? No soy tonto, Fugaku, y no te daré ninguna excusa para entrometerte en lo mio. A menos que lleves las cosas demasiado lejos, claro está.

\- Sinceramente no pensé que tuviesen ese nivel de confianza… creí que ella te ocultaba ciertas cosas…

\- No me jactaré de saberlo todo de ella, pero lo que importa lo sabemos totalmente.

\- Ya… Veo que hice bien en no intentar nada más.

\- Si. Fuiste sabio en detenerte, Fugaku. Agradecele a tu buena fortuna.

\- Mi buena fortuna… creo que tiene un nombre.

\- Itachi; sin él no serías nada. ¿Acaso era de quien querías hablar? Aunque mi esposa lo aprecia y cuenta con mi confianza dudo que él te encargara una gestión de ese tipo. Además mis hijas son demasiado jóvenes para tu primogénito y dudo mucho que él quiera esperar seis o siete años, no siendo ya un adolescente. Menos aún me imagino un escenario donde me resulte conveniente ceder a cualquiera de mis posibles herederas.

\- ¿Herederas? Toda la Aldea sabe que solo tienes una heredera. Pero lo que tengo pensado te dará una salida limpia para tu hija mayor, una que le dará un estatus mayor al que podría aspirar por sus propios méritos.

\- Creo notar cierta grosería en tus palabras, Fugaku.

\- Solo digo lo que todos dicen, lo que tú mismo dejaste en claro el día que la despreciaste y la enviaste a la Academia Shinobi, Hiashi.

\- Pero siendo así, ¿qué interés podrías tener en alguien tan poco interesante como Hinata?

\- Tal vez no tenga la fuerza o el carácter para ser tu sucesora, pero tiene otros rasgos evidentes: es hermosa, idéntica a su madre a su misma edad, tiene una actitud dulce y servicial y la humildad necesaria para resultar una esposa ideal. Si algo es seguro es que aunque no llegue a ser lo que esperas de ella será de las doncellas más valiosas que podrían salir de clan shinobi alguno; si a todo eso le añades su parentesco y su dojutsu ella se vuelve… invaluable.

\- Pero sigue siendo demasiado joven para Itachi.

\- No pensaba en Itachi, sino en Sasuke.

\- ¿Dar a mi hija mayor, a mi primera heredera, para un segundón? Si siquiera se tratara de Itachi, pero todos sabemos que su hermano no llega al nivel del prodigio Uchiha; el que considere o no a mi primogénita como menos de lo que desearía no significa que la entregue sin más.

El Hokage toma su vaso, moviendo su mano y agitando la bebida mientras ve como se mueve dentro de él. Luego detiene su mano de golpe, empinando el sake y tomándolo de golpe, haciendo sonar el cristal vacío en su escritorio:

\- No pretendo ser Hokage indefinidamente, menos aún ocupar el cargo hasta mi muerte: no deseo dar el patético espectáculo de algunos como Onoki de la Roca o el mismo Hiruzen.

\- Y pretendes que Itachi te suceda y que Sasuke ocupe su lugar como líder del clan.

\- Al contrario: Sasuke será mi sucesor como Hokage, yo me retiraré a cuidar a los nietos y seguramente deba hacerme cargo del clan Uchiha hasta que alguno de los futuros hijos de Itachi esté preparado para ocupar ese puesto.

\- ¿Nietos? Itachi aún no tiene hijos, ni siquiera esposa.

\- Eso se solucionará pronto. Lamentablemente mis planes no lo incluyen a él, pero sí a sus descendientes: de la simiente de mi primogénito nacerán los futuros líderes del clan Uchiha, pero de los descendientes de mi hijo menor surgirán los Hokages que reinarán en Konohagakure por siempre.

\- Ambicioso, realmente ambicioso.

\- Sí, pero soy consciente que no debo cometer los errores de los Senju: los Uchiha, por si solos, no podrán mantenerse ad eternum como la cabeza de la Aldea, no sin sumar la sangre de sus iguales.

\- Y pretendes usar a mi hija para ello.

\- Ustedes ganarán prestigio, así como la presencia de una de los suyos en las esferas más altas del gobierno de la Aldea. Romperemos cien años de separación entre nuestros clanes y podremos unificar nuestros dojutsus a fin de que quien dirija Konoha como la Sombra del Fuego sea realmente el más fuerte de todos.

\- Pero no figurará nuestro nombre y los libros de historia solo dirán "Uchiha".

\- Un pequeño precio que ustedes tendrán que pagar por ganar aún más poder. Mi ego es demasiado grande para pretender compartir la cima, pero sí puedo asociarlos como mis aliados más íntimos: seremos familia y eso garantizará la paz entre los dos clanes más poderosos de Konoha.

\- Tienes mi interés, excepto por…

\- ¿Excepto qué?

\- Quiero mucho a mi hija y en este momento, a mis ojos, tu hijo menor no es digno de ella. Si Hinata es, como dices con tanta soltura, alguien sin fuerza o carácter, Sasuke es incluso menos que ella.

\- Es fuerte.

\- ¿Lo es?

\- Será fuerte.

\- No quiero poner tus palabras en dudas, pero al lado de Itachi tu otro hijo es derechamente invisible, insignificante.

\- Entonces ambos estamos en el mismo predicamento.

\- Es lo que tú crees.

\- Igual tú. Yo sé que Sasuke me hará orgulloso.

\- Pongamos plazos y metas realistas, Fugaku. Dime, ¿cuándo crees que Sasuke llegue a mostrar que realmente es digno de ser Hokage de la Aldea? Por más que sea tu hijo nunca podrás instalarlo como tu sucesor si no da la talla. Y seamos sinceros: tú apenas y cubres el mínimo necesario ya que Itachi suple tus falencias, pero la Aldea no aceptará eso de un segundo Uchiha.

\- A sus quince años. Cuando cumpla quince te garantizo que será jounin, de los más fuertes de toda la Aldea. Llegando a esa meta lo prepararé para sucederme y cuando cumpla veintiuno lo colocaré como mi reemplazo. Celebraremos su asunción con una boda que una a los Uchiha y los Hyuga. Tu hija será esposa y madre de los líderes de Konoha y los Hyuga tendrán una posición inmejorable, mejor que cualquiera que hubiesen imaginado.

\- Sea. Cuando llegue el tiempo señalado nos reuniremos nuevamente y si todavía piensas que dicha unión nos puede resultar ventajosa acordaremos los detalles y seremos familia. Pero tendrás que esforzarte, Hiashi: Sasuke deberá ser lo suficientemente interesante para poder atraer a mi hija; no querrás una unión entre dos perfectos extraños que no sienten nada entre ellos.

\- No son extraños: ya han tenido la oportunidad de conocerse en la Academia.

\- Y puedo asegurarte que tu muchacho no despertó el más mínimo interés en ella.

\- Es lo que dices. Ahora, respecto a eso de ser interesante… ¿Solo Sasuke? ¿Y tu hija?

Hiashi toma su vaso, mirando su reflejo distorsionado en el cristal del mismo: _"Hinata será_ _como su madre:_ _la mujer más bella y perfecta que puedas imaginarte. Si a tu muchacho le gustan las mujeres quedará prendido de ella"._

Fugaku observa el rostro de su interlocutor tratando de ver alguna señal que indique que Hiashi juega con él: nada. Es como si ese estirado engreído realmente creyera aquello, una idea que le hace sentir incómodo, como si temiera que estuviese ocultando algo, pero el Hokage descarta la idea de plano:

\- Si estás tan seguro deberás hacer lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo, no sea que el Daimio la vea y la quiera para sí, jejeje -dice el Uchiha, sonriendo en tono de broma-

\- Me ocuparé de ello. Difundiré la idea de que mi primogénita es la verdadera heredera, que ha dejado atrás su pasada debilidad y que es apta para ocupar ese papel. Eso evitará cualquier tipo de propuesta comprometedora y me permitirá mantenerla apartada hasta que llegue la época de nuestro futuro acuerdo -responde Hiashi, totalmente serio-

\- Deberás ser convincente.

\- Lo seré. Me pondré en eso de inmediato: no quiero dejar que tan excelente oportunidad para mi hija y mi clan se pierda.

\- Tendré lo oídos abiertos.

\- Lo sé.

Hiashi decide ser él quien llene el vaso del Uchiha, ofreciendo brindar por la futura unión de sus familias. El cristal suena antes de que ambos líderes tomen sus tragos en un solo envión, golpeando la mesa con sus vasos vacíos.

* * *

Fugaku mira su vaso vacío: ese ha sido el último resto de la botella de sake que ha sacrificado en aras de la pasada negociación. Se encuentra satisfecho consigo mismo: ese día ha salido a pedir de boca, de principio a fin, y el compromiso a medias arrancado a Hiashi ha sido la cereza del pastel.

Le duele reconocerlo pero ese engreído ojiblanco tiene razón: la pequeña Hinata será la esposa perfecta para su hijo. Quizás Sasuke no tenga la fuerza o el genio de Itachi, pero será perfecto para cumplir con su papel como su marioneta a cargo para cuando la ausencia de Itachi le obligue a retomar las riendas del clan, un Hokage totalmente subordinado a su voluntad. Y la unión con una doncella Hyuga de la familia del líder de su clan, cuya sangre debe ser más pura que cualquiera otra le dará la oportunidad de solucionar una duda largamente compartida por los Uchiha y los Hyuga por igual, consiguiendo la fusión del sharingan y el byakugan en aquellos eventuales pequeños que quedarán bajo su control: ni Sasuke ni Hinata tienen lo necesario para oponersele y él los dominará por completo.

Si los temores de todos son reales y de la unión sale algo único y poderoso él podrá disponer de aquello en beneficio de su propio clan; si por el contrario aquello es un fracaso siempre podrá desechar a la pareja y sostener el legado de su familia por medio de los hijos que deberá dejar Itachi con Izumi, con ese problemático ya muerto y la joven viuda subordinada a él y a su esposa Mikoto.

Será paciente: le ha tomado casi un año preparar lo que sabe será su primera gran victoria. Una victoria que palidecerá al lado de lo que conseguirá durante los próximos doce años.

Cuando su plan se complete no quedará nadie que pueda alzarse en su contra.

Cuando Uchiha Sasuke, Rokudaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, y Hyuga Hinata lleguen al altar él estará allí, listo para recoger el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

.

.

.

Faltaba poco para medianoche.

El líder del clan Hyuga caminaba insensible a la suave llovizna que caía en ese momento. Se sentía agradable, relajante, y caminando solo (había despachado a su escolta antes de la reunión privada con Fugaku) nada le apuraba.

Claro, Himeko estaría esperándole ansiosa en su lecho. O quizás no: con todo el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer su esposa ese día seguramente ya dormiría, y eso sin considerar que con esa herida él debería contener sus deseos por un par de semanas mientras ella se recuperaba.

Al menos tendría en qué ocupar su cabeza: entre organizar la fuerza que aportaría el clan a la campaña militar del Hokage, el acomodar a su nuevo hijo en un lugar apropiado y tener que hacer el trabajo de Fugaku durante su ausencia no le quedaría mucho tiempo para compartir con Himeko.

Hiashi pensó que quizás hubiese sido mejor negarse, pero ahora no podía hacerlo: había que mantener contento a ese tonto.

Agradeció por enésima vez el apuro de su joven esposa: de haber oído la propuesta de Uchiha Fugaku antes de la demostración de ese día la habría acogido como a un salvavidas, tratando de amarrar lo que era una oferta irrechazable para salir del atolladero de su primogénita y su existencia, la que finalmente habría tenido sentido para el clan. Pero eso había sido antes.

Ahora nada de aquello, nada de lo que el Hokage creía ser verdad y de lo que se había servido para hacer una propuesta que le significaba ganar mucho para su clan y su hijo menor era tal. Uchiha Sasuke, sin importar lo que mostrara a futuro, ya no se podía comparar a su propia heredera.

Y aquel acuerdo, que seguramente Fugaku juzgaba era una gran jugada, resultaba en realidad ser una trampa mortal. Si Himeko había logrado lo que logró con Hinata en apenas un año, en los seis que faltaban hasta que llegara la época en que tuviesen que volver a discutir ese asunto Hiashi sabría perfectamente lo que tendría en su mano. Y con Hinata fuera del cuerpo shinobi, confinada al recinto Hyuga como la futura heredera, Fugaku no sabría nada de ella ni de sus verdaderas capacidades.

Incluso más, cualquier información que saliera de las paredes del recinto Hyuga y llegara a oídos del Hokage éste lo atribuiría a su labor de difundir información falsa tendiente a crear para su hija la imagen de una joven excepcional, una kunoichi competente y una experta en el arte del Juken; o sea, todo aquello que la señalarían como la heredera adecuada para liderar su clan, lo que ahora Hiashi sabía que era cierto pero que Fugaku pensaría que no eran nada más que mentiras.

Amarraba al Hokage durante seis años por lo menos, que serían seis años perdidos en los planes de Fugaku. Y si jugaba bien sus cartas Hiashi tendría varias opciones disponibles para más adelante: podría rechazar todo, dilatar todo otros tantos años o, incluso, si su hija daba la talla usarla para controlar al hijo de ese tonto, suprimiéndolos a ambos en el proceso. De las palabras de Fugaku resultaba claro que esperaba que Itachi no viviera para esa época; si así era y con su otro hijo neutralizado el Hokage estaría perdido.

Fugaku había levantado la horca y colocado gustoso la cuerda alrededor de su cuello. Y él estaría feliz de tirar de la palanca y dejar que colgara hasta ahogarse en su propia autosuficiencia.

Lo que ninguno de los involucrados en aquella negociación matrimonial sabía era cómo aquellas palabras compartidas en el despacho del Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato se volverían proféticas, aunque no de la forma en que ambos líderes las habían planeado…

 _Cuando doce años después de esa entrevista el patriarca Hyuga recordó ante la vista de su hija vestida como novia el cómo había aceptado negociar un día el destino de su primogénita y pudo rememorar la suma de los eventos que habían llevado todo hasta ese punto, Hiashi solo pudo decirse a si mismo, en voz baja para que nadie más le escuchara: ["Al final se cumplió tu visión, Fugaku, aunque dudo que alguna vez hubieses deseado que fuese de esta manera¨]_

 _Pero lo que el patriarca Hyuga creyó guardar para sí fue notado por su hija:_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, papá?_

 _\- Nada… solo recordaba a alguien._

 _\- ¿A quién?_

 _\- Nadie_ _especial_ _, tan solo un agente del destino._

 _\- ¿Destino?_

 _\- Tu boda. Es como si éste siempre hubiese sido tu destino, el de ambos._ _Y sin todo lo que esa persona hizo jamás habríamos llegado a este punto._

 _Algo en el tono de su padre hizo que la joven tomara su mano, como si pretendiera tranquilizarlo:_

 _\- Sé que_ _mi prometido_ _no te agrada del todo pero… te prometo que es el indicado._

 _\- Me gustaría que lo dijeras de otra forma, más animada._

 _\- No sería correcto, papá._

 _\- ¿Lo amas?_

 _\- ¿Qué crees?_

 _\- Tu madre te crió demasiado bien: ni siquiera ahora eres capaz de ser directa con tu padre._

 _\- Debo acostumbrarme: si voy a ser la esposa del Hokage debo saber manejarme y_ _poder_ _ocultar mis sentimientos_ _ante todos._

 _\- No con tu esposo._

 _\- Claro que no._ _T_ _engo_ _un muy buen_ _ejemplo para eso: el tuyo y el de mamá._

 _-_ _Me alegro haber servido para algo, hija mía._

 _Un abrazo sorprendió al Hyuga mayor. Su hija le dijo unas palabras al oído, solo para él, palabras que le dieron paz respecto de los sucesos de esa tarde._

 _Un llamado desde la entrada del salón donde esperaba la novia provocó que padre e hija se separarán: su madre había llegado, anunciando que él le esperaba en el altar. Hiashi vio como su hija salió corriendo para ocupar su posición de partida, por lo que decidió acelerar el paso: él sería el encargado de entregarla._

 _Y quien la tomaba para sí era un Uchiha que había seguido los pasos de su padre, alcanzando ahora el mismo lugar que aquél había ocupado._

 _Ese era el momento vaticinado por el anterior Hokage: la unión del rojo y blanco en la persona de Nanadaime Hokage y su joven esposa Hyuga, marcando así el principio de una nueva era._

* * *

Tal y como lo había hecho muchas veces el joven líder Uchiha simplemente ingresó a la morada de Niobe y Naruto, sin anunciarse y entrando por el patio trasero.

En su camino al lugar donde su amiga se encontraba ocupada Itachi notó junto al fregadero un plato sucio, junto a una pequeña ensaladera que contenía un par de trozos de una ensalada consumida casi en su totalidad. La vista de aquél preparado fue demasiado para su apetito, y sin considerar el destino que le había deparado su dueña como basura simplemente se lo comió: tomate, ligeramente salado y con lo que parecía ser una pizca de vinagre; una combinación extraña pero que resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

Mientras el pelinegro se relamía y pensaba en lo que comería llegando a su casa prosiguió su camino hasta el comedor de la pequeña residencia, viendo como Niobe escribía en unos papeles acomodados sobre ella. A su lado, un café ya frío y un trozo de queque mal cocido pero aparentemente comible.

Con su apetito ya despierto por el tomate y sin nada más cerca, Itachi tomó sin preguntar el dulce de masa y lo mordió, dejándolo de inmediato en la mesa:

\- Le falta azúcar. A mi hermanito le encantaría, pero yo prefiero que los dulces sean eso, dulces.

\- (sin levantar la mirada, la chica le contesta) No quiero que Naruto consuma demasiada azúcar, Itachi.

\- ¿Lo preparaste tú?

\- No, pero tengo a mi pupilo bien adiestrado en cuanto a cómo debe hacerlo.

\- Ya veo…

\- Cuando llego muy tarde es Naruto quien prepara mi cena. Si quieres queque puedes llevar un trozo, está guardado dentro del horno.

. No, gracias. Pero sus tomates estaban buenos, me extraña que no te los hayas acabado.

\- Me gustan pero no como mucho.

\- Raro. Creí que a todos los Uchiha les encantaban.

\- ¿A tí?

\- Me fascinan, incluso no pude aguantar comerme los que dejaste. Pero quien es un verdadero fanático de ellos es Sasuke, que se los come como si fuesen fruta. Mamá es feliz ya que no tiene que preocuparse de que se coma su ensalada.

\- No viniste a hablar de comida, ¿verdad, Itachi?

\- No, pero tampoco vine por algo en particular, solo necesitaba distraerme.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

Itachi ignora esa última pregunta mientras finge mirar los papeles que prepara su amiga. Niobe, molesta por esa actitud lo mira directamente, como presionandolo para que diga lo que quiere decir. Viendo que la chica parece dispuesta a pegarle por hacerle perder su tiempo el ex-anbu le cuenta:

\- Shisui está enojado.

\- Es tu culpa, Itachi: debiste advertirle. Comprendo que no le dijeras nada cuando te anticipé todo hace casi un año, pero que lo dejarás llegar a esa reunión sin decirle lo que tu padre te había dicho más temprano fue demasiado negligente, aún para ti.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que mi padre me contó?

\- Yo se lo sugerí. Le hice comprender al Hokage que lo mejor era que supieses lo que haríamos de antemano, que así evitaríamos una reacción violenta de tu parte durante la junta: no era conveniente que evidenciaras tu rechazo en algo que requería unidad.

\- Gracias. Haber reaccionado de forma violenta entre todos esos líderes de la aldea me habría perjudicado bastante.

\- Lo sé. Aunque no comprendo cómo se te pasó el decirle a tu amigo lo que sucedería esa noche, se supone que te juntaste con él durante la tarde.

\- ¿Cómo lo sa-? Espera, fue por mi padre, ¿verdad?

\- Mantiene sus ojos alrededor del comandante anbu. En realidad no confía del todo en Shisui y prefiere mantenerlo vigilado, y para aquello los antiguos elementos de Raíz son particularmente eficientes.

\- ¿Algún nombre del que deba preocuparme?

\- Namikase Shin. Cabello gris, experto en kenjutsu. Se supone que tiene entre once y doce años; por su habilidad lo incorporaron al anbu luego de la disolución de Raíz. Tiene una especie de hermano menor en la Academia, de nueve, al que podrías utilizar por si necesitas presionar al chico.

\- Lo conozco. Shisui me contó que ese tal Shin está enfermo.

\- Estaba. Fugaku-sama supo reconocer su valía y lo envió hace unos meses a Amegakure, a tratarse con Tsunade-sama. Deberías hacer el intento.

\- Ya lo hice, hace año y medio. Lo poco que sé de seguro de mi propia enfermedad me lo dijo ella.

La joven termina de sellar el último de los documentos que preparaba, el que deja secar encima de la mesa, para luego levantarse y caminar hacia su sofá, invitando a Itachi a sentarse en un sillón cercano:

\- Sigo sin comprender cómo se te pasó el asunto de informar de todo a Shisui.

\- Vi a Izumi-chan. Creo que eso me descolocó.

\- ¿En serio te descolocó?

\- Parece que todavía siento algo por ella.

\- Y ella por ti, eso es evidente. Tratala bien, es una buena chica.

\- Está celosa de nosotros. Piensa que pretendo hacerte mi matriarca.

\- Dije que era buena, no que fuese lista.

Aquella frase final le sacó una sonrisa al líder del clan Uchiha, quien apenas supera esa reacción continúa preguntando:

\- Dime, ¿ayudaste a mi padre con la preparación de su plan?

\- Claro. Lo que está en juego es demasiado importante para no poner el cien por ciento de mi. Espero que si no logras desarmar su proyecto tú y Shisui también pongan todo de su parte: mientras cumplamos nuestra tarea salvaremos decenas, tal vez cientos de vidas.

\- Al menos estoy seguro que el trasplante de mis ojos con los de Shisui funcionó bien.

\- ¿Cuánto ha pasado de eso? ¿Tres, cuatro meses?

\- Cuatro.

\- ¿Y sus dojutsus?

\- Los compartimos, pero resulta evidente que al responder a la naturaleza del otro no pareciera que funcionen igual. Shisui es incapaz de sostener la captura mental de Tsukuyomi por más de una hora, por lo que resulta inútil, y yo apenas y comienzo a comprender cómo se supone que trabaja su Kotoamatsukami y a usar sus formas limitadas.

\- ¿Puedes hacer la forma completa del dojutsu de Shisui, la hipnosis absoluta?

\- No lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo. Se supone que si recurro a eso perderé la oportunidad de usarla por años, por lo que no pretendo gastarla en una simple práctica.

\- Lo que quisiera saber es de donde sacó eso tu amigo.

\- Solo extrapoló el desgaste que le provoca dicho dojutsu en su forma limitada a lo que significaría para su cuerpo el liberar su forma completa. Eso si, nuestros respectivos Susanoo han ganado dos brazos y una cabeza extra, aunque en realidad no sé si es por el intercambio o es que simplemente nos hemos hecho más fuertes. ¿Y Kakashi?

\- Sigue sin lograr ejecutar Amaterasu, pero su Susanoo ya tiene forma humana completa, aunque solo en esqueleto. Y hace unas semanas logró activar conscientemente su dojutsu único, el Kamui: es una técnica que le permite desplazar materia entre dimensiones físicas, como si se tratara de algún tipo de teletransportación.

\- ¿Un jutsu espacio-tiempo? Esos son escasos.

\- Dice que ya lo había experimentado antes, hace unos años. El problema es que aunque no son sus ojos gasta mucho chakra en sus jutsus y quizás pasen años antes de que logre dominar el Mangekyo Sharingan en su totalidad.

\- ¿Y su Sharingan?

\- Poderoso. Tiene un control excelente del Sharingan de tres tomoes, incluso mejor que el mío, y controla a la perfección sus capacidades sensoriales, de copia y de generación de genjutsus.

\- O sea que estaría a nuestro nivel.

\- Lo está, y tu padre lo sabe: pretende que con él se complete un equipo de élite, formado por los cuatro portadores del Mangekyo Sharingan, los que llevaremos el peso de la guerra.

\- Espero que con nosotros baste.

\- Debería: según la información conseguida por Jiraiya-sama los rivales de peso en Kumo son solo cuatro: los dos jinchuriki, el Raikage y un joven aprendiz de su antecesor, un genio al nivel tuyo, de nombre Darui.

\- Un cuatro contra cuatro.

\- Deberemos reunirnos y planificar una estrategia.

\- A mi me sigue preocupando Killer Bee, Niobe-chan. Ese sujeto pudo plantarle cara a Yondaime…

\- Ese sujeto será mío: mi Futodama debería poder controlarlo, incluso en su forma de biju.

\- ¿Por eso preparaste esos papeles?

\- Nunca está de más ser precavida.

\- No te preocupes, que todos volveremos sanos y salvos.

\- Eso espero. No quiero partir de esta vida antes de ver a Naru-chan triunfar; cuando eso pase estaré en paz, segura de que he hecho algo valioso por mi y por Iku-chan y podré descansar en paz.

Itachi se levanta, acercándose a su amiga y, tomando su cabeza, la abraza contra su pecho, besando su mollera: _"Deja de pensar así, Niobe. Estoy seguro de que pronto llegará alguien que te demuestre que la muerte de Ikuno no fue tu final. Eres bonita y no debes negarte a abrir tu corazón; digo, si yo mismo pretendo darme una oportunidad con Izumi cualquiera puede"._

Niobe, todavía sujeta por su amigo, le responde: _"¿Y qué harás con Shisui? Se pondrá celoso"._ Itachi, fingiendo molestia, separa el rostro de su amiga de su cuerpo, viéndola a los ojos:

\- ¿Tú también me molestarás con eso, Niobe?

\- ¿Quién más lo hace?

\- Izumi.

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije: es una chica buena y seguramente está dispuesta a enfrentarse a Shisui por tu amor. Solo espero que la escojas a ella y no a ese tonto amigo tuyo.

El rostro de Itachi se ensombrece, con el joven incapaz de comprender cómo dos chicas tan cercanas a él pueden siquiera plantear que Shisui, incluso si realmente está enamorado de él, tiene alguna mínima posibilidad de ser su pareja.

Sin siquiera despedirse el líder del clan Uchiha retrocede un par de pasos y desaparece en un _shunshin no jutsu_ (jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante). Niobe niega con la cabeza, para luego caminar hacia la mesa: debe recoger esos papeles y guardarlos apropiadamente antes de irse a dormir.

Falta poco para las una de la madrugada, y Uchiha Niobe sabe lo duros que serán los días siguientes, y más aún cuando tenga que corresponder a la confianza del Hokage como líder del ejército en batalla.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Primero: sí, junto con flashbacks tiendo a poner visiones del futuro. A diferencia de lo que hago en "Naruto Sennin", en que recurro al Sapo Vidente, aquí he puesto directamente un suceso que forma parte del final del fic, a fin de que cuando lleguemos a ese punto puedan recordar este momento y ver como se desarrolló todo hasta llegar a dicho suceso.

Obviamente son libres de especular sobre este pasaje. Por mi parte, solo les recuerdo que no soy para nada enrevesado y que si piensan en una opción simple es muy posible que se cumpla así; además, ya he puesto otras pistas más atrás en la historia.

La guerra es casi un hecho, y el capítulo pretende demostrar el nivel de detalle en que todo ha sido preparado por Fugaku para que ésta se lleve a cabo. El servirse de Hiashi para convencer al resto ha sido la movida que se guardaba para desarmar cualquier posible oposición de su hijo mayor, y la posterior propuesta de alianza familiar aquello con lo que quería asegurar ese apoyo.

Muchas gracias por los review.

Sé que parece que mato la pareja entre Naruto y Hinata, pero siempre podría pasar algo raro, como que Naruto secuestre a la novia, o que la boda sea algún tipo de engaño y que el novio muera antes de mojar el churro, o que la novia no sea Hinata sino Hanabi (en ningún lado dice directamente que lo sea, aunque así parece inferirse). Usen su imaginación y hay decenas de formas en que todo sea de manera diferente a como parece serlo.

(o quizás todo es como parece, y esos son Hinata y Sasuke, y solo pretendo mantener sus esperanzas creyendo que así mantendré a la multitud NaruHina pendientes de mi fic).

Saludos, nos leemos.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: DIPLOMACIA.

"… _provocará acciones inmediatas de mi parte, acciones que repercutirán sobre aquellos a quienes dirige tan negligentemente._

 _Tiene cinco días para contestar las imputaciones aquí descritas así como para ofrecer las medidas correctivas necesarias; de actuar de dicha manera, acordaremos de consuno los detalles de la junta en que discutiremos los detalles definitivos de la implementación de dichas medidas y de las eventuales compensaciones que ustedes deberán practicar para dar por superadas la suma de situaciones descritas aquí, así como todas aquellas que por su gravedad no pueden ser indicadas en un documento del carácter del presente, todo ésto a fin de evitar medidas más enérgicas de mi parte y de las fuerzas shinobi de Konohagakure no Sato._

 _Una negación de dichas ofensas o de nuestra petición de solucionarlas se considerará suficiente justificación para la aplicación sobre usted y sus fuerzas de la plenitud del poder de Konoha, recayendo sobre su persona la responsabilidad final de cualquiera que sean las consecuencias de nuestras futuras acciones._

 _Dese por advertido. No habrá un segundo aviso._

 _Uchiha Fugaku._

 _Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato._

 _En Hi no Kuni, a-"_

" _¡BASTA, NO TIENES POR QUE LEER ESA PARTE, IDIOTA!"_

El grito del Raikage causó que el chunnin asistente que estaba dando lectura al extenso comunicado del Hokage palideciera, temiendo ser presa de la ira de su líder. Pero A, más que golpear a un inocente escribano, lo que quería era romperle la cara al tal nuevo Hokage.

Un Uchiha. Un inútil que ocupaba esa posición por cuestiones políticas. El más débil e insignificante de todos aquellos que habían ocupado esa posición en la aldea rival se atrevía a exigirle cuentas y pretendía ordenarle como proceder con sus propias fuerzas.

Había leído ese pretencioso comunicado varias veces, mismo que ahora presentaba ante sus consejeros para solicitar su parecer respecto a como proceder. Y es que si no fuera por su situación con Iwa y ese viejo hincha pelotas de Onoki el Raikage habría ordenado una operación inmediata y contundente que arrasara las tierras del norte del Fuego como represalia por la absurda pretensión del líder militar de dicho país.

Pero con una posible guerra contra un verdadero oponente en ciernes se veía obligado a recabar más información, no relativa a esas supuestas faltas o a una eventual negociación con ese atrevido Uchiha, sino para saber si estaban en condiciones de castigar la soberbia del nuevo líder de la Hoja sin arriesgar una debacle en el Oeste.

Los pareceres de sus consejeros, así como de los comandantes de las diferentes secciones de su fuerza shinobi coincidían: era imposible que Konoha pudiera movilizar una fuerza de tamaño suficiente para amenazar realmente a su Aldea; a lo sumo podían pretender una operación de castigo contra sus territorios del sur, pero sin tener cómo llevar allí una fuerza demasiado grande: la estrecha península que conectaba al País de los Campos de Arroz y los separaba del Fuego con su propia frontera sur era tan escabrosa y alargada que era imposible de ser ocupada por una fuerza considerable, y sin asegurar el único camino de entrada y salida entre el Rayo y el Fuego cualquier fuerza invasora que no controlara el mar quedaría aislada de cualquier posible refuerzo o posibilidad de avituallamiento.

O sea que si el Hokage pretendía invadir no podía movilizar el total de su fuerza, so pena de perderla y dejar indefenso su propio País, lo que no podía hacer sin temer un ataque de parte de Suna. Iwa no podía ser aliado de Konoha, no con lo fracturadas que quedaron sus relaciones después de la muerte del Relámpago Amarillo y los consecuentes enfrentamientos que siguieron a dicho evento, y Kiri no contaba con ninguna posibilidad de embarcarse en una guerra, no con el estado en que había quedado luego de la caída de Yagura, y su nueva Mizukage, la joven e inexperta Terumi Mei, no tenía ni el ascendiente ni los recursos para poder empujar a sus subordinados a enfrentarlos en apoyo de un aliado tan poco seguro como Konoha.

Todo eso le dejaba al Raikage una única y posible conclusión: la actitud amenazante del nuevo Hokage no era más que una bravata, fundada en la situación existente ente Kumo e Iwa, pero sin mayor asidero que ese, lo que implicaba que mientras lograra contener la situación con el Tsuchikage e impedir cualquier tipo de alianza entre la Tierra y el Fuego una guerra total con Konoha era poco menos que imposible.

De ser verdad las amenazas de Uchiha Fugaku su ejecución solo llevaría a una única e inevitable conclusión: la destrucción de las fuerzas que les atacaran desde el sur. Ante eso, el aparecer cediendo sería lo mismo que regalarle a esos estúpidos del sur una victoria que no podían conseguir por ningún otro medio.

Una sola voz se alzó para intentar ofrecer un enfoque diferente al del resto de los consejeros de la Sombra del Rayo, una que pertenecía al más joven de todos los allí presentes: Darui, un joven jounin de dieciocho años, discípulo del padre del actual Raikage y la más deslumbrante estrella de la élite de la Nube, un prodigio ya famoso entre las cinco grandes Aldeas Shinobi y el más fuerte luego del propio A y del jinchuriki del ocho colas. Alguien que a pesar de su fama era novel en las lides políticas y que en otras circunstancias habría callado, pero su instinto era más fuerte y sintió que debía hablar, incluso en contra del pensamiento del propio Raikage:

" _Antes de aconsejar el simplemente despreciar a nuestros competidores del sur deberíamos preguntarnos: ¿Realmente el nuevo Hokage es tan ciego como para no ver lo que nos parece tan evidente a todos nosotros?_

 _Si algo nos ha enseñado la historia es que Konoha, a pensar de su menor tamaño en comparación con nosotros o con Iwa, siempre ha podido medirse en nuestra contra. Incluso más, buena parte de nuestra propia fuerza la debemos al gesto del primero de sus líderes, alguien con la fuerza suficiente para imponerse a todos y que prefirió renunciar a su ventaja a cambio de la paz, una política que muchos calificaron de cobarde pero que ninguno pretendió poner a prueba mientras el primer Shinobi no Kami caminó entre nosotros._

 _Luego, cuando ese temible oponente dejó de ser un peligro y nos sentimos libres de retomar el camino de la sangre y la guerra nos vimos en la situación de que sin importar nuestra ventaja numérica y de recursos la Hoja, siempre, fue capaz de resistir. Aquello no se debió a la justicia o la fortuna, sino al hecho de que siempre tuvieron un líder fuerte que sobresalía sobre el resto._

 _Al final Kami quiso que una fuerza mayor actuara y quitara de nuestras cabezas la amenaza de un coloso, un guerrero tan temible y poderoso que se transformó en una pesadilla para Iwa y que casi elimina por si solo a nuestro Raikage y a Killer Bee, un suceso que habría significado nuestro fin de haberse producido, todo por mano de un joven que estaba aún a mucho de alcanzar su máximo nivel de fuerza y experiencia: el Relámpago Amarillo._

 _Cuando todo se volcó a nuestro favor fuimos y tomamos lo que pudimos, adquiriendo una ventaja a costa de nuestra propia reputación, y como si Kami nos reclamara nuestra osadía no logramos nada de la traición de los nuestros y de nuestras promesas"._

A, extrañado por las palabras del joven maestro del rayo negro, le preguntó directamente qué era lo que insinuaba. Darui, viendo a todos los allí reunidos, fijó su vista en el hijo de su maestro:

" _Digo que pensemos por un momento: privados de su mayor héroe, con nombres tan conocidos entre sus filas como los Sannin, con prodigios como el hijo del Colmillo Blanco o el joven genio del Sharingan, han elegido a alguien que parece ser menos que cualquiera de ellos para liderarlos. Y es éste líder, cuya principal prioridad debería ser asegurar su propia posición, ciertamente amenazada por tan dura competencia, quien ha decidido dar un paso que mal llevado podría llevar a una Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi. El segundo Shinobi no Kami aún vive, y todos estamos contestes respecto de su fuerza, y aún así todos ellos han escogido para guiarlos a alguien que parece ser insignificante al lado de sus predecesores, y es éste quien nos provoca, incitándonos a una guerra que a nosotros nos parece fácil de ganar._

 _No sé usted, Raikage-sama, pero si ese tal Uchiha Fugaku fuese tan insignificante como parece que quieren hacernos creer no faltarían quienes lo derribarían de su precaria posición, y si fuese tan torpe como ese comunicado aparenta jamás habría alcanzado ese puesto. Yo temo, y nada de lo que cualquiera diga al respecto podría sacarme de ese convencimiento, que ni el nuevo Hokage es tan inútil como nos gustaría ni su amenaza es tan vacía como pareciera"._

Los murmullos entre los asistentes a la reunión comenzaron a hacerse más y más evidentes, así como a subir de volumen. A escuchaba en silencio ese mar de diálogos inconexos, pero con hilos más o menos comunes entre ellos: los había quienes criticaban el atrevimiento del muchacho por aparecer contradiciendo las palabras de sus mayores, mientras que otros parecían molestos por la insinuación del joven jounin de que se les podía haber escapado algo de todo aquello que habían estudiado y revisado una y mil veces respecto a la verdadera fuerza de sus enemigos del sur, como si despreciara la experiencia de los veteranos.

El Raikage alzó la mano, a fin de hacer silencio. Luego, viendo directamente el discípulo de su padre, le habló: _"Supongamos que tienes razón, Darui, y que algo se oculta allí, detrás del propósito del Hokage. ¿Qué propones?"_. El aludido pareció pensar un momento, para después negar: _"No tengo una respuesta clara, Raikage-sama"_.

Las sonrisas de algunos de los consejeros de más edad, como si las palabras de su líder fuese algún tipo de defensa de los mismos, molestaron sobremanera al Raikage, quien golpeó con fuerza la mesa alrededor de la cual todos estaban reunidos: _"Lo que ha dicho Darui ha debido salir de sus bocas, manga de inútiles. Si pretenden ser mis consejeros deben ser capaces de decir lo que yo soy incapaz de pensar: si quisiera un montón de lame botas que repitan_ _exactamente_ _lo que_ _digo_ _iría al jardín de niños y haría mis reuniones de estrategia allí"._

Ya con todos los asistentes alineados y atentos, A se dirigió al joven: _"No tienes una respuesta porque no la hay: si lo del Hokage es simple habladuría, creyendo que cederemos por la amenaza de Iwa y aceptamos sus exigencias, estaremos regal_ _a_ _ndoles un triunfo que nos pesará en nuestros conflictos futuros; en cambio, si hay algo que sostiene sus amenazas y elegimos ignorarlas, pagaremos ese error con sangre. Ante esa duda lo único que me queda, como protector de Kumogakure y del Rayo, es elegir c_ _reyendo_ _en el valor y la habilidad de_ _las_ _mujeres y hombres_ _bajo mi mando_ _, de los shinobi de la Nube. Eso, la valía de mi propia gente, es lo único con lo que puedo contar. Así, con todo eso en claro, prefiero correr el riesgo con Konoha y su Hokage a aparecer siendo débil._ _N_ _o evitaré un enfrentamiento con la Hoja, porque si lo hago el resto de las naciones elementales se nos arrojarán encima diciendo: "Si Konoha, siendo débil, ha conseguido doblegar a Kumo y su Kage, nosotros también podremos". Siendo así, prefiero jugármela en el campo de batalla, confiando en que los del Fuego no llegarán tan lejos, pero confiando aún más que si llegamos hasta allí los tengo a todos ustedes para obtener la victoria"._

El Raikage movió sus ojos alrededor de la mesa, esperando algún tipo de objeción. Viendo que no había oposición a su elección, se dirigió a un jounin de mediana edad: _"Mitsui, ¿Inteligencia ha logrado determinar un escenario de conflicto?"_

El aludido, jefe del departamento de Inteligencia, Espionaje y Estrategia de Kumogakure, se levantó con unas notas en sus manos: _"El escenario más plausible considerando las fuerzas de la Hoja y su situación geopolítica actual es una operación contenida sobre el País de las Olas. Al no existir un acuerdo formal sobre la existencia e independencia de Nami no Kuni la mejor estrategia posible para obtener una ventaja suficiente de parte de Konoha es retomar su costa y con ellos los puertos que necesita para crear su propia armada shinobi. De conseguir dicho objetivo el Rayo perdería la gran ventaja que nos representa nuestra propia armada: si bien es imposible que el Fuego logre equiparar nuestros números, un avance de ese tipo le permitiría a nuestros tres eventuales rivales en el mar, Iwa, Kiri y Konoha, el superar nuestra propia fuerza embarcada y plantear una futura Cuarta Guerra Shinobi en nuestro territorio. Inteligencia_ _ha determinado_ _que ese es el objetivo principal del Hokage si aceptamos que su propósito de recurrir a medidas de fuerza es real"._

El jefe de Inteligencia completa su exposición, sentándose. A ve al comandante de la Armada Oriental de Kumo: _"Kumomaru, ¿cuál es nuestra actual capacidad de respuesta en caso de que Konoha intente ocupar Nami?"._ El señalado, un hombre canoso de unos sesenta años, se levanta y responde con voz seca y pausada: _"Las fuerzas enviadas a reforzar a nuestra Armada Oriental por la amenaza de Iwa nos han dejado algo limitados de_ _cascos_ _. Sin recurrir a esas unidades, y considerando la sexta y séptima escuadras que deben permanecer vigilando a la flota de Kiri a fin de evitar su despliegue en apoyo de la Hoja…_ _unos mil quinientos shinobi, dos mil si reducimos las condiciones de navegación a fin de acomodar la mayor cantidad de tropas_ _de desembarco_ _posibles"._

A pregunta al comandante si podrían llegar a tres mil plazas embarcadas sin debilitar a las fuerzas navales estacionadas frente al País de la Tierra, a lo que el consultado responde: _"Hay ocho unidades en construcción próximas a ser lanzadas en reemplazo de igual número de barcos más antiguos actualmente en operaciones_ _cuya terminación puede ser acelerada_ _… Si limitamos la patrulla ante Kiri a una de las escuadras y reducimos las dotaciones de los buques al mínimo para_ _lograr_ _tripular esas ocho naves… sí, se podría. El enemigo no posee una flota por lo que no debemos preocuparnos de que una vez desembarcadas las fuerzas las tripulaciones deban combatir en el mar. Una vez desplegadas las tropas en dos días podemos redistribuir las dotaciones, devolver la escuadra tomada a la frontera con Kiri y tener otras dos operativas para apoyar a nuestra fuerza invasora"._

Una vez sentado el comandante de mar A expresó su propósito: _"Bien. Trabajaremos en un plan base para enfrentar tres escenarios: una ocupación militar de parte de la Hoja del País de las Olas, un ataque limitado a nuestros territorios del sur y una invasión total del Ejército del Fuego"._

Al momento el Raikage le hizo una señal a su asesor, C, quien llamó a unos cuantos chunnin y asistentes para repartir un informe con la totalidad de la información que se tenía de la fuerza que Konoha era capaz de movilizar, su historial de combate y sus relaciones con las demás aldeas, así como comida y bebida para aguantar las horas que estarían allí trabajando.

Mientras sus consejeros revisaban la información y discutían impresiones respecto a la misma el Raikage salió del salón, caminando a su despacho. En el camino se cruzó con una jounin rubia que parecía esperarle, a la que ordenó acompañarle.

Una vez dentro de su oficina A llamó a su secretaria para que redactara un comunicado que le dictaría: su respuesta para el Hokage. Una vez lista y sellada, el Raikage se la entregó a la kunoichi que hizo seguirle: _"Llévalo a comunicaciones, Samui. Debe llegar hoy mismo a Konoha"._

La rubia se inclinó, recibiendo la carta de su líder, partiendo a toda carrera para gestionar su envío. A se queda solo, viendo por la ventana como su aldea se extiende a sus pies y sobre las salientes de roca que como torres se alzan por sobre el nivel del suelo, para luego levantarse y caminar de regreso a la junta de estrategia.

La mañana será larga y deberán salir de allí con un panorama claro respecto de lo que harán respecto de la amenaza de Godaime Hokage y los que le siguen.

.

.

.

La reunión ha tardado casi cuatro horas.

El Raikage se ve satisfecho: el escenario es mejor de lo que había imaginado y una eventual incursión de parte de las tropas del Fuego no debería representar mayor amenaza. Así, con el plan general aprobado y las órdenes para la armada oriental, cualquier ataque de la Hoja debería poder contenerse con la rapidez suficiente para evitar una penetración mayor de su territorio y dar tiempo a que parte del ejército acantonado en la costa occidental para prevenir un avance de Iwa pueda concurrir y apoyar un segundo frente.

Los diversos consejeros asistentes se despiden de su líder, a fin de retornar a sus tareas.

Fuera de la torre del Raikage, del pie del jefe de la Inteligencia de Kumo algo parece caer al suelo, lejos de la vista de cualquiera. Mientras el shinobi se aleja, ya a unos metros, del suelo enmaderado de los puentes tendidos entre el cuartel principal y los edificios aledaños parece surgir un sapito muy pequeño, de color petroleo y de dedos muy largos en comparación con su cuerpo, capaces de adherirse a cualquier superficie como si fuese una mosca.

El anfibio, del porte de una moneda, corre con esfuerzo, saltando y esquivando los pasos de los transeúntes mientras busca la manera de bajar al nivel del suelo, en búsqueda de su invocador.

Casi media hora después el pequeño espía llega a su destino: un pequeño parque, desde donde un hombre adulto, de rostro serio y pelo blanco largo y amarrado en una coleta, de rostro limpio y gafas pequeñas, que con ropas de comerciante estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, con un cuaderno de dibujo en sus manos.

La llegada del pequeño sapo incomodó al sujeto, quien dejó su cuaderno de dibujos al lado, sobre el césped, mientras dirigía una última mirada al grupo que en su calidad de espía de la Hoja observaba: un grupo de unas quince mujeres en ropa de ejercicio, quienes aprovechando el sol del mediodía estaban allí, practicando yoga. Antes de prestar toda su atención a su retornado agente hizo una última anotación junto a un precario dibujo femenino (¿B100 – B110?), un dato que Jiraiya de los Sannin consideraba de vital importancia.

Frustrado por no poder seguir su tarea de observación, el legendario shinobi ofreció su palma abierta al sapito, invitándolo a subir a ella. Mientras el anfibio de piel lustrosa se acomodaba su invocador le regañó: _"Se supone que no me verías hasta la noche, Gamachi"._ De inmediato Jiraiya extiende el dedo índice en su mano libre, concentrando su chakra en la punta para luego tocar la espalda de su espía, mientras cierra sus ojos y se enfoca en las memorias del pequeño.

Cinco minutos después la transferencia mental cesa. El sabio sapo, satisfecho con lo conseguido por su diminuto agente, le permite desaparecer de regreso a su hogar en Myobokuzan, mientras piensa en que debería tratar de que Gamatsu, el sapo albino jefe de espías del Gran Sapo Sabio, le enseñe la técnica de invisibilidad que tanto aquél como los pequeños de los que se sirve para conseguir información pueden lograr a fin de no tener que quedarse viendo desde tan lejos a las voluptuosas bellezas morenas del Rayo.

Resignado a sus presentes limitaciones en sus habilidades de observación el Sannin crea un clon de sombras, al que le asigna la tarea de redactar un informe completo para el Hokage con la información recibida, mientras él se toma una siesta. Todavía necesita hacer una última ronda nocturna por los alrededores de Kumo y recabar lo último respecto de las defensas de la Aldea antes de poder dar por terminado ese día de trabajo.

* * *

Los días que siguieron a la reunión reservada del Hokage con los líderes y mandos de la Aldea fueron de una cada vez más creciente tensión entre los pobladores de la Hoja, civiles y shinobi por igual.

Aunque los líderes de los clanes y jefes del cuerpo shinobi que habían asistido a la junta con el Hokage habían mantenido la reserva necesaria sobre lo discutido en aquél lugar, para todos quienes habitaban la villa era evidente que algo pasaba: ni las movilizaciones de tropas, ni el acopio de suministros y armas, ni el cambio en el ritmo de salida de los equipos shinobi en misión, así como la menor disponibilidad de los mismos para misiones dentro y fuera de la aldea era algo demasiado notorio, sobre todo en los mayores, quienes pudieron asociar correctamente lo que sucedía ahora con lo que aconteció en tiempos pasados, un ambiente enrarecido que era igual a los días previos al estallido de alguna guerra.

Solo una cosa parecía faltar a los augurios bélicos: nadie parecía saber de algún suceso de gravedad que justificara un inminente conflicto con alguno de los enemigos usuales ni lo que parecía ser los preparativos para lo mismo.

El ambiente pre-bélico que parecía moverse en Konoha también sirvió de señal a los espías y shinobi en misión de las demás aldeas que por esa época se encontraban en el País del Fuego. Pronto las novedades sobre un posible despliegue del ejército de Konoha comenzaron a llegar a las demás Aldeas Escondidas, las que redoblaron sus esfuerzos de vigilancia y sus recursos de inteligencia para descubrir la verdad detrás de la inquietud que se veía en la más antigua de las Aldeas Shinobi y poder actuar en consecuencia.

En Suna, el Kazekage ordenó un repliegue general de sus tropas en las fronteras, donde las había posicionado a fin de precaver un ataque de Konoha o de las aldeas menores en caso de que un enfrentamiento entre Kumo e Iwa dejara a las demás fuerzas militares del continente elemental libres para realizar sus propias campañas sin el temor de verse atacadas por la espalda por alguno de los dos grandes. Su finalidad era preparar una fuerza de operaciones capaz de una incursión en territorio de su principal enemigo, tanto para poder contener una invasión si ellos eran el blanco de ese ambiente ofensivo en la Hoja (cosa posible ya que sus propios asesores catalogaban como suicida el que Konoha embistiera contra Kumo sin el apoyo de alguna de las otras cuatro grandes aldeas shinobi, que era lo que sus espías informaban era el plan de la Hoja) como para poder aprovechar si, por el contrario, los conflictos del nuevo Hokage realmente eran con la Nube o con alguno de sus otros vecinos y se creaba una oportunidad clara para poder sacar ventaja de su principal competencia.

Terumi Mei, la más joven y novel líder de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi pudo concluir correctamente el posible destino de la potencial ofensiva de la Quinta Sombra del Fuego: el que Kumo debilitara su guardia naval fronteriza a la mitad era algo demasiado evidente. Pero sin sentirse con la fuerza para involucrar a su mermado ejército luego de las muertes producidas por la rebelión del Shinobigatana optó por la vía diplomática: informó a Konoha de los movimientos de la flota de la Niebla, mientras escribió a los demás grandes Kages a fin de conocer el verdadero estado de las relaciones entre todos y recalcar que en caso del estallido de una guerra Kirigakure optaría por la neutralidad, a fin de que el País del Agua fuese dejado fuera de cualquier despliegue bélico.

En Iwa Onoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage, se vio ante una disyuntiva: sabía que por su posición él era el verdadero árbitro del posible conflicto entre Kumo y Konoha; era su ejército y su flota los que retenían gran parte de los recursos militares del Rayo lejos de un eventual frente de batalla entre dicho país y el Fuego, y que fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomara ésta determinaría lo que finalmente sucedería.

Así, del Tsuchikage dependía todo: si así lo quería podría adelantar diez años la próxima Gran Guerra, para lo que bastaba hacer las paces con A y coordinar a los tres países continentales (la Tierra, el Rayo y el Viento) para aplastar Konoha definitivamente, una alianza que antes habría sido imposible pero con el Raikage enfurecido por la actitud del Hokage podría llevarse a cabo con un mínimo de resistencia y concesiones: lo único que permitía vivir a las tres aldeas menores era la necesidad de Iwa y Kumo de que permanecieran para mantener la balanza equilibrada entre ambas potencias, una balanza que no requería a un tercero capaz de disputar la corona. También podía cambiar las tornas y elegir apoyar al Hokage, ya sea formal (firmando una alianza con Konoha) o informalmente (simplemente atacando al Rayo por su lado) y usarlos para debilitar a Kumo y transformar a su propia aldea en la mayor potencia militar de las cinco grandes Aldeas Shinobi, ganando prestigio militar (lo que nunca estaba de más). O no hacer nada y tan solo quedarse allí, viendo, esperando el curso de los acontecimientos e intervenir cuando las cosas se intensificaran a mayores, dejando que ambas aldeas se desgastaran en una guerra inútil y saliendo de ese conflicto tanto con el mayor ejército de todos así como con la reputación de haber intervenido para detener la guerra, ganando prestigio y autoridad moral, algo más que necesario considerando que por su edad Onoki pronto debería dejar su cargo, y todo sin gastar un kunai ni sacrificar un solo shinobi.

Así, los preparativos para una eventual próxima guerra se desarrollaban en cada una de las cinco aldeas, mientras la diplomacia comenzaba a trabajar abriendo los canales de comunicación entre todas ellas y sus respectivos daimio, a fin de estar todos listos para lo que sea que terminara sucediendo en el choque que se gestaba entre la más antigua de las aldeas ocultas y la que era, en la actualidad, la mayor de ellas.

* * *

El Hokage se encontraba leyendo los últimos informes recabados con la situación general.

Faltaba un día para la junta definitiva en que los líderes de la Aldea, teniendo presentes los antecedentes reunidos y la respuesta del Raikage ante la solicitud de concesiones en pro de solucionar los diferentes puntos de conflicto señalados por la Quinta Sombra del Fuego en su comunicado previo, decidirían si aprobar o no un curso de acción en contra de Kumo.

Fugaku había estado preparando el ambiente para una aprobación de su plan bélico, dejando que la respuesta enviada por A se difundiera en toda la Aldea. El Uchiha mayor no dejaba de pensar en la falta de tacto que era capaz de mostrar ese cuadrado cabeza de músculo de la Nube, así como en la extrema confianza que evidenciaba en sus propias fuerzas, a las que consideraba capaces de resistir una guerra contra Konoha mientras contenía a Iwa.

Y es que de la información enviada por Jiraiya, fuera del desglose total de las fuerzas del enemigo y los tiempos de despliegue de su ejército (que le había servido para plantear el desarrollo de la campaña que se llevaría a cabo), surgía la certeza de que de esos tontos del País del Rayo no debía temer nada. Excepto por ese tal Darui, uno del que Fugaku tenía noticia de su fuerza pero no de su sagacidad, y que por lo mismo ahora era un blanco para el Hokage: ese joven prodigio debería morir.

Si su victoria le daría la neutralización del Raikage como amenaza, no podía dejarles a los de Kumo un reemplazo tan prometedor y que tuviese el talento para reconstruir lo que él destruiría.

Hace quince minutos sus asesores de estrategia para la guerra (los líderes Yamanaka y Nara, su mano derecha Niobe y su ahora sumado hijo Itachi) habían dejado la oficina, dejándole con la forma final de su plan de invasión, las designaciones de los mandos y los tiempos que manejaban para el despliegue. Fuera de aquello, ya tenía noticias ciertas de la forma en que procederían ante su movimiento Iwa y Kiri (que se supone solo observarían el desarrollo de los acontecimientos), así como Suna (quienes aparentemente ya se habían enterado de los preparativos de Konoha para una operación militar a gran escala y reunían sus escasas fuerzas para su despliegue en caso de presentarse la oportunidad de atacarles por el oeste).

También hace apenas un par de horas había recibido la confirmación de la presencia en la reunión de mañana de la representante del Amekage, lo que le daría oportunidad de calibrar el real poder de dicho posible oponente al poder ver qué tanto de lo señalado por Niobe de la enigmática segunda de Pain, Konan, la así llamada "Ángel de Dios", era real (y Fugaku reía ante lo que seguramente se encontraría ya que la descripción hecha por Niobe había sido demasiado extraña, así del cómo ese joven líder de un país tan insignificante se arrogaba a si mismo el pomposo título de "Shinobi no Kami").

Lo mejor sería dejar todas esas cosas por el momento. Una comida ligera y una inspección al Hospital Shinobi de Konoha lo relajaría antes de la demostración de esa tarde en que tendría la oportunidad de ver de sus cuatro estrellas, los poseedores del Mangekyo Sharingan, un combate simulado que serviría tanto para comprobar el verdadero nivel del hijo del Colmillo Blanco como para evidenciar a los pocos escogidos que le acompañarían (los líderes de los clanes shinobi de mayor poderío de combate) la verdadera fuerza de Clan Uchiha, incentivándolos a equiparar los recursos que pondría el clan de los ojos rojos con sus mejores guerreros.

Al menos Hiashi había cumplido su parte, y su propio deseo de venganza le había hecho ceder para el ejército lo mejor del Cuerpo de Guardia Hyuga, junto a su propia élite, lo que le daría la oportunidad de medir en batalla la verdadera valía de los portadores del byakugan y compararlos con sus subordinados.

.

.

.

La demostración había concluido.

Mientras veía como su hijo Sasuke corría alrededor de su hermano mayor, todo emocionado por lo que había tenido el privilegio de ver, Uchiha Fugaku meditaba en lo sucedido y la impresión que los invitados parecían haberse llevado del despliegue de sus cuatro mejores guerreros.

Casi todo había salido excelente. Sus cuatro estrellas controlaban sus Mangekyo Sharingan al nivel necesario para evidenciar sus poderes en batalla, con Itachi y Shisui como los más vistosos de todos (sus Susanoo y Amaterasu eran impresionantes) y un Kakashi cuya velocidad y despliegue de jutsus eléctricos le daba al grupo la flexibilidad suficiente para compensar la extrema especialización de los demás integrantes. Niobe, por su parte, fuera de lograr mostrar su propio Susanoo (de fuego blanco, mucho más estilizado -como si fuese una mujer de armadura y larga cabellera- y armado con una espada corta de chakra) había hecho una exhibición de su técnica única para frenar al líder Akimichi en su forma gigante, ganando los halagos de los asistentes.

Fuera de los líderes de los clanes el Hokage había llevado a su familia.

Los invitados se veían satisfechos, su esposa Mikoto conversaba con algunos de ellos y cumplía su labor de agradar a todos dando la imagen que deseaba proyectar como hombre de familia, mientras dejaba que Sasuke pudiera ver con sus propios ojos el verdadero poder de un Uchiha e impulsarlo a ambicionar dicho poder para si mismo.

Pero no todo había sido perfecto ya que Hiashi no había concurrido. Bajo la excusa de que al no participar en la campaña no tenía sentido su concurrencia a la cita del Hokage había asistido en su lugar el así designado capitán del contingente Hyuga que participaría en la guerra. Así, Hyuga Hirato, uno de los escoltas de la matriarca del clan de los ojos blancos era quien se encontraba entre todos los allí presentes, destacando por su juventud y por el hecho de algo de los que les hizo partícipes a todos: la élite de los Hyuga estaba formada por los cuatro escoltas de Hyuga Himeko, y ellos serían el núcleo de los escuadrones que aportaría Hiashi para la guerra.

Así, la instancia que Fugaku esperaba fuera la oportunidad de impresionar a su futuro consuegro y entusiasmarlo con el porte de su hijo menor, así como del potencial que podría haber en él siendo de la misma sangre de Itachi, se transformó en una pérdida de tiempo en ese aspecto. Peor aún, pudo comprobar con desazón que la espectacular demostración hecha por los cuatro portadores de los ojos rojos no había causado mayor impresión en el joven Hyuga, lo que fue notado por los demás líderes de los clanes. Así, aprovechando que el líder Nara conversaba a cierta distancia con el representante de Hiashi sobre lo sucedido allí el Hokage activó su sharingan para no perder palabra de ambos.

El juicio del hombre de confianza de la matriarca Hyuga era lapidario: aunque vistosas, las técnicas del Mangekyo Sharingan eran de muy difícil control y potencialmente peligrosas para sus usuarios y sus aliados. Y el gran gasto de chakra de las mismas era todavía más peligroso, lo que su byakugan le había mostrado claramente a Hirato. Lo peor fue el final, cuando Shikaku le preguntó a su interlocutor si es que la élite Hyuga podría enfrentarse a los campeones del Hokage con posibilidades de triunfo, a lo que Hirato respondió con perfecta calma y seriedad: _"Podemos derrotarlos sin problemas"._

Fugaku decidió mirar hacia otra parte, desactivando su dojutsu con celeridad para no evidenciar su molestia por la seguridad mostrada por el enviado de Hiashi. No importaba si es que ese muchacho decía la verdad, si menospreciaba a los Uchiha o si solo era demasiado torpe para ver lo evidente; lo único que importaba era que ese sería el juicio que Hiashi tendría de sus estrellas y de él mismo.

Godaime Hokage tendría que asegurarse de que sus campeones lograran algo lo suficientemente grande durante la guerra para hacer a los suyos destacar por sobre todas las demás fuerzas shinobi de la Hoja.

* * *

Shizune miraba la tormenta que caía sobre las altas torres metálicas de la Aldea de Amegakure.

Aquella parte del País de la Lluvia, justo en el centro del mismo, tradicionalmente había sido ignorado por sus pobladores y líderes por dos motivos: de todo ese territorio aquél era el sector con las mayores precipitaciones, tanto así que la saturada tierra acumulaba una cantidad de agua tal que se había formado un enorme lago que a pesar de desaguar en varias corrientes de agua que se extendían hacia el País de los Ríos apenas hacían mella en él. Así aquél enorme cuerpo de agua dejaba como única tierra habitable una antigua altiplanicie que había sido transformada con concreto y metal por los subordinados de Pain, dejando una urbe de aspecto artificioso y enrevesado en que las edificaciones se alzaban para aprovechar el espacio disponible y albergar a decenas de miles de almas.

Pero eso era para el futuro, porque Pain pensaba en los hijos de sus hijos. Ahora la enorme aldea edificada apenas tenía poco más de diez mil habitantes, en su mayoría los shinobi de su armada y sus familias, dándole al poblado un aspecto vacío. Y la constante lluvia que obligaba a sus pobladores a permanecer bajo techo solo empeoraba las cosas.

El segundo problema que tenía el paraje donde Ame había sido construida eran los rayos: las fuertes tormenta de agua, alimentadas por la humedad generada por las cálidas aguas del mar del norte, que separaba la Tierra y el Rayo y que los vientos traían hasta ese punto, al chocar con los vientos ascendentes del desierto del Viento que golpeaban al país desde el suroeste provocaban fuertes tormentas eléctricas que liberaban su furia destructiva sobre la planicie y el lago que lo circundaba. Pero Pain, queriendo demostrar su habilidad para controlar los elementos, había diseñado una urbe que se servía de los rayos. Los altos edificios de metal de Ame tenían una razón de ser, fuera de protegerlos de eventuales inundaciones: eran pararrayos, que conectados en una intrincada red de cables y condensadores acumulaban todo ese poder para alimentar de energía gratis y abundante a la villa, con todo lo que aquello significaba.

Luz, calor, seguridad: todo aquello provenía del ingenio de los líderes de Ame. Todo condensado en la más colosal fortaleza construida por fuerza shinobi alguna.

Y era todo eso algo que resultaba atractivo para sus naturales. Ciertamente Amegakure no Sato no era el lugar más lindo y estilizado del mundo, pero era funcional, y seguro, haciendo habitable un lugar que antes despreciado como tierra inútil estaba ahora destinado a ser la capital del país y el trono del Dios Pain.

Aunque para quienes venían de zonas más verdes y cálidas la Aldea de la Lluvia era deprimente.

La joven aprendiz de la Sannin de las Babosas era incapaz de acostumbrarse al clima, al agua y a los rayos, algunos cayendo tan cerca que incluso los gruesos muros superpuestos de las torres metálicas de Ame eran incapaces de silenciarlos por completo. Y sí, las ventanas eran pequeñas y la abundante luz interior reducían mucho el impacto del destello de los relámpagos, pero estaban allí, y aunque todo mundo pudiera ignorarlos ella no podía hacerlo.

Llevaban ya más de siete meses encerradas allí. Sí, tanto ella como su maestra tenían libertad de ir y venir por toda la villa, y el que fuesen personas de confianza e invitadas del divinizado líder de la Aldea hacía que todo mundo fuese amable y servicial con ellas, pero Shizune era consciente que la situación de ambas era más precaria de lo que parecía.

La hermana del difunto Dan había podido escamotear a su maestra la carta enviada a ella por el nuevo Hokage. Allí pudo enterarse de la suma de amenazas que pesaban sobre la cabeza de Tsunade y el motivo por el cual estaban allí como sirvientes de un poder extraño.

Y lo peor era la resignación con que su maestra se tomaba todo, como si realmente no pensara que eran rehenes, prisioneras… esclavas. Más extraña era la cercanía que había logrado con el tal Pain y con su mano derecha, quienes parecía que hace mucho fueron alumnos de una persona que había sido pretendiente de la nieta del Primero y que la joven creía recordar como el compañero de equipo de su maestra.

Shizune no estaba a gusto allí. Ella no quería permanecer allí, y mientras esperaba el retorno de Tonton (el pequeño cerdo mascota que ella cuidaba en memoria de quienes habían partido) en el umbral de la torre del Amekage, la principal estructura de la villa, un sentimiento incómodo la llenaba. Era como el presentimiento de que algo malo le sucedería a su maestra, a su única familia, si es que permanecían allí más tiempo lo que atormentaba a la muchacha pelinegra.

El regreso del animal, que corría bajo la lluvia, sacó de su letargo a Shizune. Luego de secarlo y devolverle su atuendo a la mascota, la joven le ordena que busque a su ama. Tonton levanta su cabeza, olfateando el aire, hasta el momento en que captura la esencia de Tsunade y se pone a caminar hacia donde se supone se encuentra, con la pelinegra que lo cuida siguiendo sus pasos.

.

.

.

Llamaban a la puerta.

Senju Tsunade estaba recostada sobre su cama, en una habitación reservada para su uso ubicada en el tercer piso de la torre del Amekage. Sin ganas de nada, solo dejaba pasar el tiempo mientras llegaba la hora del almuerzo. Shizune seguramente había sacado a Tonton al baño, por lo que no tenía ninguna compañía en ese momento.

Una voz femenina pide permiso para ingresar. Al no recibir una respuesta la visitante avisa que va a entrar y abre la puerta.

Una joven de cabello azul aparece en la entrada, una que Tsunade reconoce con facilidad. Viste una camiseta ajustada azul claro, así como un pantaloncillo negro y unas botas largas que se confunden con unas medias negras que suben hasta sus muslos. Ese aspecto era extraño: Konan, la mano derecha de Nagato, usaba el uniforme shinobi estándar (similar al de Konoha, pero de buzo color calipso y chaleco táctico azul marino, que había reemplazado tanto a la capa de nubes rojas del extinto Akatsuki, el ejército revolucionario de Pain, así como al gris de la época de Salamandra Hanzo), uno de los cambios llevados a cabo en los últimos meses producto del impacto del arribo de la Sannin y su protegida, cambios que reflejaban la transformación generada en el mismo Pain.

La rubia siguió a Konan a donde su líder y amigo le esperaba. El camino fue largo, bajando los pisos que distaban entre su dormitorio y el gran mausoleo subterraneo.

El recinto mortuorio secreto había sido construido bajo tierra, a casi veinte metros bajo el suelo de la gran plaza central que se extendía frente a la entrada principal de la torre que era a su vez morada y cuartel del líder de la Lluvia.

Dicho recinto, acomodado en una caverna artificial creada por el poder del Rinnegan, media cuatro hectáreas. Perfectamente cuadrado, el espacio tenía diez metros entre el suelo y el techo, estando en su mayor parte desocupado.

Los únicos sepultados allí eran los caídos en la última gran batalla, cuando Pain derrotó y dio muerte a Hanzo, el dictador de esa tierra azotada por la guerra. En conmemoración a esa victoria Nagato, una vez con la suma de su poder restaurado gracias a la ayuda de la princesa Senju, había decidido crear ese santuario, el que albergaba las tumbas de los muertos de ambos bandos enfrentados en la última guerra civil, con excepción del caído líder enemigo y sus cercanos.

Y el creador del santuario estaba allí, con su cuerpo restaurado gracias a los cuidados de la mejor doctora shinobi de la historia (aunque Tsunade sabía que mucho de su milagrosa recuperación se debía a la particular naturaleza Uzumaki del Pain). Vestía de manera sencilla: calzado negro bajo; un pantalón negro holgado y una camiseta del mismo color de manga larga, todo aquello cubierto por un sobretodo café que llevaba cerrado en todo momento; sobre su frente el símbolo de las tres rayas verticales grabadas en su protector shinobi metálico, el único símbolo persistente del anterior régimen porque más que ser algo propio de Hanzo era lo que simbolizaba ante todos al País de la Lluvia y ahora a su Aldea Escondida. Su cabello cortado como siempre, a la altura del cuello, liso y con el amplio flequillo que cubría la mitad derecha de su cara, en donde esos ojos negros, extraños para un Uzumaki porque no son realmente suyos, permanecen fijos mirando al frente, mientras un leve pero sostenido movimiento de sus labios repiten en silencio los mantras budistas con que el portador del dojutsu legendario, el Rinnegan, pide por el descanso de las almas de sus compañeros caídos.

 _Cuando la nieta de Senju Hashirama fue localizada por esa partida de cazadores anbu del nuevo Hokage de su aldea de origen lo último que esperó era que la razón para estar tras de ella fuese el que partiera a una tierra ignorada por todos para asistir a un posible nuevo aliado de Konoha. Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver cómo quien le recibía como su guía en Ame era aquella niña pequeña peliazul (ya toda una mujer) que había sido alumna de ese cabeza hueca de Jiraiya, a quienes se encontraron durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi, cuando su equipo estaba en misión en el País de la Lluvia, en ese entonces nada más que un enorme campo de batalla._

 _Pero lo más impresionante fue lo que no le fue revelado hasta que se lo encontró, escondido en la única estructura terminada de la gran urbe que se estaba levantando en el lugar más inhóspito y con el peor clima de todo ese país (lo que era mucho decir)._

 _La habitación estaba oscura, con apenas unas pocas luces de velas ubicadas para poder verse los rostros. Tsunade necesito que Konan le repitiera lo que le parecía imposible: ese despojo humano era en realidad Nagato, otro de los discípulos de Jiraiya, líder de Ame y portador del Rinnegan, el ojo que fue en su época portado por el único Rikudo Sennin. Fue esa patética imagen, que la rubia pudo contrastar con el recuerdo de ese muchacho tímido y apocado que hacía parte de los tres huérfanos a quien su impetuoso compañero de equipo quiso proteger lo que la decidió a ayudarle, más allá de lo que Uchiha Fugaku le había ordenado o de las amenazas que el nuevo líder de su aldea dejaba entrever en su carta._

 _Por que Senju Tsunade era, antes que cualquier otra cosa, una doctora, con una vocación más fuerte de lo que creía. Y Nagato le necesitaba._

 _Se enteró de todo lo que había llevado al muchacho, hoy un hombre apenas aferrado a la vida, a esa condición: su lucha, la pérdida de su amigo, el despertar forzado de sus habilidades para salvar al resto de sus compañeros, la necesidad de sus avatares para poder continuar con sus esfuerzos hasta su victoria última._

 _Tanto Konan como Shizune resultaron ser de un valor incalculable en sus esfuerzos por devolverle lo que había sacrificado ese chico. Fueron semanas de esfuerzos, de investigación, de pruebas y muestras, de cada habilidad y destreza aprendida por la Sannin para descubrir qué le había sucedido con exactitud para poder revertirlo._

 _Sus estudios le dieron muchas respuestas que no se esperaba._

 _Lo primero y más sorprendente fue descubrir que esos ojos que desde el día en que Nagato se había forzado a si mismo no habían perdido el rinnegan en ellos no eran en realidad suyos, sino que alguien los había implantado allí. Por lo que sabían todos aquello debió haber sido hace mucho tiempo, en la primera infancia de Nagato, pero aquel misterio parecía un callejón sin salida._

 _Aunque Pain tenia una ligera sospecha, nacida de un encuentro con un extraño que decía ser una legenda del pasado, pero ni siquiera eso era algo seguro._

 _Lo otro sorprendente para Tsunade fue el verificar que Nagato pertenecía realmente a los Uzumaki del País del Remolino, el clan de su abuela paterna. Eso le dio las respuestas que buscaba: lo que hizo Nagato al forzar su cuerpo para conseguir liberar el poder del rinnegan en su totalidad y derrotar el ejército reunido por Hanzo y su aliado Shimura Danzo de Raíz debió matarlo, pero su propia naturaleza Uzumaki había evitado su muerte. Sin embargo, sin chakra suficiente para alimentar su dojutsu, había inconscientemente marcado su cuerpo con esas lanzas negras que alimentaban con el chakra que extraían a la fuerza de su físico marchito las capacidades de creación del dojutsu legendario, forzando su propio cuerpo más allá de sus límites y lisiándolo en el proceso._

 _Esas certezas le dieron a la Sannin un curso de acción para afrontar su misión._

 _Lo primero era fortalecerlo para liberarlo de sus ataduras. Al contrario de lo que creían tanto Konan como Pain, el material de las estacas negras extractoras de chakra no era metal, sino alguna especie de carbono cristalizado, como si fuese grafito pero más negro y mucho más denso, de una resistencia mayor a cualquier metal: algún tipo de sustancia creada de mokuton (elemento madera), más fuerte que cualquier sustancia vegetal jamás existente. Eso era lo que permitía que el chakra circulara por él como si fuese un organismo vivo, reteniéndolo y conectándolo porque era parte de su propia sustancia biológica; por ello también es que podía crearlo a partir de su chakra, e incluso formarlo por medio de sus Caminos quienes se movían con su propio chakra y su rinnegan._

 _Eso último también representó un nuevo problema: sacar las lanzas sería como si le amputaran un brazo o una pierna, lo que podría hacer su cuerpo colapsar. Pero su biología Uzumaki le permitió a Tsunade probar un mecanismo radical, enseñándole a Nagato algo que ella misma había aprendido de su abuela Mito, también una Uzumaki. Así, el "Sozo Saisei" (Creación del Renacimiento), sumado a las ahora enormes reservas de chakra de un Pain más maduro luego de años de lucha lograron el milagro, permitiéndole sobrevivir a la separación y dándole nuevamente la capacidad de moverse por si mismo._

 _Lo que siguió las siguientes semanas fue sencillamente milagroso, con el cuerpo de Nagato alimentando el jutsu sanador de la Sannin en su propia fuerza y regenerando su cuerpo atrofiado, devolviéndole la movilidad y agilidad propias de su edad._

 _La asistencia de la Princesa Babosa, incluyendo una dieta real y terapia regenerativa, lograron en apenas tres meses su total restauración. Konan no pudo evitar llorar cuando por su propia mano cortó el último despunte de cabello cano que ocupaba sus puntas, las que recortadas dejaron al pelirrojo como lo recordaba antes de sucediera todo aquello que desgració sus vidas._

 _Para ese entonces los cuerpos que correspondían a los Caminos de Pain, sus avatares, habían sido sepultados en el nuevo santuario mortuorio, en cuya inauguración todos quienes obedecían al mandato del Dios Pain pudieron_ _finalmente_ _conocer su verdadero rostro._

Nagato estaba al centro del santuario, arrodillado en señal de respeto ante seis tumbas formadas por cajones de granito abiertas, dentro de las cuales estaban sus pasados avatares, sus antiguos compañeros caídos durante los años en que combatieron contra el miserable que dominaba su país con puño de hierro. Los cuerpos estaban incólumes, como si durmieran, vestidos con la túnica oscura marcada de nubes rojas que señalaban a los miembros del grupo fundado por Yahiko, cuyo cuerpo, que fue a su vez su primer avatar, estaba a la derecha de todos sus demás compañeros.

Al ver como el pelirrojo no parecía reaccionar a la llegada de las dos mujeres Konan detuvo a Tsunade a una distancia apropiada, para luego aproximarse e, inclinándose junto a su amigo, tocó su hombro, haciendo que Nagato abra sus ojos y le mire: _"¿Qué sucede, Konan?"_ ; la aludida le responde: _"Ella está aquí, Pain-sama"._

Nagato se levanta del suelo, haciendo un gesto para que la rubia se aproxime. Tsunade camina a su lado, colocándose junto al líder de Ame mientras mira los rostros de los cuerpos que allí descansan:

\- ¿Porqué me llamaste?

\- Quería enseñarte ésto.

\- Impresionante lugar.

\- Si, pero no es eso lo que quería que vieras, sino a ellos.

\- No creí que los conservaras: ya no los necesitas.

\- Nunca los escogí porque los necesitara. El usar sus cuerpos como mis Caminos fue la forma que encontré de que permanecieran a nuestro lado y que de alguna forma todos ellos, que solo querían lo mismo que yo, lo mismo que mis amigos, pudieran ser partícipes de mis luchas y mis triunfos.

\- Pero sin usar esos cuerpos tú jamás habrías podido hacer nada, no en el estado en que te encontrabas.

\- Yo no soy nadie…

\- Te dices a ti mismo "Dios", eso no habla muy bien de esa humildad que finges cuando hablas conmigo.

\- ¿Fingir? Si, tal vez lo hago. Venero a Jiraiya-sensei y no puedo evitar ver en ti a su igual, por lo que trato de agradarte. ¿Y qué piensas de mi?

\- Creo que cuando te viste así, con tu cuerpo destrozado, y decidiste usar a tu amigo muerto, descubriste lo bien que resultaba y comenzaste a tomar más y más cuerpos hasta formar el grupo que te permitía combatir y usar tu poder sin poner en peligro tu vida. Eso solo me deja una conclusión: que eres capaz de hacer lo que sea, incluso profanar el cadáver de tu amigo, para lograr tus fines.

\- No me conoces.

\- No quiero conocerte, Pain.

\- No Pain, Nagato. Si me conocieras sabrías que no somos lo mismo.

\- ¿No?

\- Pain era… Pain es un papel, un título. Pain es la forma en que le declaro al mundo mi verdadera naturaleza, el cómo fue que mi dolor y el dolor de mi tierra la que me dieron forma. Pain es quien soy cuando confronto a mis enemigos o cuando guío a mis subordinados a la batalla, no cuando me abro a otros.

\- Konan-san te dice "Pain".

\- Porque al igual que a mi a ella le ha marcado su propio dolor. Un dolor que cesará cuando logre devolverle lo que perdió, lo que ambos perdimos.

\- La quieres bastante.

\- Es mi hermana.

\- Pensé que serían algo más, que ahora que eres un hombre sano y completo nuevamente tratarías…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todos te ven como un rey, Nagato. Y ella sería una reina ideal.

\- Ame tendrá un rey, pero no seré yo. Yo soy un dios, yo… debo ser un dios, uno que trascenderá de los límites de la Lluvia.

\- ¿La despreciarás?

\- No, haré lo correcto. Y tú lo verás. Antes, cuando Yahiko murió por nuestros errores y mi cuerpo quedó deshecho, quise partir, darle a Konan lo que creía que era mío por derecho de nacimiento, que ella fuese la verdadera heredera de Rikudo Sennin. ¿Sabes? Cuando Jiraiya-sensei me comentó de una vieja profecía que creyó hablaba de mi por este dojutsu que tengo no lo escuché porque era incapaz de verme a mi mismo como aquél que traería la paz al mundo shinobi, acabando con las guerras. Después, elegí depositar mis esperanzas en Yahiko, eligiendo ser su sostén, aunque él creía lo mismo de mi; y cuando él se fue me convencí de que en realidad no era yo, ni él, y quise dejarle todo a Konan: con Yahiko muerto y conmigo acabado desee que fuese ella la destinada a cumplir esa profecía.

\- Pero te arrepentiste.

\- No, fue ella la que me convenció de lo contrario. Así, juntos llegamos a la conclusión de que debía tomar el cuerpo de Yahiko y usarlo para cumplir nuestra meta, de tal manera que su rostro y su presencia estuviesen siempre allí, caminando a nuestro lado. Estos que ves aquí no han sido todos mis avatares: he tenido un par de compañeros caídos más como mis Caminos de Pain, cuyos cuerpos fueron destruidos durante la guerra y debieron ser reemplazados: el poder que tengo ahora no es el mismo que tuve al principio, sino Hanzo nunca habría sido una amenaza. Y mis subordinados, al ver a mis Caminos, creían que estos caídos en realidad no habían muerto sino que vivían una segunda vida como los servidores de su dios.

\- Ahora todos saben la verdad.

\- E incluso así ninguno ha condenado mis acciones.

\- Te temen.

\- Si salieras y recorrieras Ame, si te dieras el tiempo de conversar con ellos en vez de ocultarte como si fueses una prisionera, sabrías que te equivocas.

\- No me interesa, no cuando tú eres más de lo mismo. Uzumaki Nagato solo es otro tipo poderoso que cree que la guerra y la muerte le dará verdadera paz.

\- ¿Por eso no aceptas mi ofrecimiento?

\- ¿Qué ofrecimiento? ¿El quedarme como tu asistente? ¿El dejar que te sirvas de mi fuerza y mis habilidades para sostener a tu ejército?

Nagato negó con la cabeza, girándose y caminando de regreso a la salida del santuario subterráneo que daba hacia la torre principal. Tsunade se percata que Konan ha desaparecido y decide caminar un paso detrás del líder de la Lluvia.

\- Te aprecio, Senju Tsunade, no por tu fuerza o por tus habilidades médicas, sino por ser quien eres.

\- ¿Quién soy?

\- La compañera de mi maestro, su amor. Si mi maestro pensaba eso de ti es que debes ser especial.

\- Jiraiya no sabía lo que decía, siempre dejando que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio respecto de mis faltas.

\- Él nunca te culpó de nada. Solo te quiero aquí porque sé que somos pocos y débiles, pero pretendo hacer de Ame algo grande, de tal manera de que sea el pedestal desde el cual Pain extienda su mano sobre las demás naciones elementales y les guie hacia la paz.

\- Y pretendes que vea como extiendes tus ideas de dominio con la sangre de todos ellos.

\- No, Senju Tsunade. Antes maté porque era débil, demasiado para permitir que mis enemigos vivieran, pero gracias a ti he dejado atrás esa debilidad, el sentirme vulnerable. Lo que has hecho con mi cuerpo, junto con lo que me has enseñado respecto de mis verdaderas capacidades como un Uzumaki me ha dado la fuerza suficiente para no necesitar acabar con quienes seguramente se resistirán a mis propósitos.

\- (la rubia niega con la cabeza) Nada de lo que dices logrará que acepte ayudarte a llevar la guerra a otras tierras.

\- Entonces, ¿no lograré convencerte?

\- Nada ha cambiado. Lo único que espero es no arrepentirme por lo que he debido hacer obligada por ser quien soy.

\- Si pensabas así podrías haberme matado. O simplemente podías decir que no eras capaz de ayudarme.

\- Lo primero lo pensé de camino a tu villa. Claro, en ese entonces creía que eras otro dictadorzuelo más y que merecías morir.

\- ¿Y qué te detuvo?

\- El recuerdo de mi antiguo compañero. Agradécele a tu suerte.

\- No suerte, destino.

\- ¿Quieres hacerme creer que eres algún tipo de líder predestinado?

\- Nunca. Pero el destino sí tuvo que ver: en el surgimiento de la profecía, en que Jiraiya-sensei la escuchara, en que nos encontráramos esa mañana y salváramos gracias a su intervención nuestras vidas y nuestro futuro.

\- Quizás debimos dejar que Orochimaru los matara.

\- Pero no lo hicieron.

\- No quiero arrepentirme por eso. No deseo otra cosa así sobre mi conciencia.

\- Tampoco pretendo que Jiraiya-sensei se arrepienta por lo que nos enseñó. Por favor: quédate y ve cómo haré las cosas, para que en el futuro puedas contarle a sensei que no se equivocó al mostrarnos compasión.

\- No lo haré. Apenas cumplas tu parte con Konoha me marcharé.

\- Si es así acompañame para cuando deba enfrentar al ejército de Suna.

\- ¿Para qué? No deseo ver como se matan por estupideces, menos aún las haré de soldado, Pain.

\- Ve con nosotros, Tsunade de los Sannin. Te prometo que lo que verás te convencerá de seguirme.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices con tanta seguridad?

\- Por que allí sucederá algo que crees imposible, algo que te demostrará que si me hago llamar "dios" es porque realmente pretendo serlo. Pero no seré un dios egoísta: soy el protector de Ame y su gente. Tan solo te pido la oportunidad de demostrarte que estás equivocada conmigo.

\- Lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada.

Ambos están cerca de la salida del santuario. En la cima de la escalera ascendente se ve a Shizune, quien sostiene a Tonton en sus brazos.

Tsunade decide dejar al líder de la Lluvia allí, solo, corriendo para alcanzar a su protegida y poder marcharse de regreso a su habitación, a su encierro voluntario.

Nagato ve como ese par se marcha. Suspira, mirando hacia atrás, mientras se dice a si mismo: _"Ella irá tras mis pasos y será testigo de todo;_ _s_ _erá mi más devota seguidora y yo le_ _recompensaré_ _da_ _ndole_ _lo que más desea. Cuando el Kazekage lo traiga directo a mis manos ella verá lo que haré y se convencerá de que tengo la fuerza para lograr hacer realidad el sueño de mi maestro_ _y lograr_ _el fin de las guerras_ _. Cuando Suna avance la segunda fase de mi plan será iniciada, y ustedes tres serán mi sostén: ustedes serán mis ángeles… "_

* * *

Notas del Autor.

Por si alguien no me conoce y no le ha quedado en claro aún: sí, soy bastante detallista con ciertos puntos que podrían parecer relleno pero que considero necesarios para una plena comprensión de los bemoles de la historia que planteo (como el mostrar la reunión del Raikage con los suyos respecto a una posible guerra con Konoha).

Para que se hagan una idea las fuerzas navales shinobi están constituidas por naves pequeñas, numerosas pero poco armadas, planeadas como plataformas de despliegue de infantería y no como unidades de combate autónomo, de allí su constitución en escuadras (grupos de varias unidades) y que incluso habiendo tantos barcos disponibles el número de tropas que pueden mover como fuerzas de desembarco son muy escasas (cincuenta o sesenta por navío, fuera de sus tripulaciones y guarnición armada). Esta forma de plantear la guerra naval está conteste con la existencia de los shinobi y del chakra y sus técnicas en reemplazo de artillería (una tecnología poco desarrollada en ese universo y por lo mismo poco confiable).

Aquí se introduce finalmente a Nagato, quien será uno de los poderes más influyentes dentro de la historia, así como Jiraiya. Ambos serán personajes relevantes en la trama. Por si no se dieron cuenta aprovecharé algunas cosas que inventé para "Naruto Sennin" y las utilizaré aquí, por lo que espero que recuerden que la auto copia no es plagio.

De los review, fuera de las respuestas ya dadas a **OTAKUFire** , **Yi Jie-san** y **Souldeak** , está la de **Rafarikudou** que realmente me descolocó porque la he visto desde todos lados y no logro verle el sentido: bravo, me has dejado anonadado (quiero creer que es un arranque de optimismo -del mismo que tuve cuando quería el NaruHina canon y Kishimoto no nos daba nada para sostener nuestras esperanzas-).


End file.
